Confesiones de cinco bellas scouts
by ladyotaku8231
Summary: Hola! Este es un fic que hice hace mucho tiempo pero a petición de mi amiga Elizabeth Chiba, pues edité y se lo mandé para su colección de fics. Esta historia trata de las confesiones de nuestras nenas ;) Ellas contaran frente a una cámara (ebrias) como fue su primera vez y lo que no saben, es que ellos mas adelante encontraran ese video. Lemon, romace, groserias, general. Besito
1. Chapter 1

**Confesiones**

-¡Hola! Soy Serena Tsukino pero todos ustedes me conocen como sailor moon, una valiente sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia.

-¡ja!—se burló una bella peli negra mientras barría el templo—No estés engañando a los televidentes Serena. Eres la llorona y glotona Serena Tsukino, la que siempre llega tarde a clases por estar de vaga durmiendo hasta tan tarde.

-¡Rei! ¡Eso no es cierto! yo no he vuelto a llegar tarde a la escuela y además no era de eso de lo que estaba hablando.

Volvió a tomar el micrófono y a dirigirse a la cámara que Amy tímidamente sostenía.

-les decía que soy la líder de las sailors, soy sailor moon y…

-oye, oye Serena, —dijo Mina y se hizo frente a la cámara— ¿cómo es eso de que eres la líder? Si a eso nos vamos mi querida amiga, yo vine primero que tú.

Sonrió e hizo la señal de dos dedos sobre su frente a la cámara.

-soy la valiente y poderosa sailor Venus. Así que no estés engañándolos a todos por favor porque eso no es justo.

-¡quítate Mina!—la empujó y volvió a la cámara— ¿que no ves que estoy intentando dar un mensaje a todo nuestro club de fans y tú no me dejas? ¿alguien más me va a interrumpir o puedo terminar de decir lo que tenemos que decir?

-oye Serena, —bajó la cámara Amy y la miró muy sonrojada— ¿aun estás segura de esto? Digo, si es cierto que tenemos fans por todo el mundo y si es cierto que necesitamos el dinero pero, ¿de verdad? ¿No hay otra forma de….?

-pues mi querida Amy…

Dijo Lita yendo con ella y muy sonriente.

-…no te voy a negar que la idea si es un poco loca pero, ¿Qué hacemos? Es la forma más rápida de juntar el dinero antes de que ellos se vayan o dime, ¿acaso quieres que ellos se vayan sin nosotras? ¿No te da un poco de miedo dejar a tu novio por allá solo todo ese tiempo?

-bueno si pero yo confió en Taiki. Sé que él me quiere y además esto no está bien. ¿Qué tal y ellos se dieran cuenta ah? Hmmm, no lo sé, aun me da miedo.

-pero Amy, —dijo Mina muy sonriente mientras escogía unos vestidos— ¿cuál es el problema? además todas aquí ya lo hemos hecho. ¿no?

-¡Mina!

Exclamaron todas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué? Ay por favor niñas, ¿me lo van a negar? No se atrevan a negarlo porque eso sí sería el colmo. Que ninguna de nosotras lo haya querido contar es otra cosa. Lo que es extraño porque, —fue con todas y les pidió con un gesto que se reunieran—somos más que amigas, somos como hermanas. Mejor vengan, quiero proponerles algo.

-¿y cómo que será loca?—dijo Serena pasándole un brazo por el hombro—Te escucho. Ya el video se fue para el carajo otra vez y todo por tu culpa. A este paso, ¿Cuándo vamos a empezar a reunir dinero eh?

-oye si Mina, —intervino Lita con las manos en la cintura—yo por mas galletas que he vendido no he podido terminar de juntar lo que me hace falta para el viaje y aunque a mi si me da mucha pena hacer eso, —dijo viendo los vestidos—prefiero eso a dejar a mi Andrew por allá solo y con una partida de mujerzuelas tras él. ¡Eso jamás!

-¡ni yo! Mi amado Darien…-suspiró y le brillaron los ojos—es solo mío. ¡mío!

-habla Mina.

Dejó Rei la escoba y se sentó a escucharla.

-¿cuál es la propuesta? Ya me dio curiosidad.

Mina se sentó y muy sonriente les empezó a contar. Como la idea original era grabarse mientras vestían sensuales trajes de scouts con antifaz y con eso ganar algo de dinero al venderlos por internet, a ella se le ocurrió una idea; pues por más que lo habían ensayado, a ninguna le salía bien. En especial a Amy.

-pues si Mina, en eso creo que tienes razón. Si queremos que este plan sea un éxito y se lleve a cabo, debemos empezar por dejar la pena a un lado.

-sabia que tu no serias tan difícil de convencer Rei pero…-miró a Amy.

-ni me mires así Mina que no, yo no puedo hacer eso. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿cómo crees que voy a contar ese tipo de cosas y mas frente a una cámara? ¡Eres el colmo!

-bueno Amy pero, —dijo Serena sonriéndole muy amable—no te molestes y no te apenes. Somos amigas, somos más que amigas y entre amigas se pueden hablar de este tipo de cosas.

-bueno pero, ¿Quién va primero?—preguntó Mina ansiosa— ¿lo dejamos a la suerte?

-me parece justo.

Dijo Lita que se levantó del suelo.

-empecemos porque ya casi me tengo que ir.

Ellas hicieron un pequeño sorteo y quien perdió, fue Serena. Todas muy alegres al ver la expresión en su rostro y la pena que le había dado, le pidieron que empezara a hablar.

-sostén bien la cámara Amy.

-sí, sí, si Mina, tranquila.

-antes que nada este video nunca, NUNCA debe salir de aquí. ¿entendido? Me moriría si alguien más además de ustedes supiera.

-tranquila, —dijo Rei impaciente—muy bien cabeza hueca, habla. Tú, tú eres muy lenta. Ya quiero saber que fue lo que pasó.

-ay si Serena, —dijo Mina con emoción—seguro al tratarse de Darien fue algo muy romántico. ¿No amiga?

-eh, bueno…

-¡no! ¿cómo fue entonces? habla de una vez Serena.

-bueno, una noche después de que terminamos de luchar; ay no. —dijo girando el sonrojado rostro a otro lado—No, no puedo, no puedo chicas. Me da mucha pena.

-no seas idiota Serena.

Dijo Rei muy alegre al verla tan incómoda.

-si no eres capaz de hablar frente a una cámara y con nosotras, ¿Cómo es que vas a hacer para hacer el show que necesitamos vender? Habla, habla que nada de lo que digas saldrá de aquí. ¿Cierto que no muchachas?

-¡sí!

-bueno, eso fue el año pasado. ¿Recuerdan el ataque de ese monstruo que a larga término siendo una falsa alarma?

-sí, claro que me acuerdo. —Dijo Lita irritada— ¿cómo no me voy a acordar si ese día estaba en el cine con Andrew y por tu culpa me tocó salirme a la mitad de la película? Me dio mucha pena con el después de eso.

-pues bien, ese día después de que nos separamos Darien me pidió que lo acompañara a su casa. Dijo que tenía un regalo para mí y que no nos tardaríamos.

-¡y vaya el regalo que te tenia!

-¡cállate Mina! ¿Qué no ves que es difícil?

-bueno pero, ¿nos decías que él te….?

-ah sí Rei, les decía que me pidió que lo acompañara a su casa y yo no le vi problema. Total fue que como estaba solo, oscuro y algo tarde de la noche, decidimos irnos caminando hasta su departamento; pues no estábamos muy lejos de ahí. Estábamos a muy poco de llegar a su casa y de pronto escuchamos gritos que venían de un callejón. A mí la verdad me dio mucho miedo e iba salir corriendo pero….

-Darien no te dejó. ¿Verdad?

-sí, así fue Amy. Él me pidió que me transformara y así lo hice; al tiempo que yo me transformaba él también lo hacía.

-¿y qué era lo que pasaba en el callejón?

-pues la verdad no sé Lita, al final cuando llegamos ahí fue demasiado tarde. La transformación tomó mucho tiempo y los ladrones alcanzaron a huir.

-¿y luego….?

-eh… ¡ay no Rei! Pues ya saben, luego de eso ya saben que pasó.

-¡ay no Serena!—dijo Mina yendo con ella y zarandeándola por los hombros—No se te ocurra dejarnos con la curiosidad, dinos, ¡¿Qué más pasó?!

-ok, les diré.

Todas la miraron con atención mientras ella cerraba los ojos y se acordaba.

-bueno...quedamos solos y a oscuras en ese callejón. Con nuestras respectivas transformaciones y algo acelerados por la adrenalina del momento, no sabíamos si correr o qué hacer. Yo estaba lista para salir tras ellos pero el sorpresivo abrazo que Darien me dio por la espalda me dejo helada. Fue tan, tan tierno. Mientras me abrazaba podía sentir como su corazón y también el mío latía a mil por hora.

-¡que romántico!

-¡cállate Mina!—exclamó Rei—Déjala hablar. No hagas que pierda la concentración.

-completamente inmóvil y entre sus brazos, su cálido y suave susurro hizo que se me erizara toda la piel. Sin soltarme y muy cerca de mi oído, dijo que me deseaba y que me veía irresistiblemente hermosa en ese traje. Dijo que llevaba muchos años conteniéndose y que no lo soportaba más.

-¿Quién lo ve todo serio no?—dijo Lita sonriente.

-el hecho fue que empezó a darme pequeños besos al oído al tiempo que subía lentamente sus manos hacia mis senos, sin importar lo asustada que estaba, —se sonrojó mucho—yo, yo no….

-¿no querías que se detuviera verdad?

-si. —abrió los ojos y la miro—Así es Mina, así es. Si me daba miedo y si estaba muy asustada pero yo lo amo; es decir, yo siempre lo he amado y aunque esa noche técnicamente no lo hicimos, si fue muy importante e inolvidable para mí.

-oye, oye, oye, —se le acercó Rei muy curiosa— ¿cómo es eso de que técnicamente no lo hicieron? ¿De qué hablas?

-ah…eh…esto, hmmmm….

-aahh…. —dijo Mina con picardía— ya sé a qué se refiere Rei. ¿no me digas que no lo entiendes?

-sí, sí, si entiendo pero, ¿podrías dejar de dar tantos rodeos e ir al punto por favor Serena? Nicolás no tarda en llegar y esto, ¡está muy interesante! Anda, anda, cuenta que más pasó.

-ok, después de besar mi oído y de lamerlo al tiempo que no dejaba de acariciarme por todo el cuerpo, se giró y quedo frente a mí. Quitándose el antifaz y poniéndomelo a mí, me llevó hasta una pared y me acorraló frente a ella.

-ay no Serena, ¿acaso abusó de ti o algo así? Porque eso es un delito.

-no digas tonterías Amy. —Dijo Lita también curiosa— ¿que no escuchaste que aquí la señorita lo dejó? Mejor deja que nos siga contando. ¿sí? Anda Serena, cuéntanos que más pasó. Eso suena muy salvaje.

-bueno, quedando frente a mí y apoyando las manos contra la pared, se acercó mucho más y me besó. Me besó con el deseo y la ferocidad más grande que haya sentido en la vida. Me besó como si de ese beso dependiera su vida.

-awwwww…..—suspiraron todas.

-sí, sí, fue tan especial y además eh…-se sonrojó más y titubeó antes de decirlo—fue inolvidable para mí porque esa noche, fue la primera vez que sentí un orgasmo.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Cómo fue?

-eh…pues Rei, él me besó. Me tomó el rostro en ambas manos y mientras me besaba con pasión y su lengua se enredaba con la mía, empezó a descender sus suaves y hermosas manos por todo mi cuerpo. —se ruborizó aún más—Luego metió las manos bajo mi falda y me desprendió de mis interiores.

-¡aaaahhhh!—gritó Mina de emoción—vaya que sí es todo un galán. ¡es increíble! ¿Tu porque nunca antes nos habías contado esto ah Serena?

-no la interrumpas Mina.

Dijo Lita con una gran sonrisa.

-dejemos las preguntas para el final. Bueno pero Serena amiga, ¿y luego…?

-luego….luego empezó a descender por todo mi pecho hasta que llegó a, —se tapó el rostro con ambas manos— ¡hasta que llego ahí!

Todas estallaron en una gran y escandalosa risa; pues ver a Serena tan apenada y tan nerviosa al recordar aquella noche, les divertía mucho. Diciéndole que la entendían y que querían que les contara mas, una llamada interrumpió su amena charla.

-hoy no puedo Yaten, si es en serio mi amor, hoy no puedo. Aunque no me creas esto es mucho más importante y tendrás que esperar hasta mañana. Ah no sé, mira a ver qué haces. Adiós mi amor, te amo.

-¿le cancelaste a Yaten? ¿Tú sabes lo difícil que es que él….?

-lo sé, lo se Amy pero, —dijo yendo con Serena y abrazándola—esto está buenísimo. ¡buenísimo amiga! No soy capaz de irme sin saber que más pasó esa noche. ¿ustedes si?

-voy a llamar a Andrew a decirle que hoy no voy a su casa.

-yo voy a ir a cancelarle a Nicolás. —se levantó Rei muy alegre—Es como dices tú Mina, seguro si esta se va y deja el chisme a medias, ¡no duermo hoy! Ahora vengo, están cordialmente invitadas a pasar la noche en el templo.

-bueno en ese caso…

Detuvo la cámara Amy y dijo mientras sacaba su celular del jean.

-yo voy a llamar a mi casa a decir que no voy.

-oye Rei, ¿me prestas tu cocina para preparar té y algo de comer? seguro esta charla va para largo. ¿Verdad Serena?

-¡Lita!

-bueno, bueno, —dijo Mina en medio de todas y ayudando a Serena a ponerse de pie—dejemos a Serena tranquila que a todas nos va a llegar el turno de confesarnos. Esta noche podemos llamarla: —dijo mientras dibujaba un titulo imaginario en el aire _—"confesiones de cinco bellas scouts"_ ¿Qué tal eh?

-digo que le demos algo de beber a esta mujer antes de que se nos desmaye.

Dijo Lita mirando a Serena.

-vamos a tomar un descanso y luego seguimos. ¿no amiga?

Como lo que eran y siempre habían sido, las mejores amigas del mundo, cada una tomó rumbo a lo que iban a hacer para después seguir compartiendo aquellas experiencias que eran tan intimas y las había formando como las mujeres que eran en la actualidad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Una noche muy larga**

Después de haber tomado el té y de haber arreglado todo en sus respectivas casas, volvieron a donde estaban platicando originalmente; al gran salón que tenía el templo en donde vivía Rei desde hacía muchos años. Muy alegres porque después del té a Rei se le ocurrió sacar el sake por si era necesario, ya se habían tomado uno que otro trago.

Pero mientras ellas se reían y le hacían gestos a Serena que hablaba por teléfono con Darien, ella se sonrojaba y decía que esa noche no podía ir a su departamento.

 _-¿de verdad? ¿De verdad no puedes venir Serena? mira que esta cama sin ti…_ -dijo sensualmente mientras acariciaba la almohada en donde ella dormía con él— _no es lo mismo, pierde gracia. ¿seguro no quieres que vaya por ti más tarde? No importa la hora que sea, yo voy por ti._

-eh…no, no amor, tranquilo. Rei nos invitó a quedarnos porque tenemos que estudiar hasta muy tarde, ya sabes, son los exámenes finales y a mí siempre me cuesta mucho trabajo prepararme para ellos.

 _-¿sí?—_ sonrió pícaro— _pero si mal no recuerdo la última vez tú quedaste muy bien preparada. ¿No es cierto mi amor?_

-gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda para estudiar pero…-dijo completamente ruborizada y apenada intentando que ellas no escucharan—no, hoy no mi amor. Sé que estas cansando y necesitas dormir. Nos vemos mañana después de la escuela. ¿te parece?

- _oh vamos Serena_ , _no seas así. ¿tan mal maestro soy? Mira que hoy te necesito más que nunca. Tuve un día de mierda y hacértelo me relaja mucho_. _Tú solo dime a qué horas quieres que vaya por ti y yo voy. ¿Sabes mi amor? iría hasta el fin del mundo solo por tenerte en mi cama toda la noche dándome gusto_.

-de verdad que no es necesario mi amor, Amy está con nosotros y me puede explicar. Te mando un beso enorme y te llamo mañana. Hasta mañana mi vida, que descanses.

-¡Oye Darien!—grito Rei muerta de risa y desde lejos— ¡hoy no te puede atender! ¡Ella está muy ocupada con nosotras "estudiando"! _—_ se soltó a reír con los demás _—_ ¡no molestes mas y vete a dormir!

-¡Rei! no le hagas caso amor que ya sabes como es.

-¿Qué?—dijo mirando a las demás—no hay que ser un genio ni mucho menos Amy para darse cuenta que lo sea que te esté diciendo, ¡te tiene loca!—dijo muerta de risa—cuelga ya tonta y vuelve ¡vuelve que este sake está buenísimo!

 _-¿con que sake eh? muy bien mi amor, entiendo. Que pases una buena noche de chicas. Te extrañare toda la noche mi hermosa coneja._

-yo también. —se sonrojó de nuevo—Hasta mañana mi amor, dulces sueños.

Finalmente le dio un beso a la bocina de su celular y colgó. Guardando el celular en el bolso y dejándolo en vibrador, volvió con ellas para seguir platicando. Sentada con las piernas flexionadas y mirando reprobatoriamente y especialmente a Rei, le reclamó el haberla delatado con Darien.

-ay no Serena, ¿yo qué culpa tengo ah? Además si no me metía, te iba terminar convenciendo como siempre y no. ¡Quiero que nos sigas contando!

Dijo muy alegre y sonrojada por los tragos.

-¿no es cierto chicas? ¿Verdad que ustedes también quieren saber que más pasó ese día?

-uy si Serena, —dijo Mina después de poner la pequeña copa en la mesa y muy alegre—sí, eso no se les hace a las amigas. Dejar un chisme a medias ¡es como no hacer la tarea!

Dijo y todas rieron.

-después te arrepientes de no haberla hecho. Anda amiga, que no te de pena. —Le pasó una copa—Tomate este para que cojas valor y, ¡síguenos contando!

-ay no muchachas, son el colmo pero listo, yo les sigo contando pero con la condición de que después de contarles, —miró a Rei entrecerrando los ojos—siga Rei. ¿va?

-¡va!

-¡oigan! ¿no lo estábamos sorteando pues? ¿Por qué yo?

-porque tu mi querida y gruñona amiga, —sonrió Serena—me dejaste al descubierto con Darien y no, eso no te lo voy a perdonar. Mañana quien sabe que no me va a decir por haberle mentido y no haberme quedado con él. Es muy duro cuando se trata de los estudios; mas de los exámenes.

-bueno pero por ahora…. Retomemos. ¿Decías que él bajo hasta dónde Serena?

-ay no Lita, —sonrió y se ruborizó— ¿me vas a hacer repetirlo? Ustedes ya saben, ya les dije a donde.

-ah no, haz las cosas bien Serena. Cuenta, cuenta y con lujo de detalles que fue lo que tanto te hizo ese insoportable. La verdad siempre me he preguntado porque es que lo aguantas. Es muy duro contigo a veces.

-perdóname Serena pero creo que Rei tiene razón. Nunca te lo hemos dicho porque tu lo amas y todo eso pero….la forma en cómo te ha tratado algunas veces, me ha hecho querer golpearlo en más de una ocasión.

-¿ustedes creen?—dijo Serena algo triste y viendolas— ¿por qué dicen eso?

-es que, —dijo Amy mientras grababa—nos da la impresión de que es muy exigente contigo. Tal vez solo sea porque quiere ayudarte pero siempre se puede ser más amable. Además de eso Serena, se supone que es tu novio. Se supone que es el hombre que te ama y debería ser un poco más cariñoso contigo frente a los demás. ¿no es cierto chicas?

-bueno si pero, —se hizo Mina a su lado y la abrazó pasando una mano por su hombro—si Serena está con él es por algo. ¿No Serena?—la miró—dinos Serena, ¿Qué es lo que hace que tu lo ames tanto eh? ¿Por qué haz aguantado tantas cosas?

-bueno…ya que estamos en esto de las confesiones y todo eso, —miró a la cámara—les voy a decir.

-eso es Serena, —dijo Amy mientras enfocaba—haz de cuenta que lo tienes frente a ti y di lo que sientes, muchas veces es más fácil hablar con un extraño y desahogarte que con ellos. ¿No muchachas?

Asintieron todas.

-tranquila, nosotras no te vamos a interrumpir.

-si.

-bueno, —miró la cámara y dijo con mucha seriedad—Darien, mi amado Darien, a pesar de lo duro que has sido conmigo y de lo mucho que me lastimaste al irte y no darme una sola llamada, no contestar ninguna de mis cartas y hacerme sentir como si valiera menos que una mierda durante tanto tiempo, yo te amo. Te amo y amo cada una de tus cosas.

-¿Qué es lo que amas Serena? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-a todo Rei, todo. Me refiero a que amo tanto las cosas buenas como las malas. Gracias a él y a ustedes, —las miró con cariño—hoy soy la mujer que soy.

-amiga….

Fueron todas con ella y la abrazaron.

-nosotras también te queremos mucho preciosa. —dijo Mina llorando—Gracias a ti todas nos volvimos buenas amigas.

-sí, lo sé. No saben qué alegría es para mí tenerlas a todas ustedes en mi vida. Cada llamada charla, cada fiesta loca a la que hemos ido y las batallas que hemos luchado juntas, es lo que hace que yo las quiera tanto y siga adelante.

-bueno pero, —dijo Amy volviendo a la cámara y limpiándose el rostro—dejemos, dejemos que Serena hable. ¿decías amiga que….?

-sí, decía que amo a Darien porque me fuerza a ser una mejor mujer. Con sus duras críticas y sus regaños, me ha hecho más fuerte, me ha hecho una mejor mujer. Amo sus regaños cuando le digo que me da flojera estudiar y que mejor voy al refrigerador a comer un postre. —sonrió—Amo su perfeccionismo, amo su mirada de autoridad y lo que más amo, son sus apasionados besos en la intimidad.

-¡uy! ¿sí? ¿De verdad es tan…?

-mucho, mucho Mina. Esa es una de las cosas que más amo de él, amo toda esa entrega y desinhibición que me muestra cuando estamos solos en una oscura habitación. Darien es otro, es como si fuera mío, solo mío. Es tan….tan diferente de lo que todos ustedes ven.

-¿sí? ¿Qué tanto?

-es completamente tranquilo, abierto y relajado Rei. Me habla con suavidad al oído mientras esta sobre mí y mientras se mueve sin cesar y me acaricia con necesidad. Me dice una y otra vez que ama con locura. Que me ama tanto, tanto que no podría vivir sin mí. Que por eso arriesgar la vida no es nada. Dice que perder la vida no es nada comparado a estar lejos de mí.

-awwww…..—suspiraron todas.

-oh bueno, —dijo Amy tranquilamente—eso explica muchas cosas entonces.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Amy?

-bueno Lita…según he leído, algunos hombres como Darien son así. Solo muestran lo más profundo de su ternura y amor en la soledad, es decir, en la cama. El contacto físico los hace más vulnerables y por ende más abiertos. Es por eso que Serena lo ama y más que nada, —río—lo soporta. Lo hace porque eso, eso que él hace, la hace sentir importante. Solo ella lo conoce realmente.

-¡sí! así es Amy. ¿Cómo demonios haces para saber tantas cosas? Es así como me siento, me siento tan importante y querida, que es por eso que lo amo y le tengo paciencia. Me encanta saber que soy la única que puede despertar todo eso en él y además, —río picara—la única que lo disfruta.

-¡Serena!

-ah no, —río y tomó otra copa—ustedes empezaron, ahora se aguantan.

-bueno pero volviendo al tema principal Serena y del que nos salimos completamente, ¿Qué más pasó esa noche en el callejón? Tú aun no terminas esa historia.

-bueno Mina yo, yo este…. ¡a qué carajo! les voy a contar. Me quitó los interiores y quedó frente a frente con mi… bueno, ustedes saben. Deslizó esa suave y dulce mano por él y muy lentamente, me separó las piernas.

-¡aaaahhh!

-si. —Dijo riendo fuertemente—Mi amado Darien no solo es elocuente con esa hermosa boca. ¡También es hábil!

Dijo y ellas volvieron a reír muy alegres.

-estuvo ahí, dándome el más increíble y dulce placer que jamás haya sentido en la vida y mientras estaba ahí y me hacía ver el cielo con esa caliente y húmeda lengua, tomó una de mis piernas y la puso sobre su hombro. – Se erizó— Oh amigas eso….eso fue tan….tan…. ¡increíble! yo estaba un poco apenada con él y todo pero no quería que parara.

-bueno, —dijo Rei muy alegre—al menos ya sabemos porque es que siguen juntos. No nos malinterpretes Serena pero él es muy duro contigo. Es una muy buena persona y no podemos negar que nos ha ayudado algunas veces pero…nos duele que no sea más cariñoso. Bueno, aunque ahora sabemos que eso, ¡no es verdad! ¿Es mucho más que eso no Serena?

-ah…-suspiró—si Rei sí, es mucho más que eso. Es dulce, paciente, tierno, apasionado y, ¡increíble! Siempre, siempre he podido llegar.

-¿siempre?—preguntó Lita desconfiada— ¿nunca has fingido un….?

-no, nunca. Afortunadamente para mi Darien estudia medicina y conoce mi cuerpo mejor que yo.

Río con ellas y se tomó otro trago.

-bueno, bueno pero, ¿ya? ¿Ahora si quedaron contentas? Eso fue lo que pasó esa noche. Me dio el mejor sexo oral de la vida y me vine en su boca como la más bandida de las mujerzuelas. —Dijo mientras todas se doblaban de risa— ¿felices o quieren saber algo más?

-ay no, no más Serena.

Dijo Mina que no podía parar de reírse mientras Amy reía y las grababa a todas.

-no más. Pero bueno, solo quiero que nos digas una última cosa.

-a ver, habla. Ya qué carajo.

-¿Cómo se sintió?

-¿Cómo mas Mina? ¡Increíble! eso fue tan, tan espectacular, que sentí como si mi cuerpo hubiera estallado en mil pedazos frente a él. Sentí mientras él no se detenía, como si estuviera en una acalorada fiesta de juegos pirotécnicos. Fui al cielo y di una vuelta que duro diez mágicos y vibrantes segundos.

-bueno….ha quedado más que claro que el joven Darien Chiba, ¡es todo un experto!—dijo Rei que sirvió unas copas para todas—Por Serena y su increíble primera vez. ¡salud niñas!

-¡salud!

-oigan, oigan no. Esa fue la historia del primer orgasmo de nuestra amiga. No de su primera vez juntos.

-ah no Lita, —dijo Serena levantando los brazos en señal de defensa—yo ya les conté mucho, no sean así. Además niñas, todas sabemos que eso no es una historia muy alegre que digamos. ¿me van a negar que les dolió? ¿Sí o no fue así? Alce la mano a la que le dolió cuando pasó.

Cada una levantó su mano con una sonrisa seguida de una mueca de dolor; pues sin importar cuán caballerosos ellos hubieran podido ser, la primera vez para la mayoría de las mujeres duele.

Completamente alegres estaban todas y algo ebrias cuando se percataron que la única que no levantó la mano, fue Amy.

-¡Amy!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿no ven que estoy sosteniendo la cámara?

-oye no Amy, —la miró Serena muy alegre—yo conozco esa cara. Conozco esa cara y sé que esa no es la razón. Tú eres muy mala para mentir.

-uy Amy, —dijo Mina muy picara— ¿no nos digas que a ti no te….?

-un momento por favor.

Dijo girando la cámara y enfocando a Rei.

-hasta donde sé y habíamos acordado el turno era para Rei. Así que no molesten y relájense, relájense que es el turno de Rei para hablar.

-muy bien.

Se sentó mejor Rei mientras desabrochaba un poco su blusa, ya empezaba a sentir calor por los tragos.

-les voy a contar pero ni creas que ahí murió el tema eh Amy. Tú serás la siguiente en contar que fue lo que pasó. ¿va niñas?

-¡va!

-¡oigan no! ¿Yo por qué?

-porque si Amy, porque si. Nos has dejado muy inquietas a todas y te digo tanto como esto, yo sería capaz de pagarte por saber cómo fue eso.

Dijo Mina estallando en risas con las demás.

-sería capaz de pagarte solo por saber qué es lo que hace nuestra dulce e intelectual amiga sola en una habitación.

-¡Mina!

-ya, ya, —se sentó—dejemos a Amy tranquilita grabando que luego le toca a ella. Ten, ten Amy tomate un traguito para que vayas entrando en calor.

-bueno muchachas, fue una noche en la que Nicolás me invitó a….

Profundamente concentradas estaban escuchando a Rei hablar mientras Amy grababa cuando sonó un teléfono. Esta vez quien llamaba era….


	3. Chapter 3

**Y las confesiones continúan**

- _"honey"_ hola mi amor ¿Cómo estás?

- _osita, hola mi amor. ¿Ya terminaste? ¿Puedo ir por ti? Estoy muy aburrido aquí en mi casa y te necesito. Me haces mucha falta nena._

-ay Andrew, —dijo Lita mientras se alejaba un poco de las muchachas y se acercaba a una de las puertas del templo que daba a un jardín—ya te dije que hoy no puedo, hoy no puedo ir a tu casa.

-¡oye Lita!—dijo Mina muy alegre con las demás— ¡por eso te dijimos que apagaras ese teléfono! ¡Anda, muévete! ¡Muévete que tenemos afán!

-¿escuchaste osito?—dijo en voz baja para que nadie escuchara—tengo que volver con las demás porque estamos estudiando matemáticas y tu sabes el trabajo que me da esa materia. No me puedo dar el lujo de perderla mi amor.

 _-oh mi niña, mi osita bebe, no te preocupes_. —dijo muy alegre mientras caminaba con el teléfono en el oído y abría el armario— _tranquila, yo te puedo ayudar con eso. Dime ¿es muy largo el taller? Tu sabes que los números son mí especialidad. ¿Puedo ir por ti? eso lo resolvemos muy fácilmente mi amor._

-no. No puedo mi amor. Acordamos que lo haríamos entre todas y no les puedo quedar mal.

- _pues ni modo mi osita malvada, ya no te insisto más_. _Oye al menos antes de que me dejes tirado como un pobre pedo, ¿me puedes decir dónde está la camisa manga larga azul celeste que me regalaste? No la veo por ninguna parte._

-ay Andrew, —respondió estallando en risas—no seas así, no digas eso. ¿Cuál tirado? Yo te llamé temprano y te expliqué mi amor, no seas manipulador. Además Andrew yo te conozco mejor de lo crees. Dime, ¿a qué es que me estas llamando realmente?

 _-¿yo? Nada, nada raro. Solo quería coger a mi amada novia toda esta noche. ¿Tiene eso algo de malo?_

Rieron ambos.

- _ahora que ella sea tan cruel y no le importe mi dolor, es otra cosa. Pero ya en serio osita. ¿Dónde está esa camisa? No la veo por ningún lado._

-¿Cómo no las vas a ver Andrew? tú mismo viste cuando hace tres días estuve en tu casa y lavé la ropa. También viste cuando la planché y la puse ordenadamente en tu armario. ¿Cómo es posible que no la veas?

 _-ok, ok, está bien, es cierto, aquí esta. Eso solo era un pretexto para seguir hablando contigo osita. Oye amor, ¿de verdad? ¿De verdad no puedes dejar todo tirado y venir para pasar la noche conmigo?_

-ok, listo. Yo dejo todo tirado y me voy para allá ahora mismo pero….

-¡Lita!

-¡oigan!—tapó el teléfono—no me dejaron terminar de hablar locas. Esperen un momento.

 _-¡¿de verdad?! ¿Lo harías? ¿Te vendrías ahora mismo para acá? Ah bueno mi osita, entonces voy a…_

-oye, oye, oye, espera un momento. Aun no te digo la condición. —les guiñó un ojo a sus amigas y sonrió.

 _-lo que quieras mi amor y dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

-muy bien, aquí te va.

Se sentó con ellas y flexionó las piernas mientras ellas se reían y tomaban un poco más de sake.

-si me dices que vestido tenia puesto esta mañana cuando nos vimos, dejo todo tirado y me voy ya mismo para allá. —dijo y estalló en risas con las demás.

-¡ay Lita!—dijo Mina muerta de risa— ¡qué mala eres! Eso es una crueldad amiga.

-¿y bien?—dijo al no escuchar ni una sola palabra del otro lado de la bocina—te escucho. Quiero que me digas que vestido llevo puesto. ¿si sabes cuál es?

 _-osita… ¿por qué eres tan mala conmigo? tu sabes que yo no me fijo en esas cosas, es como dijo Mina, eso es una crueldad. La verdad es que no me acuerdo, tu siempre te ves tan bella con todo que para mí es indiferente que tengas puesto. Lo que si me gusta y mucho, es quitarte la ropa, no vértela. Lo divertido es quitártela y tenerte completamente desnuda frente a mí._

-bueno, bueno, bueno mi amor, a mi no me vas a enredar con esas palabras tan dulces. Eres un despistado de lo peor Andrew y es el colmo que no te acuerdes que llevo mi vestido preferido. Llevo el vestido verde manzana de flores que use el día que tuvimos nuestra primera cita.

 _-¡yo sabía que era ese! ¡Ah, no es justo! es solo que no estaba seguro. Ay Lita mi amor, no seas así. Dame, dame otra oportunidad. ¿sí? mira que si no lo dije era porque no estaba seguro._

-no, ya tuviste tu oportunidad y la desperdiciaste. Ahora por despistado quien sabe cuándo nos veamos. Adiós mi amor, que duermas bien.

 _-no pues ya ni modo, esta noche toco jugar solo. Hasta mañana mi osita hermosa, estudia bastante._

-oye mi amor, —giró el rostro y le susurró— ¿si te pido un favor me lo haces?

 _-¿Qué? ¿Qué necesitas?_

-¿me esperarías hasta mañana? Seguro yo, —dijo y se ruborizó—puedo hacer que llegar, sea mucho más placentero.

Sin dejarlo responder a eso, colgó. Dejándolo bastante excitado y al mismo tiempo muy aburrido, puso el teléfono en vibrador y lo guardó. Todas ellas estaban muy alegres; pues era más que evidente que la conversación que habían tenido Lita y su novio la había dejado muy nerviosa.

-bueno, bueno, no mas interrupciones niñas. Me hacen el favor y apagan o por lo menos ponen en vibrador esos celulares. Yo estaba hablando y por culpa de Lita y su _"osito"_ …

-¡oye!

-…ya se me olvido de que estábamos hablando. Apaguen eso que esta noche va para largo. ¿No? aun faltamos muchas por hablar y esto es un tema muy delicado. Necesitamos estar concentradas.

-estoy de acuerdo Rei pero, —dijo Amy que paro la grabación y saco su celular para silenciarlo—no apaguemos nuestros comunicadores. Tal vez ocurra algo y no podemos estar completamente incomunicadas.

Todas silenciaron sus celulares y Mina que se animo a poner algo de música retro para animar mucho más el ambiente, volvió con ellas a lo que estaban haciendo. Mientras Amy retomaba la grabación en donde iba y se empezaba a sentir un poco mareada por los tragos, Rei había empezado a hablar una vez más.

-oye, oye no Rei espera, hagamos así como en esos programas de la tele. ¿los han visto? Esos programas concurso en donde luego ponen a la gente en un cuarto solos a hablar con una cámara.

-ah sí Rei, —dijo Mina muy animada—debes empezar por el inicio, di tu nombre y empieza a contar tu historia estilo _reality show_.

-¿sí que molestan no?

Dijo riendo y recogiéndose un poco el cabello.

-ya porque estoy de buen humor lo haré.

-va tocar darte sake todos los días Rei, —rio Serena junto a Lita—para ver si con eso te relajas y dejas de molestarme a mí y a tu pobre novio. La verdad Rei no sé cómo hace ese hombre para aguantarte. ¡debe quererte mucho!

-uy si Rei, —dijo Lita que se acaba de tomar otro trago—no me mal entiendan. Yo amo a Andrew y todo eso pero me gustaría que fuera la mitad de detallista y dulce de lo que es Nicolás contigo amiga. Eres muy afortunada.

-bueno, bueno pero aprovechando la oportunidad de este divertido y ameno confesionario, —río Mina—cuéntanos Rei, ¿Por qué es que tu tratas tan mal a ese hombre ah? Cuéntalo todo amiga.

-empecemos por lo más básico, me llamo Rei Hino. Estoy rodeada de un montón de borrachas que no saben lo que dicen y se supone que debo contarles es sobre mi primera vez. No del por qué yo supuestamente trato tan mal a mi novio. Bueno aunque…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ibas a decir gruñona?

-….creo que las historias se enlazan. —río y se sonrojoó— ¿quieren que les cuente o no?

-¡habla!

-muy bien, como les decía antes de que el caliente _"osito"_ de Lita llamara a interrumpir…

-¡oye! ¿Cuál caliente? ¿De qué demonios hablas Rei?

-ay Lita, —dijo y la miró con suficiencia—he recibido bastantes llamadas de ese tipo y puedo reconocerlas fácilmente. ¿Crees que no nos dimos cuenta la cara de ansiedad que pusiste cuando le preguntaste lo del vestido? Por favor….te conocemos hace mucho tiempo amiga. ¿Qué era lo que te estaba diciendo ah?

-un momento, —las miró Amy—nos estamos saliendo del tema. Empieza de nuevo Rei, a esta paso no vamos a terminar nunca y yo la verdad ya me estoy empezando a marear.

-ok Amy si, tienes razón. ¿Van a dejar hablar o no?

-habla experta. ¿Cómo fue eso? aunque conociendo a Nicolás, tuvo que haber sido algo muy romántico.

-pues sí y no. Si y no lenta.

-ay no muchachas, —intervino Mina—dejémosla hablar. Cuenta Rei. ¿Cómo fue eso?

-bueno….fue una noche de sábado. Como ustedes saben mi abuelito lo echo del templo cuando él le pidió permiso para que me dejara ser su novia. Entonces por su trabajo y por diferentes cosas, disponíamos de muy poco tiempo para vernos.

Elevó la mirada.

Muy sonriente y mirando a la cámara, contó que él la había llevado a un restaurante. A un lujoso y hermoso restaurante de clase alta. Dijo que esa noche Nicolás le confesó que su familia era adinerada. Rei les contó que la mesa estaba decorada con rosas y que después de unos minutos de haber ordenado unos aperitivos, él había llamado a los violinistas del lugar y les había pagado para que le dedicaran una canción. Dijo que fue muy dulce cuando sacó un hermoso anillo que nunca se quitaba y le había pedido ser su novia por siempre y para siempre.

-awwww…..—suspiraron todas.

-lo dicho Rei, tu eres una de las mas de buenas. Seguro a ti no te dolió tanto como a mí. Nicolás es muy romántico, no contento con ser amigable y decente, también es adinerado. ¡te sacaste la lotería Rei!

-¿estás segura de lo que estás diciendo Serena?—guiñó un ojo Rei y se tomó un trago—Les digo tanto como esto. ¿se acuerdan que al otro día ustedes me llamaron porque Luna y Artemis nos necesitaban?

-¡ah sí!

Exclamó Amy sorprendida.

-lo recuerdo porque tu abuelo dijo que nunca te había visto tan mal. Nos contó que parecía como si te hubieran dado una…

-oye, oye, ¿Cómo así?—preguntó Mina confundida—cada vez entiendo menos. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó después de la cena?

-bueno, —sonrió maliciosamente—mi querido Nicolás no es tan caballero como ustedes creen. ¡Es un loco!

Río y todas con ella.

-esa noche me pidió que lo acompañara a su casa porque necesitaba recoger unos documentos antes de llevarme a la mia. Lo que yo no sabía y no tenía idea, era cuáles eran sus verdaderos planes.

-¡awwww! ¡No te lo puedo creer! Cuenta, cuenta Rei. ¿y luego….?

-luego, subí con él hasta su departamento Serena. Les confieso que era la primera vez que lo veía. Es un lugar muy sencillo, muy sencillo pero muy bien decorado. Total fue que no alcance a apreciarlo bien porque Nicolás me levantó en brazos y me llevó contra un gran ventanal que daba a la ciudad.

-¿y? ¡¿Qué mas Rei?!

-bueno Lita….me pidió, no, me ordenó que enrollara mis piernas en su cintura. Mientras me besaba con lujuria y desesperación, rasgó mi vestido. La verdad me asusté porque nunca antes le había visto esa mirada y mucho más me asustó lo que me dijo.

-¿Qué te dijo?— preguntó Mina ansiosa.

-me dijo y lo recuerdo muy bien porque hizo que me recorrería un electrizante rayo desde mi cabeza hasta el estomago que me decía que estaba hablando en serio: _"no más juegos Rei. Eres mía, solo mía y lo serás toda esta noche. Ahora quien da las órdenes soy yo. ¡¿te quedo claro?!"_

-¡uy!—se levantó Mina eufórica con Serena y empezaron a dar vueltas— ¡no lo puedo creer! ¿Nicolás? ¿El formal y serio Nicolás que se dejaba pegar de ti y de todo el mundo hizo eso? ¡Es increíble!

-no pero muchachas, más increíble fue todo lo que me hizo después.

-ay no, no, no, no, —dijo Amy sin poderlo creer—sino es porque tu nos lo estas contando Rei, no te creería. Él se ve muy serio. No creía que…

-pues si, así fue. Nicolás me apretó las nalgas con fuerza bajo el vestido y al igual que hizo con mi vestido y con mi sostén, destrozó mis interiores. Luego se los llevó hasta su rostro y los olió como el más sádico y enfermo de los hombres. Mientras los olía y luego los tiraba lejos, empezó a desprenderse del pantalón.

-no, no, no, ¡eso es increíble! yo aún no lo puedo creer.

-pues si Lita, así fue. Luego, cuando se cansó de morder mis pezones, cuando se sació de morderme por todo el cuello y los labios, lo tomó en su mano y me ordenó que mirara mientras lo hacía. —Se sonrojó mucho—finalmente lo hizo, lo hizo y lo hizo sin ninguna delicadeza. Recuerdo que mientras me embestía me dijo: _"tú eres una mujer fuerte y puedes aguantarlo. Eres la mujer más agresiva, fuerte, hermosa y es por eso y más, que te amo como te amo"_

 _-_ guau, la verdad es una historia increíble pero lo que aún no cuadra aquí, —dijo Serena pensativa—es lo del dolor. ¿Qué hay de eso?

-bueno, vamos a resumirlo porque si es cierto, aun faltan muchas por hablar y la verdad si es medio vergonzoso estar hablando de esto; no importa lo borracha que este, —río—siempre que me acuerdo me da mucha pena. Me lo hizo de todas, de todas las formas que se le ocurrieron. Me ordenó que posara las manos contra la pared y me lo metió por detrás.

-¡Rei!—exclamó Amy con pena.

-¿Qué? Les dije que no había sido del todo romántico y además Serena tiene mucha curiosidad. ¿no Serena?

-¡sí!

-bueno….después de metérmelo por detrás y hacerme correr mientras me halaba el cabello como si de una rienda de caballo se tratara, lo sacó y me lo metió por detrás.

-¿por detrás….por detrás?—preguntó Mina haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-si, por detrás, por detrás. Lo hizo igual que al inicio, sin ninguna delicadeza. Me cogió y me cogió igual que lo hubiera hecho con una mujerzuela. Me nalgueó el trasero con fuerza; con mucha fuerza. Me mordió la espalada, me haló y pellizcó con fuerza los pezones al tiempo que me decía las palabras más obscenas que jamás le hubiera escuchado a alguien. Me domino de principio a fin durante toda esa noche por todo su departamento.

-oye pero, ¿y así y todo te quedaste con él?—preguntó Amy sin dejar de grabar— ¿Por qué? La verdad ahora que me acuerdo bien de ese día, recuerdo haberte visto unos moretones por todo el cuello. ¿no te dolió?

-sí, si me dolió Amy. —Respondió sonriente—Y vaya que me dolió, quede adolorida por casi una semana pero, ¿saben algo? ¡Eso me encantó! Me encantó tener a un Nicolás dominante, fuerte y agresivo. Me encanta su delicadeza ante los demás y su agresividad en la cama. ¡lo amo!

Rei quedó con la mirada perdida y muy sonrojada mientras sus amigas reían y reían sin parar. Muy alegres al escucharle decir a Rei por primera vez de una manera tan eufórica que amaba a su novio y todo lo que era, no se habían olvidado de quien seguía.

-bueno Amy….es tu turno, dame la cámara amiga. No te preocupes, ponte cómoda y relájate. Empieza a hablar.

-ay no Mina, no sé, me da pena.

-ah no Amy, —se levantó Lita—así nos toque atarte te vamos a sacar la verdad. Si aquí la sadomasoquista de Rei y la exhibicionista de Serena nos pudieron contar y nosotras también lo haremos, ¿tu porque no? Ah no, ven para acá.

-además Amy si tu no nos cuentas, me da mucha pena contigo amiga pero….me veré en la penosa necesidad de contarle a Taiki lo que pasó en el bar ese día. ¿se acuerdan chicas? ¿Se acuerdan el show que dio nuestra amiga?

-ah pero eso no es justo Mina—dijo Serena muy tranquila—a todas se nos borra el disco cuando bebemos, tu sabes que Amy cuando toma…

-¡listo!

Dijo Amy que se tomó el quinto trago de la noche obligada por Rei.

-¿quieren saber algo? les voy a decir la verdad. Yo, yo siempre me acuerdo de todo al otro día. Les mentí al decirles que por el exceso de tragos no me acordaba de nada.

-¡Amy!

-sí, sí, así fue. —tomó la botella de sake y les dijo muy sonriente—Les mentí para no sentirme mal pero la verdad recuerdo mucho mejor que ustedes lo que pasó esa noche y, ¿saben algo? fui yo quien se lo pidió a Taiki. ¿Cómo la ven?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Septiembre 02 de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola! Espero estén muy bien y por aquí les traigo otro capitulo. Las dejo leer y claro, gracias por sus amables comentarios :3 ¡que lindas!**_

 _ **Besitos y abrazos. Nos leemos cuando puedan. Bye, gracias por leer y mucho mas si comentan.**_

* * *

 **La sorpresiva confesión de Amy**

Como todas ellas sabían, al quinto trago que Amy se tomaba perdía el control sobre ella misma. Amy que era muy intolerante al licor y no acostumbraba a tomar muy seguido, tenía la botella en la mano y les decía muy alegre y sonrojada que ella nunca se olvidaba de nada de lo que hacía cuando tomaba.

— ¿nos engañaste Amy? ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! De todas nosotras siempre creí que tú eras la mejor.

— no te enfades Rei. —Dijo mientras se sentaba—Relájate amiga, tómalo con calma. Lo que pasa mis bellas amigas es que para una mujer como yo, no es fácil ser así. Por eso cuando tomo y se me alborotan todas esas hormonas, finjo no recordar nada. Así quedo de alguna manera exenta y protegida.

—bueno pero eso sí es cierto Amy. —Dijo Mina—Cuéntanos, ¿te acuerdas de lo que pasó ese día?

—¡claro! por supuesto que me acuerdo Mina. ¿Cómo no me voy a acordar si tú y yo estábamos hechas un mar de lágrimas? Por supuesto que me acuerdo que terminamos en ese bar por culpa de Yaten y Taiki.

—¿y también te acuerdas de….?

—oh si Rei, —dijo con una gran sonrisa y mirando la cámara—por supuesto que me acuerdo de lo que hiciste. ¿Quieres que te cuente?

Río con todas.

—eso fue muy divertido Rei. ¿Se acuerdan? ¿Se acuerdan cuando aquí la loca esta se transformó en sailor Mars y le apuntó al chico del restaurante con una flecha de fuego solo porque no le quería dar algo de comer?

—¡Sí!—dijo Serena muy alegre—claro que me acuerdo. ¿Cómo olvidar ese día? Ese día pasaron muchas cosas.

—ah sí es Serena. —Dijo Amy que no controlaba la risa—Como tú por ejemplo, tú que cada poste de luz que veías era: _"Darien te amo" "Darien te necesito" "Darien, ¿tú también me amas?" "Darien, ¿Qué tanto me amas?"_

—¡oye! No digas eso Amy porque eso no fue así.

—¿ah no?—se tomó otro trago y se levantó— ¿entonces cómo? Dime como Serena porque, ¿acaso tú te acuerdas? Te apuesto lo que quieras que sé que no lo pierdo, a que no te acuerdas cuando Lita te cargó.

—¡¿Lita me cargó?! ¿Cuándo?

—sí, si Serena. Tú estabas tan mal, que Lita tuvo que levantarte en brazos y cargarte hasta la calle para tomar el taxi. Ah pero, —estalló en risas—lo…lo mejor no fue eso, lo mejor fue todos los insultos que le diste.

—¡¿de verdad?!—Luego miró a Lita con preocupación— ¿tú te acuerdas de eso Lita? ¿Yo hice eso?

—ah sí, me decías cosas como: _"¡oye! ¿Quién te crees que eres Hércules afeminado?" "¡bájame!" "Todo me da vueltas y me tengo que ir para la casa de Darien" "¡que me bajes te digo!"_

Soltó una gran carcajada con las demás.

—ah pero Serena, ¡no sabía que te supieras tantas groserías! jamás me habían insultado tanto por cargar a alguien.

—Ay Lita amiga, —dijo con los ojos como platos y triste de la pena—lo siento mucho, yo no…

—es normal Serena.

Dijo Amy que se empezaba a mover al ritmo de la música ya algo ebria.

—tu, tú estabas tan ebria que se te borró la memoria por completo. Yo en cambio, no. Yo si me acuerdo de todo y ese día, ¡me divertí de lo lindo!

—muy bien entonces. —Dijo Mina con cara de picardía—Como dices que te acuerdas de todo y la idea de este ejercicio es confesar cosas, dinos, ¿Qué pasó con el bailarín ese?

—uy, ¿ese churro?

—¡Amy!

—¡al demonio todo! Ya qué. Si, si Mina, ese tipo estaba como le daba la gana y se me lanzó. Me dijo que yo estaba muy linda y que quería saber si el resto de mi cuerpo era tan rico como mis besos pero...

—Ok, —se levantó Rei y le quitó la botella a Amy mientras Mina grababa—no más licor para nuestra amiga, ya está empezando a hablar incoherencias porque eso que nos dijo, ¡no es cierto! Tú jamás te habrías besado con ese tipo Amy. Nosotras estábamos ahí y al menos yo, no te vi besar a ese tipo.

—oh si, así es. —Les guiñó un ojo—Eso pasó cuando ustedes llevaron a Serena al callejón para que vomitara más tranquila.

Volvió con Rei y le quitó la botella que ella antes le había quitado.

—mientras ustedes ayudaban aquí a la enferma, yo me deje ojo, no solo besar de ese tipo tan lindo, sino tocar todo lo que él quiso.

—oh por Dios. —Dijo Mina bajando la cámara y mientras Amy bailaba y seguía tomando— ¡hemos creado un monstruo! Amy amiga, ¡¿Qué te hemos hecho?!

—¡nada! Nada Mina. Ay amigas, esto de dejar salir lo que uno siente, lo que uno lleva por dentro, ¡es increíble! Es realmente liberador decir las cosas que uno quiere decir y ser lo que en verdad quieres ser.

—pero no entiendo Amy. ¿Por qué dices eso? Dinos, ¿Qué quieres ser?

—pues Lita, yo…yo quiero ser divertida. Quiero que a la gente le guste estar conmigo y se sienta cómoda. —Luego se tomó otro trago y dijo mirando la cámara— ¿saben amigas? Es muy difícil tratar de ser lo que los demás esperan y quieren de ti; como mi mamá por ejemplo. Ella espera que yo sea una hija modelo y algún día me convierta en una respetable y admirada doctora. Así como lo es ella.

—Amy….

Dijo Serena sin dejar de mirarla y sintiendo cada una de sus palabras, pues tanto ella como las demás la querían mucho.

—es desgastante tratar de ser la mujer perfecta y, ¡no! yo también quiero reír, quiero disfrutar y ser feliz. Me he dedicado a mis libros y a mis estudios porque eso fue lo que con el tiempo me convertí, en el cerebro del grupo y la que al menos sirve para eso.

—Amy amiga no digas eso, no digas eso por favor. Tú eres mucho más que nuestra guía en los estudios y en muchas cosas de la vida. Tú eres nuestra dulce y querida amiga Amy. La que es incondicional así no apruebe lo que hacemos muchas veces.

—Rei…—la miró y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas—gracias amiga, sé que lo dices de corazón.

—es solo la verdad Amy.

Dijo Lita que se levantó y la ayudó a equilibrarse.

—ella solo dijo lo que todas pensamos. Todas te queremos mucho.

—se los agradezco muchachas, de verdad que sí. —se limpió el rostro con ambas manos—Gracias porque de no haber sido por ustedes, no habría podido superar lo que sentí cuando Taiki se fue.

Luego miró la cámara y dijo con una gran sonrisa, como si se estuviera liberando de algo muy pesado…

—¿les confieso algo? cuando él volvió, sentí que mi mundo se volvía a pintar de colores. Cuando Taiki volvió y me buscó diciéndome que también se había enamorado de mí y que no podía estar lejos, volví a sentirme feliz; pues él y ustedes amigas, son mi razón para vivir.

Ellas no pudieron evitar derramar una pequeñas lágrimas al verla tan frágil. Hasta donde ellas sabían, Amy había sufrido por la ida de Taiki pero no sabían que tanto; pues por más que ellas estuvieron ahí para apoyarla y le habían preguntado muchas veces que era lo que sentía, ella nunca les dijo nada. Se guardó su dolor y su tristeza para no angustiarlas.

—bueno ya, ya, ya fue suficiente con Amy. No la molestemos más y si ella no nos quiere contar que fue lo que pasó con Taiki, que no nos cuente. Es su vida privada y debemos respetarla.

—oye Mina pero, ¿Quién dijo que no les quería contar? No es que no quiera, es que es vergonzoso; pues la que empezó todo eso, ¡fui yo!

Estalló en risas.

—¿nos quieres contar amiga? ¿Te sientes lista para compartirlo con nosotras y con el público?

—sí, sí quiero Serena. Me siento mucho mejor y de verdad fue muy importante para mí. —Se sentó y miró la cámara—Eso fue hace más de un año; poco después de que ellos volvieran. Al volver y retomar su vida como integrante de un grupo musical, no disponía de mucho tiempo. Fue por eso que un día después de una firma de autógrafos que se acabó temprano, me llamó a mi casa y me invitó a ver películas.

—¿en serio Amy?

Preguntó Mina muy alegre.

—¿Y tú caíste en ese truco? No lo puedo creer. Siendo una mujer tan inteligente aun no puedo creer que hayas caído en eso.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Serena confundida—no entiendo. ¿De qué hablas Mina? ¿Cuál truco?

—¿Cómo cual Serena tonta? ¿No me digas que tú tampoco sabes?

—¡¿Cómo me dijiste Rei?!

—ya, ya, —intervino Lita y las detuvo como a dos muñecas—es el turno de Amy para hablar y esto que están haciendo ustedes dos, es una grosería. Silencio y déjenla seguir hablando.

Y cuando Serena y Rei se sentaron….

—¿no decías Amy que él te invitó a….?

—si Lita, Taiki me llamó y me invitó a ir a ver unas películas en su casa, ok más exactamente unos documentales. Me gustó la idea y muy a las siete de la noche estuve en su casa lo más presentable que pude. —Dijo muy sonriente—Lo que se me hizo extraño fue que ese día no estaban ni Yaten ni Seiya. Creí que todos estaríamos viendo las películas.

—ay mi niña, —dijo Mina con dulzura—yo no sé si eres o te haces preciosa. ¿No? ¿No sabias? Si hasta en _facebook_ vi una broma con eso.

Río con las demás.

—un día vi una foto subida con la imagen de una chica siendo penetrada en cuatro y la foto decía: " _me dijo vamos a ver películas a mi casa"_ —se soltó a reír con las demás.

—¿de…de verdad? ¿Eso es solo un truco para…?

—si. —Dijo Rei sin dejar de reír— Así es Amy y de haberlo sabido no te habríamos dejado sola.

—bueno, bueno, dejemos a Amy tranquila y mejor que nos cuente. ¿Qué más pasó? Si mal no recuerdo ese día nosotros no volvimos a la casa. Ese día Seiya se fue con una rubia; que de hecho, era muy parecida a ti Serena.

—¡Oye Mina!—exclamó Serena ofendida—ya te he dicho que no me digas eso porque no me gusta.

—….como decía, Yaten y yo nos fuimos para un antro a pasar la noche. Ah…esa noche la pasamos tan bien, tan rico.

—¡Mina, ya cállate! ¿Qué no ves que es el turno de Amy?—regañó Rei a Mina—síguenos contando Amy. ¿Y luego qué pasó?

—pues llegué a su casa y él estaba increíble, estaba tan guapo. Se había cambiado los lentes por unos con montura más oscura. Vestía su singular y hermoso traje azul que a mi tanto me gustaba. Se había cortado el cabello como yo se lo había pedido y su olor…. —cerró los ojos y se ruborizó al recordarlo—ummm, es el olor más dulce y excitante que haya olido jamás.

—ok, se veía de ensueño. ¿Y luego?

—bueno Lita, me invitó a pasar a su lujosa y cómoda casa. Después de ofrecerme algo de beber y de que yo lo rechazara, me preguntó en donde me gustaría que nos ubicáramos. Me preguntó si quería verlas en el teatro en casa que tenían en una habitación del fondo o en su habitación.

—¿y tú que dijiste?

—¿tú qué crees Mina?—les guiñó un ojo a ellas y a la cámara— ¡le dije que en su habitación!

—¡awwww!

—bueno para llegar al punto y saltarme casi hora y media de documental, les diré que Taiki salió de la habitación y luego regresó con algo suave de comer y….licor.

—ay no.

—sí, así fue Serena. A mí me dio pena rechazarle el licor y empecé a beber. Antes de tomarte el quinto trago y ya sintiéndome bastante mareada, iba a levantarme para irme pero él me tomó la mano y me pidió que lo mirara. Me dijo que necesitaba decirme algo importante.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Qué te dijo?! —Preguntó Rei ansiosa—por Dios mujer, ¡habla!

—me dijo mientras se quitaba los lentes y me daba la mirada más sincera que haya visto jamás, que él me amaba. Después de besar mi mano con lentitud y cerrar los ojos, me dijo: _"jamás hubiera vuelto a este horrible lugar sino te hubiera conocido a ti. Tú no solo me hiciste volver aquí a buscarte, sino que vales la pena cualquier sacrificio. Te amo Amy, te amo con locura y con desesperación. Tu sonrisa, ha cautivado mi frio e inerte corazón"_

—awwww…..—suspiraron todas.

—ay si amigas, sí. —Sonrió tiernamente—fue….fue lo más dulce y los más hermoso que me hubieran dicho en la vida. Fue por eso que aun sabiendo que era el quinto trago y lo que eso ocasionaría, lo recibí y me lo tomé de un solo golpe.

—¿y? ¿Después de eso que más pasó Amy?

—pues Lita, ¿Qué crees que pasó? Quitamos la película y me llevó a mi casa. —dijo y sin poder evitar la risa se llevó las dos manos el estómago. — ¡no, no, no es cierto! Debieron haberse visto las caras muchachas.

—¡Amy!

—ok, ok, les contaré. Era el quinto trago, él estaba deliciosamente sexy y su olor me excitó tanto que lo tiré en la cama y me senté a horcadas sobre él.

—¡aaaahh!—gritaron todas emocionadas.

—oh sí, si amigas. Sobre él y besándolo como si su aire fuera el mío, metí la lengua a su boca y me impregné de su alicorado y dulce sabor. Ummmm niñas, una de las mejores cosas que hace Taiki además de cantar, ¡es besar! Besa y besa muy, muy bien.

—uy no Amy, —dijo Mina muy sorprendida y alegre— ¿quién te ve oye? ¡Qué lanzada!

—oh no Mina, y lo que falta. Chocando nuestras partes, no dejaba de besarlo y halarle el cabello con insistencia. Escuchándolo gemir en mi boca y sintiendo su excitación bajo la mía, lo mordí en el labio y bajé la mano para tocarlo sobre el pantalón.

—¿y? ¡¿Después qué Amy?!

—después Rei yo; ay no espera, —se levantó muerta de risa y eufórica—súbele, ¡súbele a esa canción Mina!

—¿Qué es tan divertido borracha?—preguntó Serena contagiada de su risa—Cuenta a ver si nos reímos como tú.

—bueno, es que eso que dice esa canción, es exactamente lo mismo que le dije a Taiki esa noche mientras estaba sentada sobre él y se lo cogía con insistencia. —se río muy alto—Recuerdo que le dije: _"¿estás listo… para algo de acción?"_

Se dobló risa al igual que todas.

—ay no, no más Amy, no más. ¿Cómo es que tú, la dulce y santa Amy, dijo algo como eso? ¡¿Cómo?!

—fácil amiga, muy fácil Rei. Sencillamente no era yo. Aquella dulce e intelectual muchacha que todos ustedes conocen y muchos odian, ¡desapareció! –Miró la cámara—En su lugar estaba una desinhibida borracha que se moría por ser amada. Oh si niñas…

Suspiro y cerró los ojos al recordarlo.

—todo, todo lo que me hizo esa noche fue increíble.

—¿Sí?—preguntó Mina más tímida— ¿qué tanto? Oye no espera.

Luego se llevó una mano a la boca de la sorpresa que le dio al atar cabos.

—¿entonces lo que dijo Serena hace un rato era verdad? ¿A ti no te dolió Amy cuando…?

—sí, si me dolió pero no fue un dolor insoportable; pasó muy rápido la verdad, creo que eso debió haber sido gracias a las lecciones de yoga que tomé por esos días.

—¡¿yoga?! –Se levantó Serena aterrada— ¿cuándo demonios fuiste tú a hacer yoga Amy? Bueno pero más importante que eso, ¡¿Por qué no nos llevaste?!

—Mi querida y dulce exhibicionista, —fue con ella y le revolcó el cabello—te equivocas porque yo si las invité. Lo que pasó era que ustedes estaban tan ocupadas con sus respectivos amores que no me pudieron acompañar.

—bueno Amy pero, ¿volviendo a lo que decías…?

—ah sí Lita, —miró de nuevo la cámara—cuando le dije lo que le dije, mi pobre Taiki quedo asustado. ¡Aterrado! No podía creer que lo que le estaba diciendo era en serio y entonces detuvo mi mano.

Las vio hacer una mueca de decepción.

—no, no, esperen, no es lo que están pensando. Taiki me tomó la mano y se la llevó al rostro, la poso sobre su mejilla y me pregunto: _"¿Qué tan ebria estas?"_ y yo le dije: _"lo suficiente como para poder sentir todo lo que me vas a hacer"_

— ¡no, no, no! —Se levantó Rei y sirvió unos tragos más muerta de risa—Propongo un brindis por la salvaje e irreverente Amy Mizuno ebria. ¡Salud amigas! ¡Por Amy!

— ¡Por Amy!

Después de hacer el brindis y de reír un poco más, Amy volvió a mirar a la cámara para seguir contando que más había pasado aquella calurosa y mágica noche de verano. Les contaba muy contenta y muy alegre, que lo había dominado por completo.

— ¿sí? ¿Qué tanto le hiciste al pobre Taiki ah Amy?

—Bueno Mina, —rio—lo desnudé. Le quité el pantalón y antes de metérmelo a la boca y disfrutar de su delicioso sabor y de su humedad, lo toqué por unos cuantos segundos.

Se sonrojó mucho.

—es tan, tan suave… es muy suave y también muy grande. Resalta del tamaño promedio.

—¡Amy!

—¿Qué? Ay por Dios amigas, a mí me gusta la medicina. Si sé eso es porque he visto fotografías y he leído un poco sobre el tema.

—Ay Amy pero no, —hizo una mueca Serena—el tamaño no importa. ¿O si muchachas?

—te equivocas Serena, te equivocas porque si importa. Entre más grande es, más duele. Es una suerte que yo haya estado borracha y además, —río—que hubiera estudiado tanto el tema.

—ahí estas pintada Amy. —Sonrió con gusto Lita— ¿estudiaste como tener sexo con tu novio? ¡Eres el colmo!

—ah no, yo no me iba a meter a la cama con mi novio sin saber absolutamente nada del tema. Días anteriores estuve viendo unos videos, leyendo algunas revistas y haciendo investigación. Gracias a eso entendí un poco como era la dinámica del asunto. La verdad los libros no describen ni la mitad de lo bien que se siente. —suspiró—Oh mi Taiki, es tan….tan bueno, es un arrogante y pretencioso la mayor parte del tiempo pero coge muy rico.

—Ay Amy, —fue Rei muy sonriente y le dio un abrazo seguido de un trago—quiero decirte que todas, todas tus personalidades, ¡me encantan! Te queremos mucho amiga y sea quien quieras ser, siempre podrás contar con nosotras.

Amy le recibió el abrazo y muy pronto todas se levantaron para hacer lo mismo; pues si bien el trago las estaba volviendo más relajadas y les permitía hablar, también las hacía más sensibles.

Luego de darse un abrazo y volver a sus asientos, Amy siguió narrando su apasionado encuentro.

—…y así fue, después de mamárselo y de casi hacerlo correr en mi boca, me haló por el cabello con suavidad y me tumbó en la cama. Desnudándome lenta, muy lentamente, no dejaba de besar con ternura todo mi cuerpo. Me besó y me besó bastante antes de metérmelo. Y cuando al fin lo hizo, tanto él como yo dejamos salir un fuerte grito de satisfacción.

—¡awwww!

—uy si niñas, sí. Después de unos cuantos minutos sentí por primera vez en mi vida un orgasmo. Delicioso, delicioso es la palabra con la que yo lo describiría. Fue la sensación más placentera y agradable que haya sentido en mi vida y fue incluso mucho mejor que cuando gane los exámenes a nivel nacional.

—¿tanto?

—si Mina, tanto. Fue espectacular. Lo que si es que; y no le vayan a contar a nadie por favor, sobre todo tu Mina. —La miró reprobatoriamente—Yo ese día lo sentí dos veces, solo que él solo se dio cuenta de una. Taiki es mi amor y yo lo amo pero, ¡vaya que es prepotente!

Se enojó.

—es un cínico vanidoso y no sabe que cuando me lo hace, me hace venir muchas veces.

—¡¿en serio?!—Preguntó Lita aterrada— ¿cuántas veces puedes….?

—pues ese día fueron dos, una cuando lo hizo de frente y la otra cuando me lo metió pero estando de espaldas a él. —Río con ellas—Ese día fueron dos veces solo que el primero fue para mí. Según leí en un artículo algunos hombres se estimulan de más cuando gritas al llegar y se corren. Por eso cuando pasa, —guiñó un ojo a la cámara y sonrió—yo no hago ningún sonido mi amor. Me gusta, me encanta que me cojas y que me cojas mucho mi bello arrogante.

—Ay Amy, —sonrió Serena y la miró—vaya que nos has mostrado tu lado más salvaje. Debo decirte amiga que estoy de acuerdo con la sádica de Rei.

— ¡oye!

—tú, toda tu eres sensacional. Me alegra que tengas el amor en tu vida y espero que eso sea por mucho tiempo amiga.

—gracias amiga. —la miró y luego a las demás—Gracias amigas. Sé que así es.

—oye Amy pero, ¿y al otro día? ¿Qué pasó al otro día?

—oh bueno Mina, —rio muy alegre—hice la mejor actuación de mi vida. Taiki despertó y me dijo: _"Hola nena" "¿Cómo dormiste?"_ y yo le dije: _"¿Taiki?" "¿Qué hago aquí?" Oye pero, "¿Dónde está mi ropa?" "¿Por qué estoy desnuda y en tu cama?"_

—ay no, no, no, no —rio Rei muy alegre—eso, eso es una crueldad Amy. Incluso mucho más cruel que lo que le hizo Lita a su _"osito"_ esta noche.

— ¡Oye Rei, no molestes!—la miró Lita ruborizada— No molestes con eso y deja a Amy terminar de hablar.

—total fue que primero se disculpó conmigo y después me contó todo lo que habíamos hecho.

Se carcajeó.

—lo que era divertidísimo porque yo me acordaba de todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Mientras me vestía mi pobre y avergonzado novio salió y busco algo de comer. Luego volvió y me alimentó. —Sonrió y le brillaron los ojos—Cuando tomó una fresa y la puso en mi boca, me dijo cariñosamente y sonriendo: _"tú eres mi hermosa fresa salvaje, te amo Amy"_

—awwww….

—oye no espera, espera un momento Amy. —Dijo Mina haciendo a un lado la cámara y mirándola aterrada— ¿no me digas que esa canción que compuso Taiki era para ti?

—sí, si Mina. Taiki cariñosamente me llama: _"fresa salvaje"_ Debo confesarles que esa noche fue una de las mejores de toda mi vida. Lo amo, lo amo mucho y solo espero que él también me quiera aunque sea un poquito como yo lo quiero a él.

—Pues nuestra querida mentirosa…. —dijo Rei mirando a Mina y a Lita—ya confesó. Debo decir que fue toda una sorpresa pero bueno, aún faltan Lita y Mina. ¿Y bien? ¿Quién de las dos va primero? ¿Serás tú loca o serás tú _"osita"_?

Así mientras Amy contestaba su intercomunicador de scout y Lita y Mina se peleaban por no pasar al frente de la cámara, Rei y Serena hacían un brindis por ellas y por sus amores. Aquella noche en la que no pensaron que tantas cosas serían reveladas, aun continuaría porque faltaban algunas más por descubrir.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sábado_** _ **, 5 de septiembre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola a todas ustedes bellas señoritas y no sé, hoy me dieron ganas de actualizar este fic ;) Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que me han apoyado en esta locura y nada, espero les este gustando.**_

 _ **y como dice el titulo, el turno hoy es para... ¡no les digo! jajaja, las dejo leer tranquilas.**_

* * *

 **¿Y el turno es para….?**

A la final entre pelea y pelea, decidieron que lo solucionarían como adultas. Se sentaron seriamente a la mesa y jugaron piedra, papel o tijera.

Después de muchos intentos por derrotarse la una a la otra y sin tener un resultado, se percataron de que Amy seguía hablando por el intercomunicador. Ella tratando de lucir sobria, hablaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

—sí, si amor, entiendo. Sé que siempre contesto el celular y es normal que te preocuparas pero tranquilo, todo está bien.

 _—_ _¿seguro Amy? no me parece que estés muy bien, es más, diría que has estado tomando. ¿Has estado tomando Amy?_

—hey, hey, —fue Mina y le pasó un brazo por el hombro a Amy. Luego le quitó el intercomunicador y habló con Taiki — ¿quién eres? ¿Un inspector de sobriedad o qué? No molestes Taiki y dime, ¿Yaten está por ahí?

 _—_ _no, no Mina. La verdad está de muy mal genio y te aconsejo que no lo llames_. —río.

—¿si?

— _si. Y por más que Seiya y yo le pedimos que nos contara, no nos quiso decir nada. Dime, ¿tu tuviste algo que ver con eso? la única que lo saca de sus casillas de esa forma eres tu Mina._

—en fin, ya se le pasara. Adiós Taiki. Dale un beso a mi Yaten por mí y dile que lo amo. Que mañana hablamos.

 _—_ _se lo darás tu Mina porque con el genio que se gasta… es capaz de mandarme de un solo golpe con la princesa._

Se soltó a reír y luego le dijo…

 _—_ _adiós Mina y en serio, no lo llames. Evítate el mal rato._

—está bien, está bien cuñadito, te hare caso. Chao. Te paso a Amy.

Y cuando volvió a escuchar a Amy…

—… _ok amor, me quedo más tranquilo entonces. Un beso mi bella "fresa salvaje". Nos vemos mañana. No te esfuerces mucho mi amor porque por más que quieras no vas a ser más brillante de lo que ya eres._

—¿y tú sí?—preguntó desafiante.

—sí, ¿Por qué no?

— _hasta mañana mi amor. Que descanses._

Amy colgó el teléfono y sonriente porque él no se había dado cuenta de nada, volvió con las demás para saber quién seguiría confesando intimidades.

Total fue que Mina muy alegre se levantó de la mesa y mientras bailaba por su triunfo, decía que le había ganado limpiamente.

—bueno, bueno Lita, sea como sea te iba a llegar el turno en algún momento. ¿No muchachas? Lo mejor es que empieces ya porque se nos está acabando el sake y no tengo más.

—si Rei, si tienes razón. —dijo mientras ponía las manos sobre la mesa resignada—Pero es que es como tu dijiste Serena, esa no es una historia muy agradable.

—Oigan ahora que lo mencionas Lita, —dijo Mina mientras grababa—Serena no nos contó, ¡se hizo la loca!

—ah no, la idea era hacernos menos tímidas frente a la cámara para poder grabar los videos y que los _otakus_ los compren. No más.

—Serena…no digas eso. Sabes que ese es un término despectivo.

—no, no tanto Amy. Según sé porque el mismo Seiya me lo dijo, a ellos no les molesta que les digas así. —explicó Mina.

— ¿Seiya? ¿Cómo es eso? explícate Mina.

—Ah sí, Seiya me dijo que gastaba mucho dinero en eso. Me contó que antes de tener novia, mantenía metido en todo eso del mundo _otaku_. Él me dijo muy orgulloso que era un _otaku_ y que le fascinaban las rubias de ojos azules.

—Mina, ¿otra vez con lo mismo? Ya te dije que no molestes con eso, no me gusta. Seiya es mi amigo y le tengo mucho cariño. Solo eso.

—bueno, bueno ya niñas. —dijo Rei con voz entrecortada por los tragos—No me distraigan a Lita que yo si quiero saber cómo fue eso. ¿Qué pasó Lita? ¿Por qué dices que no fue agradable? ¿Tu osito te salió muy peludo o qué?

Se soltó a reír con las demás.

—oye, oye, no se trata de eso. Lo que pasa es que a mí sí me dolió mucho cuando pasó y lo peor no fue eso.

— ¿ah no amiga? ¿Entonces qué fue?

—que tuve que hacer de tripas corazón para no quitármelo de encima Serena. —dijo y todas rieron—No saben lo que me costó controlarme para no lastimarlo.

—bueno pero haz las cosas bien, dinos cuál es tu nombre y cómo fue que pasó. Ya sabes Lita, no omitas ni un solo detalle.

—bueno Rei….me llamo Lita Kino y esta es la aterradora historia de mi primera vez. —Río— Fue un día en el que yo estaba en el departamento de Andrew. Como ustedes saben él me contrató para arreglar su casa dos veces por semana y cocinarle algo. Ese día pensé que él llegaba tarde del trabajo y no nos íbamos a ver pero me lleve una no sé si agradable o infortunada sorpresa, cuando escuché que abrían la puerta.

— ¿será que lo planeó?

—no, no creo Amy. Él mismo me dijo que ese día no nos veríamos porque tenía que reemplazar a alguien que se había enfermado. Total fue que pensando que se trataba de un ladrón, salí del cuarto envuelta en una toalla.

—¿estabas en toalla?

—sí, si Serena. Después de haber arreglado esa pocilga que Andrew llama departamento, —río con todas—y de haberle preparado la cena, tomé un baño antes de irme. El hecho fue que mientras yo salía al pasillo, él ya venía para la habitación.

—¿y….?

—bueno…ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra, solo sentí como me recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada. Como es usual en Andrew no dijo mucho, solo se acercó a mí y me besó. Me dio un dulce beso al tiempo que posaba sus manos en mí mojada espalda.

—¡uyyyy! —dijo Mina muy picara—y me imagino que después de ese beso pasó lo que pasó. ¿No?

—pues más o menos, más o menos chismosa. Andrew me abrazó y sin dejar de besarme me empujó de nuevo a la habitación. Al estar ahí, me miró con las pupilas completamente dilatadas y me dijo: _"quítatela por favor…"_

—¡awwww!

—y bueno… frente a él y con la cara roja de la pena me la quité. Me quité la toalla y dejándola caer al suelo quedé completamente desnuda frente a él. —se sonrojó mucho—Ay niñas, yo no sé cómo describirlo pero la mirada que me dio, era igual que cuando Serena descubre un nuevo postre.

—¿En serio?—preguntó Serena muy alegre.

—sí, me miraba de arriba a abajo y luego se me acercó lentamente. Empujándome con suavidad a la cama, se desprendió de la camisa con rapidez. Luego, cuando se quitó los zapatos y la camisa, se hizo sobre mí y mirándome fijamente a los ojos antes de besarme me dijo: _"más bella, mucho más delicada y hermosa que una antigua princesa"_

—awwww….

—pues sí, la verdad es la verdad y la verdad es que mi Andrew es muy tierno. Me trata con mucha delicadeza, como si fuera una porcelana. Él me trata como a una verdadera dama. Me hace sentir muy especial y es por eso que lo amo. Es muy dulce y bueno conmigo.

—bueno Lita sí, es romántico y todo eso pero, ¿y entonces? ¿Por qué dijiste lo que dijiste?

—pues Rei, él es mi amor y yo lo amo mucho pero…la verdad es la verdad y yo no les voy a mentir a ustedes que son como mis hermanas. Andrew fue muy, muy dulce y romántico conmigo pero ahora que ya lo hemos hecho tantas veces y ya no me duele tanto…quisiera que fuera un poco más parecido a tu novio.

—¿lo dices en serio?

—sí, me gusta que sea suave y tierno pero también me gustaría que me cogiera como todo un salvaje algunas veces.

Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras todas reían.

—pero ese día, primero se tomó el tiempo de besarme, de acariciarme y de excitarme bastante antes de llegar a eso pero sin importar nada de eso yo no pude. —dijo con pena—No sé, creo que estaba muy nerviosa y desconcentrada.

—Oh Lita, —dijo Mina con pena—créeme nena, te entiendo. Entiendo mejor de lo que crees.

—no pero lo peor no fue eso, lo peor vino después. Ustedes saben que yo soy una mujer fuerte y hoy en día puedo lidiar con esa situación más tranquilamente pero lo que viví ese día, fue una de las cosas más dolorosas que jamás haya vivido en toda mi vida.

—oye, ¿eso quiere decir que tu amor es….?

—sí, si Serena, es bastante grande y debe ser por eso que me dolió tanto. La cosa fue que él me besó desde el cuello hasta llegar abajo. Se detuvo ahí por unos cuantos segundos y uy no niñas, —dijo con una sonrisa—yo hubiera querido que se quedara ahí más tiempo. Me sentí tan, tan bien. Después de estar ahí y haberme humedecido bastante, se hizo más sobre mí y se puso uno. Separándome las piernas suavemente, finalmente entró. Oh por Dios, —hizo una mueca de dolor—yo vi en su rostro la angustia que le dio cuando lo hizo. Sin importar lo suave que fue, yo sentía que me iba a morir.

—amiga….

—ay Mina si, si me dolió como un carajo pero lo que más me dolió, fue no haber sangrado.

—¿no sangraste? ¿Segura?

—no, no sangré Amy. Ay amigas les confieso que hasta el día de hoy me siento mal con él. ¿Qué habrá pensado? ¿Qué yo no era virgen o algo así? Uy no, no solo fue doloroso sino humillante. Quede como una cualquiera.

—oye pero es que, ¿él te reclamo algo o qué?

—no, no Rei, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? No, mi Andrew, —sonrió más alegre y le brillaron los ojos—es un caballero. Él solo se dedicó a darme dulces besos en las mejillas y en los labios. Me dijo que si quería terminaba rápido para que no me doliera más.

—Guau, —dijo Serena asombrada— yo si sabía que Andrew era gentil pero no sabía que tanto.

—sí, esa es una de las razones por las cuales lo amo. Todos mis instintos de sailor me decían que lo empujara de una patada y me lo quitara de encima cuando empezó a moverse pero mi corazón, me decía que soportara. Yo lo amo, lo amo niñas y solo quería que se sintiera bien. —Sonrió con un deje de tristeza—Al final agarrándome fuertemente de las sabanas de la cama, lo escuché y sentí como llegó. Cuando por fin terminó y se acabó mi tortura, se lo quitó y se hizo a mi lado.

—Lita amiga, —dijo Rei más seria—se te nota la incomodidad al hablar de esto. Si no quieres decir nada mas no tienes que….

—no, no Rei, ya qué. Además tengo que empezar a superarlo. Si me dolió mucho y nunca olvido ese dolor pero él, lo que él es y cómo es conmigo, hizo que pudiera soportarlo.

Dijo sonriendo y mirando la cámara.

—total fue que él me abrazó. Acariciándome la espalda con suavidad y ternura después de haberme dado un beso en el hombro me dijo: _"gracias, gracias por haberme permitido ser el primero y espero con todo el corazón el ultimo mi tierna osita. Te amo Lita, te amo"_ me lo dijo después de girarme y darme el mejor beso de mi vida.

—awwww….

—si. —Sonrió— Como ven y les dije esa no era una historia muy linda ah pero lo que paso después. ¡Fue de ripley!

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿y me lo preguntas Serena? Si fuiste tú. Tú y Darien tuvieron la culpa de que casi me diera un paro cardiaco. Ustedes llegaron a hacernos visita mientras nosotros estábamos en la cama rojos y todos sudados después de haberlo hecho.

—¡No!—dijo Serena y estalló en risas— ¡con razón! Claro, eso fue. Por eso Andrew parecía un tomate y tú te demoraste tanto en salir de la habitación.

Río de nuevo pero esta vez con las demás.

—perdóname amiga pero de haberlo sabido, no habría ido ¿Qué íbamos a saber mi Darien y yo que ustedes estaban en esas ah?

—pues sí pero me tocó buscar ropa a la velocidad de la luz, tender la cama y peinarme para salir con ustedes. Ay no Serena, te digo que me provocaba matarlos. A mí me dolía todo y lo último que quería era estar en la cocina preparando té.

Riendo con Serena por recordar aquel día, Lita se sentía más tranquila. Se sentía mejor porque nunca antes había reconocido que algo la hubiera lastimado tanto como lo que pasó aquel día con Andrew. Dejando el tema atrás y volviendo a sonreír con las demás, se tomó un trago y brindo por él; por el profundo amor que sentía cada que lo veía.

—por mi Andrew, por ser el hombre de mis sueños y el más dulce de todos. —Miró la cámara y levantó la copa—Salud mi amor, salud porque eres el único que me ha lastimado y ha quedado con vida para contarlo. ¡Salud!

— ¡salud!

—y bien Mina…—dijo Lita después del brindis y muy risueña—es tu turno. Habla. Empieza a cantar pajarito. Te escuchamos.

—bueno listo, yo les cuento pero una sola cosa más.

— ¿y ahora que se te ocurrió loca?

—nada raro Serena, nada raro ni loco. Solo quiero que me digan, ¿Cuál es su fantasía sexual y con quién?

—Mina…. ¿por qué estas evadiendo el tema? ¿Qué pasa? ¿También fue traumático o qué?

—ay es que Rei, —dijo haciendo una mueca—la verdad Lita si tiene razón. La historia de la primera vez no es muy agradable y eso me deprime. Por eso quiero que hablemos de algo más ameno antes de pasar a ese horror. No todas fuimos tan de buenas como tú o la mentirosa de Amy.

—¡hey!—exclamó Amy con las pupilas dilatadas de lo borracha que estaba— ¿Qué te pasa oye? Respeta.

—bueno listo, entiendo Mina. Yo voy primero. Mi fantasía más recurrente, —dijo mientras Mina grababa muy alegre—es hacerlo con Nicolás como sailor mars.

—¿en serio?

—sí, si Serena, ¿Por qué no? Nicolás me ha dicho que yo me parezco mucho a ella y que a él le encanta. ¡Le fascina!

Se sonrojo y cerró los ojos enamorada.

—quisiera decirle que yo soy ella y que le pertenezco. Que lo amo con locura y que puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera.

—¡Rei!

—tu preguntaste Mina. —Dijo riendo—yo solo te estoy contestando.

—bueno, bueno, eso es verdad. ¿Quién sigue? ¿Qué tal tu Serena?

—ay Mina, yo amo a mi Darien. Él es el primero en mi lista y no tengo ojos para nadie más.

—¿En serio?—preguntó Amy muy risueña y perdida—eso no te lo crees ni tu Serena. Habla, habla que tu querido ogro, no está aquí. No está y además estamos en sesión de desahogo. ¿No niñas? Seguro hay algo que te gusta además de tu amor.

—pues…la verdad mi fantasía más recurrente era que me lo hiciera Tuxedo Mask en una cama llena de rosas rojas mientras usaba su antifaz pero, —río con todas—eso ya ha pasado muchas veces, entonces creo que mi amado Darien ya debe estar cansado de hacérmelo como Tuxedo Mask. La realidad es que algunas veces me he imaginado como sería hacerlo con un tipo como Goku. ¿Lo recuerdan?

—¿el súper saiyajin que nos ayudó esa vez?

—¡Sí!—dijo muerta de risa con las demás—si Lita, ese. Me gusta porque es un tipo muy sencillo, fuerte y amable. La conversación más difícil que puedes tener con un hombre como él es: _"¿Qué comida es mejor?" "¿la dulce o la salada?"_ Es un tipo muy sencillo y me cae muy bien. Además, imagínense como sería hacerlo con un tipo que tiene esos músculos. ¡Seria increíble!

—¡Serena!

—¿Qué?—dijo después de reír alegremente—Tu preguntaste Mina, yo solo te estoy contestando. Además es un supuesto, no es algo que vaya a pasar. Él es un hombre casado y a mí no me interesa. Es solo que no puedo negar que me gusta. Me parece divertido estar con alguien que trata como trata a la insoportable de su esposa.

—¿envidia Serena? Dime, ¿Por qué?

Preguntó Amy que se sentó y la miró con mucha atención.

—bueno…como esto es confesándose hasta que amanezca o, —río—hasta que se acabe el sake, les diré. Si, si me da un poco de envidia que esa mujer tenga el hombre más fuerte del universo y lo trate como a un trapo viejo. Yo mataría porque Darien me tratara así. Con tanta dulzura y cariño frente a los demás.

—Serena, —dijo Rei muy seria—dinos amiga, ¿Qué pasa? Te veo muy triste y tú no eres así. ¿Problemas?

—eso es lo que no sé Rei. —la miró—No sé. Es por eso que quiero hacer este viaje, yo no quiero que Darien se case conmigo porque así está planeado y para que tengamos a Rini, no por eso. Quiero que quiera estar conmigo, quiero que me ame y que me acepte como soy. —Miró la cámara y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—Les confieso que si esto no mejora, no quiero seguir con esta relación.

—ay no Serena, —fue Lita y la abrazo al igual que hicieron todas mientras Mina grababa— ¿por qué no nos habías contado antes eh?

—porque solo hasta ahora lo veo.

Dijo y no pudo evitar llorar desconsoladamente.

—yo lo amo muchachas pero lo que me da no es suficiente. Estoy cansada de sentir su desaprobación todo el tiempo y quiero que esto cambie. Estoy cansada de que su relación conmigo sea un misterio. ¿Es que le da pena que lo vean conmigo? Muchas de las estúpidas que estudian con él, ¡creen que es soltero!

—¿sí? ¿Y tú como sabes eso Serena? ¿Te lo ha dicho?

—no, no Mina pero el otro día fui a su casa por un libro y sin querer escuché algunos mensajes en su contestadora. —Dijo y se limpió el rostro con rabia— El que más ira me dio fue uno de una estúpida que le dijo: _"oye Darien, ¿esa rubia de la foto es tu hermanita? Es muy linda, tal vez podríamos salir los tres algún día. ¿Qué dices?"_ Perra, pero si se sigue metiendo con mi Darien ya va a ver. Tendré que hacerle una visita muy pronto.

—Serena…

—ah no Amy, no me mires así. He sacrificado muchos años en esta relación con Darien y he soportado mucho como para permitir que una perra de esas me lo quite. —Luego dijo triste—Ahora que si Darien no quiere nada más conmigo es una cosa. Pero no voy a permitir que siendo yo sailor moon, me gane una cretina como esa. ¡Ja! Eso jamás.

—así se habla tonta. —dijo Rei y la palmeo en la espalda con desmedida fuerza—Cuando quieras tu solo me dices. Hace mucho no nos transformamos en scouts y ya hace falta darle una paliza a alguien. Si es divertido que Nicolás me las de pero ya me hace falta algo de violencia.

—bueno, bueno pero siguiendo con lo que íbamos… ¿Qué tal tu Lita? ¿Qué tipo de fantasía tienes y con quién?

—hmmm, esta difícil Mina. —río—Pero diría que me encantaría hacerlo con un tipo tan fuerte como Vegeta. ¿Se acuerdan? ¿El amigo de Goku?

—uy sí, —río Amy—pero ese par no parecen amigos. ¡Parecen enemigos!

Rieron todas.

—ese Vegeta no hace sino insultarlo todo el tiempo.

— ¿Por qué él Lita? Cuéntanos, ¿Qué es lo que te atrae?

—me gusta pensar que es lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar una descarga eléctrica Amy. —Sonrió— Me gusta verle esos músculos y más que nada, me gusta su rudeza. A mi Andrew me trata como una flor y aunque eso es lindo, también me gustaría que fuera más salvaje a veces. Como seguro es el salvaje de Vegeta con su mujer. ¡Seguro que sí! Ese tipo es muy fuerte y lo que más me gusta es cuando se transforma. Se ve divino rubio y con los ojos verdes. Me provoca amarrarlo y después de sentármele encima, darle una poderosa descarga eléctrica mientras lo beso.

—hmmmm, ya veo.

Dijo Amy psicoanalizándolas a todas.

—¿y por qué Lita? ¿Será porque se parece a tu amor cuando se transforma? ¿No será que lo que tú quisieras es que Andrew fuera tan fuerte como él?

—sí, puede ser, es muy probable Amy. Es posible porque lo que a mí me gustaría, —guiñó un ojo y miró la cámara—es que me cogiera muy duro y como a toda una bandida pero basta de mí. Ahora dinos dulce mentirosa, ¿Cuál es la tuya? Cuéntalo todo.

—Bueno, —sonrió y se sentó mejor para mirar a la cámara—a mí me gustan los tipos inteligentes. Ustedes saben que entre más inteligente es el tipo, ¡más me gusta! Entonces alguna vez fantaseé con que me lo hiciera L. ¿si saben de quien hablo no?

—¿L? ¿No es ese tipo encorvado que un día fue a la escuela a alertarnos de un tal Kira y a investigar si estaba por ahí?

—sí, ese Serena. —Sonrió— Yo amo a mi Taiki y aunque es espectacular en la cama, ¡odio que sea tan prepotente! En cambio L es muy humilde, es un genio y ese día nos trató a todos como a sus iguales. Oh pero lo mejor, fue cuando llegó su novia.

—¿la modelo?

—sí, si Mina. Nos la presentó como su novia y dijo que si era lo que era, era gracias a ella. Dijo que no valía nada ni nada tenía sentido para él si ella no estaba a su lado. —Suspiró —Me parecía mentira que un tipo tan, tan brillante pudiera decir algo como eso. Es un genio muy sencillo y amable.

—¿Cómo te gustaría que fuera Taiki verdad?

—sí, si Lita y ni creas que no me doy cuenta de lo que haces eh. —Río con ella—No lo voy a negar. Me atrajo por eso. Porque tiene ese sencillez de la que Taiki tanto carece.

—Bueno pero a todas estas, —dijo Rei mirando la cámara y más especialmente a Mina— ¿tú qué Mina? ¿Hasta cuándo te vas a ser la loca para no hablar eh?

Río con todas.

—anda, al menos dinos cuál es la tuya y con quien.

—bueno… —le pasó la cámara a Amy que estaba a su lado muy sonriente—a mí me gusta Usui. ¿Si saben de quien les hablo?

—uy si Mina, que tipo tan lindo. Ese Usui, ¡es un papacito!

—¡Serena!

—ay no, no molesten que la verdad es la verdad y la verdad, es que el tipo no solo es un churro divino y hace de todo, si no que trata súper bien a la estúpida de Misaki. ¿O me lo van a negar?

—no, no te lo podemos negar Serena; pero por mujeres como ellas, —dijo Lita con pesar—es que pasa lo que pasa con algunos hombres. Dinos Mina, ¿Por qué te gusta?

—me gusta porque es muy divertido. —Sonrió alegre—sigue a Misaki a todos lados y no solo eso, la molesta con divertidas bromas y se le ve esa devoción en la mirada cuando la mira y ella está ocupada. Me gustaría que un hombre tan _hentai_ y divertido como él, —río alegremente—me lo hiciera en traje de _"maid"_

—pues Mina….sí, si pa' que, te entiendo. Te entiendo porque al igual que el tuyo nena, —dijo Serena y se tomó un trago—mi Darien es muy serio. Es muy difícil sacarle una sonrisa y más que se ría. Además es como les decía hace un rato, tener una conversación con él es muy difícil. Ah no, pero lo peor no es Darien y sus interminables temas de política. Lo peor es una cena con sus papas.

—¿sus papas? ¿Cuándo te viste con ellos?

—uy Rei, eso fue hace rato. Ese día ustedes tuvieron que irse con Luna y Artemis a ayudar con el problema ese que tenía Diamante en su casa. ¿Se acuerdan?

—ah sí, —dijo Amy riendo—resulta que no eran monstruos en el sótano si no ratones.

Se dobló de risa con los demás.

—es el colmo con los Black pero eso les pasó por tacaños. ¿A quién se le ocurre comprar una mansión tan vieja y tan lejos eh? ¡Solamente a ellos!

—bueno Serena pero, ¿decías que los papas de Darien…?

—oh sí. Se los voy a poner de este tamaño. Eso fue tan, tan estresante, que hubiera preferido que Diamante me encerrara en su calabozo a haber estado ahí durante esa cena.

—¿de verdad? Uy Serena, —río Rei—entonces si fue estresante. Tuvo que haber sido muy duro para que tú digas algo como eso. Tú sabes que Diamante solo quería encerrarte para….

—sí, sí, —río con todas—para cogerme hasta el día del juicio final. Lo sé Rei. ¿Por qué crees que les digo lo que les digo? Yo creo que era preferible dejarme coger del sádico de Diamante, a haber estado en esa cena contestando preguntas de todo tipo.

—ay no Serena no, —dijo Amy doblada de risa al igual que las demás—no más Serena no más, no sigas. Me vas a matar de risa amiga.

—de verdad, eso fue horrible muchachas. Ellos me preguntaban que…

Mientras Serena les contaba que los padres de Darien eran importantes médicos y que le habían hecho preguntas de todo tipo para saber que estudiaría cuando se graduara de la escuela, Mina hacia cachitos para que se olvidaran del tema y no le tocara el turno a ella de pasar al frente de la cámara a confesar sus más profundas intimidades; pues le daba pena con ellas revelar algo como eso, aun no estaba lista. Ni ella misma lo entendía.

* * *

 ** _¿y como vieron a la osita ah? jajaja, ay si, este fic sí que me hizo reír cuando lo escribí :)_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por su lectura y ay no, pobrecitos esos hombres pero no, ¡pobrecita Serena! jajaja, estar con los papás de la pareja siempre sera estresante. ¿no creen? como sea..._**

 ** _Besos y abrazos. Espero les haya gustado y me apoyen con un review :) Chao, nos leemos._**


	6. Chapter 6

**La complejidad de Mina**

Eran ya más de las dos de la mañana y nuestras hermosas y talentosas amigas, tomaban y se reían sin parar. Felices por estar entre amigas y liberarse poco a poco de cosas que habían llevado escondidas durante algún tiempo, luego se percataron de que faltaba una.

La primera en decir algo y como siempre, fue Rei.

— Bueno Mina, ni creas que se nos olvidó que faltas tú. Anda dinos, ¿Qué tan loco fue? Conociéndote como te conocemos, —río con todas—tuvo que haber sido algo tremendo. Bueno amiga…

Le pasó lo último de la botella y tomó la cámara.

—…empieza a hablar. ¿Cuándo y cómo fue?

— Amigas… no, no me hagan contarles. Esa no es una historia divertida y me da pena pero más que pena, —bajó el rostro con tristeza—me deprime. ¿No podemos hablar de otra cosa? Como de…

—Mina…—dijo Serena viéndola seriamente—no, no seas así. Todas nosotras contamos que fue lo que pasó y no sería justo. Anda, dinos. Somos tus amigas y lo que sea que nos digas no saldrá de aquí. ¿No muchachas?

— Si.

— Bueno…fue un poco después de que ellos hubieran regresado. Aquel día ellos dieron una presentación para celebrar su regreso y yo fui a acompañarlos.

— Ah sí, —dijo Rei con voz muy entrecortada—solo pudieron ir tú y Amy porque se acabaron los boletos. Además también teníamos el evento de Michiru. Si no hubiéramos ido, seguro Haruka no nos lo habría perdonado nunca.

— Bueno Mina pero, ¿decías que…?

— Si Amy, les decía que ese día fuimos a la presentación y los vi cantar. Después de que la presentación acabó, fui a su camerino para felicitarlo.

—Oye no, —dijo Lita aterrada— ¿no me digas que fue en el….?

— Sí, lo hicimos en el camerino. Yo no fui a eso, de verdad que no. Yo solo fui a felicitarlo por una excelente presentación y a esperarlo para que nos fuéramos a bailar con los demás. ¿Te acuerdas Amy?

— Sí, ¿Cómo no me voy a acordar? Ese día no podía creer que tú, tú te negaras a ir a un bar a bailar y cantar karaoke. —río—ahora entiendo porque. ¡Estabas muy ocupada!

— ¡Oye! cállate Amy que eso no fue así.

— ¿Y entonces….?

— Bueno Serena… lo que pasó fue que yo entré y lo felicité. Le di un beso y le dije que me encantaba su voz; lo cual es cierto. —Suspiró— Mi Yaten tiene una voz increíble y canta hermoso. Yo lo abracé y le di un dulce beso que el convirtió en apasionado en muy poco tiempo.

— ¿Yaten?—levantó una ceja Amy.

— Sí, mi Yaten besa rico, muy rico. —sonrió—El hecho fue que él se detuvo y yendo a la puerta del camerino, le puso seguro y no me quitaba la mirada mientras lo hacía. Volvió conmigo y tirando todas las cosas que había en una pequeña mesa que tenía un espejo lleno de luces, me sentó sobre él y empezó a besarme con ferocidad. Con mucha pasión.

— ¡Awwww!

— Ay niñas si, si fue muy emocionante sentir toda esa pasión en mi Yaten pero, —bajó el rostro con tristeza—al igual que tu Lita; e imagino que tú Serena, me dolió y me dolió mucho cuando lo hizo. Me subió la falda y bajó mis bragas hasta el tobillo de mi pierna derecha; dijo que le gustaba verme con algo de ropa, que así era mucho más excitante. Luego me tomó el rostro en ambas manos y me dijo con una transparencia y seriedad que jamás le había visto: _"tu, tu eres la única que me vuelve loco. En todos los sentidos Mina, para bien y para mal. Te amo, te amo y quiero que seas mía. Solo mía"_

 _—_ Awwww…. —suspiraron.

— Sí, eso, eso fue lo más lindo de todo. Porque niñas, —miró la cámara y se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas—no sé lo que es eso. Nunca, nunca he sentido un orgasmo.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— No juegues con eso Mina. —Dijo Serena muy sorprendida—Tú eres Mina. Eres Mina Aino y eres la más loca de todas nosotras. ¿Cómo nos vas a decir eso? Eso no es cierto, no es verdad.

— Es cierto Serena. —Se limpió el rostro—Es cierto y jamás, jamás lo había dicho en voz alta. Aquella noche, él se inclinó ante mí y me besó. Me besó lenta y suavemente y pude sentir un hormigueo delicioso, algo muy excitante pero cuando sentía que me iba a desbaratar, —dijo sonriendo—se detuvo y tomándolo en una mano entró suave y muy lentamente.

— Ay Mina pero, —dijo Rei seria— ¿cómo es eso? ¿Tú alguna vez se lo has dicho? ¿Les has dicho que tu no…?

— Peor que eso Mina, — dijo Lita aterrada— ¿tú has fingido todo este tiempo?

— Ay Lita pero, ¿Qué hago?—respondió muy triste— Desde ese día en el que vi como sangré y lo mucho que me dolió, le cogí miedo a hacerlo. Además cada que me lo hace, me duele mucho. Me duele, —lloro de nuevo—ay no muchachas no sé qué hacer. No quiero seguir fingiendo que me gusta y no quiero perderlo. Yo lo amo y no sé qué es lo que está mal en mí.

— Mina…—fueron todas con ella.

Cada una de ellas la abrazó cariñosamente y trataron de darle alientos; pues era la primera vez que la veían llorar de esa forma y les dolía mucho que hubiera callado algo como eso durante tanto tiempo.

Amy se puso muy seria y sentándose, la miró y le preguntó con detalle que era exactamente lo que sentía cuando lo hacían.

— Pues Amy, no sé, no sabría explicarte. Creo que soy de esas desafortunadas mujeres que son frígidas. Es tan, tan frustrante para mí no poder ser sincera con mi Yaten. Él me ama y yo, yo no quiero seguirle mintiendo, no después de hoy.

— Antes que nada Mina no digas algo tan feo como eso, nada que ver. Es que según lo que nos estás diciendo y puede ser una posibilidad, tu eres muy estrecha. Debe ser por eso que te duele pero creo que tu problema es más mental que otra cosa.

— ¿Sí?—Preguntó Serena con curiosidad— ¿A qué te refieres con eso Amy?

— Bueno…según he leído, el orgasmo de una mujer es mucho más mental que físico, no es que no dependa del cuerpo; no es eso, es una conexión y armonía entre mente y cuerpo. Entonces lo que creo es que te estás bloqueando mentalmente Mina. Creo que tu o algo, te bloquea y te tensiona demasiado.

— ¿Será?

Preguntó Mina inquieta y dejando de llorar.

— No sé, tal vez. Tal vez porque hace poco, —sonrió—estuve a muy poco de lograrlo.

— ¿Sí?—pregunto Rei interesada— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Pues…lo estábamos haciendo en su casa verdad, él estaba sobre mí y me besaba y me besaba con mucho amor y pasión. Sin dejar de besarme y acariciarme, se estaba moviendo a un buen ritmo y yo sentía que me iba a morir pero…

— ¿Pero qué?—Preguntó Lita ansiosa.

— Pero de repente algo que me dijo, hizo que perdiera toda la concentración en eso. Recuerdo que me dijo: _"¿ya muñeca?" "la verdad estoy cansado y no siento que pueda controlarlo más"_

— Ay no, —dijo Serena como si entendiera perfectamente—claro, ¡eso es Amy! tienes toda la razón. Nuestra querida Mina no es fría. Lo que pasa es que tu novio es como la mayoría de los hombres, un tonto a veces.

— ¿Y tú como por que hablas con tanta propiedad del tema Serena?

Preguntó Rei sonriente.

— ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

— Ah bueno, —río—eso es simple mi querida generala. A mí me ha pasado en más de una ocasión con mi amado Darien.

— ¡¿De verdad Serena?!

— Sí, si Mina. Hace como un mes más o menos, lo estábamos haciendo. Ya llevábamos más de veinte minutos en la misma posición y estaba a punto, a muy poco de lograrlo pero mi querido Darien, me dijo algo similar a lo que te dijo Yaten a ti Mina y no, ¡no pude!—río—por más que quise, mi mente y mi cuerpo se bloquearon y fue la primera vez desde que lo hacemos que no pude.

— ¿Lo ves Mina?—dijo Amy más tranquila—primero que nada amiga prométenos que te vas a sacar esa idea absurda de que es tu culpa porque eso, ¡no es cierto! Si bien es cierto que el orgasmo depende mucho de nosotras, también los involucra a ellos.

La miró con cariño.

— Tranquila Mina y lo que te puedo aconsejar es que hables con él. Dile la verdad para que así pueda ayudarte. Si no le dices las cosas a tu pareja no hay manera de solucionarlas.

— Ay no Amy no, —dijo con cara de horror—no, ustedes no conocen a Yaten. Él es de muy mal genio y se va a enojar mucho conmigo cuando se lo diga. No, no quiero eso. No quiero decirle que lo he estado engañando todo este tiempo.

— Pero Mina, creo que Amy tiene razón. Mira, —dijo Serena sentándose un poco mejor—si yo se lo dije a mi querido Darien y ya todas ustedes saben cómo es y no me dijo nada, ¿Por qué tu no?

— ¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablas Serena? ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a ese ogro?

— Ay Rei, —río—la verdad, solo la verdad. Él quedo muy aburrido porque yo no me vine. Me preguntó la razón y yo se la dije. Buscando las mejores palabras que encontré le dije: _"lo siento mi amor, lo siento mucho pero el responsable de eso eres tú, no yo. Cada que me presionas con el tiempo y me pides que sea más rápida, me bloqueo"_

— ¿Sí? ¡¿Tú le dijiste eso a Darien?! ¿Y él que te dijo?

— Bueno Mina, —les guiñó un ojo y les dijo muy sonriente—que por favor le diera la oportunidad de reivindicarse conmigo. Aquella tarde no solo fue suave y amoroso, sino que me dio dos orgasmos de maravilla.

— ¡Serena!

— Pero en fin…no estamos hablando de mí y de mi Dios del sexo.

— Oye espera un momento, —dijo Mina de mejor humor— ¿Dios del sexo? ¿Tan bueno es?

— Sí, es lo que les digo. Yo no he estado con ningún otro hombre que no sea mi amado Darien pero…

— Yo tampoco. —dijo Lita.

— Ni yo. —dijo Rei.

— Obviamente yo tampoco. Solo he estado con Taiki.

— Bueno…ustedes ya saben lo que pasó, Yaten ha sido el único hombre en mi vida y el único a quien verdaderamente he amado. Es por eso que, —dijo con un nudo en la garganta— no quiero perderlo. No quiero que se aburra de mí y se consiga a otra.

—…como les decía, no he estado con ningún hombre y nada de eso pero yo amo a mi Darien. Es increíble y Mina, —la miró con cariño y le levantó el rostro— piénsalo nena. A ti no te gustaría que la persona que tú amas no sea sincera contigo. ¿O sí?

— No, claro que no pero…

— Pero nada Mina. —Se levantó Rei y se tambaleó, Lita la ayudó—No nos vengas con eso que tú eres una mujer fuerte Mina, de hecho, ¡todas nosotras lo somos! Nosotras resaltamos dentro del común y tú no me puedes decir que hablar con ese estúpido es más difícil que cuando nos enfrentamos a sailor galaxia. ¿O sí?

— Pues no, no debería ser así pero…

— Tranquila Mina, —se sentó Serena a su lado y la abrazó—no le hagas caso aquí a la borracha y sadomasoquista de Rei. —rio y la miro—y mejor dime, ¿Cuándo nos vamos a reunir para hacer los videos para los _otaku_? Ya no nos queda mucho tiempo y la verdad, hoy si debimos fue habernos puesto a estudiar y no a tomar. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ah? A mí por lo menos Darien por más que le ruegue y le ofrezca lo que sea, no me hace la tarea. ¿Y ustedes?

—Andrew si me la hace. —guiñó un ojo y todas rieron—Digo, hablo de la tarea. ¡Qué mal pensadas son!

— Yo ya tengo resuelto eso nenas. —Dijo Amy levantándose y tambaleándose—Frescas niñas, frescas que yo me encargo de las suyas. Mejor díganme, ¿ya acabamos con la terapia o qué? Porque la verdad, —saco su celular—a mí ya se me prendió todo y voy a llamar a Taiki para que venga por mí.

— ¡No Amy no!—le quitó el teléfono Mina con urgencia— Ni se te ocurra hacer eso. ¿Qué tal Taiki y Yaten estén en la misma habitación? Se daría cuenta que le mentí y no quiero tener problemas con él, bueno, al menos no por ahora.

— Bueno locas, —fue Rei completamente perdida y las abrazó a todas—Mina, sostén esa cámara que vamos a despedir el video y esta noche.

— Muy bien, —río y la tomó—ya está lista. ¿Qué es lo que vas a decir regañona?

— Solo les voy a decir que esta ha sido una noche muy importante para mí.

Su voz estaba muy entrecortada.

— Que ustedes, ustedes mis niñas lindas son una de las cosas que más quiero, bueno—río—después de mi amado Nicolás claro. —rio de nuevo—Solo les voy a decir que las quiero como un putas y…

— ¡Rei!

— ¡Ni mierda! esa es la verdad. ¡Las quiero! Las quiero mucho mis hermosas y sádicas borrachas y espero que seamos amigas por siempre. ¡Por siempre!

— Ole, ole, —dijo Amy que buscaba la botella— ¿dónde quedo el sake para brindar por eso?

— Se acabó mentirosa.

Río Serena al verla tambalearse del brazo de Lita.

— Ah claro, tú te la tomaste exhibicionista y ahora, ¿con que brindamos ah?

— Pues no tenemos con que brindar pero podemos hacer lo de siempre. —Dijo Lita poniendo una mano al centro y mirándolas a todas— ¿Qué dicen? ¿Vamos a seguir luchando por el amor y la justicia?

— Siempre que sea con ustedes borrachas y calenturientas, —rio Rei y llevo su mano al centro—sí. Siempre amigas.

— Ven, ven Mina. —La llamó Serena con una mano y una cálida sonrisa—Deja la cámara ahí y ven que esto es importante.

Mina se levantó y puso la cámara en la mesa apuntándola hacia ellas. Luego fue con ellas y muy sonriente puso las manos al centro del círculo encima de las demás. Después de mirarse las unas a las otras y reír por lo ebrias que estaban, Serena tomó la palabra y dijo lo que siempre decía cuando lo hacían.

— Somos las sailors scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia; más recientemente, —les guiñó un ojo y río—por alcanzar la maravilla en una cama y a escondidas.

— ¡Serena tonta! ¡Esto es serio!

— Ya, ya, ya sado, aun no termino. Somos las sailors scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia. ¡Soy sailor moon y las adoro amigas!

— ¡Nosotras también!

Así entre risa y risa, levantaron sus manos rompiendo el círculo y algunas como Rei y Amy que estaban bastante ebrias, cayeron al piso de narices. Aguantando las risotadas de unas como Lita y Serena, no sabían lo que pasaba por la atribulada cabeza de Mina.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Jueves, 17 de septiembre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola mis estimadas amigas y lectoras.**_

 _ **Antes de dejarlas con el capitulo e irme a reír solita de todas las maldades que hago, jajaja ;) pues quiero mandarles un gran saludo y mis mas sinceros agradecimientos por su lectura y claro por los bellos comentarios que me han hecho tanto en publico como en PM. Gracias a mi querida Elizabeth, a Cindy, Lita, Miriam Ortis y Jimesere por sus comentarios. ¡que lindas! :D En serio me hacen el día y sus palabras me emocionan. Gracias también a todas las que han leído aunque no comenten y, pues las dejo con el capitulo de hoy.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos. Nos leemos.**_

* * *

 **Al otro día….**

Una bella y hermosa mañana de sábado asomaba por la ventana de una de las amplias habitaciones del templo Hikawa. Tendidas y enredadas las unas a las otras con manos y piernas flexionadas, la primera en despertar fue Amy.

Amy se levantó y teniendo mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, tomó sus zapatos y salió de la habitación. Después de ponerse los zapatos fue al baño y al verse las grandes ojeras que tenía, se dijo así misma con preocupación que él la descubriría.

— Ni modo, ya qué; además de malas. Tarde o temprano se le tiene que pasar el enojo. Mejor, —salió del baño—voy a ir a ver que les doy a estas locas. Seguro ahora que se levanten se van a querer tomar un rio.

En efecto, a las dos horas de haberse levantado y haber comprado desayuno y unas pastillas, se encontró con un divertido panorama en la puerta del baño.

— ¡Quítate Serena lenta! Necesito entrar al baño porque Nicolás no debe tardar en llegar y yo…

— ¡Quítate tú Rei!—Dijo empujándola— Quítate que no puedo llegar a mi casa así. Si mi papá me llega a ver en esta facha, ¡me mata! Además si no me voy ya van a empezar a llamar a Darien y ese es otro problema. ¡Quítate!

— ¡Cállense las dos!

Dijo Lita llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

— Dejen los gritos que se me va a reventar la cabeza. Hagamos algo, dejémoslo a la suerte.

— Mientras ustedes pelean, —dijo Mina sonriente—voy a ir a ver dónde está mi celular. No sé dónde lo dejé anoche y quién sabe si Yaten me llamó.

— ¡Ay no!

Exclamó Serena aterrada.

— ¡Mi celular! Si no es mi papá que me mata, ¡seguro Darien sí!

— Ya, ya niñas. —Dijo Amy completamente arreglada y sonriente—No pasa nada. Yo me tomé la libertad de contestar sus llamadas y dar las razones correspondientes. Tú Serena, —la miró—te fuiste muy temprano esta mañana para tu casa y olvidaste tu bolsa aquí. Así que por Darien puedes estar tranquila.

— Ufff, gracias Amy. Te debo una.

— Tú Rei, Nicolás llamó y dijo que se retrasaría porque se le presentó una reunión de última hora en la oficina con su papá. Me pidió que lo disculparas y que te llamaría para que se reúnan a la hora del almuerzo.

— Ufff, ¡qué alivio! Gracias Amy, que pena contigo.

— Oh si, se me olvidaba. —Miró a Lita— Tú Lita, Andrew llamó esta mañana temprano. Preguntó por unos zapatos; no sé qué color, y dijo que después del trabajo iba por ti a tu casa para salir a cenar. Te mandó un beso y dijo que lo disculparas de nuevo por lo del olvido de tu vestido. —Dijo riendo—Me dijo que lo sentía mucho y que en compensación te compraría tus flores preferidas.

— Apuesto lo que sea, a que no sabe que son las orquídeas.

Hizo una mueca.

— Quien sabe con qué salga este hombre hoy. Gracias Amy. No debiste haberte puesto en…

— Ni lo menciones.

— ¿Y yo Amy? ¿Alguien me llamó?

— Pues….te llamaron de la disquera, me dijeron que Yaten te había recomendado para un trabajo y que querían verte hoy en la tarde a la hora del almuerzo. Les dije que en ese momento te encontrabas en otra entrevista de trabajo pero que como ellos eran una prioridad para ti, ahí estarías muy puntual.

— ¡Gracias Amy!—la abrazó—Muchas gracias. Ese es mi Yaten. —dijo y sus ojos brillaron de emoción—Aun enojado conmigo, como supuestamente Taiki me dijo anoche que estaba, me ayuda. Gracias amiga, que recursiva eres.

— Bueno, en vez de estar discutiendo por el baño, vengan. —Miró a Lita y a Rei—Vengan y se toman una pastilla. Esta mañana salí y compré pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. Mientras ustedes se toman algo y comen, dejen que Serena se bañe. La verdad fue que la señora Ikuko llamó pero como ella es tan linda…

— Ok entiendo Amy. —dijo Rei más tranquila—Gracias y que pena contigo en serio. La verdad no sé qué me pasó. He tomado sake muchas veces y jamás me había afectado tanto como para no recordar absolutamente nada.

— Tranquila Rei. Eso a veces pasa.

El día pasó y después de que cada una se bañó, tomó algunas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y comió algo, tomaron sus bolsas y salieron a sus respectivas obligaciones. Muy sonrientes y sin mencionar nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, Rei las despidió igual o más cansada que ellas.

Al irse y ver en el reloj circular de su cocina que era aún muy temprano, tomó camino a su habitación para dormir un poco más antes de que Nicolás llegara por ella. De camino a la que era a su habitación con mucha ansiedad de tirarse en la cama y no despertar jamás, se detuvo en la sala en donde habían estado bebiendo la noche anterior. Riéndose sola y recordando de a poco todo lo que había pasado, fue a la mesa y tomó la cámara. Poniéndola a reproducir y retomando su camino, no podía parar de reír y reír por lo que veía y escuchaba.

Al terminar el video y sin una gota de aliento por todo lo que se había reído, sacó la cinta y marcándola le puso: _"Confesiones de cinco bellas scouts"._ Luego se levantó y la puso en una elegante estantería de madera que estaba colgada a la pared. Sin prestarle mucha atención a si había quedado bien acomodada o no, se tumbó en la cama y muy pronto cayó en un profundo sueño.

.

—.—

.

Llegada la noche y después de un intenso día de actividades, Serena se levantó de la cama ansiosa cuando escuchó el particular _ringtone_ que tenía el contacto de su amor: _"Su amado Darien"_

Levantándose de un brinco de la cama, lo tomó y contestó.

— ¡Mi amor!

 _—_ _Hola mi coneja mentirosa. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te divertiste anoche con tus amigas conejita traviesa?_

— Ay mi amor, —hizo un mohín— ¿estás enojado conmigo? porque si es por la tarea, yo te juro que yo la…

 _—_ _Y aunque no la hagas Serena, no me importa, no te llamo para eso. Te llamo para saber si no estás muy cansada y quieres salir conmigo. Dime, ¿puedo pasar por ti?_

— De que puedes, puedes mi amor. La pregunta aquí seria otra. ¿Quieres? Mi papá está aquí. Este fin de semana no salió de viaje.

 _—_ _Hmmmm, ya veo._ —Dijo pensativo y llevándose un largo y sensual dedo a la boca— _No importa. ¡Al carajo! Me haces mucha falta mi conejita play boy y esta noche tengo planes para ti. Ponte lo más lindo que tengas, ya voy por ti._

— ¿Vienes en la motocicleta amor?

 _—_ _¿Quieres que vaya en ella?_

— ¡Sí! si mi amor, me encanta verte subido en una motocicleta. Te ves tan…tan sexy—río—ummmm, ¡papacito rico, te amo!

 _—_ _Yo también mi conejita sensual y hermosa. Alístate. Ya voy por ti._

— Te estaré esperando mi dulce caballero. Te amo amor. No tardes.

Serena colgó y en cuanto colgó, tiró el teléfono a la cama y abrió su armario con mucha ansiedad. Sabía que Darien no tardaría mucho y quería estar lista. No tardó mucho en arreglarse; pues cuando viajaban en la motocicleta, ella casi siempre usaba lo mismo. En un jean de mezclilla ajustado, muy ajustado, blusa rosa y escotada en el pecho, botas altas y chaqueta de jean, estuvo lista en muy poco tiempo. Tomando su bolsa, aplicándose perfume y algo de brillo labial rosa, bajó para esperar a su novio y salir a celebrar.

Pero con lo que Serena no contaba, era con su papá.

— Jovencita, ¿y tú como para donde crees que vas eh? Mira las horas que son y, —miró su reloj de mano—tú no puedes salir sola y mucho menos vestida así. A todas estas, ¿para dónde vas? Anoche estuviste con tus amigas y dos noches seguidas, es mucho Serena.

— Ay papá, no seas así, Darien no tarda en llegar por mí y yo no…

— ¿Quién? ¿Ese vago que podría ser tu papá Serena? ah no, ¡olvídalo! Te he dicho muchas veces que a mí no me gusta ese muchacho para ti y yo no…

— No más Kenji, no más. —Dijo Ikuko que bajaba las escaleras—No te vas a atrever a hacerle un desplante a ese muchacho que es tan guapo y tan decente. No molestes tanto y promete ser formal cuando llegue.

— ¡Ya llegó!—dijo Serena emocionada que corrió a abrir la puerta— ¡Hola mi amor!

— Hola Serena. —La miro y la separó por pena con su papá—Estas preciosa. ¿Lista?

— Joven Darien, —fue Ikuko con ellos y les sonrió— ¿Cómo está?

— Señora Ikuko, —hizo una reverencia muy formal—bien, bien si señora, muchas gracias. ¿Y usted?

— Bien. ¿Cómo va esa carrera?

— Seguro no muy bien desde que tenga tiempo para pasear en esa moto a estas horas y con MI hija.

— Kenji….

— Señor Tsukino, — Dijo Darien nervioso—Buenas noches señor. ¿Cómo está?

— Podría estar mejor señor.

— ¡Papá!

— Ay papá, —dijo Sammy que pasaba por un lado y muerto de risa—cálmate, muy pronto la cabeza hueca se va a ir y nos va a dejar en paz a todos.

— Bueno…—intervino Ikuko con un bella y amplia sonrisa de incomodidad—es como siempre un gusto verte Darien. Nos los retrasamos más. Que les vaya bien y no regresen muy tarde.

— Si, como no que van a regresar…

Dijo Sammy irónico mientras subía las escaleras

— ¡Hasta mañana cabeza hueca! ¡Que duermas bien!

— ¡Samuel Tsukino!—fue su papá detrás él— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¡Ven acá jovencito y dime qué es lo que…!

— No le hagan caso.

Dijo Ikuko apenada y sacándolos de la casa.

— Vayan, vayan muchachos y si no vas a venir, me llamas Serena. Me llamas que yo me encargo de todo. ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡Gracias mamá! Te amo, te amo mamá. Eres la mejor.

— Y yo a ti mi niña pero váyanse, váyanse ya. Que Dios los lleve con bien y conduce con cuidado Darien.

— Si señora. —Le dio una brillante y hermosa sonrisa mientras subía a la moto y se ponía el casco— Gracias. ¿Lista Serena?

— ¡Lista mi amor!

Se aferró fuerte de él y antes de que Darien acelerara mucho dijo…

— ¡Adiós mamá! ¡Te amo!

— ¡Yo también nena!

Así y sin la autorización de su padre y sin importarle en el problema que se metería con él al día siguiente, viajaba aferrada de la espalda de su novio y más que nada del hombre que amaba con locura. Tras el casco y sintiendo por todo el cuerpo el frio de la noche, le encantaba ver el brillo de las luces de toda la ciudad. Prendida de él y aprovechando que iban solos por la carretera, bajó mucho más su mano y lo tocó en el pantalón.

Darien desaceleró un poco y subiendo la visera del casco, sonrió y tomó su mano para que lo tocara con más profundidad.

— ¿Me has extrañado mi ardiente conejita?

— Mucho, mucho mi vida, te amo mi amor. Te adoro.

— Y yo a ti coneja, —volvió al camino—y yo a ti. Al menos que el castigo y el regaño de tu padre mañana. ¡Valga la pena!

Aceleró más.

— ¡Sí!—elevó las manos al cielo y la estrellada noche— Si amor, ¡sí! ¡Toda la noche!

Después de un viaje en motocicleta que para Serena fue muy corto, llegaron a un antro. Aquel lugar que estaba bastante alejado de la ciudad y era algo exclusivo, estaba lleno de gente. Serena aburrida pensando que no la dejarían entrar por no tener identificación y aun no ser mayor de edad, se sorprendió cuando Darien la miró sonriente y le dijo que quitara esa cara. Que él se había encargado de todo.

— ¿Crees que te traería aquí para que no podamos entrar? ¿Qué clase de tonto crees que soy Serena?

— Bueno amor, yo no…

— Tranquila, —le tomó la mano—ten, esta es tu identificación y tranquila. Así como estas vestida, —la miro de arriba abajo con deseo—no pareces una nenita de diecisiete años. ¿O sí?

— No sé, —le levantó una ceja seductoramente— ¿tú crees?

— A bailar conejita, a bailar.

Como Darien lo había planeado pudieron entrar sin ningún inconveniente y lo más irónico y divertido de todo, era a quiénes se habían encontrado ahí. En aquel lugar que estaba atestado de gente sudorosa que bailaba muy pegada al ritmo de la acelerada música, se habían encontrado a Amy, Mina y los _"three lights"._ Ellos, que se habían presentado más temprano esa noche y habían decidido quedarse a bailar un rato, se sorprendieron cuando los vieron.

Invitándolos a la mesa y después de saludarlos, el primero en decir algo después de haberles servido un trago a cada uno fue Seiya.

— ¿Y tú bombón? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¿Qué hiciste con tu papá? ¿Lo mandaste de vacaciones a la luna o qué?

— Ay Seiya, —río con los demás y se tomó el trago de un solo golpe—no, que va. Hice lo de siempre, —abrazó a Darien—me le volé. Después de todo, ¿Qué es lo peor que me puede pasar? ¡Que me castigue y ya!

— Ay Serena, —río Mina—eres el colmo, pero ya en serio, ¿Cómo hiciste para entrar?

— Ah bueno, yo….

— Yo le conseguí una identificación. Serena será mayor de edad en una semana y ella quería venir a bailar hace rato. ¿No es así Serena?

— Si mi amor, así es.

— Vaya, —dijo Seiya asombrado— ¿quién lo diría? No pensé que alguien tan serio como tú pudiera hacer algo como eso. ¿Conseguir una identificación falsa? Es increíble.

— ¿Quién dijo que era falsa?

Sonrió y respondió con suficiencia al ver a Seiya y a los demás hacer cara de: _what the fuck?_

— Oye no, espera. —Sacó Serena el documento y lo miro mejor— ¡Es cierto! ¡Esta identificación es de verdad! ¿Cómo hiciste para conseguir esto mi amor?

— Tengo un amigo que conoce a otro amigo Serena.

Sonrió y se levantó de la mesa.

— No es gran cosa. ¿Bailamos?

— ¡Sí!

Al igual que ellos, Mina y Amy también quisieron bailar. En la pista y dejando a Seiya solo porque él estaba esperando a su hermosa novia con ansias, todos ellos bailaban muy alegres, en especial Serena. Ella estaba feliz porque estaba en un lugar como ese y mucho más porque estaba con él, con Darien.

Luego de unas aceleradas canciones con las cuales tanto Serena como Amy estaban incitando a sus parejas a más, volvieron a la mesa en donde estaba un alegre Seiya bebiendo y platicando con su novia. Al regresar ellas fueron con ella y la saludaron.

Aquella hermosa mujer que no paraba de reír gracias a las ocurrencias de Seiya, era Selene y era su novia hacia poco más de seis meses. Esa mujer era hermosa, era muy bella. Alta, de contextura delgada y cabello negro largo; ojos azules, labios carnosos y hermosa sonrisa, era muy amable y sonriente.

Después de saludarla y molestarla al preguntarle porque una mujer tan bella como ella salía con un engreído como Seiya, Serena le preguntó cómo iba su carrera.

— Bien, bien. Lo de siempre, extensas jornadas de trabajo y mucha gente. ¿Y ustedes?

— Ay no Selene, —dijo Mina emocionada—ser una modelo tan bella como tú debe ser increíble.

— ¿Tú crees Mina?—sonrió y abrazó a Seiya— Pues no sé, sé de alguien a quien no le gusta mucho que digamos.

— Ah no Selene, ese estúpido camarógrafo te mira mucho. Si te vuelve a mirar cómo te miro el otro día, ¡lo mato! Tú, —le tomó el rostro en ambas manos—eres mía, solo mía.

— Uuuuuu….

Exclamaron todos a manera de burla. Pero luego Serena dijo…

— Como posesivo tu novio, ¿no Selene?

— Un poco sí. — Sonrió y lo besó—Un poquito solamente.

Ellos estaban compartiendo un agradable momento cuando de la nada, muchas de las mujeres que estaban en el lugar se percataron que ellos estaban ahí bebiendo y charlando. Acercándose a la mesa y pidiéndoles que cantaran de nuevo, un mal encarado Yaten aceptó de mala gana. Subiendo a la tarima y cantando una vez más, Serena se levantó para ir al baño.

Disculpándose con Selene y tomando su bolsa, fue al baño sin saber que alguien más había ido tras ella.

— ¡¿Pero qué es lo que…?!

— Shu. —Dijo Darien empujándola hacia el pequeño baño y entrando con ella—Tranquila conejita, tranquila. Tu suave caricia y tu delicioso perfume….

Tomó su mano y la puso sobre su abultado pantalón.

—…me tienen así. ¿Qué vas hacer al respecto?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? —Preguntó sonriente mientras se sentaba en la taza y quedaba a su altura— Dime, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con todo esto? ¿Que nos descubran a acaso?

— ¿No es eso lo que a ti te gusta mi hermosa coneja?

Preguntó al tiempo que se bajaba los pantalones.

— ¿No es eso lo que a ti te encanta? Admítelo, lo sé. Anda, dímelo.

— Bueno sí. — Sonrió y lo tomó en su mano con delicadeza—Amo tus arranques de locura mi amor, amo todo de ti.

Sentada y frente a frente contra el ansioso miembro de su amor, lo tomó en una mano y empezó a acariciarlo lentamente. Después de acariciarlo e inclinándose un poco más, hizo algo que lo hacía enloquecer; empezó a rozar la punta de su lengua contra la punta de su excitación.

— Ah sí, si conejita hermosa. Oh si, rico, rico mi amor. Ummm si, si así….

Desenfrenado y loco por tan delicado roce contra su miembro grande y húmedo, posó las manos sobre su rubia cabellera y le pidió que lo hiciera. Le pidió que abriera la boca y se lo chupara. Sus palabras cargadas de lujuria y de deseo, hicieron que ella no lo dudara ni por un momento.

Después de lamerlo con exagerada lentitud y delicadeza, subió la mirada para encontrarse con la suya y decirle algo.

— ¿Eres mío Darien? ¿Eres solo mío?

— Hoy y siempre Serena. Hoy y toda mi maldita vida te amaré. Hazlo. —Empujo más su cabeza—Métetelo a la boca y chupa. Chúpamelo muy rico mi amor.

— Darien….

Excitada por su dilatada mirada azul zafiro y sus palabras de amor mezcladas con pasión, se inclinó más y sosteniéndose de sus caderas, lo metió completamente a su boca. Al hacerlo pudo sentir como su miembro húmedo y expectante vibró de placer. Empezando un delicioso y lento vaivén contra él, lo escuchaba suspirar de placer.

Fueron solo unos cuantos minutos de recibir tan delicada atención pero él, no lo pudo controlar. Tuvo que salir de aquella húmeda boca con rapidez porque de no haberlo hecho, la habría bañado toda y eso no era lo que él quería.

— ¿Qué pasa mi amor? ¿No te gusta? ¿No lo estoy haciendo bien?

— Ummm conejita no, no es eso. —La levantó y la apoyó contra la pared mientras le bajaba el jean y las bragas—Nada que ver. Es todo lo contrario, es rico mi amor.

Dijo mientras empezaba a subir su blusa y sostén.

— ¡Ah Darien, ah!

— Ummm lindos. —Los tocó y haló sus pezones.

— ¡Ah Darien sí! Oh amor rico, rico mi vida pero…

— Me importa una mierda donde estemos. —Le alzó las piernas y luego la tocó con lentitud—ah…y al parecer no soy el único. ¿Verdad que no mi coneja golosa?

— ¿Qué estas esperando para metérmelo?

Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y las pupilas dilatadas.

— Ah sí, me encanta la Serena arriesgada y un poco…—empezó a introducirse y a hablar a su oído.

— ¡Ah….! ¡Ah Darien…! Darien si ¡sí!

—…exhibicionista. Anda, dime mi amor, ¿te gusta? ¿Te gusta la idea de que alguien pueda entrar y escuchar cómo te follo?

Dijo mientras empezaba a embestirla y enredaba sus piernas en la cintura.

— ¡Sí!— Abrió los ojos y atrapó su rostro en ambas manos con fuerza mientras Darien la penetraba sin parar—sí, si mi amor. ¡Sí! ¡Me encanta que hagas esto! ¡Me fascina! Oh Darien….

Lo besó y entrelazó su lengua con la suya. Luego se aferró con fuerza de sus hombros para equilibrarse.

— Darien, Darien, mi Darien. Oh amor si, si, ¡sí!

— Que deliciosa y ruidosa eres conejita. ¿Sabes Serena? Estoy muy, muy enojado contigo. De castigo por lo que me hiciste anoche te vas a tener que dejar coger esto.

Le acarició el trasero.

— Sí, si amor. —Dijo mientras besaba sus hombros y luego sus labios—Lo que sea, lo que te dé la gana pero más. Oh amor si, si Darien. ¡Ah sí…! ¡Sí!

Darien estaba muy tranquilo mientras la penetraba con fuerza porque en aquel lugar, la música estaba tan fuerte que si no era porque estaban uno tan cerca del otro, ni siquiera se hubieran podido entender entre ellos. Ahí, en la incomodidad de ese pequeño baño Darien estaba haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer y lo que se le daba tan bien. Estaba embistiéndola con una mezcla de amor y pasión. Amor y placer.

Unos cuantos minutos después y aferrada de su espalda mientras era el final de una acelerada canción….

— Oh Darien si, ¡sí! si amor si, ah Darien ya, ya. No puedo, no puedo controlarlo y yo, yo….

— Lo sé.

Dijo muy sonriente al tiempo que incrementaba el ritmo y no le quitaba la mirada del rostro.

— Me encanta ver tu rostro cuando te estás corriendo. Así mi hermosa coneja, tranquila. Tranquila mi amor que yo estoy bien.

— Oh si, si… Darien… ¡si….!

En un glorioso y prolongado orgasmo cayó Serena. Ella quería controlarlo, quería guardarlo para más tarde esa noche pero él, todo lo que él le hacía, la volvía loca. Sobre todo su sonrisa de satisfacción y sus palabras de amor.

— ¿Rico mi escandalosa coneja? ¿Te corriste rico mi amor?

— Ah Darien…Darien, si, si amor. Que delicia eres. —Entrelazó sus manos en el cuello— ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Salimos?

 _—_ _¡Oigan!—_ Gritaron dos chicas fuera del baño— _¡Par de degenerados! ¡Busquen un motel!_

— ¡Váyanse a la mierda!

Contestó Darien muy sonriente mientras ponía a Serena de espaldas a él.

— ¿Lista conejita para darme lo que te pedí?

 _—_ _¡Oigan no! ¡Hay muy pocos baños aquí y yo necesito….!_

— ¡¿Qué no escuchaste a mi novio?!—Dijo Serena mientras Darien la acariciaba lentamente por la espalda y llegaba a su sudado trasero— ¡Lárguense!

Serena muy alegre por ver la ansiedad de Darien en sus palabras y en sus caricias, le dio vía libre para que hiciera lo que él quisiera con ella. Tratando de relajar su cuerpo cuando él lo hizo, escuchó que aquellas muchachas se habían ido echas una furia y amenazando con delatarlos.

— ¿Y si vienen con alguien de la administración mi amor?

— Tranquila mi amor, no lo haré aquí. Esto es solo un…

La embistió más fuerte.

— ¡Ah Darien! ¡Ah sí! ¡Si amor sí! ah, ah….

—…un aperitivo. Solo un poco de lo que seguiremos haciendo toda esta noche mi hermosa y dulce coneja.

Pero luego se detuvo y dijo….

— Vámonos mi amor. No quiero que nos echen. ¿Tú aun quieres bailar verdad?

— ¡Sí! Y si mi amor, tienes razón. Vamos, vamos amor. Salgamos antes de que vuelvan.

Primero salió Darien y luego salió Serena. Después de haber arreglado un poco su cabello al igual que su ropa, salió del baño como si nada hubiera pasado. Con la intimidad muy húmeda por su anterior encuentro, entrelazó su mano con la de Darien de camino a la mesa mientras aquellas dos enfurecidas muchachas entraban al baño con un administrador del lugar para buscarlos. Completamente reídos por sus travesuras, volvieron a la mesa y se tomaron un trago.

Mientras Darien y Serena platicaban con Selene como si nada hubiera pasado y decían que el grupo era cada vez mejor, Yaten reía con picardía porque él se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había pasado.

Unas horas después y siendo de madrugada, todas las parejas salieron al estacionamiento para despedirse y tomar diferentes rumbos.

— Adiós Serena. ¡Nos vemos!

— ¡Chao muchachas!

Gritó mientras empezaba a alejarse a toda velocidad prendida de la sensual espalda de su novio que conducía aquella poderosa moto.

— Bueno…—dijo Taiki mientras abría la puerta del auto—voy a llevar a Amy a su casa y luego…

— Ah no Taiki.

Río Seiya pasando una mano por la ajustada cintura de su novia.

— Somos tus hermanos, no tus papás. Con que no llegues mañana tarde al ensayo…todo está bien. Nos vemos cuñada y por favor, no dejes que llegue tarde mañana. ¿De acuerdo?

— Ay Seiya, sí que molestas. Hasta mañana muchachos. Que descansen y gracias por todo.

Al igual que Taiki, Seiya se despidió. Sacando las llaves de su deportivo rojo y después de haberle abierto la puerta caballerosamente a su novia, aceleró mucho y luego se fue. Ya los únicos que quedaban eran Yaten y Mina. Siendo cada vez más difícil para Mina estar a solas con él, subió a su auto sin pronunciar palabra.

— Oye muñeca, ¿te diste cuenta? ¿Si te diste cuenta de lo hicieron tus amigos esta noche verdad?

— ¿Ah? no amor, ni idea. No sé de qué me hablas Yaten.

— ¿Qué te pasa Mina?—Preguntó preocupado—Has estado muy distraída toda la noche y más que eso, seria. ¿Estás enojada conmigo por algo o qué?

— ¿Yo? No, no amor, para nada. ¿Por qué me dices eso?

— Tú no eres así Mina.

Dijo con la mirada fija en la carretera y muy preocupado.

— Algo te pasa. Siento que algo te está molestando pero lo que no sé es qué es. ¿Qué te pasa muñeca?

— Eh…no sé, no sé Yaten. Tal vez sea la propuesta de hoy. Sí, eso debe ser. Gracias por haberme recomendado para eso mi amor. Sé que crees que aún me falta más estudio pero…

— Sí, sabes que no te puedo decir mentiras. —La miró cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo—Por mucho que yo te quiera no puedo engañarte. Si tienes un gran talento Mina. Eres hermosa, dulce y tienes una voz muy cálida pero aun te falta. Ese trabajo es perfecto para ti porque de esa forma te vas envolviendo más con el medio.

Luego le levantó el rostro caído y le dijo con ternura…

— Y Mina, mi amor, no tienes por qué agradecerme. Yo te amo. Te amo y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

— Yaten….

Suspirando ante la ternura de su novio y recibiendo su cálido beso, tenía miles de pensamientos. Ella estaba confundida porque quería hablar con él y decirle como se sentía pero, el miedo a su reacción no la dejaba. Fue peor cuando él volvió el beso apasionado, muy apasionado. Se sintió peor cuando Yaten empezó a juguetear con su lengua y acercándosele más, tocó con suavidad y pasión sus bellos y voluminosos senos.

Lo que puso a Mina en un aprieto mayor.

— ¿Qué dices muñeca? ¿Quieres imitar a tu amiga y al insoportable de su novio? Sé que tú y yo, —la beso de nuevo—somos mucho mejor que ellos. ¿Quieres ir a tu casa o a la mía?

— Eh…Yaten mi amor, —giró el sonrojado rostro y luego lo miró con ternura—no, hoy no puedo. La verdad es que no me siento bien. Tengo cólicos y pues…

— Hmmm, ya veo. Debe ser por eso que has estado tan seria y calladita mi ardiente muñeca.

Volvió al volante y sonrió.

— Bueno preciosa, entonces te llevo a tu casa para que descanses; o no, si quieres puedes venir conmigo a mi casa. Podrías acompañarme mañana al ensayo con los vagos de Seiya y Taiki. ¿Quieres venir?

— No, no, amor, yo siempre me quejo mucho del dolor y no quiero que pases mala noche por mi culpa.

— Tonterías. —Dijo mientras aceleraba más—Tranquila muñeca, paremos en una farmacia y compras todo lo que necesites.

— ¿Seguro? Porque es que esta noche tú y yo no podríamos…

— Lo sé, lo sé Mina y quiero que sepas algo. A mí lo que más me gusta de cogerte, no es solo hacértelo y ver lo contenta que quedas. Lo mejor es cuando te quedas toda la noche en mi cama. Cuando puedo sentir tu cuerpo en la mañana junto a mí.

— Mi amor….

— Sí, entonces no es necesario que lo hagamos para que duermas conmigo. ¿O sí?

— No, no amor. —Le sonrió tiernamente—A mí también me gusta estar contigo Yaten, yo te amo.

— Yo también.

Sonrió y se detuvo en una farmacia.

—Anda ve. Ve y compra lo que necesites. — Sacó su billetera y se la pasó—No te demores.

Recibiéndola y saliendo del auto, entró a la farmacia a comprar lo que necesitaba; pues si bien era cierto que estaba a muy pocos días de su regla, ella sabía que esa noche no le llegaría. Lo que hacía que su corazón se estrujara más porque de nuevo le había mentido al hombre que tanto amaba.

Pero mientras Mina tenía el rostro caído y sufría por su confusión, una de sus queridas amigas la estaba pasando increíble en una oscura y extraña habitación.

* * *

 ** _y ese fue el capi de hoy :P jajaja. Sé que lo de Mina es delicado pero, ay si, es que cada que me acuerdo me reviento de risa, jajaja. La parte en donde Darien llega por Serena a su casa y cruza palabras con kenji, jajaja, me mata. Simplemente me hace reir mucho: "Podria estar mejor señor" jajaja, Kenji es muy malito con el papacito de Darien. ¿no? ¿cual es su problema? ¿solo porque coge a Serena en lugares publicos lo odia? jajaja, ¡debe ser por eso! jajaja._**

 ** _Besitos y abrazos nenas, nos leemos._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Jueves, 24 de septiembre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola a todas ustedes y espero estén muy bien :D Antes de empezar con el capitulo, quiero agradecerles a cada una de ustedes por darle una oportunidad a la historia; claro, muchísimo mas a las que comentan. Gracias Elizabeth, Cindy, Lita, Mirian, JimeSere y ahora a la invitada que me comentó ayer como guest. Gracias Erika y si, lo de Mina es difícil pero tranquila ;) jajaja, se resolverá y no sabes de qué forma ;) jajaja, es que tú no me conoces pero yo, estoy medio loca :P jajaja. Gracias por leer y comentar. Te lo agradezco y claro, a todas ustedes que tiene PM pues ya saben que así es :D Gracias niñas. Sin ustedes que leen nada de esto seria lo mismo.**_

 _ **Besitos y muchos abrazos. Espero les guste.**_

* * *

 **Las muchachas siguieron celebrando**

Siendo más de la una de la mañana una curvilínea y apasionada mujer, estaba en una oscura y extraña habitación. Completamente desnuda y sobre una cama muy amplia, estaba atada de manos a un gancho. De espaldas a él y solo escuchando su voz, gritó muy fuerte cuando este la azotó.

— ¿Tú definitivamente crees que soy un imbécil verdad?

— No, no Nicolás, claro que no. —Sonrió siguiéndole el juego—Claro que no.

— ¿Ah no?

Se hizo frente a ella usando un desgastado jean, sádica sonrisa y una fusta en la mano.

— ¿Cómo no? Sé que me mentiste Rei. Ahora lo que quiero saber es, —le tomó el rostro con una mano y la miro fijamente— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Es que acaso querías que esto pasara? ¿Querías ser castigada?

— ¿Qué? ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! No, claro que no. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría esto?

Señaló con la mirada sus manos atadas.

— Bájame, suéltame Nicolás.

— No, no lo haré. —Sonrió y volvió a hacerse tras ella—Tú sabes perfectamente lo que pasa cuando me mientes y quieres verme la cara de estúpido. —La azotó de nuevo— ¡¿No es cierto?!

— ¡Ah! si, si lo sé Nicolás. Lo sé.

— Error señorita, error. —Volvió a azotarla.

— ¡Ah!

— Sabes que cuando estás en esta habitación no es así como debes dirigirte a mí. Anda, quiero que lo digas. —La azotó de nuevo fuertemente en el colorado trasero— ¡Dilo Rei!

— ¡Señor! Eres mi amor y señor, señor.

— Buena chica. —Reposo una mano sobre su espalda y se hizo frente a ella—Ahora Rei, como fuiste una niña muy mala e incumpliste nuestra cita de ayer, vas a tener que obedecer.

Le haló fuertemente el cabello y sonrió.

Acercándosele y soltando un poco sus cadenas, se inclinó y besó sus labios. Besándola con ferocidad y después de morder un poco su labio inferior, se separó y se bajó el pantalón. Dejando al descubierto su gran y húmeda erección, volvió a halarle el cabello con fuerza para que lo mirara.

Con una profunda mirada de deseo y pasión, lo metió por completo a su boca.

Más que excitada por todo su sádico juego, empezó a succionar rápidamente para evitar su "enojo" y que eso le acarreara un castigo. A Rei, a Rei le gustaba sentir la fuerza en su novio. La excitaba y la llenaba de gusto sentir como el hombre que amaba hervía de pasión por ella. Le gustaba, le encantaba sentir como empujaba su miembro con rapidez al tiempo que halaba su cabello sin ninguna delicadeza.

— Eso es, así está muy bien Rei. Ahora dime, ¿valió la pena? ¿Valió la pena haberme mentido anoche diciendo que estudiarías y querer verme la cara de estúpido?

— Oh no, no mi señor. —Lo miró sonriente cuando él lo sacó—Lo extrañé toda la noche. Me gusta que me coja como a usted mejor le parezca y no, yo no le mentí.

— ¿Me vas a seguir mintiendo Rei? ¿De verdad? Mira que te puede ir peor.

Sonrió y se hizo tras ella después de acariciar su espalda.

— ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Hoy que fui al templo por ti me di cuenta que tú no estudiaste ni mierda Rei. ¡Ni mierda!

— ¡Ah….! ¡Ah sí, sí, si…..! Ah….

— Lo sé, me di cuenta por todo ese desorden y por la botella de sake que te regalé para que tú y yo nos la tomáramos este fin de semana. Me di cuenta que tú no estudiaste nada Rei y quiero que me digas por qué. — Dijo mientras embestía fuertemente y se prendía de sus caderas— ¡Quiero que me digas por qué me mientes!

— Ah, ah sí, si ¡sí! Ah… no sé, no sé porque pero por favor mi señor, más. ¡Deme más fuerte! Oh si, si, si….

— Así lo haré. —Le haló el negro cabello con fuerza haciendo que su cuerpo se pegara con el suyo—Lo haré y te voy a dar tan duro que no te vas a poder parar de la cama mañana.

Sin dejar de embestir con fuerza y profundidad, la escuchaba gemir y gritar del más puro placer. Nicolás la amaba con todo y lo altanera que podía ser a veces. La amaba por su fortaleza y la adoraba por ser como era.

Feliz porque se entregaba completamente a él cuando estaban en esa habitación y en la intimidad de una cama, se aprovechaba de eso para hacerle todo lo que siempre había soñado.

Nalgueando su trasero, halando sus pezones, mordiendo con fuerza su cuello y sin dejar de embestir, estaba listo para entregarse a tan delicado y exquisito placer que le producía el ardiente cuerpo de su novia pero algo, se lo impidió. Mientras la penetraba y la excitaba sin parar, pudo sentir su cuerpo más caliente de lo normal.

— Ah…ah señor, mi amado señor si, ¡sí! Mas, oh si más. ¡Más….!

— Oye, oye Rei espera. —Se detuvo y salió.

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

— Cuidado con esa boca. —Se hizo frente a ella y le soltó las cadenas—No olvides donde estamos. Según las reglas tú aquí no me puedes hablar así.

Luego la cargó y la acostó en la cama.

— Es que mi amor, ¿no te sientes mal? Estas hirviendo. —Puso una mano en su frente—Estas muy caliente Rei y no en el buen sentido de la palabra.

— No, no, no, no mi amor. Yo estoy bien. ¡Estoy de maravilla!—Luego se sentó sobre él—Anda amor, no seas así. Ven y sígueme cogiendo con esto que es tan…

—ah Rei…

Suspiró y cerró los ojos por su caricia.

—…tan rico. Ummm mi amor, —se inclinó más a su altura para besarlo—sí, si amor. Rico….

Rei no estaba enferma, lo que pasaba es que algunas veces cuando estaba haciéndolo con su novio no podía controlar el fuego que por naturaleza llevaba por dentro. Sus palabras, sus caricias, sus besos y todo lo que le hacia la excitaban demasiado y hacían que su cuerpo se calentara de más. Ella que entendía a la perfección a que se debía su alta temperatura, no le prestó atención y en cambio lo convenció para que siguieran en lo que estaban.

— Ah…ah mi señor que delicia. ¡Rico! Oh si, ummmm, rico…

—Rei, Rei no deberías estar haciendo esto.

— ¿Ah no?—Sonrió picara sobre él sin dejar de moverse— ¿Entonces que debería estar haciendo según tú?

— Deberías estar acostada poca abajo mientras te cojo.

Sonrió y la giró con brusquedad para quedar sobre ella.

— A mí me gusta metértelo por detrás y ver ese hermoso culo que tienes mientras lo hago.

— Ah mi amor…. si, oh si Nicolás. Nicolás, Nicolás. ¡Nicolás!

— Ah…. todo mi amor, quiero que me lo des todo mi deliciosa fiera.

Sobre ella y embistiendo más fuerte mientras disfrutaba de sus gestos al llegar, la escuchó gritar fuertemente su nombre con dicha y pasión. Si había algo que a él le gustara de hacérselo, era escuchar como gritaba su nombre con desesperación mientras lo conseguía. Aun cuando ella terminó y quedó completamente agotada y satisfecha, no dejó de embestirla en ningún momento.

— Ah…oh si, si, ah…rico, que rico mi amor….

— ¿Te acabas de correr y aun no es suficiente? Ya veo. Mi hermosa pantera aún no está satisfecha. Vamos a ver qué…

— Oye no, no mi amor ¿Qué pasó?

Preguntó mientras él la giraba sobre la cama y quedaba tras ella.

—…se me ocurre. Por ahora te voy a coger como más me gusta y como más hermosa y provocativa te ves. —Se hizo tras ella y mordió con rudeza su trasero—Con ese delicioso culo bien parado. ¿De nuevo preciosa?

— Oh si… todo lo que usted me ordene, mi señor.

Rei, disfrutando de toda la lujuria y perversidad del que en la normalidad era su dulce amor, cerró los ojos y se dejó tocar y poseer todo lo que él quiso. Pero si Rei se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo esa noche y olvidaba todas sus preocupaciones, alguien más también lo hacía.

— Oye amor, ¿no es algo tarde para estar en una piscina?

— ¿Te desperté Taiki?

Preguntó Amy a la orilla de la piscina.

— Lo siento amor. Es que no puedo dormir y nadar siempre me relaja mucho.

— Conozco de otra cosa, —se quitó la camisa y entró al agua con ella—que te relaja aún más que nadar mi fresa salvaje.

Sonrió y la tomó por las caderas.

— Dime ¿no quieres venir conmigo y tomarte un trago?

— Taiki…

—Bueno, bueno, —dijo sonriente mientras bajaba esas inquietas manos hasta su trasero—era solo una propuesta. ¿Una carrera?

— Sí, me gusta la idea pero, yo te tengo otra. —Le guiñó un ojo y sonrió— ¿Qué tal si el que gane puede pedir lo que sea?

—Uy Amy, me encanta tu idea. Prepara ese culo muñeca porque estoy dispuesto a todo para ganármelo esta noche.

Tomando posiciones y después de contar hasta tres, cada uno empezó a nadar con rapidez. Concentrados y dando coordinadas y grandes brazadas, se podía decir que iban empatados. Amy sonriente al ver que él le estaba poniendo bastante empeño a la carrera, aceleró un poco más cuando llegó a la primera meta y se dio la vuelta. Siendo ese el último tramo de la carrera y a muy poco de llegar y ganar, desaceleró el ritmo y lo dejó pasar.

— ¡Gané! Oh si nena sí. ¡Te gané!

— Si… así fue…mi amor. —Dijo agitada y luego pensó con picardía— **_Al menos eso es lo que tú crees precioso pedante._**

— ¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?

Llegó con ella y la abrazó.

— Tú mi querida genio, acabas de perder y como lo prometiste, —le apretó las nalgas con fuerza bajo el agua—me vas a tener que dar esto.

— Ok, ok amor, lo entiendo. Ahora salgamos del agua y volvamos a la cama.

— Oye pero, ¿no te lo puedo hacer aquí?

— ¿Aquí?—Levantó una ceja sorprendida— ¿Estás hablando en serio?

— Sí, me encanta la idea. Quiero coger a mi hermosa sailor Mercury en el agua. ¿Qué mejor lugar para cogerla que estando en su elemento?

— Listo. Haz lo que quieras pero hazlo ya. Hazlo rápido que ya me pusiste muy ansiosa.

Taiki, muy feliz al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y obtener su aprobación, la haló con fuerza hasta su pecho y empezó a besarla con necesidad, con urgencia, con mucha pasión. Completamente tranquilo porque la gran casa en donde vivía solo y muy cómodo estaba muy alejada de las demás y el ruido y la privacidad no eran problema, acarició con lujuria todo su bien formado cuerpo. No dejaba de maravillarse por la belleza y ternura que ella le transmitía con cada gesto que hacía.

— Ah Taiki, Taiki, Taiki mi amor sí. Que rico mi vida, dime, ¿te gusta?

— Mucho. —Respondió mientras ella le halaba el cabello y la desprendía de la tanga—Mucho mi hermosa salvaje. ¿Puedes flotar?

— Claro, eso es algo muy fácil. ¿Para qué quieres que flote?

— Tú solo hazlo. Muy pronto lo sabrás.

Amy flotó sobre el agua mientras él se acomodaba en medio de sus piernas y las posaba sobre sus hombros. Después de estar cómodamente en medio de sus piernas, la miró y le pidió que se quitara el sujetador del traje de baño. Le dijo con una mirada llena de deseo, que quería tenerla completamente desnuda y frente a él.

Ella que gozaba de verlo así, tan perdido y caliente, se quitó el sujetador y ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de tirarlo hacia donde estaba su tanga. Dejó que flotara sobre el agua sin prestarle ninguna atención. Lo que si la tenía y muy inquieta, era la mirada y boca de su arrogante y talentoso cantante.

— Ah…ah Taiki, oh por Dios si, ¡sí! ummmm sí que rico si, si….

Taiki empezó a besar el mojado y caliente sexo de su novia sobre el agua. Completamente concentrado en disfrutar de la humedad que ya empezaba a manifestarse sobre sus labios, le encantaba escucharla gemir de dicha y placer. Siendo suave y delicado al inicio, decidió incrementar el ritmo cuando el agua se tornó violenta alrededor de ellos.

Amy, ella estaba extasiada. Estaba excitada y maravillada por lo que esa pedante y vanidosa boca podía hacerle. Halándole el cabello y disfrutando de su inquieta lengua dentro de ella, no lo iba a soportar mucho tiempo. Era por eso que el agua de la piscina se estaba empezando a mostrar violenta. El agua representaba como se estaba sintiendo ella en ese momento por dentro.

Al tiempo que ella se corrió sin hacer un solo sonido y tan solo apretando mucho los ojos, el agua subió en un torbellino violento que los rodeó y los encerró. Aquella imagen asustó un poco a Taiki pero al verla tan emocionada y sonriente, no se detuvo.

Al ella terminar, el agua que los encerró y rodeó bajó y volvió a la normalidad. Momento que Taiki aprovechó para acercarse a ella y abrazarla.

— Ummm, mi deliciosa sailor. ¿Me puedes decir qué fue eso?

— Eh…no, no sé, ni idea mi amor.

Dijo mientras él se desprendía de la pantaloneta y la abrazaba.

— Pero imagino que esto apenas comienza. ¿No es verdad, mi amor?

— Oh sí. —Le tomó las piernas y las enrolló en su cintura. Luego lo tomó en su mano y se le acercó más— ¿Suficientemente caliente mi fresa salvaje?

— Mucho. Estoy muy caliente mi amor. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Esto.

— ¡Ah….! Ah Taiki si, si mi amor. Ummm que rico….

Completamente inocente de que ella se había venido en su boca cuando le hizo lo que le hizo, la penetró de un solo golpe. Aferrado de sus nalgas para mantener el equilibrio, disfrutaba de los fuertes gemidos que le daba y como todo buen hombre orgulloso y vanidoso que era, la miró y le pidió que se lo dijera.

— ¿Qué es lo qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué eres el mejor? ¿Qué nadie puede coger más rico que tú? ¿Qué eres y has sido el único hombre en mi vida? ¡Ah Taiki si, si….!

— Exactamente eso es lo que quiero que me digas. —Dijo mientras le mordía una oreja y embestía más fuerte—Dilo, quiero escucharte decirlo. Oh no mejor que eso, quiero escucharte gritarlo mientras te lo hago. ¡Grita Amy!

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah eres un maldito arrogante! Eres un maldito vanidoso pero si, ¡sí!

Lo miró y lo besó con fuerza entrelazando su lengua con la suya.

— Si mi amor si, ¡sí! Rico mi amor, rico. No creo que haya un hombre que pueda coger mejor que tú. ¡Ah, ah sí, si…!

Entre sus brazos y viendo esa sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro, estuvieron haciéndolo en esa posición por unos cuantos minutos. Luego, a los quince minutos de estar pegados en el agua, entre gritos, gemidos y mucha pasión, ambos estallaron en un escandaloso y fantástico orgasmo. Dándole rienda suelta a todo lo que sentía por él y lo que él le hacía sentir, gritó y gimió su nombre con desesperación cuando lo alcanzó por segunda vez.

Taiki que no aguantaba cuando ella incrementaba el ritmo y gritaba al llegar, se dejó ir sin pensar en nada más.

— ¿Te gustó verdad mi amor?

— ¡Mucho!—Río y lo besó—Aunque sabes que odio cuando me bañas con eso Taiki, no me gusta. No me gusta cuando eso empieza a fluir y me baña toda.

— ¿Por qué crees que te pedí cogerte aquí mi amor? Olvidas que siempre pienso en todo. Estando aquí en el agua no tendrás ese problema. ¿O sí?

— No, claro que no.

Lo miró molesta.

— Si no es porque en verdad eres bueno Taiki, —fue a la orilla y salió de la piscina—te mandaría para la mierda. ¡Eres un prepotente y un engreído de lo peor!

— Si. —Sonrió y salió con ella que había ido por una toalla—Así es y así me quieres. ¿O no mi salvaje hermosa? Ummm Amy, —fue con ella y le quitó la toalla—aun estas desnuda y estas deliciosa. Ven, no seas así y no te enojes. Tú sabes mi amor que a mí no me gusta usar esas porquerías. No es lo mismo.

— Pues no será lo mismo para ti pero si hace la diferencia para mí. Sabes que soy muy delicada y cuando te vienes adentro…

— Sí, si amor, lo sé. No te enojes y mejor dime, —la besó dulcemente— ¿me dejas cogerte otra vez? Solo que esta vez, —le acarició el trasero—si quiero lo que me gané limpiamente. ¿Sí?

—Hazlo.

Se levantó y se puso en cuatro sobre el piso mojado.

— Hazlo pero….

— Sí, si mi amor, –se hizo tras ella—como digas.

Aquella cálida noche en donde Serena, Rei y Lita gozaban de la pasión de sus hombres como lo hacía Amy, Mina no estaba muy contenta. Ella estaba desvelada y no podía dormir. Pensando una y mil maneras para hablar con Yaten y decirle la verdad, aun no encontraba las fuerzas ni mucho menos el valor para confesarle lo que empañaba y entristecía su acongojado corazón.

* * *

 ** _Bueno, creo que es definitivo :P jajaja, ¡soy de lo peor! ¿Cómo fue que le hice todo esto a la bella Mina ah? ¡el colmo! jajaja._**

 ** _Besos y abrazos. Gracias por leer y comentar._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Jueves, 01 de octubre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola estimadas lectoras y amigas :) Muchas gracias por estar aquí. En el capitulo pasado nos quedamos en que todos los hacían menos Yaten y Mina :P jajaja, sí, sé que es una crueldad pero peor fue lo que se le ocurrió al pervertido ese de la sombra; era un amigo mio que me leyó por esa época. Recuerdo que me dijo algo así como: "Oye, que la tal Mina se suicide. ¿No?" jajajaja, es que si, era un gore de lo peor; todo lo resolvía así, matando a los personajes :P**_

 _ **Antes de dejarlas con el capitulo quiero darles las gracias. Espero les este gustando el fic hasta ahora y no veo la hora de que lleguemos a la parte que mas me gusta a mí de este fic, jajaja, ellos ;) jajaja.**_

 _ **Besos y muchos abrazos para todas y cada una de ustedes. Gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Son de lo mejor! :D**_

* * *

 **A un solo día del viaje**

Ansiosas y muy contentas estaban todas porque al otro día saldrían de viaje con sus parejas. Después de haber hecho los videos y de haber recolectado más dinero del que esperaban, estaban en la casa de Rei alistando las maletas; pues ella como siempre de manipuladora y demandante, les había propuesto que se quedaran esa noche y que de ahí salieran todas juntas al otro día. Sus amigas que ya la conocían y además pensaron que era una buena idea, aceptaron encantadas.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo Mina? Deja eso ahí y ven y ayuda. Aquí Serena trajo cosas como para salir por todo un mes.

— Ya, ya, ya voy. —Dijo frente al ordenador—Es solo que estoy viendo algunos de los comentarios que dejaron los _otakus_. ¿Quieres ver?

— No tengo tiempo para eso Mina. Deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo y mejor…

— Tranquila Rei, —dijo Lita que recién llegaba. Tomó las maletas con gran facilidad y entró—A ver Mina, a mí sí me da curiosidad saber que dijeron. ¿Qué dijeron?

— Aquí hay un comentario que dice: "S _iempre quise tener una novia como sailor mars"_

— ¿Sí?—Se acercó Rei curiosa— ¿Y que más dice?

— ¿No que no, gruñona?

— ¡Cállate Serena! —La miró enojada mientras Serena reía—Es soló que si estamos arreglando estas maletas y mañana podemos salir de viaje es gracias a ellos. No seas impertinente y ve, ve y llama a tu mamá que llamó hace un momento preguntando por ti.

— Está bien, está bien, que genio.

Mientras Serena llamaba a su mamá y le decía que había llegado bien a la casa de Rei, Lita hablaba con su novio que estaba muy molesto porque ella no se había quedado con él y no le había querido decir porque.

— Osito, mi amor, no te enfades. No te enojes que te me arrugas mi amor. ¿Sí? Además, mañana nos vemos. Mañana voy a ir al aeropuerto a despedirte.

— _Pero es que Lita,_ —dijo enojado en la sala y apagando el televisor— _en vez de despedirme mañana en el aeropuerto con un mísero abrazo, ¡¿Por qué no te quedaste conmigo esta noche?! Has estado muy misteriosa los últimos días. ¿Qué es lo que me ocultas? ¿Qué es lo que no me quieres decir ah?_

— ¿Yo? No amor, son impresiones tuyas. No te estoy ocultando nada mi amor. Tienes que calmarte Andrew. No quiero que te vayas todo enojado conmigo. ¿O es que tú sí?

 _—_ _Perdón osita. Perdón pero es que he estado muy estresado. Tú sabes que no he podido conseguir la plata para el…._

— Si cariño, —dijo con pena—lo sé, lo sé osito pero algo se nos ocurrirá, no te preocupes por eso y mejor dime, ¿te gustó la cena que te deje?

 _—_ _Deliciosa, estaba deliciosa osita, como todo lo que tú haces mi delicada flor._

— ¡Oye Lita, Lita, ven!— Gritó Mina desde la sala y frente al ordenador _—_ ¡Tengo que mostrarte algo!

— Me tengo que ir osito. Trata de dormir y de descansar. Nos vemos mañana temprano. ¿De acuerdo?

— _Será. Oye, oye mi amor, antes de que se me olvide, ¿tú sabes en donde está la maleta azul turquí de ruedas? La he estado buscando y no la encuentro por ninguna parte. ¿Tú las has visto?_

—Andrew amor, —dijo algo triste— ¿solo para eso me necesitas? ¿Para recordarte todo el tiempo donde dejas tus cosas? Debes dejar de ser tan desordenado. ¿Qué tal el día de mañana tú y yo no…?

 _—_ _¡Ni de chiste! Ni se te ocurra decir lo que ibas a decir Lita. ¿Entendiste? Tú eres mi novia y espero muy pronto mi mujer. Quiero que tú y yo mi amor,_ —dijo viendo una fotografía de ellos juntos sobre una mesa— _hablemos muy seriamente a mi regreso de ese viaje. ¿De acuerdo?_

— Está bien. Como quieras amor. Hasta mañana mi osito gruñón, descansa.

 _—_ _Tú también osita malvada, cuídate. Te mando muchos besos y ajústatelos donde quieras mamacita rica._

— ¡Andrew! Sí que molestas. Hasta mañana amor. Nos vemos.

Colgando el teléfono y volviendo con las demás que terminaban de acomodar las maletas en la sala, escucharon una amena conversación que Mina sostenía a través del ordenador.

— ¿Entonces fuiste tú Seiya? Claro, ¡debí haberlo imaginado!

— ¿De qué estás hablando Mina?

 _—_ _¡Bombón!—_ Dijo Seiya desde el computador— _Hola precioso bombón. ¿Cómo estás? Era a ti a quien más quería ver._

— ¿Sí? ¿Y cómo por qué o qué?

 _—_ _¿Cómo por qué? ¿Cómo crees que voy a permitir que un precioso bombón como tú, salga en internet usando ese traje eh? Dime algo, ¿quitaste los videos de la página como te lo pedí?_

— ¿Qué? no te entiendo. ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuáles videos?

— Ay Serena… —dijo Rei con desesperación y pasándose una mano por la cabeza— ¿cómo de qué? Es obvio que el _otaku_ que pagó esa ridícula suma de dinero por tu video, ¡era Seiya! ¿Es que eres tan lenta que no lo entiendes?

— ¡Oye!—Respondió ofendida y casi a punto de llorar— ¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo? ¿Yo que iba a saber?

 _—_ _Bueno, bueno, no más Rei, no más. Aunque tú también saliste muy linda en ese traje de diabla, no es lo mismo que mi bombón. No me la molestes más y no me las vayas a ser llorar por favor. Oye preciosa, ¿si lo quitaste verdad?_

— Sí, si Seiya. —dijo con pena pero más alegre— Gracias. ¿Con que tú eras SaintSeiya823? ¡Quién lo diría!

 _—_ _Sí, sí, era yo._

Río con todas.

 _—_ _Soy un otaku y me encanta ver videos de mujeres hermosas, como tú por ejemplo. Pero ahora que estoy con Selene ya no gasto tanto tiempo y dinero en eso. Soló que cuando te vi ahí, no me pude resistir a comprar el video._

— Ay Seiya pero, eso fue mucho dinero. ¿De dónde sacaste tanto dinero?

 _—_ _Ah bombón, yo gano muy bien. Como artista gano muy bien pero si me tocó pedirle prestado dinero a Taiki. Sabía que si no te ofrecía lo suficiente no lo ibas a descolgar de la red._

— Ay Seiya, de verdad que pena.

 _—_ _Eso no importa, no te preocupes por eso pero dime preciosa; y para ustedes también va lo mismo muñecas, ¿Por qué hicieron eso? si necesitabas dinero precioso bombón, solo tenías que pedírmelo. Oh bueno, eso sí, usando el mismo traje. Solo que con la falda más alta._

— ¡Seiya!— Exclamaron todas a coro.

 _—_ _Ok, ok._

Río muy alegre de verlas hacer coraje.

 _—_ _No se enojen mis princesitas "cosplay". No se me enojen y mejor díganme, ¿Qué pasó ahí ah? ¿Si sabias Mina que Yaten lo vio verdad?_

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Es en serio Seiya? ¡¿Yaten lo vio?!

 _—_ _Oh si, si cuñada, lo vio y anda histérico. Pensaba volver hoy mismo a la ciudad pero Taiki lo invitó a tomarse unos tragos para tratar de calmarlo. Pero Mina, yo no le dije nada, no sé cómo habrá hecho para darse cuenta. Lo que si es que estaba muy enojado y hasta miedo me dio._

— Ay no, —se levantó de la silla—voy a ir a llamarlo. Tal vez y…

 _—_ _No te lo recomiendo nena, no te lo recomiendo y lo mejor es dejar que se le pase la neura. Tú sabes que cuando a él se le sale la mierda…_

—…es mejor dejarlo tranquilo y no decirle nada, lo sé. Ay no Seiya, ¿Cómo hizo para darse cuenta ah?

 _—_ _Ahí sí ni idea dulzura pero te va tocar esperar hasta que se le pase el mal genio._

Miró más a Serena.

 _—_ _Oye pero no me contestaste la pregunta precioso bombón. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Tú no eres de las que hace ese tipo de cosas. ¿Qué pasó eh?_

— Bueno…la verdad Seiya lo hice por el dinero. Lo necesitaba para poder irme de viaje con mi amado Darien. Sé que si se lo hubiera pedido me lo habría dado pero como me tiré los exámenes finales….

 _—…_ _.imagino que andaba hecho una furia contigo. Ay no bombón, ¡bota a ese tipo!_

Río y las demás con él.

— _Es un tipo muy cansón y tú lo que necesitas es una calidad de tipo como yo. ¿Sí o no preciosas?_

— Ay Seiya, —río Amy—eres el colmo. Le voy a decir a Selene eh.

 _—_ _Oye, oye, oye cuñada, no te me pongas agresiva. Mi Selene es muy bella y la amo. Además ella no es celosa. Los tres podríamos hacer una linda pareja._

— Antes que nada, tres no pueden ser una pareja Seiya. ¿Qué no ves que una pareja son dos?—Río— Ay Seiya, eso hasta yo lo sé.

 _—_ _Bueno, bueno, si no te gusta compartirme con nadie entiendo pero bombón, ¿estás bien? Te veo distinta. No se te ve ese particular brillo en los ojos. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te peleaste con ese insoportable otra vez verdad?_

— Pues… más o menos, más o menos Seiya. Pero no te preocupes, todo está bien.

 _—_ _No te creo bombón y sé que las demás tampoco. ¿Verdad muñecas?_

— Oye Serena, —la miro Rei con seriedad— ¿y ahora que pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo ese ogro?

— No me dijo nada malo ni nada que no fuera cierto. Solo me dijo que debía prestar más atención a mis estudios porque son importantes y…

— _Perdón, perdón mi precioso y amado bombón pero, ¡¿Qué esperas para mandar a ese tonto para la mierda?! No, no quiero que le prestes atención y te deprimas. ¿Por qué? Todos nosotros te queremos y te valoramos por lo que eres. ¿Por qué ese imbécil no puede darse cuenta de eso ah? ¡¿Cuál es su problema?! Tú Serena, mírame, mírame bombón y no llores. Tú Serena, eres perfecta como eres. Esa calidez de tu corazón y de la cual yo me enamoré hace tanto tiempo es lo que hace que todos te queramos como te queremos._

— Pero Seiya él tiene razón en…

 _—_ _¡En ni mierda! En nada tiene razón. ¿Es que no lo ve? ¿Es tan ciego y tan tonto como para no reconocer a un tesoro como tú? Tú vales más que todos los malditos libros que se hayan escrito en este planeta. ¿Entiendes? Niñas por favor, ayúdenme a que mi bombón entienda que es verdad. Que no puede seguir dejando que este tipo la desconozca y la presione todo el tiempo con eso. ¿No es cierto?_

— Tiene razón Serena. —Dijo Rei con una sonrisa—Yo te molesto y te regaño pero no es en serio. Tú sabes que esa es mi forma de demostrar cariño.

 _—_ _Sí, ¡si lo sabrá tu novio diabla!_

— ¡Cállate Seiya!

— No, no, no. —Dijo Lita y la tomó de la mano—Voy a ir a darle un vaso con agua, ahora venimos.

— No, no Lita, espera, —dijo viendo al monitor y limpiándose el rostro—es cierto, es cierto Seiya. Gracias por ser ese amigo incondicional conmigo y decirme eso, gracias. Sé que tú y todas ustedes, —las miró y se le inundaron los ojos de llanto—tienen razón. Es por eso que si en este viaje las cosas no salen como espero, he decidido terminar mi relación con Darien.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Si, así como lo oyen. Amo a Darien y Dios sabe que lo amo con toda mi alma pero para tener una relación hace falta mucho más que amor. Hace falta sacrificio y yo ya he sacrificado mucho por él. ¿Por qué él por mí no? Ya me canse de esto y no lo aguanto mas

 _—_ _¡Qué bien! Ahora sí que por nada del mundo me pierdo ese paseo. No solo voy a ver a Yaten rojo de la ira por tu culpa Mina…_

— ¡Hey!

 _—…_ _sino que también voy a ver en vivo y en directo como mandas al carajo a ese imbécil. ¡Sí!_

Dijo y empezó a bailar, lo cual las mató de risa a todas.

 _—_ _Voy a poder invitar a salir a mi bombón hermoso. ¡Sí!_

—Seiya….

— _Ok, ok, es solo una broma. Sabes que te quiero mucho bombón y aunque ahora mi corazón le pertenezca a tu doble, siempre te voy a querer._

— Gracias Seiya. —Miró el ordenador y sonrió— Eres un buen amigo, siempre lo fuiste. Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor y vamos Lita. Acompáñame a la cocina por algo de tomar amiga por favor.

 _—_ _Bueno… ya me mandaron una vez más a la maldita: "Friend zone. Adiós mi precioso bombón. No veo la hora de que amanezca para verte._

— Adiós Seiya. —Dijo riendo mientras salía con Lita—Nos vemos mañana.

Mientras Serena y Lita salían de la habitación y ella hacia un esfuerzo por mantenerse tranquila y no llorar más, Amy se quedó preguntándole a Seiya si Taiki sabía algo acerca de los videos; pues le preocupaba verlo al otro día y quería saber cómo enfrentar la situación.

 _—_ _Pues mi querida y brillante cuñada….Taiki no le creyó a Yaten cuando él se lo dijo. Dijo que tú tendrías que haberte tomado un mar para hacer algo como eso y que no, que no le creía nada. Sacándolo casi arrastrando de aquí y riendo, dijo que él estaba malinterpretando las cosas. Dijo que ninguna de ustedes; en especial tu Amy, haría algo como eso. Así que por él puedes estar tranquila._

— Ok Seiya, —respiro aliviada—gracias. La verdad es un alivio que Taiki me crea tan inocente.

— _Uy si cuñada, tú me perdonas porque eres mi cuñada pero tú al igual que tú loca, se veían divinas en esos traje de "maid". ummmm si, que ricura. Con meseras así como ustedes, ¡no saldría de esa cafetería!_

— ¡Seiya!— Exclamaron todas alegremente.

 _—_ _¿Qué? Ah no mamacitas, la verdad es la verdad. Ustedes, todas ustedes están muy buenas. Son muy lindas; no tanto como mi delicioso bombón pero bueno, si aguantan una salida._

— Es el colmo contigo Seiya. ¿No te cansas de decirles lo mismo a todas? ¡Eres un perro mujeriego!

 _—_ _Ah, ah, ah cuñada, te equivocas Mina, estas muy equivocada. Un mujeriego es alguien que va y se revuelca con la primera que le guiña un ojo y le dice que sí. Yo no, yo solo soy un admirador de la belleza femenina. A mí me gustan, me encantan las mujeres hermosas como ustedes y eso no es un delito. ¿O sí? A ver, quiero que me digan qué hay de malo en eso. Yo solo les digo lo que a toda mujer le gusta que le digan. ¿O no bellezas tropicales?_

— Pues sí pero donde te oiga Nicolás…

— O Taiki….

— Pues yo si no tengo ese problema. —Dijo Mina con tristeza en la mirada—A veces creo que no le importo nada a Yaten. Él se puede pasar un día entero sin llamarme y no le afecta en lo más mínimo. Creo que después de todo no me ama tanto como yo.

— H _ey, hey mamacita, no digas eso nena. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Que mi hermano sea un egocéntrico de mierda que solo piensa en él, no significa que no te quiera. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado que en la pareja hay alguien que ama más y otro que ama mejor?_

— Yo sí. —Respondió Amy mientras Rei consolaba a Mina con la mano en el hombro—Alguna vez Taiki me dijo eso. Me dijo que él me quería más y que yo lo quería mejor.

 _—_ _Así es Mina, no te deprimas. Lo que pasó es que, le sacaste mucho la mierda a Yaten con eso que hiciste. ¡Eso es todo! Es muy celoso y no le gustó ni un poquito haberte visto en ese video._

— Oye pero, —levantó la llorosa mirada y lo miró— ¿él como hizo para darse cuenta que era yo si estaba usando mascara?

— _Mencionó algo de un lunar. Dijo que él te conocía de la cabeza a los pies y que ese lunar solo podía ser tuyo. Ese Yaten, le provocaba era darse contra el mundo de la ira que tenía; pero apuesto que para esta hora, ya debe estar borracho. Tranquila preciosura, mañana hablas con él. Tarde o temprano se le tiene que pasar el coraje._

— Pues ojala porque como están las cosas… no quiero más problemas.

 _—_ _Bueno, bueno pero, ¿Cómo es que están las cosas? A mí esto ya no me está gustando nada y lo mejor es que compré una botellita de tequila y me vaya a consolarlas a todas ustedes. ¿No princesitas? Tranquilas muñecas, hay suficiente Seiya para todas._

— Ay Seiya, —río Rei muy contenta—ni aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra. ¿Te quedó claro? Tú querido, —lo miró de arriba abajo y río—no eres mi tipo.

 _—_ _¿Ah no? ¿Entonces cómo te gustan? ¿Cómo el sometido y tonto de tu novio?_

— Ay Seiya, —se dobló de risa Mina—no, no preguntes, es mejor que no molestes más. Gracias por hacernos reír un rato y saludos a Yaten si lo ves más tarde.

— _Bueno… mamacitas hermosas, me encantó verlas y ya saben, si necesitan compañía esta noche y se aburren mucho, ¡me llaman! Me llaman que así me toque robar un jet yo llego con ustedes mis sensuales "maids" Lindas, lindas quedaron en esos trajes preciosuras._

— ¡No molestes más Seiya!

 _—_ _Ok, ok diabla, entiendo. Si pasa cualquier cosa con bombón me llaman. Me preocupa que se deprima por culpa de ese tonto. ¿De acuerdo? La última vez eso casi la mata. Cuiden mucho de mi precioso bombón por favor._

— Está bien Seiya. —Respondió Amy igual de seria a él—Gracias por preocuparte por ella y por todas nosotras. Vi que también compraste mi video.

— _Uy si cuñada, te veías muy linda en ese traje de sirena pero… ¿lo descolgaste no? No creas, no me quedé sin un centavo a cuenta de nada. Si Taiki te hubiera visto ahí, ¡te mata!_

— Sí, sí, si lo quité. Gracias Seiya y que descanses, nos vemos mañana.

Ellas muy sonrientes por la falsa coquetería de Seiya con todas, cerraron el computador cuando el colgó la video llamada. Ayudando a Mina a ponerse en pie, fueron a la cocina en donde estaba Lita platicando muy seriamente con Serena.

Llegando con ellas y preocupadas porque Serena estaba llorando, les dolía mucho verla así.

—Serena tonta, ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué es lo que pasa pues para que tú estés así ah? ¿Nos vas a contar o te lo tenemos que sacar a las malas?

—Rei…

— ¿Qué Amy?—La miró y abrazó a Serena— No sabes el coraje que me da ver esas lágrimas, no me gusta. Serena es una mujer muy sensible y eso a estas alturas Darien ya debería saberlo.

Luego apretó un puño.

— No sabes las ganas que me dan de ir y practicar tiro al arco de fuego con él. ¡Odio que le haga esto!

— No, no, Rei, las cosas no son así. — Se limpió la cara Serena y la miró—No puedo negar que sí me duele lo que me dijo pero lo que no puedo negar es que es verdad. Es por eso que lloro. Es porque no puedo negarlo y quiero….

— Pues si Serena, si pero no. —Dijo Lita pasándole una vez más el vaso de agua—Puede que tenga razón pero no es la manera de decirte las cosas. ¿Qué le pasa? No tiene que desquitarse contigo de todos los problemas que tiene. Te digo tanto como esto amiga.

Le levantó el rostro y le sonrió.

— Si Andrew que tiene muchísimos más problemas que Darien es bueno y dulce conmigo, ¿Por qué Darien no? De verdad que no hay derecho y si te vuelve a hacer algo como esto, —apretó un puño de ira—va a conocer la fuerza e ira de sailor Júpiter. Te lo juro Serena.

— Oye, oye, ¿cuáles problemas de Andrew? ¿De qué hablas Lita?

— Bueno Mina….no les había querido contar porque Andrew me pidió que no lo hiciera pero la razón por la que yo he estado lavando platos en ese restaurante e hice lo del video para los _otaku_ , fue esa. Mi Andrew tiene muchos problemas económicos y yo quiero ayudarlo con algo. No tiene para pagar el semestre de la universidad. La motocicleta se volvió a dañar y de repeso le descontaron un dinero en el trabajo.

— Ay no Lita, —dijo Serena sorprendida y dejando de llorar—no lo puedo creer. Pero oye, si eso es así, ¿Cómo hizo para poder juntar lo del viaje de mañana?

— No iba ir pero Darien pagó el viaje de los dos. Andrew con mucha pena me dijo que se lo había comentado y que él al otro día se había aparecido con los boletos y todo pago. Mi pobre Andrew se ha sentido tan mal por eso. Me duele mucho verlo así.

Pero luego se enojó de nuevo.

— Es por eso que te decimos lo que te decimos Serena. No es justo que Darien sea así contigo.

— Bueno, bueno pero a todas estas, —dijo Rei haciéndose frente a ella— no nos has dicho que fue lo que pasó con ese insoportable esta vez. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo que te tiene tan mal?

— Oye si Serena, —la abrazó Mina—no nos has dicho. Cuenta nena. ¿Qué pasó esta vez?

— Bueno…dijo que yo me había tirado los exámenes no por falta de inteligencia. Me dijo que yo era una mujer muy inteligente cuando realmente me dedicaba a estudiar. Dijo que si no había pasado los exámenes era por estar de ociosa leyendo historietas, comiendo dulces y en sí, —lloró de nuevo—viviendo en un mundo de fantasía que no existe.

— ¿Un mundo de fantasía? ¿Cómo es eso?

— Pues si Amy. Dijo que en vez de perder tanto tiempo viendo películas románticas, leyendo novelas sin sentido y en si perdiendo el tiempo, me dedicara a estudiar. Que la vida era mucho más dura de lo que yo creía y que para sobrevivir en una sociedad llena de lobos que solo les importa su propio bienestar, yo debía de armarme de valor y de armas. Y que mi arma era el estudio, ninguna otra. Me dijo que dejara atrás ese mundo de fantasía e inmadurez y tomara las cosas en serio.

Las vio hacer coraje.

— Ok, ok, no lo dijo con esas mismas palabras, eso fue lo que yo le entendí. Y como siempre con esa mirada que me da que hace que no pueda mover un musculo ni pronunciar palabra, me dijo que era hora de madurar.

— ¡Este es mucho hijo de la…!

— Rei…—dijo Amy tratando de calmarla.

— No te enojes Rei. Después de todo tiene razón pero es que, —dijo llorando de nuevo— ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan duro conmigo? Yo lo amo y quiero ser esa mujer que él necesita pero, —se abrazó a Lita que le extendió los brazos—no puedo. No puedo ser la mujer que él quiere y tengo miedo de perderlo. ¿Qué hago ah? ¿Qué hago?

— Hacer lo que muy bien dijo Seiya que hicieras. —Dijo Rei de muy mal genio— ¡Mandar a ese canalla al carajo Serena! Si es cierto que las personas no somos perfectas. No lo somos y uno no debe cerrarse al cambio; pues todos somos una obra en progreso pero, eso que él te hace, es una crueldad amiga.

Le tomó el rostro para que la mirara.

— Usar tus debilidades y tus errores para hacerte sentir mal, es lo más ruin y lo más bajo que le puedes hacer a alguien. Eso no se hace Serena, mucho menos a la persona que amas.

— Ay Rei, yo, yo…yo solo no, no sé y….

— Llora, llora todo lo que quieras Serena. —La abrazó Lita con más fuerza—Aquí estamos todas para ti. Siempre lo estaremos. ¿No muchachas?

— Si.

Pero mientras una acongojada y frágil Serena sufría y era consolada por sus buenas amigas de toda la vida, un complicado y afligido hombre daba vueltas sin descanso por toda la habitación. Preocupado porque Serena no le contestaba el celular, decidió indagar por ella con alguien más.

 _—_ _No, no Darien, no sé. ¡Ah hermano!_

— ¿Qué pasa Andrew? ¿Cuál es el problema?

— _Yo no sé qué es lo que le pasa a esta mujer. Ha estado muy rara estos días y hoy, no se quiso quedar conmigo y no se tomó la decencia de decirme porque. ¿Será que se está viendo con otro tipo o….?_

— Ay Andrew, —se soltó a reír Darien muy tranquilo mientras se sentaba—no seas idiota. ¡¿Cuál otro tipo?! Primero me deja Serena a mí que Lita dejarte a ti. Yo sé porque te lo digo.

 _—_ _¿Sí? ¿Y tú como por qué estás tan seguro de eso ah Darien? ¿Qué sabes tú que no sepa yo?_

— **_Uy no, hable de más_**. —Pensó Darien preocupado—No, no, por nada Andrew. Es solo que a esa mujer se le ve en la mirada lo mucho que te quiere. Es solo eso.

 _—_ _Ah…ya. Oye pero volviendo a lo que me decías, no, no sé nada de Serena. ¿Por qué no la llamas a su celular?_

— ¿Qué crees que he intentado hacer genio? No me contesta. Llamé a su casa y tampoco está allá. La verdad ya me estoy empezando a preocupar.

 _—_ _Bueno pero, ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste para que no te conteste el celular? Seguro la hiciste enojar mucho o le hiciste algo muy feo Darien. ¿Qué pasó?_

— Bueno ¿tienes tiempo? ¿Quieres salir por ahí cerca y nos tomamos algo? El cuento es largo.

 _—_ _Pero pagas tú eh. No tengo un peso y lo poco y nada que pude reunir es para llevármelo mañana. ¿Dónde nos vemos?_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Jueves, 08 de octubre de 2015.**_

 ** _Hola, hola mis queridas niñas :D ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Muchas gracias a todas las que han leído y han comentado hasta ahora. Espero les este gustando y niñas, ¡niñas! jajaja, desde aquí empieza mi parte preferida de este fic ;) jejeje, me encanta. No les voy a quitar mas tiempo y las dejo con el capitulo._**

 ** _Besos y abrazos. Nos leemos abajo :D_**

* * *

 **El viaje**

Era una soleada mañana de sábado y Darien se despertó temprano, muy temprano. Despertó desde la cinco y media de la mañana porque no podía dejar de pensar en Serena y en la última conversación que había tenido con ella. Cansado de dar vueltas en la cama y levantándose, lo primero que hizo fue tomar su celular para ver si tenía alguna llamada perdida.

Para su desgracia, no había ninguna.

Contrariado porque pensó que sería como siempre que discutían, que ella lo llamaría para disculparse, decidió dar el brazo a torcer y le mandó un corto mensaje.

 _Conejita, Serena mi amor, contesta el teléfono. Voy a irme por toda una semana y quiero, no, necesito verte._

Dándole enviar y esperando una pronta respuesta, llevó el celular hasta uno de los bolsillos de su largo pantalón azul oscuro de algodón. Yendo hacia la cocina el vibrar de su celular lo llenó de emoción.

 _Yo también quiero verte Darien, yo también necesito verte. Nos vemos en el aeropuerto para despedirte. Te amo Darien, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré._

Con una amplia sonrisa que iluminó la habitación pero mucho más su corazón, oprimió el botón de la cafetera y puso hacer el café. Acto seguido abrió las alacenas para buscar algo de comer. De pronto su día se había llenado de color y alegría.

Mientras Darien preparaba el desayuno y se arreglaba para salir, en el templo se había formado todo un caos.

— ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo Serena! ¡Que te quites que yo me voy a bañar primero!

— Ay no Rei, —dijo suplicante y en toalla—no seas así, déjame bañar primero.

— Siempre, siempre es lo mismo con ustedes dos. —Dijo una seria Amy—Para que no discutan, yo me baño primero. Vayan, vayan y ayuden a Lita más bien con el desayuno mientras Mina y yo nos bañamos. Dejen de estarse peleando que ya estamos muy grandes para eso. ¿No creen?

— Si Amy, creo que tienes razón. ¿Me prestas esa bata de baño para poder ir a la cocina?

— Amy…—dijo Rei reprobatoriamente y mirando a Amy.

— Lo siento amiga, en verdad lo siento. No quería sonar agresiva pero es que cuando ustedes se ponen en ese plan yo…

— Tranquila Amy, entiendo. No dijiste nada que no fuera verdad. —La miró sonriente—Y es cierto Rei, debemos dejar de portarnos como dos niñas pequeñas.

— Es el colmo contigo Amy.

Dijo Rei y le pasó una de sus batas a Serena.

— Sabes de sobra como esta y tú vienes y le sales con estas. Camina más bien Serena tonta. Vamos y le ayudamos a Lita en la cocina.

— Serena de verdad lo siento, yo no…

Serena estaba ojerosa, no había dormido en toda la noche pensando en la situación que tenía con Darien y que quería resolver. Dándole una y mil vueltas toda la noche a lo que tenía que hacer, había tomado una decisión. Por mucho que le doliera y lo que eso la destruiría, no daría marcha atrás. Se dio cuenta que todos sus amigos tenían razón. Se dio cuenta que lo que ella era, era suficiente. Estaba cansada de tratar de complacer a Darien y en sí, a todo el mundo a su alrededor. Se dijo a si misma que ella era valiosa como la mujer que era y que aunque si había cosas que mejorar y pulir, ya no estaba dispuesta a ceder más en su relación; pues era ella quien siempre lo hacía y ya se había cansado de eso.

En la cocina y mientras servía unas tazas de bebidas calientes que Rei estaba poniendo e en la mesa, Lita recibió una llamada.

— ¿Hola? ¿Quién es y por qué llama tan temprano?

 _—_ _Vaya, ¡que saludo!—_ río Andrew— _Hola mi osita hermosa y malvada. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Si me has pensado?_

— Mucho osito, —respondió muy alegre—mucho. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Ya tienes todo listo? ¿O de casualidad llamas porque perdiste algo y no sabes en donde esta?

— H _ey, hey, ¿Qué es esa agresividad mi candente osita? No, para nada. Solo te llamo para saber si al menos te vas a dignar a despedirme en el aeropuerto. Mira que el que me hayas dejado tirado anoche mi amor, fue una crueldad. ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos vemos o no?_

— Sí, claro que si osito. De hecho las muchachas y yo vamos a ir a despedirlos. Desayunamos y nos vamos para allá.

— _Que bien, me muero por verte. Oye amor, ¿tú sabes algo de Serena? Darien la estuvo llamando anoche toda la noche y nada. No pudo comunicarse con ella._

— Ah sí, si amor. — Dijo viendo hacia la mesa mientras apagaba la estufa—Anoche estuvimos platicando hasta tarde.

 _—_ _¿Está por ahí no es cierto? ¿Es por eso que no puedes hablar?_

— Algo así osito. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

 _—_ _No, nada. Es soló que nunca había visto a Darien como lo vi anoche, eso es todo. Me dio la impresión de que tiene problemas graves con Serena. Tú sabes que él casi no toma y anoche que nos vimos, se tomó casi toda la botella. Estaba muy aburrido. La verdad me preocupa._

— ¿En serio? —Dijo levantando una ceja— Increíble. Oye amor, ¿quieres algo especial de comer para el viaje?

 _—_ _Hmmmm, no, no mi amor. Lo que yo me quiero comer, no me lo puedo llevar conmigo ya que te pertenece a ti._

— ¡Andrew!— Exclamó y se quemó con la cuchara caliente— No me digas esas cosas y mejor dime, ¿te conformas con unas galletas de chocolate? La hice especialmente para ti.

 _—_ _Hmmm, pues me toca. Me toca aceptarlas porque son mis preferidas, bueno, después de tu exquisita y deliciosa galleta mamacita rica._

— No, no más. —Río y fue a la mesa—No molestes más mi amor y nos vemos. Voy a terminar de arreglarme para salir para allá.

 _—_ _Ok mi amor, nos vemos entonces y Lita, te amo. No sabes lo que me duele irme por allá sin ti. ¡Sin ti no será tan divertido! ¿A quién voy a coger por las noches eh?_

Lita riendo ante la insistencia e impaciencia de su caliente novio, le mandó un beso diciéndole que se verían en muy poco tiempo. Pero mientras unas como Rei y Lita colgaban muy alegres el teléfono, otras no estaban muy contentas sentadas a la mesa mientras tomaban su desayuno.

.

.

Dos horas después seis atractivos y frescos hombres estaban en el aeropuerto esperando su vuelo. Con pocas maletas y ansiosos por verlas llegar para despedirse, unos como un impaciente Taiki veían su reloj de mano.

Mientras otros como Seiya….

— ¡Que te calles Seiya! ¡¿Qué no ves que me duele la maldita cabeza?! Solo estoy aquí y voy a ir a este viaje porque se lo prometimos a Adam. ¡Ya cállate!

— Ay ya, ya. —Dijo Seiya muerto de risa y revolcándole el platinado y corto cabello— ¡Que genio! ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que Mina te haya hecho enojar tanto anoche como para que te hubieras bebido medio bar, ah? ¿Ah? Solo relájate. El vuelo no tarda en salir.

— Ni me hables de Mina ahora que no quisiera ni verla.

Dijo quitándose los oscuros lentes y dejando ver las espantosas ojeras.

— Si no es porque en verdad vamos a estar mucho tiempo lejos, no me despediría de ella.

—Oye Yaten, —dijo Taiki más tranquilo y con el celular en la mano—no digas algo tan feo como eso. ¿Qué tal te escuchara Mina eh? ¿No crees que le dolería?

— Más me dolió a mí lo que me hizo. ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?! Ella es mi novia. Es mi novia y me imagino que a ti tampoco te gustaría que la mujer que tú quieres salga en diminuta ropa delante de un montón de pervertidos. ¡¿Te gustaría o qué?!

— No, claro que no. Pero eso no es un problema para mí Yaten porque mi Amy no haría algo como eso jamás. Además Yaten, tienes que calmarte. Todo lo que estás diciendo son suposiciones y lo mejor es que hables con ella. Deja que sea ella quien te lo corrobore.

— Yo conozco a Mina, Taiki. La conozco demasiado bien y sé que era ella. ¡Era ella! Esa era ella y no sabes la ira tan grande que me da.

Mientras un incómodo Taiki trataba de calmar a su hermano sin éxito y Seiya se reía sin parar a costillas de su sufrimiento, Darien hablaba con Andrew y con disimulo miraba hacia la puerta.

—Darien, Darien, ¿si me estas escuchando? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa amigo? No soy ningún idiota y aunque tú no me lo quisiste contar, se te ve de lejos que estas teniendo problemas con Serena. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Andrew, —se pasó una mano por el cabello con angustia—no sé, no sé exactamente qué es lo que pasa y todo eso me molesta. Por más que intento ser amable y paciente con ella, me saca de quicio. Me molesta que siga viviendo en un mundo de fantasía y rosa mientras yo tengo que lidiar con problemas de verdad.

— ¿Tus papás otra vez?

— Sí, ellos. Ellos son una parte de mis problemas. Lo otro también es la carrera. Te digo Andrew que yo sabía que iba a ser difícil y todo pero, ¡no sabía que tanto! —Río con él— La verdad me siento muy presionado. No solo tengo que lidiar con mis papás, con lo difícil y complicada que es mi carrera y mi relación con Serena, sino también con su inmadurez y sus reclamos. Yo la quiero pero ya no sé cómo hablarle. Todo lo que le digo lo toma como una ofensa y haciéndose la víctima y llorando, resuelve todo.

— Ya…y entonces, ¿Qué piensas hacer? Si te sientes de esa manera y las cosas están de ese tamaño, no deberías irte sin antes hablar con ella. Mira Darien, yo no sé cómo sea tu relación con ella. No sé cómo la manejes y no sé nada de eso pero solo te puedo hablar por mí. Yo amo a mi Lita y aunque a veces me molesta cuando me regaña por todo el desorden que hago en el departamento y….

— Ah no Andrew pero es que, —río—eso sí es cierto. ¡Tú eres un puto desorden! Deberías hacerle caso y aprender a ser más aseado y sobre todo organizado.

— Bueno, bueno, sí, eso es cierto. Es cierto pero a pesar de ser cierto Darien, —lo miró con seriedad—no me gusta que me lo diga de esa forma, toda demandante. Si fuera más amable conmigo en vez de tirarme las camisas a la cara y enojarse, te juro que lo intentaría. Yo la amo Darien y si no fuera por ella que alegra un poco mis días, creo que no seguiría aquí. Es su amor y su dedicación lo que hace que siga luchando con todas mis fuerzas así todo parezca una mierda a veces.

— Entonces según lo que me estás diciendo, ¿yo no he sabido decirle las cosas a Serena? ¿Es eso?

— No sé, no sé Darien pero por si no te has dado cuenta, ella si ha cambiado mucho. Desde que están juntos y su relación se volvió más seria; ya sabes, cuándo pasó lo que pasó entre ustedes, ella ya no es la misma niñita que iba a jugar videojuegos toda la tarde y a comer postres. Ha cambiado mucho y según me ha dicho Lita y todos hemos visto, —lo palmeó en el hombro y le sonrió—ha sido por ti amigo. Por ti y solo por ti.

Muy confundido estaba Darien por sus palabras cuando de pronto la vio entrar. Él al igual que todos los demás, se emocionó mucho al verla. Lo que si le causó y mucha impresión fue ver un gran equipaje. Viéndola muy atareada tanto a ella como a las demás con tantas maletas fue a ayudarla.

— ¡Hey Nicolás! No te quedes ahí parado y ayúdame. ¿Qué no ves que son muchas?

— Hola mi amor.

Llegó Nicolás muy sonriente y muy casual, se veía muy bien con su cabello corto y en jean.

— ¿Y esto? ¿No me digas que vas a viajar conmigo?

— Si. —Respondió sin mirarlo, estaba buscando algo en la bolsa— ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta mucho o qué? Porque si es así ya mismo me…

— Me encanta Rei, me fascina. Ven, yo llevo esas maletas y tú mientras tanto siéntate a buscar con más tranquilidad lo que necesitas. ¿Sí?

— Gracias.

— Oye mi amor dime, ¿quieres algo de tomar? ¿Necesitas algo o…?

Mientras Nicolás se desvivía en atenciones con su amada y agresiva novia, Mina se había acercado muy sigilosamente a Yaten que para su desgracia o alivio, no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

—Yaten, eh…hola ¿Cómo estás?

— ¿De verdad tengo que contestar esa pregunta Mina? Dime, ¿Cómo crees que estoy? Tú debes saber muy bien como estoy.

— ¿Yo?—Preguntó nerviosa— No, no sé mi amor. Algo me dijo Seiya de que habías salido anoche con Taiki pero….

— Mira Mina, —entrecerró los ojos con ira—no vamos a hablar aquí. Me alegra que vengas de viaje con nosotros porque tú y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente. Yo soy tu novio y eso que pasó me tiene de muy mal genio. Este no es ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso. ¿De acuerdo? Ahora por favor has algo bien y tráeme una botella de agua. Por tú culpa me estoy muriendo de sed y de dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Tú nunca vas a dejar de ser un grosero conmigo verdad Yaten?

— Maldita sea Mina, maldita sea contigo. Te lo he dicho. Tú puedes sacar lo mejor y lo peor de mí. —Se le acercó más y le besó la mejilla—Me estas volviendo loco y eso me asusta. Anda ve, ve que ya casi nos tenemos que ir.

Mientras Mina se iba algo confundida por sus palabras y por lo que le había pedido, Serena era abrazada cariñosamente por Seiya.

— ¡Bombón! ¡Precioso y hermoso bombón, estas preciosa! ¿Y eso? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Eh…bueno, —dijo incomoda porque Darien cada vez se acercaba más—decidí venir a este viaje. Las mejores bandas estarán ahí y también ustedes. ¿No?

— Sí, así es.

Respondió Darien más sonriente.

— Además va a ser mucho mejor para todos nosotros que ustedes estén ahí. Me alegra que hayas venido Serena.

— ¡Andrew!

— ¡Lita!—Le recibió el abrazo y la besó— Que sorpresa. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada antes ah?

— Quería darte la sorpresa.

Contestó con una maleta en la mano y fingiendo pesadez.

— Dime, ¿sorprendido?

— ¡Mucho! Mucho mi amor pero oye no, una mujer y mucho más una tan delicada como tú, no debe cargar algo tan pesado como esta maleta. Mejor ven, siéntate y dime qué fue lo que pasó. ¿Cómo hiciste para…?

Al igual que Lita, Amy también estaba muy alegre; pues a Taiki le había encantado verla ahí y saber que podían pasar varios días juntos en la playa lejos de preocupaciones y problemas.

— ¿Sí? ¿Si te alegra verme aquí? Como tú eres tan concentrado en tu trabajo y te gusta estar solo cuando compones…

— No digas eso mi hermosa _fresa salvaje._ No sabes lo que me voy a divertir dándote licor.

— ¡Taiki!— Exclamó alegre y entre sus brazos—Te amo mi amor y me alegra que no te moleste que este aquí.

Así mientras Serena se sentaba junto a Darien y estaba muy seria, las demás también mantenían una conversación con sus parejas. Habían llegado temprano al aeropuerto y aún faltaba media hora para que el avión aterrizara. Total era que Lita y Amy estaban muy abrazadas junto a ellos cuando un fuerte grito de Rei haciendo que Nicolás se tirara la soda encima, los asustó a todos.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Yo los metí aquí! ¡¿Dónde demonios los dejé ah?!

— ¿Qué pasa Rei? ¿Cuál es el problema mi amor?

— Dejé mis papeles y los de las demás en el templo Nicolás. ¡Ah! ¡Todo por estar enredada con tantas maletas! No solo dejé los pasaportes sino que también deje una maleta. — Se levantó ofuscada de la silla—No ni modo, me va tocar devolverme para el templo.

— Ay no Rei.

Se acercó Mina muy aburrida.

— ¿Segura que los dejaste? ¿Ya revisaste bien en tu bolso?

— Sí, sí Mina. Ya revisé en todo el bolso y nada. —Dijo mientras vaciaba todo el contenido de su bolsa en el suelo— ¡Nada! Soy una idiota. ¿Cómo fui a dejar eso en el templo ah? No, y ahora lo peor es que muy posiblemente no alcanzo a llegar a tiempo.

— Rei, Rei por favor tranquilízate.

Le pidió Nicolás sonriente mientras guardaba todo en su bolsa y sacaba su celular.

— Tranquila que todo tiene arreglo. No te preocupes por eso. — Marcó su celular cuando lo sacó—Matt, hola Matt. Necesito que regreses y me hagas un favor. Ok no te preocupes, aquí te espero. Gracias, no tardes.

— ¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer Nicolás?

— Voy a pedirle a Matt que me lleve al templo para recoger lo que se te quedo mi amor. —Le sonrió—Ya no te estreses más por eso y dime, ¿quieres ir a dar una paseo por la vitrinas del aeropuerto mientras vuelvo? Te prometo que no me voy a tardar.

— ¡Ay no!

— ¿Qué pasó Andrew? Conozco esa cara. ¿Ahora qué fue lo que se te olvido?

— Ay mi amor es que, —sacó su billetera y puso los ojos como platos—sí, sí es cierto. Olvide mi identificación. La dejé esta mañana junto al currículo que voy a llevar a ese restaurante la próxima semana.

— ¡Andrew, es el colmo contigo! ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir haciendo estas cosas ah? No dejas la cabeza porque la tienes pegada. ¡Es el colmo! No, no puedes salir de viaje sin tu identificación. —Le tomó una mano enojada—Nos vamos ya mismo para tu casa por eso. Quien sabe que más dejaste.

Lita regañaba a su novio. Taiki recibía también una inesperada llamada que cambiaría sus planes al igual que Darien, y Serena, estaba muy triste por lo que estaba escuchando.

— Ok, ok papá entiendo. Sí señor, no tengo nada más importante que ir y asistirte en esa cirugía. Ok papá estoy un poco lejos y me demoro en llegar pero…ah sí señor, estoy en el aeropuerto. Me voy de viaje por una semana. ¿Recuerdas que te lo dije hace un mes? No, no papá, tranquilo. Yo puedo viajar en la noche o si no mañana. Sí señor, ya voy para allá.

— ¿Te tienes que ir Darien?

— Sí, si Andrew. —Miró a Serena a la que se le veía la tristeza por encima—Me llamó mi papá a decirme que lo asista en una cirugía. Llevo meses pidiéndole que me deje asistir a una de sus cirugías y pues…

— Sí, sí Darien.

Se levantó Serena molesta de la silla y sin mirarlo.

— Lo sabemos. Mucha suerte y saludos a tu papá. Nos vemos después.

— Oye no Serena espera…—Le pidió mientras ella le daba la espalda y se iba.

Mina, al igual que hicieron casi todas después de despedirse de ellos, salieron tras ella. Al ver que el ambiente se había vuelto hostil y algo pesado, a Seiya se le ocurrió hacer uno de sus brillantes comentarios para relajar el ambiente.

— Bueno….como ustedes se tienen que ir y estas muñecas hermosas no se pueden quedar solas mientras vuelven, yo me ofrezco para cuidarlas. Vayan tranquilos, yo se las cuido muy bien. ¿Cierto, Rei?

— ¡Ya cállate y no molestes!—Dijo mientras se acercaba a Nicolás y Matt llegaba—Dejé todo en mi habitación en una estantería de madera. ¿Si sabes cuál es?

— Sí, si mi amor. ¿Cómo se me va a olvidar si yo la tallé? Ve mi amor sé que eso te preocupa. Nos vemos ahora, no tardo.

— Ok, —le recibió el beso—no tardes y Darien, espero que sepas muy bien lo que estás haciendo. Que te vaya bien.

— Discúlpala Darien pero es que…

— No te preocupes Amy. —Dijo mientras tomaba su maleta y la arrastraba—Entiendo. Que tengan un buen viaje y nos vemos después.

Al igual que Darien, Nicolás, Andrew, Yaten y Taiki también estaban de salida; pues su representante los llamó de último minuto porque debían dejar firmados unos documentos. Lo extraño de eso era que Seiya hubiera dejado todo perfectamente arreglado a diferencia de sus hermanos.

Total fue que Nicolás muy amablemente al ver que no tenían transporte y tenían prisa, se ofreció a llevarlos.

En el camino y todos ellos algo estrechos, no habían comentado una sola palabra; sus novias eran cercanas entre ellas pero ellos no, por eso esa situación era incomoda. Pero lo que pasaría ese día, seria inolvidable y los uniría a todos de por vida

Media hora después y ya en el templo…

— Vengan, vengan y de aquí los llevo hasta donde necesiten. ¿Les parece?

— Por mí no hay problema. —Respondió Darien muy amable—Ya me tiré el viaje y no solo eso.

—Darien…es que tú eres muy tonto, hasta entiendo porque fue que se enojó. Ella viene, te da la sorpresa de acompañarte en el viaje para estar más tiempo contigo y tú, ¡tú te vas!—Lo palmeó con fuerza mientras reía—Eres el colmo Darien. Eres muy mal agradecido a veces amigo.

— No molestes y entra y ayuda que tu _"osita"_ estaba bien enojada contigo por olvidadizo tonto.

— Ah pero es que, —río mientras entraba con todos—a diferencia de ti, yo sí sé cómo tratar a mi novia. Es sentido común Darien.

— No, yo creo que nosotros mejor nos vamos yendo.

Dijo Yaten llevándose una mano a la cabeza y poniéndose los lentes.

— La verdad si tenemos afán porque queremos alcanzar a llegar. No quiero dejar a Mina sola con el infeliz de Seiya.

— Ni yo. —Dijo Taiki riendo.

— ¡Cuidado Nicolás!

Darien se preocupó cuando vio que la estantería de madera le iba a caer encima y arrojándose sobre él, lo salvó del golpe que se hubiera ajustado de haberlo recibido. Pero al caerse la estantería y con ella todo lo que había encima, se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

— _"_ _Confesiones de cinco bellas scouts"_ ¿Qué es esto?

— No debe ser más que un video de algunas imágenes de las sailors scouts.

Río Darien y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie mientras Taiki y Yaten intercambiaban miradas con él.

— Nada importante. Deja eso ahí y vámonos que…

— Ah no, —fue Nicolás hacia el reproductor y lo puso mientras encendía el televisor—yo amo a sailor mars y no sé por qué Rei habla tan mal de ellas y mira. —río—No solo le gusta sino que tiene hasta un video. Ah no, tengo que ver a esa mamacita rica así sea por un momento.

Andrew que también sintió curiosidad por saber de qué estaban hablando, se acercó al igual que lo demás para ver el video y lo que contenía pero lo que vieron, casi los mata del susto.

 _—_ _Ay si Serena, —_ dijo Mina con emoción _—seguro al tratarse de Darien, fue algo muy romántico. ¿No amiga?_

 _—_ _Eh…bueno…_

 _—_ _¡No!—_ dijo Lita aterrada _— ¿Cómo fue entonces? Habla de una vez Serena._

 _—_ _Bueno, una noche después de que terminamos de luchar, ay no, —_ dijo girando el sonrojado rostro a otro lado _—no puedo, no puedo muchachas. Me da mucha pena…_

— ¡No, no, no!—Fue Darien y detuvo el video muy pálido— No podemos ver eso.

— ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando Serena, Darien?— Preguntó Andrew confundido— ¿Cuál lucha? ¿Me puedes explicar por favor?

— No, no hay nada que explicar Andrew y definitivamente no debemos ver este video. No, no y punto.

— Me da mucha pena contigo Darien pero, —le quitó el video Nicolás muy serio—yo si necesito saber qué demonios me oculta Rei. A mí no me interesa lo que Serena tenga para contar ahí pero, ¿Por qué este título para este video? ¿Por qué habla ella de una lucha? Entonces sin importar si tú quieres o no…

Fue al reproductor y lo puso de nuevo.

—…yo si lo voy a ver completo. ¿Qué dices Andrew? ¿No sientes curiosidad por saber por qué estas mujeres se desaparecen como el humo cada vez que les suena el celular?

— Sí. Estoy cansado de tanto misterio y me perdonas Darien pero, —lo quitó con suavidad mientras estaba parado frente al televisor—yo si necesito saber qué demonios ocultan.

El video siguió y con cada palabra que Serena tanto como las demás decían, Nicolás y sobre todo Andrew, cada vez se confundían más.

 _—_ _Sí, así fue. El me pidió que me transformara nuevamente y así lo hice, al tiempo que yo me transformaba él también lo hacía._

 _—_ _¿y qué era lo que pasaba en el callejón?..._

— Para, para el video Nicolás. — Pidió Andrew con el rostro consternado— ¿De qué habla Serena, Darien? ¿En que se transformaron y por qué?

— Eh…Andrew yo, yo no puedo…

— Es mejor que les digas Darien. —Dijo Taiki igual de serio—Ya no importa porque con esto ya no podemos seguirlo ocultando más.

— ¡¿Ocultando qué?!

— Está bien Andrew, Nicolás, Haruka me va a patear los huevos cuando me vea porque me hizo jurarle frente a las muchachas que jamás les diríamos nada pero…

— ¿Haruka? ¿La que parece un tipo y anda con Michiru todo el tiempo?

— Sí, ella Andrew. Ella al igual que las demás, es una sailor scout. Yo soy Tuxedo Mask y hemos luchado juntos durante años. Perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes pero…

— ¿Es una maldita broma verdad?—Pregunto Nicolás desencajado— ¡¿Es en serio?! ¿Cómo pudieron? O mejor dicho, ¡¿Cómo pudo Rei hacerme esto?! ¿Se ha estado burlando de mí todo este tiempo? Ah no pero, —dijo casi saliendo hecho una furia del lugar—me va a oír. ¿Cómo demonios ha podido mentirme durante todo este tiempo? ¡¿Quién cree que soy?!

— Cálmense, cálmense por favor y, —río Yaten—no se ofusquen. Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo por hacerles un daño. Si ellas decidieron no decirles nada fue por su propio bien. Solo por eso. Muchas veces han luchado con enemigos muy poderosos y no querían poner en riesgo sus vidas.

— ¿Ustedes lo sabían? ¿Cómo?

— Oye no Andrew, no pierdas tu tiempo con ellos. A ellos, a ninguno de ellos les importa decirnos la verdad. Al igual que ellas, se han estado burlando de nosotros descaradamente. Ven y sigamos viendo porque es mejor escucharlo de ellas mismas. ¿No crees?

— Creo que tienes razón Nicolás. —Miró Andrew con decepción a su amigo—Creí que éramos amigos Darien. Nunca pensé que pudieras ocultarme algo como esto.

Nicolás puso a reproducir el video de nuevo. Aterrado al igual que los demás por lo que escuchaba, no podía evitar reírse a costillas de Darien; pues se le veía lo incomodo que estaba con toda esa situación.

 _—_ _Eh…pues, el me besó. Me tomó el rostro en ambas manos y mientras me besaba con pasión y su lengua se enredaba con la mía, empezó a descender sus suaves y hermosas manos por todo mi cuerpo. Luego metió las manos bajo mi falda y me desprendió de mis interiores._

 _—_ _¡Awwww!—_ Gritó Mina de emoción _— Vaya que sí es todo un galán. ¡Es increíble! ¿Tú porque nunca antes nos habías contado esto ah Serena?_

— Por favor no, no más. No les tengo la suficiente confianza a todos como para estar viendo esto en frente de ustedes. No más, no más que de verdad es muy vergonzoso.

— ¿Esto si de pena cretino?—Dijo Andrew más sonriente—Es el colmo contigo Darien. Este es el tipo de cosas que los amigos se comparten. No sé cómo es que eres capaz de hacer ciertas cosas, —le guiñó un ojo y río con los demás mientras Serena seguía hablando—y no de confiar en mí que soy tu amigo.

—Andrew no, no más por favor. A mí Haruka y las muchachas me van a matar cuando sepan que les dije la verdad. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de eso? No más, no más y yo mejor me…

 _—_ _Luego….luego empezó a descender por todo mi pecho hasta que llego a, —_ se tapó el rostro con ambas manos _— ¡hasta que llegó ahí!_

— ¡No más!—Fue y detuvo el video mientras los demás se doblaban de risa— ¡Ha sido suficiente! Tal vez a mi novia no le dé pena hablar con sus amigas de lo que pasó esa noche pero a mí sí me da y mucha pena, que ustedes se estén burlando de mí con todo esto. ¡Suficiente!

— ¿Si te acabas de escuchar idiota lo que acabas de decir?—Preguntó Andrew muerto de risa—Es la primera vez que la llamas tu novia en frente de los demás y con tanto orgullo. ¡Claro! ¡Quien no lo haría verdad idiota! Eres muy de buenas. ¿Mira que ser el primero y el único en coger a sailor moon? ¡Es increíble imbécil!

— ¡Cállate idiota!

—No, no Darien pero, —dijo Nicolás que no controlaba la risa—es la verdad. No te enojes pero no sabes lo que darían algunos tipos por ser tú. ¡Es increíble!

— Ah ya, listo. —Dijo riendo también—Listo. ¿Se van a burlar de mí y de mi primera vez con Serena? ¡Perfecto! Perfecto pero yo de aquí no me voy a mover, —se sentó en el piso—hasta no haber escuchado a cada una de sus mujeres confesarlo todo. ¿Por qué si se dieron cuenta no pendejos? Cada una de ellas lo va a ser. —Río al ver sus caras de susto, excepto en la de Yaten—Y bien, ¿aun quieren seguir con esto tontos?

— Sí.

Respondió Nicolás serio y preocupado.

— Yo también. Ya qué carajo. —Respondió Andrew muy sonriente.

— Voy a llamar a la disquera. —Dijo Yaten saliendo del cuarto muy alegre—No lo vayan a poner a reproducir sin mí.

Pero mientras Darien sacaba su celular y llamaba a cancelar la cita con su papá, Nicolás tomaba los documentos que Rei le pidió y los mandaba con su chofer. Por otro lado Andrew llamaba a Lita a decirle que no podía viajar y que luego le explicaba la razón. Taiki tomaba asiento algo nervioso por lo que se descubriría con todo eso y Yaten, él no lo sabía pero el que más iba a sufrir con esas confesiones.

Pobre Yaten. No sabía lo que le esperaba.

* * *

 ** _La verdad cualquier pensaría que yo estaba drogada cuando escribí este fic y sobre todo este capitulo pero no, ¡no soy de esas! jajaja, mi adiccion es el sexo ;) y escribir, no mas :D jajaja._**

 ** _Muchas gracias a quien este por aquí leyendo, se los agradezco mucho. Espero les haya gustado y las invito a que me digan por medio de un sexy y hermoso review, jajaja, qué les ha parecido; si se rieron tanto como yo o no._**

 ** _Besos y abrazos. Nos leemos la otra semana o por mi pervetido face ;) ¡como gusten!_**

 ** _Bye. Gracias a quienes leen y comentan. Son hiper kawaii._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Jueves, 15 de octubre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola a todas y cada una de ustedes. De verdad que me hace muy feliz que les este gustando el fic y que ademas de las habituales comentaristas, ¡gracias niñas! jajajaja, muchas gracias por su apoyo. También me comenten nuevas lectoras :D Muchas gracias de verdad y a las que tienen PM ya les respondí pero las que no, pues aqui va.**_

 _ **Jimesere: Pues lo de continuarlo mas seguido, no sé puede belleza y, ¿sabes por qué? Primero porque cuando publicaba a diario no me comentaban entonces decidí hacerlo una vez por semana y segundo, porque es que yo no solo hago esto, jajaja, tengo otras obligaciones y es un poco difícil sacar el tiempo. Besos y abrazos. Gracias por leer y comentar.**_

 _ **FERSERENITY: Si, pobrecitos de mis queridos personajes pero, de malas mija ;) jajajaja, para eso es el fandom y ademas yo estoy loca :D jajaja, para hacer lo que me de la gana. Por lo que dices de Darien y Serena, bueno, es mejor que lo leas ;) jajaja. Gracias por leer y comentar. Te lo agradezco mucho.**_

 _ **Hikari: Oh, (cara apenada) creo que me voy a sonrojar, jajajaja. Muchas gracias por decir que es hermoso y chistoso. ¡Muchas gracias por esas bellas palabras! Y no te preocupes por la continuación, yo, yo soy una mujer de palabra y ademas no me gusta dejar nada sin terminar ;) jajaja, no te preocupes que habrá fic para un tiempo mas ;) Besos y abrazos. Gracias por haber leido y haber comentado.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por su amable lectura y las dejo con el capi ;) Besitos, nos leemos.**_

* * *

 **Confesiones de los muchachos**

Mientras unos angustiados y al mismo tiempo divertidos muchachos escuchaban a sus mujeres confesar intimidades muy ebrias, Serena no podía parar de llorar en el aeropuerto. Abrazada por Seiya que refunfuñaba de ira, escuchaba decir que lo que decía no era cierto, que estaba mal interpretando las cosas.

— ¿Ah no Mina? ¿Entonces cómo explicas lo que hizo ah? Dime, dime porque sinceramente no lo entiendo.

— No, no cuñada, —dijo Seiya mientras acariciaba el revuelto cabello de Serena y la abrazaba—no, las cosas no son así. Si mi bombón vino hasta acá e hizo lo que hizo para acompañarlo en ese viaje, ¡lo mínimo era que se hubiera quedado!

— Pues sí pero…

— ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando Nicolás?! No, no me voy a calmar nada. ¡¿Cómo es eso de que no vas a venir sino hasta más tarde?! —Luego con la mirada perdida y de repente tranquila le respondió… —sí señor, como usted diga entonces. ¿Matt? Oh bueno, lo estaré esperando. Un beso amor, que te vaya bien.

— ¿Ah?—levantó una ceja Seiya de la impresión— ¿Y aquí qué es lo que pasa? No, no, mis niñas locas, —río—ustedes me van a volver loco pero vengan, vengan que tenemos que ir a esperar al tipo ese e irnos.

— No, yo mejor no voy a ninguna parte. —Dijo Serena con los ojos rojos de llorar—Mi única intención con este viaje era estar más cerca de Darien pero como pudieron ver, a él no le interesa compartir tiempo conmigo. Por eso se inventó eso de la cirugía con su papá, para no tener que venir conmigo. Entonces lo mejor es irme para mi casa y…

— ¡Ni se te ocurra tonta! No, tú no te vas a ir a deprimirte a tu casa por culpa de ese idiota. Te vas a venir con nosotras a la playa y la vamos a pasar en grande. ¡Al demonio todos ellos y sus estupideces!

Sonrió y las demás con ella.

— Vámonos que por algo hicimos lo que hicimos. Vámonos y tratemos de pasarla bien.

— Uy si, —río Seiya pícaro y abrazó a Serena por la cintura cuando se hizo en medio de todas ellas—cinco hermosas mujeres para mí solo. ¡Mucho de buenas!

— ¡Seiya!

— Ok, ok mis poderosas fieras. Vámonos y en el camino pensamos quién de ustedes me da campito en su habitación hasta que llegue mi Selene.

Mientras Seiya coqueteaba con ellas como siempre y buscaban a Matt en la puerta con sus cosas, ellos estaban….

 _—_ _Ay muchachas, son el colmo pero listo, yo les sigo contando pero con la condición de que después de contarles, —_ miró a Rei entrecerrando los ojos _—siga Rei. ¿Va?_

 _—_ _¡Va!_

— Ah… —sonrió Darien muy contento al ver la cara de espanto que hizo Nicolás cuando escuchó eso— Con que te da miedo que después siga la tuya. ¿No, Nicolás? ¿Qué será lo que tiene para contar tu domadora?

— Eh…esto, yo no sé y….

— Uy no, —rio Andrew al igual que los demás—seguro por lo que me ha dicho Lita, debió haber sido algo bien cursi y romántico; como lo que les gusta a ellas.

Miro a Nicolás muy sonriente.

— Me perdonas Nicolás porque sé que no nos conocemos mucho pero según lo que ella me ha contado, tú eres un tipo muy….

— ¿Estúpido? ¿Era eso lo que ibas a decir?

— No, para nada. —Dijo con seriedad—Iba a decir que muy dócil, muy tranquilo, demasiado sereno diría yo. Mi Lita dice que ni ella ni las demás saben cómo haces para aguantarte a Rei. Dice que aunque es su amiga y la quiere, reconoce que tiene un carácter muy difícil.

— Shu, shu, cállate que mi Serena está hablando.

 _—_ _Bueno, Darien, mi amado Darien, a pesar de lo duro que has sido conmigo y de lo mucho que me lastimaste al irte y no darme una sola llamada, no contestar ninguna de mis cartas y hacerme sentir como si valiera menos que una mierda durante tanto tiempo, yo te amo. Te amo y amo cada una de tus cosas._

 _—_ _¿Qué es lo que amas Serena?—_ Preguntó Rei más seria _— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?_

 _—_ _A todo Rei, todo. Me refiero a que amo tanto las cosas buenas como las malas. Gracias a él y a ustedes, hoy soy la mujer que soy._

 _—_ _Amiga…_

— Para, para el video un momento por favor Nicolás. — Pidió Darien mientras se levantaba del piso con la mirada triste y acongojado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—La entiendo Darien. —Dijo Andrew mirándolo con seriedad—Entiendo porque tú también hiciste lo mismo conmigo. Cuando te fuiste para estados unidos, perdiste todo el contacto con nosotros. Pensé durante todos esos meses, que fue eso tan malo que te hice para que te hubieras alejado de esa forma.

— Oye, oye, no seas tan duro con él.

Se hizo Taiki frente a ellos.

— Claro, es normal que digas eso pues tú no tienes idea de lo que en verdad pasó.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó entonces?—Se levantó del suelo y miro a Darien a la cara—Explica Darien porque al igual que le dolió a ella tu desprecio, a mí también se me hizo raro que desaparecieras de un momento a otro.

—Lo resumiré porque no tengo tiempo para esto. Sailor galaxia se apareció ese día en el avión cuando yo iba para los estados unidos y para resumirte aún más, me mató. Se robó mi semilla estelar y se escondió durante un tiempo. Por eso nadie sabía nada de mí. ¡Porque me mataron!

— ¡¿Qué, que?! ¿Cómo es eso de que te mataron? Si eso es verdad, ¡¿Cómo demonios estas aquí frente a todos nosotros?!

— Ay no, —dijo Yaten con estrés porque le dolía la cabeza—ya todos nosotros sabemos esa historia pero te diré para que dejes de gritar idiota. Sailor galaxia fue una sailor scout que salvó al universo hace mucho tiempo de la maldad de caos y para eso tuvo que sacrificar su cuerpo al ofrecerlo para encerrar al mismo caos. Con el tiempo caos se apoderó de sailor galaxia y la volvió mala. Ella se volvió una scout muy poderosa y gracias a la maldad de caos, se le ocurrió apoderarse de todas las semillas estelares del universo para volverse más fuerte. Para controlar todo.

— ¿Qué? No estoy entendiendo ni mierda de todo esto pero más confuso que todo eso que dijiste es, ¿Cómo sabes tú esa historia?

— Fuimos sailor scouts como ellas. —Respondió Taiki con algo de pena—Éramos las sailor scouts de la princesa _fireball_ y sus guardianes en el planeta de fuego. Nos convertíamos en sailor scouts para luchar y protegerla.

— Wow, wow, wow, —dijo Nicolás lleno de confusión—un momento. ¿No se supone que las sailor scouts son todas mujeres?

— Sí, así es. Todas las sailor scouts son mujeres Nicolás, estas en lo correcto.

Dijo Darien sonriente al ver su cara de susto.

— Ay no, —dijo Andrew con miedo en la mirada—entonces, ¡¿ustedes qué demonios son?!

— ¡Que no grites idiota!—Respondió Yaten de mal genio— ¿Que no ves que me duele la cabeza? Éramos, éramos sailor scouts. Éramos las _sailor starlights_ pero como queríamos volver a la tierra…le pedimos a la princesa que nos convirtiera en hombres de tiempo completo. Renunciamos a ser sailor scouts. ¡¿Ahora si entendiste y vas a dejar de gritar tonto?!

— Ok, ok, ya entendí. No te sulfures pero es que todo esto, — se sentó de nuevo—es increíble. Entiéndanos, no es fácil saber que de la noche a la mañana estas rodeado de un montón de gente rara y que pensabas que era una cosa y resulta que no es así. Mi amigo, uno de mis mejores amigos, es el tal Tuxedo Mask y, ¡no solo eso! Sino que también mi novia es una especie de heroína y yo ni idea. Tienen que ponerse en nuestro lugar y admitir que es raro.

— Sea como sea, —dijo Yaten tomando asiento al igual que los demás a excepción de Darien—cállate que yo si quiero escuchar a Mina a ver con que va a salir esta vez.

Darien iba irse, había quedado muy mal con lo que Serena le dijo sin querer decirlo. Le dolía pensar que le hizo tanto daño y que ella nunca había tenido el valor de mirarlo a la cara y habérselo dicho. Pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era ir con ella y explicarle cómo eran las cosas y más que nada, decirle que él también la amaba.

— ¿Y tú como para dónde vas galán? Tu novia aún no termina de hablar, ven. Ven y siéntate que muy pronto es el turno de Rei. ¿No te da curiosidad saber qué es lo que van a decir todas estas mujeres borrachas? Dicen que los borrachos y los niños… nunca mienten.

— No, no Andrew, yo mejor me voy. Necesito ir con Serena y decirle que….

— Ni pierdas tu tiempo. —Lo miró Taiki—Hablé con Amy hace un momento y me dijo que ella quedo hecha un mar de lágrimas después de que nos fuimos. Lo mejor es que la dejes sola hasta que se le pase el coraje y me disculpas pero, —se le acercó más y lo miró—es mejor que tengas más información antes de hablar con ella. ¿No crees? Según veo y hemos escuchado, ustedes no tienen muy buena comunicación que digamos.

—Está bien, —se sentó con los demás—creo que tienes razón.

Ya sentados y retomando el video, siguieron escuchándolas hablar atentamente. Por la mente de Darien pasaban una y mil cosas, pensaba que él no quiso nunca haber sido de esa forma con ella y más que nada, lo que le daba terror era perderla; pues mientras la escuchaba hablar, veía mucha tristeza en su mirada.

Pero algo que escucho lo hizo reír no solo a él sino a los demás.

 _—_ _Bueno Mina yo, yo este…. ¡a qué carajo! Les voy a contar. Me quitó los interiores y quedó frente a frente; ya saben, ahí. Deslizó esa suave y dulce mano por él y muy lentamente, me separó las piernas._

 _—_ _¡Awwww!_

 _—_ _Sí, mi amado, mi amado Darien no solo es elocuente con esa hermosa boca. ¡También es hábil! Estuvo ahí dándome el más increíble y dulce placer que jamás haya sentido en la vida y mientras estaba ahí y me hacía ver el cielo con esa caliente y húmeda lengua, tomó una de mis piernas y la puso sobre su hombro. Oh amigas eso….eso fue tan….tan…. ¡increíble! yo estaba un poco apenada con él y todo pero no quería que parara_.

— Uyyyy—dijo Andrew muerto de risa— ¡quién te ve idiota! No sabía que al serio y aburrido de mi amigo, ¡le gustaba el exhibicionismo!

Río con los demás y lo palmeo en un hombro.

— ¡Cállate Andrew! Cállate que las cosas no son así, es solo que ese día pues…

— Hagan silencio y dejen escuchar por favor. —Pidió Nicolás amablemente.

 _—_ _Ah…—_ suspiró _—si Rei sí, es mucho más que eso. Es dulce, paciente, tierno, apasionado y, ¡increíble! Siempre, siempre he podido llegar._

 _—_ _¿Siempre? ¿Nunca has fingido un….?_

 _—_ _No, nunca Lita. Afortunadamente para mí Darien estudia medicina y conoce mi cuerpo mejor que yo. Bueno, bueno pero, ¿ya? ¿Ahora si quedaron contentas? Eso fue lo que pasó esa noche. Me dio el mejor sexo oral de la vida y me vine en su boca como la más bandida de las mujerzuelas. —_ Dijo mientras todas se doblaban de risa _— ¿Felices o quieren saber algo más?_

— Ay no, no más. —Dijo Andrew muerto de risa y con lágrimas de las mismas en los ojos—ya no más, ¡voy a dejar mi carrera y a estudiar medicina!

Rieron los demás con él.

— Ay no Darien, ¿tu? ¿Tú en esas? ¡Esto es increíble!

— Si le llegas a decir a alguien de esto Andrew, ¡te mato! ¿Entendiste? No sé cómo carajos hizo Serena para contar todo eso. ¡Ella no es así!

— Ya, ya hermano, tranquilo. Según por lo que oí, —dijo Taiki riendo—sigue la novia de este tipo.

Lo miró y le dio a entender con la mirada que era hora de empezar a vengarse.

— Tranquilo. Mejor siéntate y escuchemos qué es lo que va a decir.

— Oye no espera un momento. —Dijo Darien viendo fijamente la pantalla— Detén el video un momento por favor. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo Serena a Amy?

— Hizo referencia a que no le dolió.

Respondió Andrew mientras miraba a Taiki y sonreía.

— Oye Taiki, ¿eso es verdad?

— Eh…no Yaten no sé, pero como bien dijo Amy, no es el turno de ella para hablar. Es el turno de Rei y hay que respetar. —Se sentó y miró a Nicolás— ¿Lo vas a poner o no? ¿O es que hay algo que no quieres que se sepa?

— Ay por Dios.

Río Nicolás muy contento mientras le daba _play_.

— A mí no me da miedo ni mierda hermano. Siéntense. Sentémonos y escuchémoslas.

 _—_ _Ok, listo. Yo dejo todo tirado y me voy para allá ahora mismo pero…._

 _—_ _¡Lita!—_ Exclamaron todas fingiendo molestia.

 _—_ _¡Oigan!—_ tapó el teléfono _—No me dejaron terminar de hablar locas, esperen un momento._

— Hey, hey Andrew, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ahí? ¿Tú si te acuerdas de esa llamada o no?

— Claro, ¿Cómo no me voy a acordar? Esa noche le estaba pidiendo a mi Lita que dejara todo tirado y se fuera para mi casa. Quería estar con ella toda esa noche pero como estás viendo, —señaló la pantalla muy aburrido—a la larga todo se fue para el carajo porque yo me equivoqué con lo del vestido. ¡Ah! ¡Lo peor era que yo sí sabía! Yo pensaba que era ese pero no estaba seguro.

— Ay no Andrew, —dijo Darien doblado de la risa— ¡eres un imbécil! ¿Cómo no ibas a saber eso si la viste ese día?

— ¿Ah sí? ¿A acaso tú te acuerdas de cómo estaba vestida tu mujer hoy o qué?

— ¡claro! ¿Cómo no voy a saber si la acabo de ver idiota? Estaba hermosa, como siempre hermano.

—Bueno, bueno, —dijo Nicolás impaciente—dejen oír, creo que ya casi va a hablar Rei.

 _—_ _Va tocar darte sake todos los días Rei, —_ río Serena junto a Lita _—para ver si con eso te relajas y dejas de molestarme a mí y a tu pobre novio. La verdad Rei, no sé cómo hace ese hombre para aguantarte. ¡Debe quererte mucho!_

 _—_ _Uy si Rei, no me mal entiendan, yo amo a Andrew y todo eso pero me gustaría que fuera la mitad de detallista y dulce de lo que es Nicolás contigo amiga. Eres muy afortunada._

 _—_ _Bueno, bueno pero aprovechando la oportunidad de este divertido y ameno confesionario, —_ río Mina _—cuéntanos Rei. ¿Por qué es que tú tratas tan mal a ese hombre ah? Cuéntalo todo amiga._

— Para eso Nicolás. —Pidió Taiki muy alegre—Es como lo dijo aquí el _"osito"_

Río con todos.

— Esa historia va a ser muy aburrida porque escucha, mira lo que dicen todas de ti. Mejor adelantémoslo un poco.

— No, no, espera un momento. Quiero escuchar su respuesta.

 _—_ _Empecemos por lo más básico, me llamo Rei Hino. Estoy rodeada de un montón de borrachas que no saben lo que dicen y se supone que debo contarles es sobre mi primera vez. No del porque yo supuestamente trato tan mal a mi novio. Bueno aunque…_

 _—_ _¿Qué? ¿Qué ibas a decir gruñona?_

 _—…_ _.creo que las historias se enlazan. —_ Río y se sonrojó _— ¿Quieren que les cuente o no?_

 _—_ _¡Habla!_

 _—_ _Muy bien, como les decía antes de que el caliente "osito" de Lita llamara a interrumpir…_

 _—_ _¡oye! ¿Cuál caliente? ¿De qué demonios hablas Rei?_

— ¿Caliente Andrew?—Río Darien—Vaya, no sabía que fueras tan intenso tonto. Para ser un tierno _"osito",_ ¡eres insoportable!

— ¡Cállate!

— ¡Cállense los dos!—Se giró Nicolás y los miró—No me dejan ni a mí ni a los demás escuchar.

Después de escucharla contar muy sonriente sobre lo que había pasado esa noche más temprano antes de que pasara lo que pasó, escuchó que ellos bostezaban del aburrimiento y le mermo el volumen al televisor; pero aunque él le mermo, algunos si escucharon lo que dijo.

 _—_ _¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo Serena?—_ guiñó un ojo Rei y se tomó un trago _—les digo tanto como esto, ¿se acuerdan que al otro día ustedes me llamaron porque Luna y Artemis nos necesitaban?_

 _—_ _¡Ah sí!—_ Dijo Amy sorprendida _—lo recuerdo porque tu abuelo dijo que nunca te había visto tan mal. Dijo que parecía como si te hubieran dado una…_

 _—_ _Oye, oye ¿Cómo así?—preguntó Mina confundida—cada vez entiendo menos. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó después de la cena?_

 _—_ _Bueno, —_ sonrió maliciosamente _—mi querido Nicolás no es tan caballero como ustedes creen. ¡Es un loco! Esa noche me pidió que lo acompañara porque necesitaba recoger unos documentos antes de llevarme a mi casa. Lo que yo no sabía y no tenía idea, era cuáles eran sus verdaderos planes._

— Oye, oye ¿Cómo es eso? ¿La llevaste a tu casa?

— Creo que Darien tenía razón. —Se levantó nervioso y quito el video—No somos tan amigos como para hablar de esto y pues…

— Ni mierda Nicolás.

Se levantó Darien molesto y les hizo una seña a los demás.

— Si mi mujer habló delante de todos y me dejó como un cuero…

— Literalmente hablando amigo. —rio Andrew.

— ¡Cállate Andrew y ayuda!

Le gritó Darien y Andrew casi se destornilla de la risa que le dio.

— Si ella contó todo lo que contó, ustedes escucharon y se rieron hasta más no poder, ¡nosotros también! Así que así me toque obligarte vas a poner ese video y lo vamos a ver hasta el final. ¿Entendiste?

—Bueno hermano, —dijo Andrew mientras le quitaba el video y lo ponía de nuevo—ya le sacaste la mierda a Tuxedo Mask. Si no quieres terminar con una cantidad de heridas por espina de rosas, es mejor que te sientes y dejes escuchar.

Sin más remedio que aceptar y taparse la cara por la pena que le daba recordar ese día, la escuchó hablar entrecortadamente al tiempo que ellos también lo hacían.

 _—_ _Luego, subí con él hasta su departamento. Les confieso que era la primera vez que lo veía. Es un lugar muy sencillo, muy sencillo pero muy bien decorado. Total fue que no alcance a apreciarlo bien porque Nicolás me levantó en brazos y me llevó contra un gran ventanal que daba a la ciudad._

 _—_ _¿Y? ¡¿Qué más Rei?!_

 _—_ _Bueno Lita….me pidió, no, me ordenó que enrollara mis piernas en su cintura. Mientras me besaba con lujuria y desesperación, rasgó mi vestido con gran fuerza. La verdad me asusté porque nunca antes le había visto esa mirada y mucho más me asustó lo que me dijo._

 _—_ _¿Qué te dijo?_

 _—_ _Me dijo y lo recuerdo muy bien porque hizo que me recorrería un electrizante rayo desde mi cabeza hasta el estómago que me decía que estaba hablando en serio: "no más juegos Rei, eres mía. Serás mía y solo mía, lo serás toda esta noche. Ahora quien da las órdenes soy yo. ¡¿Te quedo claro?!"_

 _—_ _¡Uy!—_ se levantó Mina eufórica con Serena y empezaron a dar vueltas _— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Nicolás? ¿El formal y serio Nicolás que se dejaba pegar de ti y de todo el mundo hizo eso? ¡Es increíble!_

 _—_ _Oh nenas, más increíble fue, todo lo que me hizo después._

— ¡Paren eso!—Se levantó Nicolás de un solo golpe y rojo de la pena—Ya, ya, ya fue suficiente. Ha sido suficiente y lo mejor es irnos para…

— Ya te dijimos que no.

Dijo Taiki que era el único que medio podía hablar porque los demás estaban doblados de la risa.

— No porque como bien dijo tu mujer, esto apenas se puso bueno.

— Ay, ay si Nicolás. —Pudo articular palabra Andrew—Oye pero, qué fue lo que hiciste pues. Según recuerdo Lita me dijo que esa semana la había visto muy mal. ¡Que salvaje! Ah no, —dijo muerto de risa y tomando el control—esto lo tengo que saber. ¡Maestro enséñenos sus secretos!

— ¡Cállate!

 _—_ _Pues sí, así fue. Nicolás me apretó las nalgas con fuerza bajo el vestido y al igual que hizo con mi vestido y con mi sostén, destrozó mis interiores. Luego se los llevó hasta su rostro y los olió como el más sádico y enfermo de los hombres. Mientras los olía y luego los tiraba lejos, empezó a desprenderse del pantalón._

 _—_ _No, no, no, ¡eso es increíble! yo aún no lo puedo creer._

 _—_ _Pues si Lita, así fue. Luego, cuando se cansó de morder mis pezones, cuando se sació de morderme por todo el cuello y los labios, lo tomó en su mano y me ordenó que mirara mientras lo hacía. —_ Se sonrojó mucho _—finalmente lo hizo, lo hizo y lo hizo sin ninguna delicadeza. Recuerdo que mientras me embestía me dijo: "Tú eres una mujer fuerte y puedes aguantarlo. Eres la mujer más agresiva, fuerte, hermosa y es por eso y más, que te amo como te amo"_

 _—_ _Guau, la verdad es una historia increíble pero lo que aún no cuadra aquí, —_ dijo Serena pensativa _—es lo del dolor. ¿Qué hay de eso?_

 _—_ _Bueno, vamos a resumirlo porque si es cierto, aún faltan muchas por hablar y la verdad si es medio vergonzoso estar hablando de esto; no importa lo borracha que este, —_ río _—siempre que me acuerdo me da mucha pena. Me lo hizo de todas, de todas las formas que se le ocurrieron. Me ordenó que posara las manos contra la pared y me lo metió por detrás._

 _—_ _¡Rei!—_ Exclamó Amy con pena.

 _—_ _¿Qué? Les dije que no había sido del todo romántico y además Serena, tiene mucha curiosidad. ¿No Serena?_

— No, para, para el video Andrew. —Pidió Darien que no salía del asombro y sin dejar de reír—Dime Nicolás, ya qué carajo. ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste pues? ¿A qué se refería con eso de que se lo hiciste de todas las formas que se te ocurrieron? Mira que si ella que es una mierda a veces dice eso como lo dijo, es porque es verdad. Anda, entra en confianza y dinos que fue lo que pasó ese día.

— Ay no Darien no, la verdad todo esto es muy vergonzoso y lo único que quiero, —se sentó con la cara roja como un tomate—es que no diga nada más.

—Yo digo que todo eso es mierda.

Dijo Yaten muy incrédulo.

— Solo basta con verlo para saber que no es cierto. No creo que un tipo como él, haya hecho todo eso que ella dice.

Nicolás iba a contestarle pero algo que dijo Rei, hizo que perdiera la concentración de inmediato.

 _—_ _Sí, si me dolió Amy. —_ Respondió sonriente _—y vaya que me dolió, quedé adolorida por casi una semana pero, ¿saben algo? ¡Eso me encantó! Me encantó tener a un Nicolás dominante, fuerte y agresivo. Me encanta su delicadeza ante los demás y su agresividad en la cama. ¡Lo amo!_

 _—_ Devuelve esa parte Andrew.

— ¿Cuál?

— El último minuto. —dijo y le brillaban los ojos de emoción—Por favor, creo que no escuché bien.

…. _me encanta su delicadeza ante los demás y su agresividad en la cama. ¡Lo amo!_

— ¡Me ama! Mi Rei, es decir sailor mars, ¡me ama! Es la primera vez que se lo escucho decir. —Luego se levantó para irse—No, no, yo no tengo nada que estar haciendo aquí en medio de un montón de pendejos como ustedes. ¡Me voy! Me voy a coger a mi sailor scout.

— ¿Qué?

Preguntó Andrew antes de estallar en una risa.

— No seas idiota amigo, ya perdiste el vuelo y no hay nada que puedas hacer. Es mejor que te quedes y que nos vayamos todos juntos después. ¿No? ya vinimos todos ya qué diablos.

— Listo, pero voy a llamar a mi Rei. —Marcó mientras Darien detenía el video—Hola mi amor. ¿Matt te entregó todo lo que necesitabas? Ah bueno, me alegra preciosa. Esa es una infracción de nuestras reglas Rei y si me sigues hablando de esa forma, te voy azotar más fuerte que la última vez. ¿Has entendido? Ah, ah, así no se dice. Me importa una mierda quien este a tu lado, dilo. ¡Que lo digas Rei! Eso es, así está mucho mejor. Buena chica. Nos veremos en la noche y Rei, solo usa la máscara que te compre ayer. Sé que era para el cuarto de juegos pero…quiero usarla antes. Un beso amor, que te diviertas.

— ¡Al demonio!—dijo Yaten con ojos como platos— Es verdad. ¡Si es cierto! ¡Este tipo si es un sádico! Uy no, no, no, no. Mis respetos hermano. ¿A su mujer le gusta jugar a eso? Hacer que una mujer acceda a un tipo de relación así es muy difícil.

— Eso es lo de menos ahora. —Se sentó muy sonriente y la vio detenida reflejada en la pantalla—La amo y me da mucha alegría saber que ella también me ama.

Feliz al ver esa sonrisa que lo había enamorado y saber que ella lo amaba, se sentó y ya nada le importaba. No le importaba que lo tildaran de sádico ni mucho menos de pervertido porque por su mente solo pasaban las últimas imágenes de ella estallando bajo él en un orgasmo de maravilla. Ansioso porque quería salir de ahí pronto para ir con ella y decirle que sabía toda la verdad, algo que dijo Taiki lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Ay no, ese es el quinto trago de la noche de Amy. No más, no más de esto que lo que viene no me va a gustar ni cinco.

— Bueno, bueno pero, ¿tu porque dices eso Taiki? ¿Cuál es el problema con eso?

— Mira Andrew, tal vez; según por lo que he escuchado hasta ahora, tú seas un despistado de mierda pero yo no. He estado contando los tragos que mi Amy se ha estado tomando y ese, —miró con horror la pantalla—fue su quinto trago de la noche y…

— Shu. —dijo Darien muy alegre y mirándolo momentáneamente—cállate que Amy va a decir algo.

 _—_ _¡Listo! ¿Quieren saber algo? Les voy a decir la verdad. Yo, yo siempre me acuerdo de todo al otro día. Les mentí al decirles que por el exceso de tragos no me acordaba de nada._

 _—_ _¡Amy!_

 _—_ _Sí, sí, así fue. Les mentí para no sentirme mal pero la verdad, recuerdo mucho mejor que ustedes lo que pasó esa noche y, ¿saben algo? Fui yo quien se lo pidió a Taiki. ¿Cómo la ven?_

— ¡¿Qué cómo?! ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Tú escuchaste lo mismo que yo Yaten?

— Eh…. pues Taiki, yo no sé decirte porque….

—Presta. —Le quitó el control a Nicolás y lo devolvió para escucharlo de nuevo— ¿Me mentiste ese día Amy? ¡¿Por qué demonios me engañaste?! ¿Sabes lo mal que me sentí por lo que te hice?

—uyyy… —dijo Andrew molestando— ¿y qué fue lo que hiciste pues? Mi novia está rodeada de locas y yo de tontos. —Río de nuevo—Ay no, no, no, no, no sabía qué me iba a reír tanto hoy.

— Cállate idiota que a ti….

Río Darien mientras Taiki le subía volumen y escuchaba con atención.

—…te falta mucho por descubrir. Tu imbécil, no tienes idea en el problema en el que estas metido pendejo. Cállate y deja oír.

Mientras Darien le revolcaba el cabello a Andrew y lo molestaba, Taiki al igual que los otros escuchaba lo que Amy y las demás estaban hablando. Divertidos por verlas tan relajadas y frescas contando todo, aun no sabían que otras cosas iban a descubrir esa mañana.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Jueves, 22 de octubre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola a todas y cada una de ustedes. Muchas gracias por seguir aquí. Antes de dejarlas con el capitulo, bueno, contestaré los sexys reviews que me dejaron las comentaristas que no tienen cuenta aquí.**_

 _ **Oki, y eso dice así.**_

 _ **FERSERENITY: Nena, pues muchas gracias por decir que la historia esta buena :D Gracias por eso. Y por lo que me dices de Darien ;) jajajaa, see ;) jajaja, va a tener que hacer uso de todas sus habilidades para evitar que Serena, como dijiste tú, lo mande al demonio :P jajaja. Y bueno, lo de Mina si que esta complicado porque ya ves, Yaten es como muchos hombres, un egocéntrico de mierda :P quien sabe cómo lo vaya a tomar ;) jajaja. Besos y abrazos. Gracias por leer y comentar.**_

 _ **Jimesere: Gracias, espero te hayas divertido mucho a costillas de las cinco borrachas, digo, jajaja, de las cinco scouts y el sufrimiento de esos pobres hombres. Espero te guste el capitulo de hoy. Gracias por leer y comentar. Besitos.**_

 _ **Alondra Chiva: Hola y antes que nada, ¡gracias por leer y comentar! Awww, niñas, ¡otra comentarista! jajaja, ¿no les parece genial? Pues a mí sí :D Hola Alondra y pues, no te preocupes, yo parezcoooo sádica, perversa y loca pero no, en el fondo soy tan dulce que puedo llegar a dar hasta diabetes :P jajaja, Serena y Darien, bueno, no te puedo decir pero solo te, y, les puedo adelantar que se resolverá :D Todo saldrá bien para todas; tanto para la exhibicionista de Serena, jajaja, como para la pobre de Mina ;) Besos y abrazos. Gracias por leer y comentar.**_

 _ **A las que tienen PM pues ya les respondí.**_

 _ **Gracias niñas por ese apoyo tan lindo y la dejo con mas confesiones ;) jajaja, digo, con el capitulo.**_

 _ **Besitos. Nos leemos en un sexy review, y ojala bien largo ;) jajajaja, o ya la otra semana con otro capi.**_

 _ **Chao, chao. Cuídense mucho.**_

* * *

 **Dolorosos descubrimientos**

Mientras ellos (en especial Taiki) escuchaban todo el relato de aquella noche de tragos, las muchachas estaban a muy poco de llegar al lugar al que habían decidido ir a pasear. Algunas estaban muy contentas como Lita, Rei o Amy, y otras no muy felices como Mina y Serena. Estas últimas eran animadas por un atractivo y coqueto cantante.

— Ay mis niñas hermosas y ricas, ¡arriba ese ánimo! Díganme, ¿Qué hago ah? ¿Cómo les quito esas caritas tan tristes?

— ¿Puedes hacer que Yaten deje de ser tan cretino a veces?

— ¿O Darien?

— Hey, hey nenas, —río—soy cantante, ¡no mago!

Las hizo reír.

— Eso está mejor mis muñecas hermosas y sensuales, es mejor que se rían de ese par de imbéciles y me den esas hermosas sonrisas a mí. Oigan, esperen. ¡Ah ya sé que voy hacer!

— Joven por favor. —dijo azafata decentemente—No se levante del asiento y mantenga el volumen de la voz a lo mínimo si es tan amable.

— Hey, hey, hey, pero que aeromoza tan bella y decente. Dime nena, ¿Cómo estás?

— ¡Seiya!

— Ya, ya, —dijo riendo y viéndolas hacer caras—que carácter. Perdón, preciosa, pero mis novias son celosas. Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer pero…

Se levantó y quedo en la mitad del pasillo.

— Joven por favor no…

—…. No me quedo de otra. Esta canción es para mis hermosas y queridas amigas. —Les guiñó un ojo a Mina y a Serena—Al igual que para todas las bellas mujeres de este avión. ¡Las amo a todas!

Y luego empezó a cantar a todo pulmón.

 _"_ _No sé quién las inventó, no sé quién no hizo ese favor tuvo que ser Dios. Que vio al hombre tan solo y sin dudarlo pensó en dos... en dos. Dicen que fue una costilla hubiese dado mi columna vertebral... por verlas andar, después de hacer el amor hasta el tocador y sin voltear... sin voltear... sin voltear…"_

 _—_ _Chicas es Seiya, ¡es Seiya Kou!_

 _…_ _Y si habitaran la luna habrían más astronautas que arenas en el mar… más viajes al espacio que historias en un bar... en un bar porque negar, que son lo mejor que se puso en este lugar ¡Mujeres! ¡Lo que nos pidan podemos, si no podemos no existe, y si no existe lo inventamos por ustedes! ¡Mujeres!_

— Hermosas todas. ¡Las amo!

 _—_ _¡Seiya! ¡Seiya!—_ Gritaban algunas descontroladas fanáticas _— ¡Te amo! ¡Dame un hijo! ¡Te amo mi amor! ¡Ah…..!_

Y mientras Seiya lograba su cometido y las hacía reír mientras cantaba, Taiki decía….

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo así que un churro?! ¡Perro hijo de la gran….!

— Taiki…cálmate, cálmate hermano.

Dijo Yaten tratando de ahogar la risa de verlo rojo de la ira.

— Tranquilo que eso pasó cuando nosotros estábamos con la princesa.

— Si claro, ¿Qué cómodo para ti no? Como no es tu novia a la que besuquearon y OJO, tocaron todo lo que les dio la gana…. ¡maldito hijo de la….!

— Eh, ¿Taiki?—dijo Andrew con ojos entrecerrados—Se pone peor.

— ¡¿Peor?!—Se acercó— ¿Qué es peor que eso? Maldita la hora en que me fui de este planeta y la dejé sola. ¡Maldita sea!

 _—_ _Pues Lita, yo…yo quiero ser divertida. Quiero que a la gente le guste estar conmigo y se sienta cómoda. —_ Luego se tomó otro trago y dijo mirando la cámara _— ¿Saben amigas? Es muy difícil tratar de ser lo que los demás esperan y quieren de ti, como mi mamá por ejemplo. Ella espera que yo sea una hija modelo y algún día me convierta en una respetable y admirada doctora como ella._

 _—_ _Amy…._

 _—_ _Es desgastante tratar de ser la mujer perfecta y, ¡no! yo también quiero reír, quiero disfrutar y ser feliz. Me he dedicado a mis libros y a mis estudios porque eso fue lo que con el tiempo me convertí. En el cerebro del grupo y la que al menos sirve para eso._

—Amy…. —exclamó Taiki más tranquilo— ¿quién demonios eres y por qué haces esto?

Y lo que dijo después, lo afectó aún más.

 _—_ _Se los agradezco muchachas, de verdad que sí. —_ Se limpió el rostro con ambas manos _—Gracias porque de no haber sido por ustedes, no habría podido superar lo que sentí cuando Taiki se fue. ¿Les confieso algo? Cuando él volvió, sentí que mi mundo se volvía a pintar de colores. Cuando Taiki volvió y me buscó diciéndome que también se había enamorado de mí y que no podía estar lejos, volví a sentirme feliz; pues él y ustedes amigas, son mi razón para vivir._

— Tú también eres la mía Amy. No sabía, yo no sabía que yo…que yo te había…es que…

— Tranquilo Taiki que si alguien te entiende, ese soy yo, entiendo cómo te sientes. —Dijo Darien amablemente— ¿De verdad que lo hacen sentir a uno como una basura no crees? Tranquilo. Escúchala un poco más y en la noche hablamos con ellas. ¿Te parece? Al parecer tanto a ti como a mí, nos falta más comunicación con ellas.

 _—_ _Oye Mina pero, ¿Quién dijo que no les quería contar? No es que no quiera, es que es vergonzoso; pues la que empezó todo eso, ¡fui yo!—_ Dijo estallando en risas.

 _—_ _¿Nos quieres contar amiga? ¿Te sientes lista para compartirlo con nosotras y con el público?_

 _—_ _Sí, sí quiero Serena. Me siento mucho mejor y de verdad fue muy importante para mí. —_ Se sentó y miro la cámara _—Eso fue hace más de un año, poco después de que ellos volvieran. Al volver y retomar su vida como integrante de un grupo musical, no disponía de mucho tiempo. Fue por eso que un día después de una firma de autógrafos que se acabó temprano me llamó a mi casa y me invitó a ver películas._

 _—_ _¿En serio Amy?—_ Preguntó Mina muy alegre _— ¿Y tú caíste en ese truco? No lo puedo creer. Siendo una mujer tan inteligente aun no puedo creer que hayas caído en eso._

 _—_ _¿Qué pasa?—_ Preguntó Serena confundida _—No entiendo. ¿De qué hablas Mina? ¿Cuál truco?_

— ¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de enojarte Taiki?—Lo miró Yaten sonriente—Es claro que eso solo fue un truco para encerrar a tu novia. ¡Que cínico eres!

— ¡Hey! No, yo no lo hice por eso. Yo la invité porque ustedes salieron a bailar y yo quería compartir con ella sin el bullicio de la gente en un concierto. Eso es todo.

—Si claro, —rio Nicolás—como no.

Rieron los demás.

— Es como dijo Mina, o tu novia es muy ingenua o nunca vio la broma. ¡Todos sabemos eso!

— Ya, ya, —dijo Andrew que reprodujo el video de nuevo—dejemos que sea ella quien lo cuente todo.

 _—_ _Ok, se veía de ensueño. ¿Y luego?_

 _—_ _Bueno Lita, el me invitó a pasar a su lujosa y cómoda casa. Después de ofrecerme algo de beber y de que yo lo rechazara, me preguntó en donde me gustaría que nos ubicáramos. Me preguntó si quería verlas en el teatro en casa que tenían en una habitación del fondo o en su habitación._

 _—_ _¿Y tú que dijiste?_

 _—_ _¿Tú qué crees Mina?—_ Les guiñó un ojo a ellas y a la cámara _— ¡Le dije que en su habitación!_

Al igual que ellas estallaron en risas, ellos también lo habían hecho. Mientras Darien, Andrew y Nicolás se retorcían de risa, un más confianzudo Yaten molestaba a su hermano que estaba muy apenado.

— ¿Y todavía dices que fue todo obra de ella? Si de lejos se ve que el que planeó todo eso fuiste tú Taiki. Quien te ve oye. ¡Quien pensaría que tú eras tan solapado!

— ¡No me jodas más Yaten!—Exclamó con el rostro muy rojo—No me jodas que no solo estoy quedando como un imbécil aquí con todos ustedes, sino que también estoy descubriendo que Amy es una mentirosa.

— Ya, ya, ya cállate y por la noche peleas con ella. —Se sentó Yaten a seguir viendo—Yo si quiero saber que tan "bueno" eres hermanito.

 _—_ _Sí, así fue. A mí me dio pena rechazarle el licor y empecé a beber. Antes de tomarte el quinto trago y ya sintiéndome bastante mareada, iba a levantarme para irme pero él me tomó la mano y me pidió que lo mirara. Me dijo que necesitaba decirme algo importante._

 _—_ _¿Qué? ¡¿Qué te dijo?! —_ Preguntó Rei ansiosa _—Por Dios mujer, ¡habla!_

 _—_ _Me dijo mientras se quitaba los lentes y me daba la mirada más sincera que haya visto jamás, que él me amaba. Después de besar mi mano con lentitud y cerrar los ojos, levantó la mirada y me dijo: "Jamás hubiera vuelto a este horrible lugar sino te hubiera conocido a ti. Tú no solo me hiciste volver aquí a buscarte, sino que vales la pena cualquier sacrificio. Te amo Amy, te amo con locura y con desesperación. Tu sonrisa, ha cautivado mi frio e inerte corazón"_

Y mientras ellas suspiraban, Yaten decía fastidiado…

— Espero hayas conseguido algo esa noche después de decir semejante pendejada tan cursi pendejo. Eres una vergüenza para el género idiota.

— Cállate que yo necesito tener bien claro todo lo que dijo para poder hablar con Amy más tarde.

— ¿Será que se pueden callar los dos de una buena vez?—Se giró Darien muy sonriente—Me da mucha pena contigo Taiki porque sé lo que se siente pero… ¡esto está buenísimo!—Río—Yo conozco a Amy hace mucho tiempo y jamás la había visto así. ¡Nunca!

 _—_ _¡Amy!_

 _—_ _Ok, ok, les contaré. Era el quinto trago, él estaba deliciosamente sexy esa noche y su olor me excitó tanto, que lo tiré en la cama y me senté a horcadas sobre él._

 _—_ _¡Awwww!_

 _—_ _Oh sí, si amigas. Sobre él y besándolo como si su aire fuera el mío, metía la lengua a su boca y me impregné de su alicorado y dulce sabor. Ummmm niñas, una de las mejores cosas que hace Taiki además de cantar, ¡es besar! Besa y besa muy, muy bien._

 _—_ _Uy no Amy, ¿quién te ve oye? ¡Qué lanzada!_

 _—_ _Oh no Mina, y lo que falta. Sobre él y rozando nuestras partes, no dejaba de besarlo y halarle el cabello con insistencia. Escuchándolo gemir en mi boca y sintiendo su excitación bajo la mía, lo mordí en el labio y bajé la mano para tocarlo sobre el pantalón._

 _—_ _¿Y? ¡¿Después que Amy?!_

 _—_ _Después Rei yo….ay no espera, —_ se levantó muerta de risa y eufórica _—súbele, ¡súbele a esa canción Mina!_

 _—_ _¿Qué es tan divertido borracha? Cuenta a ver si nos reímos como tú._

 _—_ _Bueno, —_ se limpió las lágrimas de risa _—es que fue eso, exactamente eso lo que le dije a Taiki mientras estaba sentada sobre él y se lo cogía con insistencia. Recuerdo que le dije. "¿estás listo… para algo de acción?"_

— ¿En serio Taiki?

Dijo Yaten que no podía de la risa como los demás.

— ¿Te lo cogió y encima te dijo eso? ¿No serán delirios de Amy? Mira que, —miró la pantalla—está bastante borracha.

—Mira imbécil, —dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello desesperado—es exactamente como lo está contando. ¡Es igual! Maldita sea con Amy. ¡¿Cómo fue capaz de engañarme de esa forma?!

— ¿Engañarte?—se giró Andrew— ¿engañarte cómo?

— Oigan…. —dijo Darien con temor—Taiki, esto no te va a gustar. Escucha.

 _—_ _¿Sí? ¿Qué tanto? Oye no espera Amy, ¿entonces lo que dijo Serena hace un rato era verdad? ¿A ti no te dolió cuando…?_

 _—_ _sí, si me dolió Mina pero no fue un dolor insoportable; paso muy rápido la verdad. Creo que eso debió haber sido gracias a las lecciones de yoga que tome por esos días._

— Ah no pero eso si lo sabía. —Sonrió—Cuando lo hice si dio un grito pero después de unos minutos me dijo que lo hiciera más rápido. —Río y los hizo reír—Entonces las lecciones de yoga si le aprovecharon. Eso no es raro idiotas. Mi Amy es una mujer increíble y llena de cualidades.

— ¿Sí? Hmmm, mejor sigamos viendo. Veamos que tantas "cualidades" tiene tu mujer hermano.

 _—_ _¿Sí? ¿Qué tanto le hiciste al pobre Taiki ah Amy?_

 _—_ _Bueno Mina, —_ río _—lo desnudé. Le quité el pantalón y antes de metérmelo a la boca y disfrutar de su delicioso sabor y de su humedad, lo toqué por unos cuantos segundos. Es tan, tan suave… es muy suave y también muy grande. Resalta del tamaño promedio._

 _—_ _¡Amy!_

 _—_ _¿Qué? Ay por Dios amigas, a mí me gusta la medicina. Si sé eso, es porque he visto fotografías y he leído un poco sobre el tema._

 _—_ _Ay Amy pero no, —_ hizo una mueca Serena _—el tamaño no importa. ¿O si muchachas?_

—Un momento por favor. —Dijo Yaten cada vez más interesado en el video— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Qué tú lo tienes cómo?

—Ay no, no me molestes.

Estaba rojo de la pena Taiki.

—Bueno, pero más importante que Taiki y su pito de caballo, —dijo Darien y los hizo reír a todos con eso—es lo que dijo mi coneja. ¿Quieren descubrir si el tamaño importa o no? Yo siempre he tenido la duda y si me gustaría saber que piensa mi mujer y todo ese grupo de locas sobre eso.

— Sí. —dijo Andrew sin dudar.

— Eh….bueno, hay cosas que es mejor no saber. ¿No creen?

— Ah no sado. —Río Yaten—Yo si quiero saber si eso es verdad o no. Pónganlo. Reproduzcan a ver de qué más nos enteramos.

 _—_ _Te equivocas Serena, te equivocas porque si importa, entre más grande es, más duele. Es una suerte que yo haya estado borracha y además, —_ río _—que hubiera estudiado tanto el tema._

— Es como dijo tu mujer idiota. —Río Taiki—Ahí está pintada Amy. Tenía que salir con una respuesta médica.

— Bueno, lo que puedo deducir de todo esto es que, a mi coneja no le importa el tamaño.

— A la mía tampoco. —Río Andrew—Hasta ahora nunca se ha quejado.

— Yo si prefiero no saber. —Dijo Nicolás muy tranquilo.

 _—…_ _Y así fue, después de hacérselo y de casi hacerlo correr en mi boca, me haló por el cabello con suavidad y me tumbó en la cama. Desnudándome lenta, muy lentamente, no dejaba de besar con ternura todo mi cuerpo. Me besó y me besó bastante antes de metérmelo y cuando al fin lo hizo, tanto él como yo dejamos salir un fuerte grito de satisfacción._

 _—_ _¡Awwww!_

 _—_ _Uy si niñas, sí. Después de unos cuantos minutos sentí por primera vez en mi vida un orgasmo. Delicioso, delicioso es la palabra con la que yo lo describiría. Fue la sensación más placentera y agradable que haya sentido. Fue incluso mucho mejor que cuando gané los exámenes a nivel nacional._

 _—_ _¿Tanto?_

 _—_ _Si Mina, tanto. Fue espectacular. Lo que si es que, —_ dijo muerta de risa _—y no le vayan a contar a nadie por favor, sobre todo tú Mina, yo ese día pude dos veces, solo que él solo se dio cuenta de una. Él es mi amor y lo amo pero, ¡vaya que es prepotente! Es un cínico vanidoso y no sabe que cuando me lo hace, me hace venir muchas veces._

 _—_ _¡¿En serio?!—_ Pregunto Lita aterrada _— ¿Cuántas veces puedes….?_

 _—_ _Pues ese día fueron dos, una cuando lo hizo de frente y la otra cuando me lo metió pero estando de espaldas a él. —_ Río con ellas _—Ese día fueron dos veces solo que el primero fue para mí, solo para mí. Según leí en un artículo algunos hombres se estimulan de más cuando gritas al llegar y eso hace que ellos se corran. Por eso cuando pasa, —_ guiñó un ojo a la cámara _—yo no hago ningún sonido mi amor. Me gusta, me encanta que me cojas y que me cojas mucho mi bello arrogante._

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿En eso también me has mentido Amy?! ¡Claro ahora entiendo lo de ese día en la piscina!

— ¿Qué día en dónde tonto?—Preguntó Yaten mientras los demás no salían del asombro— ¿De qué demonios hablas histérico? Deja de gritar que me duele la…

— Tú y tu dolor de cabeza Yaten, ¡se pueden ir a la mierda! ¡A la mierda!

Le gritó mientras manoteaba furioso.

— Mi, MI mujer me ha estado engañando con eso desde hace mucho tiempo y yo… ¡yo no me di cuenta de nada, de nada! No sabía que Amy podía hacer eso y eso, eso me….

— ¿No debería encantarte idiota?—sonrió Yaten muy tranquilo—Todos los hombres sabemos que más que disfrutarlo ellas, ¡lo disfrutamos nosotros! Cuando ellas se corren y gritan como gatas en celo…

— ¡Oye!—exclamó Andrew—No digas eso tan feo. Mi Lita es una dama muy delicada.

— Eh….

— ¿Qué es eso de eh….?—Miró Andrew a Darien muy serio— ¿Qué es lo que estas insinuando con eso hace rato idiota? ¿Me vas a decir o no?

— Es mejor que lo escuches con tus propios oídos y lo veas imbécil. Solo te voy a decir que tu _"osita"_ no es tan delicada y dulce como tú crees.

— Bueno, bueno, —dijo Yaten—dejemos aquí al histérico terminar de escuchar la cruel confesión de su mujer. ¿Sí? Vamos a ver que más le dice.

 _—_ _Oye Amy pero, ¿y al otro día? ¿Qué pasó al otro día?_

 _—_ _Oh bueno Mina, —_ río muy alegre _—hice la mejor actuación de mi vida. Taiki despertó y me dijo: "Hola nena" "¿Cómo dormiste?" y yo le dije: "¿Taiki?" "¿Qué hago aquí?" Oye pero. "¿Dónde está mi ropa?" "¿Por qué estoy desnuda y en tu cama?"_

 _—_ _Ay no, no, no, no —_ río Rei muy alegre _—eso, eso es una crueldad Amy. Incluso mucho más cruel que lo que le hizo Lita a su "osito" esta noche._

 _—_ _¡Oye Rei, no molestes! No molestes con eso y deja a Amy terminar de hablar._

 _—_ _Total fue que el primero se disculpó conmigo y después me contó todo lo que habíamos hecho. Lo que era divertidísimo porque yo me acordaba de todo, de todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Mientras me vestía, salió y buscó algo de comer, luego volvió y me alimentó. —_ Sonrió y le brillaron los ojos _—Cuando tomó una fresa y la puso en mi boca, me dijo cariñosamente y sonriendo: "Tú eres mi hermosa fresa salvaje, te amo Amy"_

— Ah… ¿con que esa fue tu inspiración para esa canción cretino?—Río Yaten—Yo si decía que esa canción tenía un contenido sexual oculto y tú nunca lo quisiste admitir. ¡Eres un idiota Taiki!

— ¡No más que tú imbécil!

— Bueno….

Se levantó Darien y se estiro un poco, ya estaba algo cansado.

— Cero y van tres. Ahora sigue, —miró la pantalla—según veo tu "osita" Andrew. ¿Estás listo para lo que viene? No te puedes poner con pendejadas y querer parar el video. ¿Te quedo claro?

— No te voy a mentir, payaso. Si me da miedo descubrir algo que no me guste pero ya qué. Ya nos metimos en esto y como dice mi madre: _"Ya no hay tiempo de llorar"_ Hagámosle a ver partida de maricones que ya estoy harto de este piso y me quiero ir con Lita.

 _—_ _Bueno, bueno Lita, sea como sea te iba a llegar el turno en algún momento. ¿No? Lo mejor es que empieces ya porque se nos está acabando el sake y no tengo más._

 _—_ _Si Rei, si tienes razón. —_ Dijo mientras ponía las manos sobre la mesa resignada _—Pero es que es como tú dijiste Serena, esa no es una historia muy agradable._

 _—_ _Oigan, ahora que lo mencionas Lita, Serena no nos contó. ¡Se hizo la loca!_

 _—_ _Ah no Mina, la idea era hacernos menos tímidas frente a la cámara para poder grabar los videos y que los otakus los compren._

 _—_ _Serena…no digas eso, sabes que ese es un término despectivo._

 _—_ _No, no tanto Amy. Según sé, porque el mismo Seiya me lo dijo, a ellos no les molesta que les digas así._

 _—_ _¿Seiya? ¿Cómo es eso? Explícate Mina._

— ¡Seiya!

Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo con enojo. Luego Yaten dijo enojado….

— Claro, el cretino de Seiya le dio la idea Mina de hacer eso. Pero lo voy a matar cuando lo vea. ¿Ahora si me crees Taiki? Es muy posible que Amy, —miró a los demás—y las suyas también pendejos, hayan salido casi que desnudas en esos videos. ¡Pero voy a matar a Seiya cuando lo vea!

— No pues a estas alturas…ya todo puede pasar. Me doy cuenta de que no conozco a Amy tan bien como yo creía y eso me preocupa.

— No, no yo no creo que mi Lita…

— O Serena…—dijo Darien con cara de horror.

— ¿Rei?—río Nicolás— A duras penas se deja grabar de mí y eso porque la amarro a la…

Sintió la mirada de todos sobre él.

— Eh…. ¿escuchamos a tu novia Andrew? Eso está, interesante.

Mientras Andrew sudaba frio por lo que iba a escuchar y de lo que se iba a enterar, Darien apretaba un puño de la ira. Cuando escuchó que Seiya era un _otaku_ y buscaba en las mujeres una igual a Serena, se llenó de celos y de rabia; de mucha ira contra él. Taiki y Yaten que se dieron cuenta de su incomodidad, les daba pena porque ellos conocían a Seiya y sabían qué clase de hombre era y cuales habían sido sus intenciones con Serena en aquella época.

 _—_ _Bueno, bueno ya niñas. No me distraigan a Lita que yo si quiero saber cómo fue eso. ¿Qué pasó Lita? ¿Por qué dices que no fue agradable? ¿Tu osito te salió muy peludo o qué?_

 _—_ _Oye, oye Rei, no se trata de eso. Lo que pasa es que a mí sí me dolió mucho cuando pasó y lo peor no fue eso._

 _—_ _¿Ah no amiga? Entonces, ¿Qué fue?_

 _—_ _Que tuve que hacer de tripas corazón para no quitármelo de encima Serena. —_ Dijo y todas rieron _—No saben lo que me costó controlarme para no lastimarlo._

 _—_ _Bueno pero haz las cosas bien, dinos cuál es tu nombre y cómo fue que pasó. Ya sabes Lita, no omitas ni un solo detalle._

 _—_ _Bueno Rei….me llamo Lita Kino y esta es la aterradora historia de mi primera vez. —_ Río _— Fue un día en el que estaba en el departamento de Andrew. Como ustedes saben él me contrató para arreglar su casa dos veces por semana y cocinarle algo. Ese día pensé que llegaría tarde del trabajo y no nos íbamos a ver pero me lleve una no sé si agradable o infortunada sorpresa, cuando escuché que abrían la puerta._

— Para, para, para ese video Nicolás. —Pidió Andrew confundido y miró a su amigo—Ahora si Darien, explícame. ¿Qué quiso decir Lita con eso de que no quería lastimarme?

— ¿Tú además de desordenado, eres lento verdad?—Dijo Yaten y río—Mira, ella es sailor Júpiter. ¡Sailor Júpiter! La que le voló la cabeza a ese androide de una sola patada. La que es capaz de enfrentarse de tú a tú con cualquier tipo. Entonces lo que tu amigo te quiso dar a entender todo este rato y lo que quiso decir Serena cuando dijo: _"Hércules afeminado"_ ¡era eso! Tu mujer es la sailor más fuerte; después de Haruka claro, de las todas ellas. Dale gracias a Dios que esa mujer te ama y no te pateó cuando se lo metiste.

— ¡¿Qué?! No, no, ¡eso no puede ser! ¿Cómo así que las más fuerte de ellas? ¿De qué está hablando Darien?

— De eso, exactamente eso. —Río—Tu _"osita"_ es más fuerte que tú y yo juntos. Es una mujer muy fuerte y tú eres muy de buenas. Eres un bastardo con suerte porque a ella nadie se le acercaba porque le temían. Por eso te dije lo que te dije la otra noche. —Río y lo palmeó—Ella no te engañaría y no lo haría porque de verdad te ama idiota.

— Bueno, bueno, —dijo Nicolás cansado también—yo no veo la hora de ver a mi sailor y amarrarla a esa cama de hotel. Dejemos de perder el tiempo y acabemos con esto. ¡Oh por cierto! Como conozco a Rei y lo va a negar hasta el día de su muerte, le voy a sacar una copia a este video. ¿Ustedes también quieren una copia?

— Sí.

Todos estaban muy tranquilos, pues hasta ese momento ya había pasado lo peor. Ya la mayoría había hablado pero Andrew, él cada vez se sentía más mal por lo que escuchaba.

 _—_ _Bueno…ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra, solo sentí como me recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada y como es usual en Andrew, no dijo mucho. Solo se acercó a mí y me besó. Me dio un dulce beso al tiempo que posaba sus manos en mí mojada espalda._

 _—_ _Uyyyyy, me imagino que después de ese beso pasó lo que pasó. ¿No?_

 _—_ _Pues más o menos Mina, más o menos. Me abrazó y sin dejar de besarme me empujo de nuevo a la habitación. Al estar ahí, me miró con las pupilas completamente dilatadas y me dijo: "quítatela, por favor…"_

 _—_ _¡Awww!_

 _—_ _Y bueno… frente a él y con la cara roja de la pena me la quité. Me quité la toalla y dejándola caer al suelo, quedé completamente desnuda frente a él. Ay niñas yo no sé cómo describirlo pero la mirada que me dio, era igual que cuando Serena descubre un nuevo postre._

 _—_ _¿En serio?_

 _—_ _Sí, en serio Serena. Me miraba de arriba a abajo y luego se me acercó lentamente. Empujándome con suavidad a la cama, se desprendió de la camisa con rapidez. Luego, cuando se quitó los zapatos y la camisa, se hizo sobre mí y mirándome fijamente a los ojos antes de besarme me dijo: "más bella, mucho más delicada y hermosa que una antigua princesa"_

— ¿Tú dijiste eso idiota?

— Sí, si se lo dije imbécil. —Respondió Andrew aburrido— ¿Yo que iba a saber ah? ¡Ah!—río—ahora entiendo porque me dijiste lo que me dijiste. Oye, oye Nicolás, para el video por favor. Ahora si me queda más claro. A mi Lita no se le acercaban en la escuela no solo por temor, sino porque ella si es una mujer de verdad.

— ¿Es que la mía no o qué?

— ¿Y la mía?

— Hey, hey, —miró a Darien a Nicolás enojados—yo no dije eso, es solo que mi Lita no es como las niñitas normales de la escuela. Mi Lita tiene un cuerpazo, un cuerpo de mujer.

— ¿Ah sí?—Preguntó Yaten curioso— ¿Cómo es eso? Explícate mejor.

— Mi Lita no despierta ternura ni amor cuando un niñito inmaduro la ve. En cambio en mí que soy un tipo que sé que es lo que quiero, me despierta deseo.

Dijo y su mirada brilló por un momento.

—Tiene un culo delicioso, parado y provocativo. Grandes caderas, mirada sensual, guau, —sonrió—de verdad que si soy de buenas. Mi mujer está muy buena. Tiene una boca deliciosa y muy, muy suave y delicada.

— Pues ahora que lo dices…—dijo Darien ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que te quedaste pensando?

— No, nada importante. Es que la otra vez Yukimura, ¿te acuerdas de mi compañero?

— Sí, claro que me acuerdo. ¿Qué pasa con él?

— Me pidió que le arreglara una cita con Lita. —Sonrió al ver su cara de enojo—Me dijo que aguantaba una salida a bailar y de pronto si la lograba embriagar lo suficiente, una encerrada.

— ¡Infeliz!—Lo tomó del cuello— ¡Dime por lo que más quieras en tu vida que no salieron! ¡Dímelo!

— Escucha, —señaló el televisor con los ojos como platos—deja que sea ella misma quien te lo diga.

 _—_ _Bueno Lita sí, es romántico y todo eso pero, ¿y entonces? ¿Por qué dijiste lo que dijiste?_

 _—_ _Pues Rei, él es mi amor y yo lo amo mucho pero…la verdad es la verdad y yo no les voy a mentir a ustedes que son como mis hermanas. Andrew fue muy, muy dulce y romántico conmigo pero ahora que ya lo hemos hecho tantas veces y ya no me duele tanto…quisiera que fuera un poco más parecido a tu novio._

 _—_ _¿Lo dices en serio?_

 _—_ _Sí, me gusta que sea suave y tierno pero también me gustaría que me cogiera como todo un salvaje algunas veces. Pero ese día, primero se tomó el tiempo de besarme, de acariciarme y de excitarme bastante antes de llegar a eso pero, pero sin importar nada de eso yo no pude. —_ Dijo con pena _—No sé, creo que estaba muy nerviosa y desconcentrada._

 _—_ _Oh Lita, —_ dijo Mina con pena _—créeme nena, te entiendo. Entiendo mejor de lo que crees._

 _—_ _No pero lo peor no fue eso, lo peor vino después. Ustedes saben que yo soy una mujer fuerte y hoy en día puedo lidiar con esa situación más tranquilamente pero lo que viví ese día, fue una de las cosas más dolorosas que jamás haya vivido._

 _—_ _Oye, ¿eso quiere decir que tu amor es….?_

 _—_ _Sí, si Serena, es bastante grande y debe ser por eso que me dolió tanto. La cosa fue que él me besó desde el cuello hasta llegar abajo. Se detuvo ahí por unos cuantos segundos y uy no niñas, —_ dijo con una sonrisa _—yo hubiera querido que se quedara ahí más tiempo. Me sentí tan, tan bien… Después de estar ahí y haberme humedecido bastante, se hizo más sobre mí y se puso uno. Separándome las piernas suavemente, finalmente entró. Oh por Dios, yo vi en su rostro la angustia que le dio cuando lo hizo. Sin importar lo suave que fue, yo sentía que me iba a morir._

 _—_ _Amiga…._

 _—_ _Ay Mina si, si me dolió como un carajo pero lo que más me dolió, fue no haber sangrado._

— ¿Cómo?—Dijo más aburrido que cuando escuchó que no se había venido— ¿Eso fue lo que más te dolió Lita? Ah mi princesa….

— ¿Estás bien Andrew?—Preguntó Darien mientras intentaba darle ánimos—Si quieres podemos adelantarlo y…

— No, no.

Dijo mirándolos a todos que se pusieron muy serios, en especial Yaten.

— Ya empezamos con esto, terminemos. Ponlo Nicolás, no hay problema, ya estoy bien.

 _—_ _No, no sangré. Ay amigas les confieso que hasta el día de hoy me siento mal con él. ¿Qué habrá pensado? ¿Qué yo no era virgen o algo así? Uy no, no solo fue doloroso y humillante. Quede como una cualquiera._

 _—_ _Oye pero es que, ¿él te reclamo algo o qué?_

 _—_ _No, no Rei, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? No, mi Andrew, —_ sonrió más alegre y le brillaron los ojos _—es un caballero. Es solo se dedicó a darme dulces besos en las mejillas y en los labios. Me dijo que si quería terminaba rápido para que no me doliera más._

 _—_ _Guau, si sabía que Andrew era gentil pero no sabía que tanto._

 _—_ _Sí Serena, esa es una de las razones por las cuales lo amo. Todos mis instintos de sailor me decían que lo empujara de una patada y me lo quitara de encima cuando empezó a moverse pero mi corazón me decía que soportara. Yo lo amo, lo amo niñas y solo quería que se sintiera bien. Al final agarrándome fuertemente de las sabanas de la cama, lo escuché y lo sentí llegar. Cuando por fin terminó y se acabó mi tortura, se lo quitó y se hizo a mi lado._

 _—_ _Lita amiga, se te nota la incomodidad al hablar de esto, si no quieres decir nada mas no tienes que…._

 _—_ _No, no Rei, ya qué. Además tengo que empezar a superarlo. Si me dolió mucho y nunca olvido ese dolor pero él, lo que él es y cómo es conmigo, hizo que pudiera soportarlo. Total fue que él me abrazo. Acariciándome la espalda con suavidad y ternura después de haberme dado un beso en el hombro me dijo: "gracias por haberme permitido ser el primero y espero con todo el corazón el ultimo mi tierna osita. Te amo Lita, te amo" me lo dijo después de girarme y darme el mejor beso de mi vida._

 _—_ _Awwww…._

 _—_ _Sí, —_ sonrió _—como ven y les dije, esa no era una historia muy linda ah pero lo que paso después, ¡fue de ripley!_

— Ah sí imbécil. —Miró a Darien y río por un segundo—Me provocaba matarte ese día idiota. ¿Cómo vas a mi casa sin avisar?

— ¿Qué? –Río con los demás— ¿Qué iba a saber yo marica que tú estabas quitándole la virginidad a tu mujer esa tarde ah? No, ¡ni adivino que fuera!—Río con él—Serena y yo estábamos dando una vuelta por el parque y se nos ocurrió pasar por tu casa. Serena que sabía que ese día ella estaba ahí y no le vio problema pasar para que le diera algo de comer.

—Es el colmo contigo payaso pero, me duele con Lita. Me duele que no haya estado bien y además que esté insatisfecha con nuestra relación.

— Oye, —dijo Taiki con decencia—no creo que este insatisfecha, es sólo que en una relación hay que trabajar mucho por no caer en la monotonía y la rutina. Eso incluye sobre todo el sexo. Deberías hablar con ella al igual que voy hacer yo con Amy apenas le vea.

Jugó con un puño sobre su otra mano.

—Le voy sacar toda la verdad a esta mujer y para eso, —miró a Nicolás—voy a necesitar la copia de ese video. ¿Crees que lo puedes tener listo para hoy mismo?

— ¡Claro! Claro que sí, eso no es problema. Terminemos de verlo y nos vamos, en el estudio de mi casa hay de todo y no hay problema.

 _—_ _Por mi Andrew, por ser el hombre de mis sueños y el más dulce de todos. —_ Miró la cámara y levantó la copa— _Salud mi amor, salud porque eres el único que me ha lastimado y ha quedado con vida para contarlo. ¡Salud!_

 _—_ _¡Salud!_

 _—_ _Y bien Mina…es tu turno. Habla. Empieza a cantar pajarito, te escuchamos._

 _—_ _Bueno listo. Yo les cuento pero una sola cosa más._

 _—_ _¿Y ahora qué se te ocurrió loca?_

 _—_ _Nada raro Serena, nada raro ni loco. Solo quiero que me digan, ¿Cuál es su fantasía sexual y con quién?_

Los demás se sorprendieron mucho con la pregunta de Mina. Cada vez más interesados por saber sus respuestas y empezando a sentir el peligroso demonio de los celos, no veían la cara de angustia que Yaten había puesto. Él que conocía a Mina muy bien, sabía que cuando ella hacia eso era porque no quería hablar. Se daba cuenta de que estaba evadiendo el tema y quería saber porque.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Jueves, 29 de octubre de 2015._**

 ** _Hola, hola a todas mis queridas lectoras; muchas gracias por su apoyo, gracias por estar aquí. Antes de dejarlas con el capítulo de hoy, bueno, las respuestas a los comentarios que me dejaron. Sé que la mayoría de las autoras (y autores pero es que esos son poquitos) ponen las respuestas a los comentarios que les hacen de los capítulos es al final pero yo, no soy así ;) para mí lo primero es darles las gracias a las que son tan amables de comentar. Y bien, eso dice así._**

 ** _Jimesere: ¡Muchas gracias! Jajaja, me encanta tu genial y por lo que dices de continuarla, si, no te preocupes por eso ;) no soy de esas personas de dejar las cosas a medias ;) ¿si entiendes de qué hablo, verdad? Jajaja. Besitos. Gracias por leer y comentar._**

 ** _Alondra chiva: Hola Alondra y gracias por decir que cada vez más te gusta el fic, gracias por estar aquí. Bueno, vamos a ver qué pasa con Seiya y con sus hermanos. Y lo que me dices del avión, jajaja, a mí personalmente, me encanta este Seiya. Me gusta su coquetería, su frescura y su humor. Me encanta que sea un payaso que las hace reír y lo encuentro, adorable… Con respecto a lo que me dices de los muchachos, pues no es tanto que se enojen, o bueno, jajaja, un poco sí porque es que unos como Darien o Taiki, pues se enteraron de cosas que jamás pensaron que eran así pero como sea… he complicado las cosas pero así como las complico, ¡así mismo las arreglo! Jajaja. Publicaré el fic hasta el final y muchas, muchas gracias por ese apoyo tan lindo que me muestras a través de tus palabras. ¡Que emoción! Gracias y por lo que me dices de la imaginación, see ;) jajaja, soy de lo peor a veces, juajuajuajua. Gracias por leer y comentar. Eres muy amable._**

 ** _FERSERENITY: Hola preciosa y, si ;) jajaja, se llegó la hora de la verdad y lo que dices de pobrecitos ese par, ay nena, yo a estas alturas no sé con quién compadecerme más ;) jajaja, si con el egocéntrico de Yaten :P o con la frígida de Mina ;) jajaja, no mentiras, yo jodiendo no más ;) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Las actualizaciones son los jueves, ya sabes ;) jejeje._**

 ** _Vangeli: Gracias, ahora esta dificil publicar pero tratare de hacerlo._**

 ** _Gumimegume: Gracias por leer y comentar preciosidad y bueno, ahora esta muy dificil porque me consegui un trabajo de mierda que no me deja tiempo de nada pero tratare y, te adoro yo a ti :3 Besitos._**

 ** _A las que tienen PM, pues ya les respondí._**

 ** _Y no siendo más mis niñas… ¡el capítulo! Jajaja._**

 ** _Besos y abrazos. Nos leemos despues._**

* * *

 **Celos malditos celos**

En un peligroso juego se habían metido esos cinco atractivos y talentosos hombres. Cada vez más inquietos por escucharlas contestar las preguntas que Mina les hacía, el más ansioso era Yaten. Tenía miedo de lo que ella fuera a decir porque algo en su corazón le decía que iba a salir muy mal de todo eso.

 _—_ _Ay es que Rei, —_ dijo haciendo una mueca _—la verdad Lita sí tiene razón. La historia de la primera vez no es muy agradable y eso me deprime. Por eso quiero que hablemos de algo más ameno antes de pasar a ese horror. No todas fuimos tan de buenas como tú o la mentirosa de Amy._

 _—_ _¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa oye? Respeta._

 _—_ _Bueno listo, entiendo Mina, yo voy primero. Mi fantasía más recurrente…. es hacerlo con Nicolás como sailor mars._

 _—_ _¿En serio?_

 _—_ _Sí, si Serena, ¿Por qué no? Nicolás me ha dicho que yo me parezco mucho a ella y que a él le encanta. ¡Le fascina! Quisiera decirle que yo soy ella y que le pertenezco. Que lo amo con locura y que puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera._

— Me voy. —Se levantó Nicolás muy sonriente—Lo dicho, yo no tengo nada que estar haciendo aquí encerrado con un montón de maricones mientras…

— ¡Hey!—Exclamaron todos ofendidos.

—…mientras puedo ir y hacer con la mamacita rica de sailor mars lo que a mí me dé la gana. ¡A la mierda todos ustedes!—Sonrió muy alegre—Me voy a ver si consigo los tiquetes o lo que sea para irme hoy mismo con ella.

—Bueno listo, entonces si vete.

Dijo Andrew también ansioso.

—Ve y no te olvides de lo de las copias del video por favor.

— ¿A qué crees que me voy? Yo conozco a Rei y si no le llevo pruebas de todo lo que me enteré, ¡no me lo va a reconocer nunca! Chao idiotas. Ahora nos vemos.

Cuando Nicolás salió, pusieron el video una vez más.

 _—_ _Bueno, bueno, eso es verdad. ¿Quién sigue? ¿Qué tal tú Serena?_

 _—_ _Ay Mina, —_ la miró con suficiencia mientras ella la grababa _—yo amo a mi Darien, él es el primero en mi lista y no tengo ojos para nadie más._

— Ah…esa es mi Serena. Yo sabía que ella no…

— Hey, hey amigo, —sonrió Taiki—no te alegres tanto, escucha.

 _—_ _¿En serio?—_ Preguntó Amy muy risueña y perdida _—Eso no te lo crees ni tú Serena. Habla, habla que tu querido ogro no está aquí. No está y además estamos en sesión de desahogo. ¿No niñas? Seguro hay algo que te gusta además de tu amor._

 _—_ _Pues…la verdad mi fantasía más recurrente era que me lo hiciera Tuxedo Mask en una cama llena de rosas rojas mientras usaba su antifaz pero, —_ río con todas _—eso ya ha pasado muchas veces. Entonces creo que mi amado Darien ya debe estar cansado de hacérmelo como Tuxedo Mask. La realidad es que algunas veces me he imaginado cómo sería hacerlo con un tipo como Goku. ¿Lo recuerdan?_

 _—_ _¿El súper saiyajin que nos ayudó esa vez?_

 _—_ _¡Sí!—_ Dijo muerta de risa con las demás _—Sí Lita, ese. Me gusta porque es un tipo muy sencillo, fuerte y amable. La conversación más difícil que puedes tener con un hombre como él es: "¿Qué comida es mejor?" "¿la dulce o la salada?" Es un tipo muy sencillo y me cae muy bien. Además, imagínense como sería hacerlo con un tipo que tiene esos músculos. ¡Seria increíble!_

 _—_ _¡Serena!_

— ¡Maldita sea!—se levantó Darien y por primera vez Andrew en todos los años que llevaba de conocerlo, lo vio iracundo— ¡¿Quién demonios es ese imbécil ah?!

— Eh… ¿no sabes?—Preguntó Taiki con temor.

— No, por supuesto que no sé. ¡¿Qué demonios es un súper saijayin?!

— Mejor escuchemos. —Trató de calmarlo Andrew y de no reírse—Escuchemos a ver qué más dice tu mujer.

 _—_ _¿Qué? Tú preguntaste Mina, yo solo te estoy contestando. Además es un supuesto, no es algo que vaya a pasar. Él es un hombre casado y a mí no me interesa. Es solo que no puedo negar que me gusta. Me parece divertido estar con alguien que trata como trata a la insoportable de su esposa._

 _—_ _¿Envidia Serena? Dime, ¿Por qué?—_ Preguntó Amy que se sentó y la miró con mucha atención.

 _—_ _Bueno…como esto es confesándose hasta que amanezca o, —_ río _—hasta que se acabe el sake, les diré. Si me da un poco de envidia que esa mujer tenga el hombre más fuerte del universo y que lo trate como a un trapo viejo. Yo mataría porque Darien me tratara así, con tanta dulzura y cariño frente a los demás._

 _—_ _Serena, dinos amiga, ¿Qué pasa? Te veo muy triste y tú no eres así. ¿Problemas?_

 _—_ _Eso es lo que no se Rei. —_ La miró _—No sé y es por eso que quiero hacer este viaje. Yo no quiero que Darien se case conmigo porque así está planeado y para que tengamos a Rini, no por eso. Quiero que quiera estar conmigo. Quiero que me ame y que me acepte como soy. —_ Miró la cámara y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— _Les confieso que si esto no mejora, no quiero seguir con esta relación._

— ¡Para eso!

— Oye si, —sonrió Andrew— ¿a qué se refería Serena con eso? ¿Cómo es eso de Rini y su futuro planeado?

—Rini, ¿te acuerdas de ella no?

— Sí. ¿No es su prima pues?

— No, no es su prima. Es nuestra hija que vino del futuro por esa época a pedirnos ayuda.

— ¡¿Qué, que?! ¡¿Tu hija?!

— Si sigues gritando, —dijo Yaten mientras se ponía los lentes— ¡te voy a matar a golpes!

— Ok, ok perdón. Es que por más de que escucho todo lo sorprendente que son todos ustedes, aun es difícil creerlo.

— ¿Qué voy hacer ah?

Se llevó una mano al rostro con angustia y desesperación Darien.

— ¿Qué voy hacer con Serena? Ella hizo ese viaje para arreglar las cosas conmigo y… ¡mírenme! Estoy aquí con un puñado de pendejos escuchando como la mujer que yo amo no solo piensa en un, ¡imbécil!—apretó el puño de ira—más fuerte y musculoso que yo. Sino que también me va a mandar a comer mierda apenas me vea. ¡¿Qué voy a hacer ah?!

— Antes que nada Darien, —lo miró Andrew—calmarte, cálmate. Terminemos de escuchar a ver que más dice. ¿Te parece?

— Ya qué.

 _—_ _Porque solo hasta ahora lo veo. —_ No pudo evitar llorar _—Yo lo amo muchachas pero lo que me da no es suficiente. Estoy cansada de sentir su desaprobación todo el tiempo y quiero que esto cambie. Estoy cansada de que su relación conmigo sea un misterio. ¿Es que le da pena que lo vean conmigo? Muchas de las estúpidas que estudian con él, ¡creen que es soltero!_

 _—_ _¿Sí? ¿Y tú como sabes eso Serena? ¿Te lo ha dicho?_

 _—_ _No, no Mina pero el otro día fui a su casa por un libro y sin querer escuche algunos mensajes en su contestadora. —_ Dijo y se limpió el rostro con rabia _— El que más ira me dio fue uno de una estúpida que le dijo: "oye Darien, ¿esa rubia de la foto es tu hermanita? Es muy linda, tal vez podríamos salir los tres algún día. ¿Qué dices?" –apretó el puño con ira—Perra, pero si se sigue metiendo con mi Darien ya va a ver. Tendré que hacerle una visita muy pronto._

— Mi Serena, —sonrió Darien al igual que los demás—mi conejita celosa, no, no es eso.

— No pero Darien…tienes que reconocer que es cierto. ¡Tú eres insoportable a veces! Como será que hasta tu misma madre lo dice.

— ¡Hey!

— ¿Qué? Es sólo la verdad. No haces sino hablar de anatomía, órganos y sangre. —Río—Ah no y cuando estas inspirado, ¡de política! Es normal que ella esté cansada de eso pero mucho más, de lo de las muchachas de la universidad.

— ¿Sí?—levantó Taiki una ceja—Si no te molesta claro está, ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Pues porque aquí el súper héroe, —rio Andrew—es muy misterioso con su vida privada y no dice nada. Es por eso que en la universidad le dicen: _"El misterioso"_ A duras penas habla con los profesores y hay un montón de nenas enamoradas de este payaso.

— ¡Oye! ¡No me ayudes tanto imbécil!

— Es la verdad Darien. Tú mismo te has quejado de las cartas de amor declarándote sus sentimientos en más de una ocasión. Si les hubieras dicho que tienes una novia y mucho más una tan bonita como Serena…te habrías quitado ese problema de encima hace rato idiota.

— Pues sí pero no, no Andrew. Mi vida privada es mi vida y eso a nadie le importa. Yo quiero mucho a Serena y no quiero que nadie siquiera la mire. Es por eso que no digo nada de ella. Solo por eso, no porque sienta pena.

— Pues ya ves que ella no lo ve así Darien.

— Bueno, bueno, —dijo Yaten impaciente—ustedes están muy tranquilos porque todas sus mujeres ya hablaron pero la mía no. Así que quítense y déjenme saber qué es lo que va a decir Mina. Nosotros aun nos tenemos que ir.

— Ok, ok, entiendo.

Le dio _play_ Andrew al video.

 _—_ _Así se habla tonta. —_ Dijo Rei y la palmeó _—Cuando quieras tu solo me dices y vamos. Hace mucho no nos transformamos en scouts y ya hace falta darle una paliza a alguien. Si es divertido que Nicolás me las de pero ya me hace falta algo de violencia._

 _—_ _Bueno, bueno pero siguiendo con lo que íbamos… ¿Qué tal tú Lita? ¿Qué tipo de fantasía tienes y con quién?_

 _—_ _Hmmm, esta difícil Mina. —_ Río _—Pero diría que me encantaría hacerlo con un tipo tan fuerte como Vegeta. ¿Se acuerdan? ¿El amigo de Goku?_

 _—_ _Uy si, —_ río Amy _—pero ese par no parecen amigos, ¡parecen enemigos! Ese Vegeta no hace sino insultarlo todo el tiempo._

 _—_ _¿Por qué él Lita? Cuéntanos, ¿Qué es lo que te atrae?_

— ¡¿Quién?!—Preguntó Andrew mientras cambiaba de color— ¿quién es ese estúpido?

— ¿Qué no escuchaste? Es un tal amigo del _"súper saijayin"_ ese.

Dijo Darien haciendo gestos despectivos.

— ¡Estúpidos! ¿Es que son muy grandes o qué esos cretinos?

— Uyy sí, —rio Yaten—mucho. No solo son inmensos y tienen más músculos que un fisi culturista lleno de anabólicos.

Río con Taiki.

— Sino que tienen una fuerza sobre humana. Son increíblemente fuertes, peligrosos y no contentos con eso, también se transforman en unos súper salvajes de rubio cabello y ojos verdes.

 _—_ _Me gusta pensar que es lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar una descarga eléctrica Amy. —_ Sonrió _— Me gusta verle esos músculos y más que nada, me gusta su rudeza. A mi Andrew me trata como una flor y aunque eso es lindo, también me gustaría que fuera más salvaje a veces. Como seguro es el salvaje de Vegeta con su mujer. ¡Seguro que sí! Ese tipo es muy fuerte y lo que más me gusta es cuando se transforma. Se ve divino rubio y con los ojos verdes. Me provoca amarrarlo y después de sentármele encima, darle una poderosa descarga eléctrica mientras lo beso._

 _—_ _Hmmmm, ya veo. —_ Dijo Amy psicoanalizándolas a todas _— ¿Y por qué Lita? ¿Será porque se parece a tu amor cuando se transforma? ¿No será que lo que tú quisieras es que Andrew fuera tan fuerte como él?_

 _—_ _Sí, puede ser, es muy probable. Es posible porque lo que a mí me gustaría, —_ guiñó un ojo y miro la cámara _—es que me cogiera muy duro y como a toda una bandida pero basta de mí. Ahora dinos dulce mentirosa. ¿Cuál es la tuya? Cuéntalo todo._

— ¡Vida perra la mía!

— ¡Andrew!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es que no escuchas o además de ser un flacuchento como yo eres sordo?! ¡Mi mujer quiere que la coja otro tipo! Y no solo eso, ¡quiere que se lo haga duro! ¡Vida hijo de la….!

— ¡Igual la mía idiota!—Dijo de mal genio también.

— Ok, ok, —se interpuso Taiki—con pelear entre nosotros no resolvemos nada. ¿O sí? Es suficiente de ustedes dos y sus extravagantes mujeres. Ahora silencio. Va a hablar mi Amy.

 _—_ _Bueno, —_ río y se sentó mejor para mirar a la cámara _—a mí me gustan los tipos inteligentes. Ustedes saben que entre más inteligente es el tipo, ¡más me gusta! Entonces alguna vez fantaseé con que me lo hiciera L. ¿Sí saben de quien hablo no?_

 _—_ _¿L? ¿No es ese tipo encorvado que un día fue a la escuela a alertarnos de un tal Kira y a investigar si estaba por ahí?_

 _—_ _Sí, ese Serena. —_ Sonrió _— Yo amo a mi Taiki y aunque es espectacular en la cama, ¡odio que sea tan prepotente! En cambio L es muy humilde, es un genio y ese día nos trató a todos como a sus iguales. Oh pero lo mejor, fue cuando llegó su novia._

 _—_ _¿La modelo?_

 _—_ _Sí, si Mina. Nos la presento como su novia y dijo que si era lo que era, era gracias a ella. Dijo que no valía nada ni nada tenía sentido si ella no estaba—suspiro—me parecía mentira que un tipo tan, tan brillante pudiera decir algo como eso. Es un genio muy sencillo y amable._

 _—_ _¿Cómo te gustaría que fuera Taiki verdad?_

 _—_ _Sí, si Lita y ni creas que no me doy cuenta de lo que haces eh. —_ Río con ella _—No lo voy a negar. Me atrajo y me atrajo por eso. Porque tiene esa sencillez de la que Taiki tanto carece._

— Ay no, —dijo Taiki con angustia—yo conozco a ese estúpido. ¡Es un genio el muy infeliz!

— ¡Taiki!

— No me digas nada Yaten. No me digas ni mierda que estoy que me muerdo el codo de la ira que tengo.

— ¿Y por qué? Amy no dijo nada de sexo. De hecho, solo dijo que admiraba la inteligencia y la humildad de ese tipo. —Río Yaten—Aunque si vamos a hablar de humildad….ahí si te jodiste Taiki. Tú de eso, ¡no sabes un culo!

Río con los demás.

— Eres un prepotente y eso ni tú lo puedes negar. ¿O sí? ¿Te vas a atrever a negarlo?

— ¡Ah!—Exclamó molesto y dándole la espalda al video—Vida perra la mía. ¡¿Por qué le gustan tanto los tipos inteligentes?!

— Ok, ok, cállense que va a hablar Mina.

 _—_ _Bueno pero a todas estas, —_ dijo Rei mirando la cámara y más especialmente a Mina _— ¿Tú qué Mina? ¿Hasta cuándo te vas a ser la loca para no hablar eh? Anda, al menos dinos cuál es la tuya y con quién._

 _—_ _Bueno… —_ le pasó la cámara a Amy que estaba a su lado muy sonriente _—A mí me gusta Usui. ¿Si saben de quien les hablo?_

 _—_ _Uy si Mina, que tipo tan lindo ese Usui. ¡Es un papacito!_

 _—_ _¡Serena!_

— ¡¿Otro?!—Exclamó Darien muy desencajado—No, yo me voy. A este paso lo va a terminar haciendo con el primero que se le atraviese y todo por culpa mía. ¡Vida hijo de la…..!

— No, si escuchas bien Darien, eso es solo cuestión de los tragos y…

— No, no, no, no Andrew, a mí esto me tiene muy mal. Yo creo que como esta Serena en estos momentos…es capaz hasta de hacerle caso hasta al imbécil de Seiya. ¡No puedo permitir que eso pase!

— ¡Hey!

— Nada, no me vayan a decir que no porque no les creo. Seiya es su hermano y aunque ustedes lo nieguen, él siempre ha estado detrás de Serena y, ¿saben algo? ¡Lo detesto! Me cae al hígado el fanfarrón de su hermano y lo que me gustaría en estos momentos, —apretó un puño—es partirle la cara por tocar tanto a MI Serena.

 _—_ _Ay no, no molesten que la verdad es la verdad y la verdad, es que el tipo no solo es un churro divino y hace de todo, si no que trata súper bien a la estúpida de Misaki. ¿O me lo van a negar?_

 _—_ _No, no te lo podemos negar Serena y es por mujeres como ella, —_ dijo Lita con pesar _—es que pasa lo que pasa con algunos hombres. Dinos Mina, ¿Por qué te gusta?_

 _—_ _Me gusta porque es muy divertido. —_ Sonrió alegre _—Sigue a Misaki a todos lados y no solo eso, la molesta con divertidas bromas y se le ve esa devoción en la mirada cuando la mira y ella está ocupada. Me gustaría que un hombre tan hentai y divertido como él, me lo hiciera en traje de "maid"_

 _—_ _Pues Mina….sí, si pa' que, te entiendo. Te entiendo porque al igual que el tuyo nena, mi Darien es muy serio. Es muy difícil sacarle una broma y más que se ría. Además es como les decía hace un rato, tener una conversación con él es muy difícil. Ah no, pero lo peor no es Darien y sus interminables temas de política. Lo peor es una cena con sus papas._

— ¿Por eso te gusta Mina?—Dijo Yaten en voz baja— ¿Tan mal te trato?

— No pero, ¿Cómo así que soy aburrido?

—Hmmmm, —dijo Andrew creando cizaña—y espera a oír lo que dijo.

— ¿Qué dijo?

 _—_ _Oh si, se los voy a poner de este tamaño. Eso fue tan, tan estresante, que hubiera preferido que Diamante me encerrara en su calabozo a haber estado ahí durante esa cena._

 _—_ _¿De verdad? Uy Serena, —_ río Rei _—entonces si fue estresante. Tuvo que haber sido muy duro para que tú digas algo como eso porque tú sabes que Diamante solo quería encerrarte para…._

 _—_ _Sí, sí, —_ río con todas _—para cogerme hasta el día del juicio final. Lo sé Rei. ¿Por qué crees que les digo lo que les digo? Yo creo que era preferible dejarme coger del sádico de Diamante que haber estado en esa cena contestando preguntas de todo tipo._

— Ay no, ¿Diamante Black? ¿Tan horrible fue mi coneja?

— ¿Quién carajos es Diamante Black y su familia?

— La familia de los Black moon. Larga historia Andrew. —Respondió Darien sin apartar la mirada de Serena mientras ella seguía hablando—Sólo te voy a decir que ese es un sádico peor que Nicolás. Es un demente y ha vivido enamorado de Serena desde que la vio. ¡Maldita sea!

—Bueno pero, —preguntó Yaten que poco a poco aterrizaba después de lo que dijo Mina— ¿ustedes conocen al tal Usui? ¡¿Quién es ese imbécil?!

— Bueno…

Contestó Andrew tratando de no reír mientras Darien también lo veía.

—…Usui es un estudiante de la preparatoria Seika y es el novio de Misaki. Es un muchacho de buena familia de origen inglés y, –río—ese marica sabe hacer de todo. Sabe desde cocinar el platillo más difícil y complicado, hasta artes marciales. Lo conocí un día que fui al café _"maid latte"_ con un compañero de la universidad. Ese día las muchachas estaban ahí y me lo presentaron.

— Ya…

Comentó Yaten mientras apretaba un puño de la ira.

— ¿Entonces es la puta maravilla pues?

—Sí, —rio al verlos tan molesto a Darien y a Yaten—la verdad sí. No contento con ser un genio y un atento novio con Misaki, ¡es bien parecido el tonto ese!

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es?

— Es alto; como tú Yaten. Rubio, de ojos verdes oscuros, delgado y se expresa muy bien pero, —río—ah eso sí, su especialidad es hacer enojar a su novia. ¡Le saca la mierda a cada rato!

— ¿Por qué? Mina mencionó algo de que él era…. ¿era que ese puto imbécil?

— _Hentai_ —Dijo Taiki por molestar a su hermano—Dijo que lo que a la novia de ese tipo le parecía _hentai_ , a ella le parecía divertido. No te hagas mal ambiente con eso Yaten y fresco. Relájate que del dicho al hecho, hay mucho trecho.

— ¡Imbécil ese! Ah pero si lo veo….mejor dicho.

 _—_ _Bueno Mina ni creas, ni creas que se nos olvidó que faltas tú. Anda dinos, ¿Qué tan loco fue? Conociéndote como te conocemos, tuvo que haber sido algo tremendo. Bueno amiga, —_ le pasó lo último de la botella y tomó la cámara _—empieza a hablar. ¿Cuándo y cómo fue?_

 _—_ _Amigas…no, no me hagan contarles. Esa no es una historia divertida y me da pena pero más que pena, —_ bajó el rostro con tristeza _—me deprime. ¿No podemos hablar de otra cosa? Como de…_

 _—_ _Mina…—_ dijo Serena viéndola seriamente _—no, no seas así. Todas nosotras contamos que fue lo que pasó y no sería justo amiga. —_ sonrió _—Anda, dinos. Somos tus amigas y lo que sea que nos digas, no saldrá de aquí ¿no muchachas?_

— Es el turno de Mina para hablar. —Se sentó Yaten y sin quererlo, todos podían ver lo nervioso que estaba—Silencio por favor.

— Si.

Se sentaron todos e hicieron silencio.

— _Bueno…eso fue hace tiempo. Fue un poco después de que ellos hubieran regresado. Aquel día ellos dieron una presentación para celebrar su regreso y yo fui a acompañarlos._

 _—_ _Ah sí, —_ dijo Rei con voz muy entrecortada— _solo pudieron ir tú y Amy porque se acabaron los boletos; además también teníamos el evento de Michiru. Si no hubiéramos ido seguro Haruka no nos lo habría perdonado nunca._

 _—_ _Bueno Mina pero, ¿decías que…?_

 _—_ _Si Amy, les decía que ese día fuimos a la presentación y los vi cantar. Después de que la presentación acabó fui a su camerino para felicitarlo._

 _—_ _Oye no, ¿no me digas que fue en el….?_

 _—_ _Sí, lo hicimos en su camerino Lita. Yo no fui a eso, de verdad que no. Yo solo fui a felicitarlo por una excelente presentación y a esperarlo para que nos fuéramos a bailar con los demás. ¿Te acuerdas Amy?_

— ¿En el camerino Yaten?—Lo miró su hermano reprobatoriamente—Hasta entiendo que te quiera cambiar por otro. Eso no fue para nada romántico.

— Bueno, bueno, no me molestes que al menos yo no soy un solapado como tú. ¿Meter a tu novia a la casa y hacerle creer que solo iban a ver películas? Por favor Taiki…—lo miró y todos rieron— Ahora cállate que ya va hablar.

 _—_ _Bueno Serena… lo que pasó fue que yo entré y lo felicité. Le di un beso y le dije que me encantaba su voz, lo cual es cierto. —_ Suspiró _— Mi Yaten tiene una voz increíble y canta hermoso. Bueno pero como les decía… yo lo abracé y le di un dulce beso que él convirtió en apasionado en muy poco tiempo._

 _—_ _¿Yaten?—_ Levantó una ceja Amy.

 _—_ _Sí, mi Yaten besa rico, muy rico. —_ Sonrió _—El hecho fue que él se detuvo y yendo a la puerta del camerino, le puso seguro y no me quitaba la mirada mientras lo hacía. Volvió conmigo y tirando todas las cosas que había en una pequeña mesa que tenía un espejo lleno de luces, me sentó sobre él y empezó a besarme con ferocidad. Con mucha pasión._

 _—_ _¡Awwww!_

 _—_ _Ay niñas si, si fue muy emocionante sentir toda esa pasión en mi Yaten pero, —_ bajo el rostro con tristeza _—al igual que tu Lita; e imagino que tu Serena, me dolió y me dolió mucho cuando lo hizo. Yaten me subió la falda y bajó mis bragas hasta el tobillo de mi pierna derecha. Dijo que le gustaba verme con algo de ropa, que así era mucho más excitante. Luego me tomó el rostro en ambas manos y me dijo con una transparencia y seriedad que jamás le había visto: "Tú, tú eres la única que me vuelve loco. En todos los sentidos Mina, para bien y para mal. Te amo, te amo y quiero que seas mía. Solo mía"_

— Para, para eso Andrew. —Pidió Taiki cada vez más curioso, luego miro a Yaten para preguntarle… —Oye Yaten, dime la verdad; pues todos conocemos a Mina y sabemos que no se le puede creer mucho de lo que dice, menos si está tomada. ¿Eso que ella dice que tú le dijiste es verdad? ¿Tú dijiste eso que ella contó?

— Si idiota.

Sonrió al igual que los demás.

— Además Taiki, eso no es un secreto para nadie. —Miró la imagen de Mina detenida en la pantalla—Esa mujer me vuelve loco y como se lo dije ese día, en todos los sentidos. Es hermosa, talentosa y muy problemática. Ha puesto mi mundo de cabeza y eso… a veces me asusta.

— Uy ¿sí?—Preguntó Darien con duda— ¿Tanto? Como Serena dice que tú eres tan frio con ella…

— Y Lita también me ha dicho lo mismo.

— Pues sí, sí. —Respondió irritado—Si pero es que yo no soy un imbécil que se la pase detrás de una mujer exhibiéndose ante los demás. A mí me gusta mantener mi privacidad. Lo que pase o no pase con Mina es problema de nosotros.

Tomó el control y reprodujo de nuevo.

— Ahora silencio que quiero escuchar que tanto tiene para decir.

Con lo que Yaten no contaba, era con lo mucho que sus palabras lo iban a lastimar.

 _—_ _Sí, eso, eso fue lo más lindo de todo porque niñas, —_ miró la cámara y se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas _—no sé lo que es eso. Nunca he sentido un orgasmo._

 _—_ _¡¿Qué?!_

— ¡¿Cómo dijo?!—Preguntó un desencajado y asustado hombre mientras los demás se miraban incómodos— ¡¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir?!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Jueves, 05 de noviembre 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola a todas mis amigas, es que, me siento tan feliz por todos sus mensajes de apoyo y de cariño, que no sé por donde empezar, no sé ni qué decir. Oki, creo que lo primero es empezar por el inicio.**_

 _ **Hola a todas ustedes y muchas, muchas gracias por leer la historia y claro, mucho mas por comentarla. Ustedes saben que yo siempre, siempre respondo reviews pero hoy, no voy a poder y les voy a contar porque.**_

 _ **Hace no mucho conseguí un empleo. Si me he podido dedicar a escribir durante tanto tiempo era por eso, porque tenia el tiempo pero ahora ya no :'( Ahora no puedo pero, tranquis ;) esta historia ya esta hecha ;) o sea que las publicaciones se harán o se harán con la ayuda de Dios. No voy a poder contestarle a cada una de ustedes pero gracias, gracias desde lo mas profundo de mi sadico y enfermo corazon a: , guest, alondra chiva, lili, Gumimegume, Mony, Mony (de nuevo, jejeje, gracias corazón) Jimesere, mikunekochii, vangeli, FERSERENITY, Cindy04, Minako992, Lita Wellington, Hikari, Erika, Miriam y si me faltó alguien mas, gomensai :( es que como les digo no dispongo de mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **Besitos y abrazos a todas. Las quiero mucho preciosas.**_

* * *

 **Incómodos encuentros**

Ante aquella sorpresiva confesión Yaten quedo destrozado, acabado. Soltando el control del reproductor y sin apartar la vista del rostro lloroso de la mujer que amaba, aun no podía creer que todo lo que estaba escuchando era verdad.

En ese momento no podían estar más incómodos en ese lugar.

 _—_ _Es cierto Serena, —_ se limpió el rostro _—es cierto y jamás lo había dicho en voz alta. Aquella noche, él se inclinó ante mí y me besó. Me besó lenta y suavemente y pude sentir un hormigueo delicioso, algo muy excitante pero cuando sentía que me iba a desbaratar, se detuvo. Se detuvo y tomándolo en una mano entró suave y muy lentamente en mí._

 _—_ _Ay Mina pero, —_ dijo Rei seria _— ¿cómo es eso? ¿Tú alguna vez se lo has dicho? ¿Les has dicho que tu no…?_

 _—_ _Peor que eso Mina, ¿tú has fingido todo este tiempo?_

 _—_ _Ay Lita pero, ¿Qué hago?—_ Respondió muy triste _—Desde ese día en el que vi como sangré y lo mucho que me dolió, le cogí miedo a hacerlo. Además cada que me lo hace, me duele mucho. Me duele. —_ Lloró de nuevo _— Ay muchachas, no sé qué hacer. No quiero seguir fingiendo que me gusta y tampoco quiero perderlo. Yo lo amo y no sé qué es lo que está mal en mí._

— Para, para eso Andrew.

Pidió Taiki muy incómodo al ver la cara de su hermano.

— No más.

— Claro, claro. — Se apresuró a detener el reproductor—Eh Yaten, nosotros no…

— No quiero que me digan una sola palabra. Por favor déjenme solo. Todo esto, —los miró con una profunda vergüenza y dolor en el pecho—es demasiado humillante para mí. Déjenme solo que necesito saber qué otras cosas Mina me ha estado ocultando. Necesito saber en que más me ha mentido.

—Yaten hermano…

— ¡No me digas ni mierda Taiki! No me digas nada que tú no entiendes. No eres tú el que acaba de quedar como un inservible bueno para nada delante de todo el mundo.

— Pero Yaten, tal vez las cosas no sean así. —Dijo Darien tratando de medir muy bien sus palabras para no lastimarlo—Puede llegar a ser un problema médico. No deberías ser tan duro contigo mismo. Si es por nosotros, no te preocupes. Ninguno aquí cree que eres lo que sea que estés pensando.

—Sea como sea Darien, —se acercó a la pantalla—espérenme afuera. Voy a terminar de ver que más les contó a sus mujeres y ya salgo. Salgan, salgan que no me voy a demorar nada.

Los muchachos al sentir su dolor como si fuera suyo, salieron de la habitación y cerrando la puerta lo dejaron solo. Sin saber que en el preciso momento en que lo dejaron solo dos grandes lagrimas rodaron por su rostro, se quedaron afuera esperando que saliera pronto.

 _—_ _Pues Amy, no sé, no sabría explicarte. Creo que soy de esas desafortunadas mujeres que son frígidas. —_ Lloró de nuevo _—Es tan frustrante para mí no poder ser sincera con mi Yaten. Él me ama y yo, yo no quiero seguirle mintiendo, no después de hoy._

 _—_ _Antes que nada Mina, no digas algo tan feo como eso, nada que ver. Es que según lo que nos estás diciendo y puede ser una posibilidad, tu eres muy estrecha. Debe ser por eso que te duele pero creo que tu problema es más mental que otra cosa._

 _—_ _¿Sí?—_ Preguntó Serena con curiosidad _— ¿A qué te refieres con eso Amy?_

 _—_ _Bueno…según he leído, el orgasmo de una mujer es mucho más mental que físico, no es que no dependa del cuerpo; no es eso, es una conexión y armonía entre mente y cuerpo. Entonces lo que creo es que te estás bloqueando mentalmente Mina. Creo que tu o algo, te bloquea y te tensiona demasiado._

 _—_ _¿Será?—_ Preguntó Mina inquieta y dejando de llorar _—No sé, tal vez. Tal vez porque hace poco, estuve a muy poco de lograrlo._

— ¿Sí? ¿Cuándo fue eso?—Preguntó para sí mismo Yaten con algo de emoción.

 _—_ _Pues…lo estábamos haciendo en su casa verdad, él estaba sobre mí y me besaba y me besaba con mucho amor y pasión. Sin dejar de besarme y acariciarme, se estaba moviendo a un buen ritmo y yo sentía que me iba a morir pero…_

 _—_ _¿Pero qué?—_ preguntó Lita ansiosa.

 _—_ ¡¿Pero qué Mina?!

 _—_ _¡Pero de repente algo que me dijo hizo que perdiera toda la concentración en eso. Recuerdo que me dijo: "¿Ya muñeca?" la verdad estoy cansado y no siento que pueda controlarlo más"_

— ¡Ah!—se giró con brusquedad y golpeó una pared. Lo que hizo que ellos entraran a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

— ¿Qué te pasa Yaten? ¿Y ahora qué pasó?

— ¡Soy un imbécil Taiki! ¡Eso pasa!— Volvió a golpear la pared— ¡Soy un estúpido!

— Cálmate, cálmate Yaten, con martirizarte de esta forma no arreglas las cosas.

— ¡Es mi culpa Taiki! ¡¿Qué no estás escuchando?! ¡Es mi culpa! Escuchen, escuchen que a ti también te interesa Darien.

— ¿A mí? ¿A mí por qué?

— ¿Solo escucha quieres? — Devolvió el último minuto y volvió a mirar.

 _—_ _Ah bueno, —_ río _—eso es simple mi querida generala, a mí me ha pasado en más de una ocasión con mi amado Darien._

 _—_ ¡¿Qué cómo dijo?!

Preguntó Darien lleno de angustia.

 _—_ _¡¿De verdad Serena?!_

 _—_ _Sí, si Mina. Hace como un mes más o menos, lo estábamos haciendo. Ya llevábamos más de veinte minutos en la misma posición y estaba a punto, a muy poco de lograrlo pero….mi querido Darien me dijo algo similar a lo que te dijo Yaten a ti Mina y no, ¡no pude!—_ río _—por más que quise, mi mente y mi cuerpo se bloquearon y fue la primera vez desde que lo hacemos que no pude._

 _—_ _¿Lo ves Mina?—_ dijo Amy más tranquila _—Primero que nada amiga prométenos que te vas a sacar esa idea absurda de que es tu culpa porque eso, ¡no es cierto! Si bien es cierto que el orgasmo depende mucho de nosotras, también los involucra a ellos. Tranquila Mina y lo que te puedo aconsejar es que hables con él. Dile la verdad para que así pueda ayudarte. Si no le dices las cosas a tu pareja, no hay manera de solucionarlas._

 _—_ _Ay no Amy, no. —_ Dijo con cara de horror _—No, ustedes no conocen a Yaten. Él es de muy mal genio y se va a enojar mucho conmigo cuando se lo diga. No, no quiero eso. No quiero decirle que lo he estado engañando todo este tiempo._

— ¡¿Y entonces qué es mejor Mina?! ¡¿Qué me sigas viendo la cara de estúpido?! ¿Eso es todo lo que me quieres?

— ¿Si te estás escuchando Yaten?—Detuvo el video Taiki y lo miró—mírate, ¡estas hecho una furia! Con razón, entiendo que Mina no te haya contado nada. ¡Esta no es la forma de arreglar las cosas!

— ¡¿Ah no?!

Lo tomó por la camisa y furioso.

— ¿Entonces como Taiki? ¡¿Cómo ah?!

— ¡Te tiene miedo imbécil!—Señaló la pantalla mientras se veía como Mina lloraba—Te tiene miedo, es sólo eso. ¿Qué no ves como tiembla de solo pensar en hablar contigo? ¡Eres un bruto Yaten!

— Eso….

Lo soltó de repente y preguntó completamente contrariado, como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría….

— ¿Eso es verdad? ¿Soy tan cretino? ¿Soy tan horrible que la mujer que yo amo, me tiene miedo?

—Yaten, por favor. —Se le acercó Taiki y poso una mano sobre su hombro tratando de darle ánimos— Perdóname por habértelo dicho de esta forma pero Seiya y yo ya nos habíamos dado cuenta de eso hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí. Lo hemos estado hablando pero es que, —sonrió y lo miró—si nosotros que somos tus hermanos no te dijimos nada, ¿imagínate ella? Tienes que calmarte hermano, cálmate y habla con ella. Eso sí Yaten, habla, no grites. Con enojarte y elevar el tono no vas a lograr que sea sincera contigo, todo lo contrario. Solo harás que se aleje más de ti.

—Oigan, oigan, —dijo Darien acercándose al reproductor—ustedes me perdonan y sé que es un momento difícil para ti Yaten pero, yo si necesito saber qué es lo que Serena les contó a estas mujeres. ¡Soy un idiota entonces y yo ni idea!

Río y los demás con él.

— Pero Yaten, no te preocupes que a todos nos ha pasado. ¿No Andrew?

— Pues sí. —Respondió muy aburrido—Ya ves que mi mujer prefiere acostarse con una masa de músculos salvajes que conmigo. Ah no, y lo peor no es eso. Lo peor es que tengo que estar agradecido porque no me mato cuando se lo hice. No, no, hermano, esto ha sido muy duro para mí.

— ¿Tú de qué demonios te quejas ah? ¿No escuchaste que mi mujer quiere que se lo haga ese tal L? ¡¿Lo has visto alguna vez?!

Todos reían.

— Yo sí. —respondió Darien.

— Yo también.

Respondió Yaten de mejor humor.

— No, no la verdad no lo conozco. ¿Cómo es pues?

— ¡Ese imbécil! —Dijo con ira Taiki— No es que sea muy galán pero, ¡es la puta maravilla! Puede sostener cualquier tipo de conversación y es el mejor detective de todo el país, no que digo de todo el país, ¡de todo el continente!

Río cuando los demás también rieron.

— ¡Maldito hijo de la gran perra! Pero que no lo vaya a ver porque….

— Ay no, pero es que, ¡les gane a todos pendejos! Mi mujer no solo me va a mandar para el carajo cuando me vea sino que le gustan dos. Dos tipos. Eso sí es triste idiotas.

—Oye, oye, —dijo Andrew señalando la pantalla—escucha tonto.

 _—_ _¡Serena!_

 _—_ _Pero en fin…no estamos hablando de mí y de mi Dios del sexo._

 _—_ _Oye espera un momento, —_ dijo Mina de mejor humor _— ¿Dios del sexo? ¿Tan bueno es?_

 _—_ _Sí, es lo que les digo. Yo no he estado con ningún otro hombre que no sea mi amado Darien pero…_

—¡Hey!— Exclamaron todos y se fueron a palmear y a revolcarle el cabello a Darien muy alegres.

— Ya, ya, pendejos.

Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— No molesten más. ¿Qué no ven que están borrachas?

—Oye no, —dijo Yaten de mejor humor y más tranquilo—como es eso de que: _"Mi Dios del sexo"_ Nos vas a tener que dar unos consejos porque según lo que estamos escuchando, —señaló la pantalla mientras ellas hablaban—es por eso que aún no te ha mandado a la mierda. ¡Eres un experto!

— ¡Hey! ¡hey! ¿De qué demonios hablas?

— Es evidente que es por eso. ¿Qué no escuchaste que te iba a mandar a volar si las cosas no mejoraban? Dime, ¿hace cuánto creas que sea eso? Obvio todo eso de lo que ellas han estado hablando lleva mucho tiempo.

— Oye si Darien, ¡cuenta! Cuenta a ver si evito que mi mujer se meta en la cama con el saiyajin de mierda ese. —Dijo Andrew reído—Habla: _"Dios del sexo"_

— No molesten más. No molesten más partida de maricones que no les voy a decir. —Río con todos—Solo les voy a decir que todos nosotros el mas de buenas, ¡es Nicolás!

— ¡Quién lo diría!

Exclamaron todos más alegres.

—Bueno, bueno, —dijo Nicolás que llegaba— ¿de qué me perdí? ¿Nos vamos o no? Yo no veo la santa hora de irme.

Fue al reproductor y sacó el video.

— ¿Nos vamos o van a quedarse aquí a darse besitos entre ustedes partida de idiotas?

Pero mientras ellos salían del lugar hacia la casa de Nicolás para arreglar todo antes de salir, las muchachas estaban tomando el sol en la playa después de haberse registrado y haber guardado sus maletas.

— Oye Seiya, ¿Qué no tienes muchas fans que seducir hoy? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Ay mi niñas lindas y hermosas, —respondió sonriente sentado en una silla de sol en medio de todas ellas— ¿qué mejor lugar para estar que aquí en medio de cinco bellezas como ustedes, ah mamacitas? Sobre todo tu bombón.

—Ay Seiya, —río Mina—debes dejar de ser tan coqueto. Te vas a meter en un problema muy serio por eso algún día.

— Uy, uy niñas miren, ¡que mamacita! Voy a ir a ver si me acompaña al mar a nadar.

— ¿Señorita Mizuno?

— ¿L?

— Buenas tardes señorita Mizuno. —Le tomó la mano caballerosamente y la estrechó con firmeza— ¿Cómo está?

— Eh…bien, si, bien Lawliet, muchas gracias.

— Por favor señorita Mizuno.

Pidió el encorvado hombre llevándose un dedo a los labios.

— No sabemos quién este escuchando las conversaciones de los demás. ¿Lo recuerda? ¿El caso Kira?

— ¿Aun está trabajando en eso?

— Sí, sí, sí pero….

— ¡L!

Respondió con un gesto sonriente mientras ella llegaba con dos postres y le daba un beso.

— ¿Amigos tuyos mi vida?

—Señorita Misa—Misa, —sonrió Amy decentemente—nos conocimos en la escuela hace poco. ¿Lo recuerda?

— ¡Ah sí!—Sonrió la bella rubia mientras Seiya la miraba y L comía—Tú eres la chica tan amable que L me presentó ese día. ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien, bien, muy bien, ¿y ustedes? Si no es mucha indiscreción que pregunte, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— Ay no nena es que se van a presentar las _"cures"_ y los _"three lights_ " entonces mi L, —lo besó—hizo un espacio en su agenda y me trajo para poder y, ¿Por qué no? Pedirles un autógrafo.

— ¿Te gustan los _"three lights"_? Mira qué casualidad. —Se levantó Seiya y saludó quitándose los oscuros lentes de sol—Soy Seiya Kou. Soy uno de los integrantes de los _"three lights"_ y es un gusto conocerte.

— ¡Sí!

Exclamó emocionada y halando a su novio del brazo.

— Mira, mira mi amor, ¡es Seiya Kou! ¡Es increíble! ¡¿Puedes creerlo mi vida?!

— Señor Kou. —Extendió la mano L y le sonrió decentemente—Mucho gusto. A mi novia le fascina su música y la pone todo el tiempo. Muy talentosos todos ustedes si me permite decirle.

— Gracias, la verdad es que…

Mientras Seiya se presentaba con ellos y se olvidaba de coquetear con la novia de L, Amy los veía atentamente. Ella sabiendo que persona era L y lo mucho que lo admiraba, recordó la confesión que les había hecho a sus amigas cuando se embriagó esa noche. Ellas que también lo recordaron con picardía, solo rieron cuando ella las miró.

.

—.—

.

Unas horas más tarde los muchachos llegaron al lugar. Después de haberse registrado y haber descargado sus maletas, salieron a buscarlas; pues algunos de ellos estaban muy ansiosos por verlas, como Yaten por ejemplo.

Lo que él ni ninguno sabía, era lo que iba a pasar en esa playa.

— ¿La ves? ¿Las ves por algún lado?

— Ay Nicolás, — respondió Andrew irritado—no, es como la quinta vez que preguntas oye. ¿Que no ves lo lleno que está este lugar? Deja de molestar y ayuda más bien a buscar.

Y mientras ellos las buscaban en cómoda ropa playera y fresca por toda la ya oscurecida playa, ellas…

— ¿Señor Goku?

— ¡Hola niña! ¿Cómo está?—Luego palmeó a su mal encarado amigo—Oye Vegeta, no seas grosero con las señoritas y saluda.

— Buenas.

Dijo de mala gana mientras buscaba con la mirada entre la gente y ellas se reían.

— Oye Kakaroto, sabandija inútil, ¿seguro sentiste el _ki_ de ese enano por aquí?

— Que sí. ¿Y bien niñas? ¿Qué hacen por acá?

— Vinimos a ver las bandas que se van a presentar Goku. ¿Y ustedes?

— Bueno…—miró a Vegeta hacer cara de ira.

— Estamos buscando al enano amigo de esta sabandija. ¿De casualidad ustedes lo han visto por aquí?

— Hmmm, perdóneme señor Vegeta pero, —preguntó Lita sonriente— ¿habla usted de un amigo de ustedes que es bajito y algo….?

— Ay niña.

Río Vegeta sin querer.

— Dígalo, dígalo sin problema. El pelón ese amigo del insecto de Kakaroto. Es a ese enano al que estamos buscando para matarlo. ¿Lo han visto?

— ¿Matarlo?—Hizo cara de susto Lita—Si me permite el atrevimiento señor de preguntarle, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué les hizo?

— No, no, no. —Río Goku muy tranquilamente—Es precisamente a eso que vengo, a impedir que Vegeta lo mate. ¿Fue que se te olvido lo que dijo Shenlong la última vez Vegeta?

— No, claro que no Kakaroto pero, ¿Qué hacemos? Eso le pasa a ese enano por andar de fiesta con la plata de la mujer. —Río con Goku y los demás—Antes que agradezca que vine yo y no ella. Que agradezca que no tuvo con quien dejar a la niña porque al menos yo lo mataré sin torturarlo tanto.

— Oh vamos Vegeta, no seas así. Si lo matas _Shenlong_ ya no lo revivirá. Recuerda lo que dijo la última vez que lo revivimos: _"Cuiden que ese inútil no muera más, ya estoy cansado de que cada que voy por el al inframundo, ¡se burlen de mí!"_

— Ay no, no, no. —Río Serena sin entender mucho— ¿Lo dice en serio señor Goku?

— Sí, sí niña. No lo podemos matar porque ahí si ya no se podría hacer nada.

— ¿Y entonces qué hago ah Kakaroto? ¿Con quién voy a dejar a Trunks entonces? Mira que Bulma, —se llevó una mano a la cabeza con desesperación—me tiene harto con ese cuento. ¡Me tiene harto! La única que podría cuidar de Trunks es dieciocho. Ella es una mujer lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidar de él.

— ¿Y si lo dejas con Gohan y su esposa? Goten se va a quedar con ellos y tal vez podrían….

— No, no Kakaroto, ¿eres imbécil o te haces? ¡¿Dónde demonios esta ese enano ah?! Estoy cansado de buscarlo y me quiero ir para mi casa. Quiero matarlo de una vez para poder volver.

— Eh…señor Vegeta, —dijo Lita preocupada al verlo tan molesto—si usted gusta y le parece yo podría cuidar de su hijo.

— ¿Tú?

La miró de arriba abajo.

— Explícate niña.

— Sí, digo, yo podría cuidarlo y de esa forma no tendrían que matar a su amigo el bajito. ¿Qué dice?

— ¡Oye si Vegeta! Es una buena idea, acepta. Acepta y así nos podemos ir para nuestras casas. De esa forma todos ganamos.

— Bueno pues…

Mientras Vegeta analizaba la propuesta que Lita le había hecho, tanto ella como Serena y las demás, no dejaban de admirar sus tonificados y musculosos cuerpos; pues tanto Vegeta como Goku tenían el pecho descubierto y se veían divinos. Viendo como pequeñas gotas de sudor escurrían por tan provocativos pechos, no se dieron cuenta de que alguien, es decir, algunos las estaban observando.

— ¿Quiénes son esos tipos que están con ellas?

— Uy, —dijo Taiki riendo al igual que Yaten—esos son los súper saiyajin. ¿Se acuerdan de ellos?

— ¡¿Son esos imbéciles?!—Exclamó Andrew con enojo— ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí ah?! Ah no pero ya va a ver este imbécil. ¿Si estás viendo lo cerca que esta de mi mujer Darien? ¡Suéltame!

—Andrew, Andrew cálmate por favor. ¿No estás viendo la mole de músculos que tienen esos imbéciles?— Dijo sin dejar de ver como ellas reían con ellos—Espérate y vemos qué es lo que van a hacer.

Mientras ellos veían, ellas…

— Pues sí, si niña. Usted es lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidar de mi hijo y además cocina muy bien. Entonces llame. Hable con mi esposa y arregle con ella.

— Bueno si señor pero, ¿a dónde lo llamo? Aun no me ha dado su número de teléfono.

— Mi esposa es la dueña de la corporación capsula, llame ahí. Busque el número en un directorio y comuníquese porque yo la verdad, —rio con Goku—no me lo sé. Llame y entre más rápido mejor.

Ellas estaban riendo pero una escena muy graciosa, hizo que todos se voltearan a girar.

— ¡Pervertido idiota! ¡¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo ah?!

— Eh…yo, yo no…—dijo Seiya asustado al ver el enojo en la mirada de esa bella camarera.

— Ay no, Serena, Serena amiga, ¿si reconoces a esa camarera?

— ¡Claro! Esa es Misaki, Mina pero, —preguntó confundida y acercándose al igual que los demás— ¿que estará haciendo aquí?

Al igual que hicieron todos los demás que estaban en la playa, ellos también se acercaron a ver qué era lo que pasaba. Viendo como Seiya trataba de calmarla y de explicarle que se había tratado de un mal entendido, Serena se distrajo cuando Mina riendo le dijo que ella sabía que eso tarde o temprano pasaría.

— Ay no Mina pero pobrecito Seiya.

— Pues sí, si Serena pero lo peor no es eso. —Dijo riendo—Lo peor será cuando aparezca Usui, uy, apuesto lo que sea a que no tarda en aparecer.

— Señorita por favor, cálmese. No era mi intención que…

— ¡No es más que un _hentai_ alienígena después de todo! ¡Claro! ¡Como todos los hombres!

Decía mientras lo golpeaba muy enojada con una charola.

— ¡Hey!—Detuvo la charola Usui que llegó de un salto con ella— Creí que el único _hentai_ alienígena que te acosaba, —le quitó la charola y quedó cerca de su rostro—era yo mi amor. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Tomó a Misaki por la cintura y miró a Seiya seriamente.

— ¡Te lo dije Serena!

Muerta de risa estaba Mina al igual que todos viendo aquella escena. Mientras que ellos que se habían mezclado muy bien con la cantidad de gente que se había asomado a mirar, solo se mordían la boca de la ira que les daba verlos. En especial Yaten.

— ¡¿Ese es el tal Usui?!

— Sí, —sonrió Andrew—ese es. ¿Qué tal ah?

— Ahora entiendo porque Mina dice lo que dice.

Mientras que Seiya…

— Una vez más lo siento señorita. No sabía que…

—Usui por favor, —se acercó Mina muerta de risa y abrazando a Seiya—perdona a nuestro amigo. Es que, ¡es un tonto! No volverá a suceder. Te lo prometo.

— Eso espero porque mi _"Kaichou"_ es mía. Es mi camarera personal y no la comparto con nadie. ¿No es verdad Misaki?

— ¡¿Otra vez con lo mismo Usui?!—Respondió completamente sonrojada por su agarre y se le soltó—No soy tuya, no soy de nadie. No eres más que un acosador y…

— ¡Ahí está el enano!— Gritó Vegeta y se elevó para alcanzarlo.

— ¡No Vegeta, espera!

Puso Goku dos dedos sobre su frente.

— Adiós señoritas y gracias por todo. ¡No lo mates Vegeta, espera!

Total fue que ninguno de nuestros enardecidos muchachos se aguantó más y se acercó a cada una de ellas para saludarlas. Pero con lo que ellas no contaban, eran con las sorpresas que les darían.

El primero de ellos en acercarse fue Yaten. Acercándose mucho a Mina y tomando su rostro con una mano por la mejilla, la besó sin darle tiempo de decir nada.

—Yaten, Yaten mi amor ¿Qué fue…? ¿Por qué tu…? Es que no…

— Shu, — le puso un dedo en los labios y luego la atrajo hasta su pecho con delicadeza—no digas nada mi hermosa scout. Ven, ven conmigo que te compré algo muy especial. ¿Me acompañas al hotel para que lo veas?

— Eh…sí, claro.

Contestó sonrojada y muy apenada con todos.

— Sí, claro mi amor, vamos. Nos vemos ahora muchachas. Usui, Misaki, que pena con ustedes por lo que pasó y…

— Hasta luego Mina y no te preocupes. —Dijo Usui muy sonriente mientras levantaba en brazos a Misaki y la cargaba a las malas para llevársela—No pasa nada. Las esperamos en la cafetería de allá. —Señaló —Están todas cordialmente invitadas. ¿No es cierto mi _"maid"_ hermosa y peleona?

— ¡Bájame Usui! ¡Acosador pervertido! ¡Bájame Usui!

— ¿Te bajo?

La bajó y tomó su rostro en una mano acercándosele mucho, lo cual la hizo ruborizar.

— ¿A dónde quieres que te baje, ah mi amor? No me pidas eso en la calle. ¿No ves que aquí no puedo?

— ¡Eres un…!

Mientras ellos se iban y ellas no paraban de reír por verlos discutir, algunos como Serena y Darien apenas si habían cruzado miradas. Él se acercó a ella y ella, lo saludó lo más tranquila que pudo.

— Hola Darien. ¿Cómo te fue con tu papá?

— ¿Mi papá? Ah sí, sí, sí, a la final no pude ir.

— Ah…—dijo y le quitó la mirada para ver hacia el mar—ya veo, era lo que me imaginaba.

— No, no Serena.

Se le acercó y quedó muy cerca de ella.

— No es como te lo imaginas. Ven, necesito que hablemos y este no es el mejor lugar para decirte todo lo que te quiero decir.

Al igual que Serena, Rei, Lita y Amy, eran saludadas por sus atractivos novios hasta que un par de fuertes guerreros regresaron de repente.

— ¡¿Otra vez estos tipos aquí?!

— ¡Andrew! ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?

— Oye, oye niña, —se acercó Vegeta arrastrando a Krilin—necesito saber si vas a ir a mi casa a cuidar de mi hijo o no.

Levantó a Krilin por el cuello.

—Ve, Vegeta, suéltame.

— Si me dices que no, ¡mato al enano!

— Oye, oye Vegeta, —sonrió Goku a su lado—no lo mates. ¿Verdad que alguna de ustedes puede cuidar a mi ahijado? Por favor.

— Señor Vegeta, claro, claro que lo cuido pero no lo mate por favor.

— Te salvaste enano de mierda.

Lo soltó cuando lo mandó lejos expulsando un poco de su _ki_.

— ¡Oye Vegeta!— Exclamó Goku antes de impedir que Krilin se lastimara— ¿Que no ves que esta ebrio? Y Yamcha, es el colmo contigo. Al menos te lo hubieras llevado a un lugar más cercano. ¡Llevamos todo el día buscándolos!

— Ay, ay no, —dijo Serena en medio de las risas—ay no más, no me haga reír más Goku.

Era una de las pocas veces que Darien la veía reír así, tan despreocupadamente. Sintiéndose mal y mucho más al ver los músculos de Goku, trató de lucir normal pero otros…no eran tan civilizados como Darien.

— Tú no vas a ir a la casa de este tipo. ¿Entendiste Lita?

— Hey, hey, —lo miró preocupada al sentir el fuerte agarre que él le había dado— ¿cuál es tu problema Andrew? Necesitamos el dinero. Es solo trabajo y…

— No, no y punto.

Dijo y la agarró más fuerte por el brazo.

— De hecho, —miró de arriba abajo a Vegeta con desprecio—nos vamos ya. Con permiso señores.

— Ah…entiendo joven pero no se preocupe. Es normal que se sienta así porque después de todo, ¿Cuándo había visto un príncipe saiyajin antes su novia? No se preocupe, soy un hombre casado y no me interesa.

— Eso espero. —Dijo viéndolo muy mal a lo que Vegeta solo reía.

— ¿Ah?—levantó una ceja Goku— ¿De qué estás hablando Vegeta?

Todos estaban ahí dándose peligrosas miradas y muy incómodos con esa situación pero algo que pasó, los desconcentró a todos de su conversación.

— ¡Oye imbécil! ¡¿Por qué golpeas a mi bombón?!

— Ya, ya, —llegó un musculoso y grande sujeto—fue un accidente, relájate. Además eso le pasó por estar de tonta ahí parada. Estábamos jugando y…

— ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle tonta a mi…?

— Quítate Seiya que si alguien tiene que defender a Serena, ese soy yo. Yo soy su novio y como por enésima vez, ¡es Serena, no bombón! ¡No es tu bombón!—Lo empujo— Serena no es nada tuyo y no quiero que te le acerques, ni que la abraces, ¡ni nada! ¡¿Entendiste?!

— Darien…. —exclamó Serena sorprendida a su lado.

— Bueno Hikaru, ¿te vas a disculpar con mi novia o no? Además de eso nunca, nunca en tu vida le vuelvas a decir tonta a mi novia. ¿Te quedo claro?

— ¿Y si no que Chiba?—Dijo el inmenso tipo como de dos metros y amplia musculatura— ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

— No sé, lo que haya que hacer para que entiendas.

—Darien, Darien mi amor, tranquilo. Ese tipo mide como tres metros Darien. ¡Es inmenso! Te va a matar mi amor. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

— Oiga, oiga joven sí. —Sonrió Goku y dijo muy tranquilo—Su novia tiene razón, hágale caso.

—Tal vez, —lo miró de arriba abajo con desprecio—yo no tenga los músculos que tiene usted pero no significa que no pueda pelear y defender a mi novia. ¿Entonces qué Hikaru? ¿Te vas a disculpar o no tonto?

Darien y aquel tipo, empezaron una pequeña pelea. Si bien era cierto que el tipo era muy atractivo y también muy grande, no había logrado darle ni un solo golpe a Darien mientras estuvieron intercambiando golpes. Pero mientras él estaba muy sonriente luchando con ese sujeto por defender a Serena, ella lloraba y pedía por ayuda.

— Haga algo Goku, ayude a mi novio porque si usted no lo ayuda, ¡ese tipo lo va a matar!

— Ni se te ocurra meterte en eso Kakaroto.

— Pero Vegeta…

— Es una cuestión de honor y orgullo pero claro, —Río—tu qué vas a saber de eso insecto si tú no tienes. Esa insoportable mujer que tienes por esposa hace lo que le da la gana contigo. Además ese muchacho no lo necesita. ¿No crees?

— Es cierto, tienes razón Vegeta. —Miró a Serena y le sonrió—No es necesario niña. Su novio no es muy fuerte pero es ágil. Solo lo está…

—…cansando para después atacar. ¡Eso cualquiera lo ve insecto!—Río de nuevo Vegeta—Tal vez no tenga musculo pero es inteligente. El otro tipo es más grande pero es pesado y le cuesta mucho trabajo moverse al mismo ritmo que su novio niña.

— ¡Idiota!

—esto es por, —dijo Darien tras el tipo antes de patearlo y estrellarle la cara contra la arena—decirle tonta a mi mujer. ¡Con ella nadie se mete idiota!

— ¡Darien!

— Bueno, vámonos Kakaroto. Ya veremos cómo soluciono mi problema con Trunks. Va tocar darle una paliza a ver si con eso si se porta bien con tu hijo y su esposa.

— Tocará. —Puso dos dedos en su frente y sonrió antes de despedirse—Adiós a todos. Gracias por todo y nos veremos después.

Y mientras Serena abrazaba a Darien muy asustada, Lita se preocupaba por el fuerte agarre de Andrew, Amy le daba un beso a Taiki y Rei no entendía las indirectas de Nicolás, Mina estaba en la habitación del hotel sin entender nada de lo que Yaten le decía. Mucho más se sorprendió por lo que había en aquella bolsa de compras.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Jueves, 12 de noviembre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola a todas mis queridas niñas. ¿como han estado ah? Pues yo, con mucho trabajo y con la cabeza hecha un verdadero lio pero pensando mucho en ustedes. Cada que me siento decaida leo sus lindos reviews y me animo; hasta saco el tiempo para poderles escribir esto, imaginense pues lo importantes que son para mí...**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer y mas por comentar. Pasaré a responder los comentarios de las invitadas muy brevemente.**_

 _ **Gumimegume: Claro que voy a seguir la historia preciosidad y si, yo tambien te quiero mucho :D Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Eres un encanto.**_

 _ **FERSERENITY: Actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda nena ;) Que compró Yaten? pues te toca esperar para saber ;) y lo de Darien celosito ;) jajaja, pues vamos a ver que pasa. Besitos y abrazos. Gracias por leer y comentar.**_

 _ **Mikunekochii: Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia como va y yo amo los comentarios que me dejan cada una de ustedes :3 Muchas gracias y el saludito es con todo gusto ;) Gracias por leer y comentar.**_

 _ **Guest: Gracias! Y la seguiré con la ayuda de Dios :) Besitos y muchas, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Sus comentarios me animan ;)**_

 _ **A las que tienen PM ya les respondi :)**_

 _ **Besos! nos leemos.**_

* * *

 **Verdades**

Ahí estaba Mina frente a frente con el hombre que amaba y sin poder creer que lo que había dentro de esa bolsa fuera verdad. Sacando el traje y viéndolo de arriba abajo, se preguntaba cómo lo había conseguido y cuál era su intención con todo eso.

Más aterrada la tenía lo que había hecho en la playa y la mirada que le estaba dando mientras hablaban.

— Ok Yaten no me aguanto más esta situación. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué me besaste de esa forma en frente de todo el mundo si yo sé que tú no eres así? ¿Por qué traes este traje de _"maid"_ y por qué quieres que lo use? ¿Qué es lo que te propones?

— ¿Yo?—Levantó una ceja y sonrió—Nada, absolutamente nada mi amor. Ahora dime, ¿no era eso lo que tú querías? ¿Qué te lo hicieran mientras usabas un traje como ese?

— ¡Yaten!

Se levantó asustada de la cama.

— ¿Tú de donde te sacaste eso? ¿Quién te dijo una cosa como esa? –Se le alejo y quedó atrapada con una pared detrás—Si estás enojado conmigo por lo del video de los…

—Mina, —se le acercó suavemente y relajado—antes que nada tranquila mi amor, tranquila.

Le tomó una mano con delicadeza.

— Yo no estoy enojado contigo, es decir, ya no lo estoy. Pero aunque lo estuviera Mina, jamás te haría daño. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?—Tomó su mano y la besó—Jamás lo haría mujer. ¿Qué no ves que yo te amo? Te amo con toda mi alma mi amor.

— Eh…Yaten, —dijo sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando y viendo como él se hacía tras ella— ¿qué estás haciendo?

— Te voy a quitar este vestido de baño para que te puedas vestir mi amor.

Le desanudó el sujetador y besó su espalda con ternura.

— Tranquila, todo está bien.

Como Mina aun no entendía muy bien que era lo que se traía entre manos con todo eso y le daba temor hacerlo enojar, dejo que la vistiera. Disfrutando de los dulces besos que regó por toda su espalda antes de subir el cierre, se asustó cuando quedó frente a ella y la miró profundamente a los ojos.

— Quiero que lo digas Mina, dilo. Dime lo que te está molestando. Dímelo por favor. Confía en mí.

— ¿Yo? No, no hay nada que decir Yaten. ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Mina, Mina, Mina, Mina.

Dijo y fue hasta donde estaba su maleta para sacar una pequeña cámara.

— Si no me lo dices ahora mismo, te lo voy a mostrar y si no me lo dices ya, le voy a mostrar este video a tus papás.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuál video Yaten? ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

—Te lo dije mi amor, —sonrió mientras volvía con ella—tranquila. Hablo del video que tú y todas las borrachas de tus amigas se tomaron el día que me dijiste que no nos veríamos porque estabas _"_ estudiando _"_

Río y la vio cambiar de color.

— De eso hablo Mina. Así que habla, habla antes de que nos toque ver este video tan largo otra vez.

— ¡¿Otra vez?! Ay no, ay no, ay no, —sintió nauseas—ay no, ay no Yaten. ¿No me digas que tú lo…..?

— Sí, así es señorita, lo vi todo. Así que mírame y dímelo Mina. Quiero escuchar que me lo digas pero mirándome a la cara. ¿Por qué me mentiste durante tanto tiempo?

—Yaten, —lloró—yo no, yo no quise y…perdóname pero es que…

— Deja de temblar mi amor.

Se le acercó y le besó la mejilla.

— No tengas miedo y tranquilízate que nada va a pasarte, tranquila. Ya te lo dije Mina, no voy a hacerte ningún daño. Por favor dime, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto ah?

— ¿Qué?—Preguntó nerviosa mientras Yaten posaba sus manos sobre la ajustada cintura— ¿Qué es lo que te hago?

— ¿Por qué me lastimas?

La besó en el cuello.

— ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

— No, no es eso, es que…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es?—Preguntó mientras empezaba a acariciar sus senos con delicadeza sobre el pequeño y ajustado traje— ¿Qué es entonces?

— Ah Yaten, si…

Suspiró de gusto por su caricia.

— Te amo, te amo tanto mi amor…

— No más que yo.

Le bajó el top y dejó al desnudo sus senos. Luego los acarició mientras besaba su oído con ternura.

— Nunca más que yo Mina, jamás…

Con los ojos cerrados y excitada por sus caricias, aun no podía creer que ese era el mismo hombre al que ella tanto le temía a veces. Lo sentía tan frágil, tan abierto, tan dispuesto a complacerla y eso la excitaba y la enternecía al mismo tiempo.

Halando su platinado cabello mientras Yaten empezaba a descender lentamente por su cuello y se centraba en sus erguidos y sensibles pezones, empezó a gemir de dicha y emoción al sentir con que amor y pasión la besaba. No pasó mucho para que él llegara hasta su abdomen blanco y plano. Erizándose por sus delicados besos, estaba perdida y dispuesta a lo que él quisiera.

— Dime, ¿así está bien mi amor? ¿Te gusta?

—Yaten…oh Yaten mi amor…—respondió con el rostro encandecido y halando con suavidad su cabello— Sí, oh si mi amor si…

— Necesito que me guíes. Que me digas qué es lo que quieres y lo que no. Dime, ¿quieres recostarte sobre la cama o quieres quedarte aquí?

Mina solo se agachó a su altura y lo besó con necesidad, con mucho amor.

— Quiero acostarme mi amor. Llévame a la cama por favor.

Yaten la levantó en brazos y tumbándola lentamente sobre la cómoda y gran cama, se hizo sobre ella para seguirla besando. Corriendo su largo y rubio cabello que tanto le gustaba, le besó las mejillas al tiempo que corría su interior y empezaba a acariciarla con delicadeza en forma circular. Sonriendo al ver su rostro tan sonrojado y sentir tanta humedad sobre sus dedos, la besó tierna y suavemente en los labios.

Entrelazando delicadamente su lengua con la suya y escuchándola gemir de pasión y deseo sobre la misma, no dejaba de acariciar sus largas y esbeltas piernas. Subiendo mucho ese pequeño traje y recorriéndola con lentitud, se separó de repente y mirándola con amor le preguntó qué quería.

— ¿Qué, qué quiero? A ti. Te quiero a ti mi amor.

— Yo también te quiero a ti Mina pero no me refiero a eso. —Le haló con suavidad un erguido y rosado pezón—Sabes que es lo que te estoy preguntando. ¿No es verdad mi sexy y hermosa _"maid"_?

— ¿Podrías besarme…?

Tomó su mano que la tocaba y la puso sobre su depilado sexo. Luego cerró los ojos y suspiró llena de emoción.

— ¿…Aquí?

— Con todo gusto mi amor.

Tomándose su tiempo para incitarla, para provocarla, para hacerla humedecer cada vez más, llegó hasta su sexo pero no empezó inmediatamente a hacer lo que ella le había pedido; no, no lo hizo. Se tomó su tiempo para acariciar sus piernas sobre el liguero y llenar de besos todo el interior de sus muslos. Viendo como arqueaba su cuerpo sobre la cama en señal de gusto, pensaba que ya no estaba fingiendo. Sin torturarla más empezó en un pequeño vaivén de lamidas y succiones y mientras lo hacía, podía escuchar con mucha satisfacción y orgullo como gemía su nombre de gusto y placer.

— Ah….ah Yaten….ah Yaten…ah…ah sí, ah si mi amor. Si….

— ¿Te gusta?—Se detuvo y la miró brevemente. Luego le dio un pequeño beso— Dime, ¿más?

— Más…

Bajo ella y disfrutando de sus ahogados y cálidos gemidos, no paraba de atenderla y darle gusto. Con asombro sintió algo que no había sentido antes mientras se lo hacía; pues debía ser porque nunca antes se había detenido tanto tiempo ahí. Sintió más humedad de lo normal.

Sonriendo mentalmente mientras no paraba de complacerla, dibujaba un abecedario imaginario con su lengua mientras ella gritaba.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos de estar bajo ella….

— Ay, ay, ay no….no si, ay no, ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?

— **_Ya casi_** _._ —Pensó sin detenerse e incrementó un poco el ritmo.

—Yaten….ay Yaten mi amor, me voy a morir, oh si…si… ¡sí! ¡Ah sí….!

Sin detenerse y escuchando como gritaba al llegar por primera y única vez al orgasmo gracias a su delicada atención, se enorgulleció de lo que sintió. Con la boca hinchada de tanto amar, subió con ella y sonrió sin cesar.

— ¿Y? ¿Era como lo imaginabas?

— ¡Es mejor!—Lo abrazó y sonrió—Yaten, Yaten mi amor, te amo, te amo tanto. Ven, —abrió sus piernas para recibirlo— ¿Más por favor?

— ¿Segura?

Le sonrió aun sobre ella y muy, muy excitado

— Porque no tienes que…

— Te lo ruego pero por favor mi amor, hazlo suave. Sé gentil.

Yaten tenía miedo porque no quería dañar ese momento. Por fin había sentido gracias al calor de su cuerpo, a la humedad de más y a sus singulares y únicos gritos de satisfacción, que lo que había acabado de pasar era real. No quería lastimarla y mucho menos torturarla con eso. Sin importar el miedo que sentía por aquello, se introdujo lentamente y por primera vez escuchó que ella lo disfrutó.

— Ah sí, si mi amor así. Suave, suave Yaten. Oh mi amor….ah mi amor si…

— ¿Sí?—La miró y entrelazó su mano con la suya mientras embestía lentamente— ¿Así te gusta? Dime, ¿te está gustando? ¿No te duele o…?

— Oh no…no mi amor, es un pequeño dolor pero no es mucho, estoy bien. Te amo, te amo tanto Yaten.

— Yo también te amo mi amor. —Descargó más su cuerpo sobre ella y la besó.

Siendo manos entrelazadas y cuerpos unidos, Yaten podía sentir en sus movimientos y en sus apasionados besos mucho amor y deseo. Dándose cuenta que a su mujer no le gustaba que la cogiera sino que la amara y que era eso lo que la excitaba, embestía cada vez más con lentitud y suavidad. Sobre ella y disfrutando de sus singulares olores y sabores, lamia su oído y susurraba palabras de amor en él para excitarla cada vez más.

Luego, después de veinte minutos de estar sobre ella penetrando y besando sin parar…

— Un poco, un poco más fuerte mi amor porque ya, estoy sintiendo lo mismo de hace un momento.

— ¡¿Sí?!—Preguntó aterrado y parando de repente— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— Sí, si mi amor, no más mentiras. —Le acarició el sudado rostro y lo besó— Te prometo no volver a mentirte mi amoroso y delicado caballero pero, —volvió a moverse—ah Yaten si, si mi amor sí. Ah que delicia, me encanta…

Pegando sus labios con los suyos y volviendo a besarla con necesidad y mucho amor, tuvo que liberar su boca para poder escucharla gritar mientras lo alcanzaba una vez más. Moviéndose un poco más fuerte cuando ella lo hizo y gritó desesperadamente su nombre con pasión, se liberó con gusto a pesar de sentir algo de dolor cuando Mina le enterró las uñas en la espalda. Lo que le pareció extraño y gracioso de todo, era lo mucho que lo había disfrutado mientras lo hacía.

Al terminar, escuchar y ver como Mina respiraba con dificultad y reía sin parar, salió y se acostó a su lado para descansar.

—Ah Yaten…ah Yaten mi amor ¡sí! ¡Qué rico! ¿Más?

— ¿Más?—Se giró para mirarla con los ojos como platos— ¿No estás cansada?

— Oh no, no mi amor.

Se sentó en la cama y lo miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción y alegría que hacía mucho tiempo no le veía.

— Ay mi amor eso fue tan…tan….tan….

— ¿Tan qué? ¿Cómo lo describirías?

— Ummmm, exquisito, delicioso, ¡magistral!—Río y lo hizo reír—Gracias mi amor por haber hecho todo esto por mí. Yo también te amo Yaten, te amo y haría lo que sea por ti.

— ¿Lo que sea eh?

Se le acercó y la besó.

— Que bella y hermosa mujer tan complaciente eres muñeca hermosa. ¿Me das unos minutos más y luego….?

— Los que quieras mi vida. —Le acarició el rostro, lo miró con deseo y amor—Lo que necesites mi amor.

Dándole un beso y apoyándose en su desnudo pecho, podía escuchar como latía su corazón con rapidez. Acariciando su pecho con la yema de su dedo índice y diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba y lo que lo había disfrutado, le pidió perdón por haberlo engañado durante tanto tiempo. Le prometió no volver a hacerlo y también le dijo que haría lo posible por no hacerlo enojar.

— Bueno, está bien, yo te prometo tratar de no ser tan cretino como siempre pero tú Mina, —se giró y quedó sobre ella con una sonrisa—tienes que dejar de hacer tantas locuras que me enloquecen. Como esas del video para los _otaku_ por ejemplo. ¿Me prometes que lo vas a quitar de la red? Tu cuerpo Mina….

Le acarició el pecho con el dedo índice y lentamente.

— Solo me pertenece a mí. ¿De acuerdo? Quiero ser tu único dueño.

— Te lo prometo. Lo haré amor. Lo que sea que me pidas lo haría solo por ti.

— Hmmmm, vamos a ver qué tan cierto es eso mi hermosa y sensual _"maid"._ Uy Mina, —la miró de arriba abajo estando sobre ella y relamiéndose los labios—te ves riquísima en este traje. ¿Te lo pondrías de nuevo mañana?

— ¡Todas las veces que quieras mi amor! Te amo Yaten, te adoro….

Y mientras Mina disfrutaba de las mieles del amor y la pasión, Rei…

— Bueno Nicolás ¿Cuál es tu pendejada? ¿Qué son todas esas indirectas y todo eso ah?

— Ah…—río contento y poniéndole seguro a la puerta— ¿Con que quieres saber, no? Muy bien mi preciosa mujer de fuego y pasión, te lo diré.

La vio de arriba abajo con deseo.

— Transfórmate. Hazlo rápido Rei que me muero por verte como mi amada y querida sailor mars.

—Ay Nicolás, —se tumbó en la cama muerta de risa—no digas tonterías y mejor ven. Quítate esos zapatos mi apuesto domador y durmamos un poco. Estoy cansada Nicolás, hoy ha sido un día muy largo y no estoy para tus juegos.

— Es en serio Rei.

Se quitó los zapatos, la camisa y fue hacia el armario por una cámara.

— Yo no estoy bromeando en lo absoluto. No se trata de un sádico juego ni de un chiste. Así que levántate y transfórmate ya mismo Rei o voy con tu abuelo y le muestro este video y te juro por Dios que soy capaz de levantar medio mundo, —río y se hizo a su lado—por encontrar el video ese que hiciste para los _otaku_. Hazlo ya Rei. Me muero por verte así.

— Wow, wow, wow— Se levantó pálida y de un solo brinco de la cama— ¿Cuál video? ¿Qué _otakus_? ¡¿De qué demonios me estás hablando Nicolás?! ¿De dónde te estás sacando todas estas estupideces?

— Yo sabía que tú lo ibas a negar hasta la muerte Rei. ¡Te conozco! Aunque tú creas que soy un tonto, no lo soy Rei. Mira, esta es la prueba de eso. Le saqué una copia a tu linda confesión gracias al sake que era para los dos. ¿Lo vas a seguir negando Rei? ¿Lo vas a seguir negando o nos ahorramos tiempo y vas y haces lo que te pedí?

— Tú… ¿tú no estás enojado conmigo por habértelo ocultado durante tanto tiempo?

— No te voy a mentir. —Detuvo el video y puso la cámara en una pequeña mesa de madera que estaba junto a la cama—Si me dio y mucho coraje saber que me has estado mintiendo durante tanto tiempo…

— Es que Nicolás, tienes que entender que yo solo lo hice por…

—…pero, no me dejaste terminar de hablar Rei. Entiendo porque lo hiciste. Según me entere eso es algo peligroso y tú solo lo hiciste por protegerme. ¿No es verdad?

— Sí, así es mi amor. Sé que no estuvo bien porque tú eres mi novio y eres muy bueno conmigo Nicolás pero…

—Pero nada. Ahora levántate de esta cama que esta noche vas a poder hacer realidad todas y cada una de mis fantasías más perversas. ¿No es así hermosa y poderosa sailor mars?

—No lo digas así Nicolás. —Contestó ruborizada—Me da pena que digas eso.

— ¿Ah no? ¿No es verdad? Pero hasta donde sé y recuerdo, tú dijiste que querías darme gusto. —Le sonrió de nuevo y esta vez le besó una mano que le tomó—Dijiste que querías hacer realidad cada una de mis fantasías porque me amabas. Esa fue la parte que más me gusto de todo ese video. La parte en la que dices que me amas Rei. ¿Me amas? ¿Me amas tanto como yo a ti?

—De acuerdo. —Sacó su pluma de transformación— ¡Por el poder de Marte, transformación!

Aterrado al ver como se iba transformando en sailor scout, no se perdió ni un solo momento de su transformación. Viéndola de pies a cabeza cuando terminó, varias ideas perversas pasaron por su cabeza. La que más le atraía era subir mucho más su diminuta y roja falda.

—Guau Rei, es decir, sailor mars, mamacita rica y deliciosa. ¡Eres hermosa! Eres preciosa y eres toda mía, solo mía. ¿Verdad que si? dilo, dilo mi bella y ardiente sailor scout.

—Sí, —sonrió al ver su nerviosismo mientras la abrazaba—así es mi amor, yo también te amo y aunque esta no fue la mejor forma para que te enteraras de todo esto, si me alegra no tener que esconderlo más. Te amo y, —recordó a Serena—amo todo de ti. Eso incluye tus sádicos juegos. ¿A qué siniestro juego vamos a jugar hoy eh mi amo y señor?

—Al que más me gusta mamacita.

Subió las grandes y toscas manos por el trasero y lo apretó.

—A castigarte porque, ¿sabes lo que implica que digas mentiras verdad?

—Sí, lo sé mi señor. Sé que eso incluye un castigo físico pero, —miró la habitación a su alrededor—no estamos en la comodidad de su casa, mi amo. ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

—Ser creativos. Ya veremos que improvisamos mi ardiente y seductora sailor mars.

La puso sobre su regazo y subió su falda alto, muy alto.

—Ummmm que delicia eres mi sailor scout. Que culo tan bello tienes mi amor.

Algo nervioso porque hasta el último minuto no lo creía, cada vez asimilaba mejor la idea de que a quien tenía sobre sus rodillas y dispuesta a lo que sea, era a la mujer que tanto había amado y al mismo tiempo admirado. Feliz por escucharla sonreír y sin dejar de apretar y acariciar su trasero con ansiedad, lo que le dijo la dejo helada.

—Voy a nalguearte Rei. Voy a darte veinte nalgadas y después de eso te ataré a esta cama. ¿He sido claro o hay algo que no entiendas o desapruebes?

—Como usted diga, mi amado señor.

—Muy bien. ¡Una!

— ¡Ah! ¡Sí!

— ¡Dos!

— ¡Oh sí! ¡Qué mano tan fuerte tiene mi poderoso señor!

— ¡Tres!—La palmeó más fuerte y río con ella—No debería estarte gustando sailor mars y, ¿sabes? Aun no olvido que por tu culpa me dejaron como un maracuyá una vez.

— ¿Yo? ¡Ah! No…no lo recuerdo, mi señor.

—Ya te haré recordar. ¡Cinco!

— ¡Ah! ¿Vas a contarlas todas mi amado y sádico señor?

— ¡Seis!—Sonrió y acarició su roja nalga—Sí. ¿Algún problema con eso?

— No, no, no mi poderoso señor. Era solo una inquietud. ¡Ah!

Divertidos por sus acostumbrados juegos, Rei estaba disfrutando de toda la malicia y picardía de su ardiente y agresivo novio en la soledad de esa habitación. No cabía duda de que lo amaba con la misma intensidad y pasión con la que él lo hacía.

Descansando al saber que por fin sabía quién era ella en verdad, descansó más cuando el castigo terminó. Sin oponer ninguna resistencia cuando Nicolás sacó una corbata del armario y la ató a la cama, sonrió de puro gusto al ver lo abultado que estaba su pantalón.

— ¿Ansioso, mi malvado señor?

—Mucho. ¿No se nota?—Señaló con la mirada su pantalón y río con ella. Luego fue a la cabecera de la cama y la miró de arriba abajo—Muy bien mi poderosa sailor scout y mentirosa novia, libérate. Quiero ver cómo te liberas de mi amarre. Hazlo y hazlo rápido que quiero cogerte ya.

— ¿Quiere que me libere de su amarre, mi señor? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa si lo hago? ¿Qué me haría?

—Si logras liberarte de esa cama… nuestros papeles cambiarían. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

—Encantada. —Se encendió fuego en su mirada al igual que en sus manos.

Rei estaba más que contenta con ese juego. Fue por eso que liberando algo del fuego que llevaba por dentro, se liberó con mucha facilidad de ese agarre. Teniendo cuidado de no incendiar nada más, le divertía ver esa mirada en Nicolás. Era una mirada entre deseo, admiración y miedo, mucho miedo.

— ¿Y? ¿Sigue en pie lo que me dijo hace poco, señor? ¿Debo seguir llamándolo así?

—No, no Rei, cumpliré mi palabra. Te has liberado y te prometí que….

—Oh sí, —entrelazó sus calientes manos a su cuello—así es mi amor. Ahora, Nicolás, vamos a jugar a mi juego. ¿Listo?

—Sí, sí mi amor.

Respondió nervioso mientras ella se le sentaba encima.

—Como tú digas.

—Ummmm, me encantas Nicolás, eres muy bello.

Sobre él y disfrutando de ser ahora la dueña de su cuerpo y de toda su pasión, le pidió muy demandantemente que le agarrara el trasero mientras ella rozaba su húmeda parte con la de él. Aun con algo de ropa puesta, podía sentir un delicioso e inexplicable gusto.

Después de torturarlo por escasos minutos con ese roce, le tomó el rostro fuertemente en una mano y luego de besarlo con ferocidad, le preguntó qué deseaba.

— ¿Sí? ¿No se supone que….?

—Mi deseo mi amor, —lo soltó y empezó a llenar de besos su cuello y su oído—es darte gusto, es complacerte Nicolás. Así que dime. ¿Qué es lo quieres hacerme?

—Yo quiero…

Abrió su traje por el pecho con ambas manos.

— ¡Ah sí! ¡Si!

—…esto. Esto es todo lo que deseo de ti sailor mars. —Sonrió mientras le halaba lentamente los pezones—Quiero que te dejes coger y que te dejes querer mucho, mucho mi fiera hermosa y salvaje. Yo también te amo Rei, te amo a ti, a sailor mars y a quien te dé la gana ser. Las amo a todas. A todas las que quieras ser.

—Nicolás….

Sus miradas se tornaron oscuras y profundas, muy profundas y enamoradas. Fue por eso que el ambiente en la habitación cambio de travieso y salvaje, a romántico y muy íntimo. Empezando a besarse con necesidad y locura, eran solo dulces caricias y amor.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de mojados y electrizantes besos, Nicolás bajó su suave interior y la penetró de golpe. Escuchando el fuerte gemido que ella dejó escapar cuando lo hizo, la aprisionó sobre su pecho con ambos grandes y toscos brazos. Abrazado a ella como si de eso dependiera su vida, le pedía al oído que no dejara de moverse. Ayudándole a su movimiento y excitándose cada vez más, sintió la gloria en aquel encuentro; escuchar sus gemidos, sentir ese calor que recorría su piel y también lo impregnaba a él, lo estaba haciendo enloquecer.

Unidos y muy enamorados, lo estaban haciendo de una forma diferente a lo acostumbrado. Sin decir mucho y siendo solo amor, ambos ya no querían postergarlo por más tiempo y querían entregarse a todo lo que sus cuerpos se hacían sentir.

Sobre él y con el negro cabello desordenado y mojado por el sudor, lo miró y le preguntó si había algo en especial que quisiera.

—Eleva tu temperatura como lo hiciste aquella noche mi amor.

— ¿Seguro?—Preguntó sin dejar de moverse— ¿Estás seguro de lo que me estas pidiendo mi amor? ¿Y si no me controlo y te quemo?

— Ah, pero eso es lo que quiero.

Le levantó el trasero con fuerza y empezó a entrar más fuerte.

— ¡ah Nicolás….! Oh Nicolás si, oh si mi amor así. Ummmm…

—Hazlo, sé que no me harás daño. —Le corrió el largo y negro cabello a un lado, luego acarició con la palma de su mano un sensible seno derecho—Quiero quemarme con tu fuego toda esta noche.

—Oh Nicolás, Nicolás…

Cabalgándolo con experticia y coordinación, hizo lo que le pidió. Elevando la temperatura de su cuerpo al tiempo que incrementaba el ritmo de su movimiento, lo escuchó gemir junto a ella de gusto y de placer. Montándolo y disfrutando de cada embestida que le daba, sintió que una oleada de placer la embargaba. Completamente sudada, caliente, nerviosa y excitada, elevó las manos al techo y prendiendo una gran llamarada estalló en el más intenso y prolongado orgasmo que jamás hubiera tenido. Nicolás al igual que ella, no pudo soportar cuando sintió tan indescriptible sensación.

Sin importar lo asustado que estaba al ver todo ese fuego que emanó, no le importó y tumbándola sobre su pecho la besó con amor.

—Te amo Nicolás. Amo todo lo enfermo y sádico que hay en tu mente. Amo todo de ti mi caliente señor.

—Yo también Rei. —La levantó y salió de ella con delicadeza—Yo te amo aún más mi bella y fantástica sailor scout.

—Oye amor.

Se tiró a su lado agotada y sudada, luego miró al techo y su mirada se tornó preocupada.

— ¿Qué les vamos a decir a los del…?

—Que me lo cobren y listo. —Le extendió un brazo para recibirla en su pecho—No creo que haya dinero que pueda comprar esta felicidad que siento. ¿Poder coger a mí amada Rei y a sailor mars al mismo tiempo? ¡Eso es increíble!

—Lo es pero, no quiero que te pase nada por mi culpa mi amor. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Nada, yo seguiré fingiendo que no sé quién eres y listo. Solo que en nuestra casa y en nuestro cuarto preferido, serás mi sumisa y hermosa sailor scout, solo para mí. Tranquila Rei. —la besó—Nada malo va a pasar.

—Oye, oye, ¿Cómo así? ¿Nuestra casa? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque eso es lo que quiero Rei. Quiero tenerte de tiempo completo conmigo. Solo estaba esperando que te graduaras para proponértelo. Quiero que vivamos juntos mi amor. El día de mañana si todo sale bien y no me haces barbacoa, podríamos…

— ¿Es en serio lo que estás diciendo Nicolás?—Se levantó y se sentó flexionando las rodillas — ¿Estás seguro de lo que acabas de decir?

—Más seguro que nunca. Nunca había estado tan seguro de algo en toda mi vida mi amor. Quita esa cara Rei que si no quieres, no pasa nada.

—No pero es que, – sus ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas—no es que no quiera, es que aún no lo puedo creer. ¿Por qué Nicolás? ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? A veces ni yo misma lo entiendo.

—Sencillo y elemental mi ardiente sailor scout. Es porque te amo, solo por eso. Ahora dime, ¿sí o no? necesito saber para poner todo un sistema contra incendios en el departamento. ¡Vaya que eres ardiente!

Miró el techo y rio con ella.

—Si. Quiero estar toda mi vida a tu lado. Te prometo no ser tan perra contigo todo el tiempo. Trataré de ser más amable.

—Bueno, eso es lindo pero, —le tocó el trasero con fuerza—a mí también me gusta la Rei malvada. La que me pega y me trata mal sin importar lo que haga. Amo toda la Rei que puedas y vayas a ser.

Y mientras Rei avanzada considerablemente en su relación al igual que lo hacía Mina, Lita, Amy y Serena, aún estaban sorprendidas por todo lo que había pasado ese día. Lita, Amy, sus novios (Seiya, que estaba muy aburrido esperando a su novia) estaban en un bar compartiendo unos tragos sin saber que les deparaba la noche todavía.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Miercoles, 18 de noviembre.**_

 _ **Hola mis niñas y les dejo el capitulo hoy porque mañana no voy a poder :'( trabajo hasta tarde. Muchas gracias a todas las que leen y pues, jejeje, es redundante pero, ¡nos leemos luego! :D No olviden que las quiero mucho. Besos y abrazos. Cuidense ;)**_

* * *

 **Más revelaciones**

Aprovechando que una ya bastante tomada Amy le pidió a Lita que la acompañara al baño, Taiki se acercó a Seiya para preguntarle algo que lo tenía muy inquieto desde que había llegado.

— ¿Otra vez con lo mismo Taiki? Que no, ya te dije que no. ¿De dónde te sacaste eso tan absurdo?

—Mira Seiya, ya nosotros lo sabemos todo. —Miró a Andrew que se tomaba un trago muy alegre—Sabemos que ellas hicieron unos videos para los _otaku_ y quiero saber en dónde buscar para verlo Seiya. No me lo niegues más y dime dónde buscar.

—Te repito, no sé de qué demonios me estás hablando Taiki y sabes que Amy no dice mentiras. Es una buena mujer y jamás se prestaría para eso. Lo único medio interesante que ha pasado con ella hoy… fue cuando se encontró con un tipo todo raro. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba ese fulano? Es increíble que no me acuerde con esa belleza que tenía por novia. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

—Oye, oye, oye, ¿no me digas que era un tipo encorvado, de pelo negro con un postre en las manos y una despampanante novia rubia?

— ¡Sí, ese es!

Río Andrew de ver a Taiki hacer coraje mientras Seiya se reía.

— ¿Cómo supiste? Si, era ese. Que tipo tan amable y tan inteligente pero claro, era obvio que fuera amigo de Amy. Se ve que le cae muy bien.

— ¡Ah!—golpeó Taiki la mesa— ¡¿Qué hace ese malnacido aquí?! ¿No se suponía que andaba resolviendo el caso ese? ¡¿Qué demonios hacia aquí y buscando a Amy?!

—Oye, oye.

Preguntó Seiya asustado, nunca lo había visto así.

— ¿Qué te pasa Taiki? El tipo es muy amable y buena persona. ¿Cuál es tu problema con él?

—No, ¡casi nada!—Exclamó Andrew muerto de la risa después de tomarse su trago por completo—Que la mujer de este idiota le gusta ese tipo, solo eso. ¿Te parece poco?

—Oigan, ahora que lo mencionan…claro, eso debió haber sido. Cuando él y yo estábamos hablando, las muchachas no hacían sino mirar a Amy y reírse todas coquetas. Claro, ahora entiendo porque. —Sonrió y se levantó—No te angusties Taiki que primero me gano el nobel de medicina yo, antes que Amy cambiarte a ti. ¡Relájate!

—No me voy a relajar nada y es el colmo conmigo. Pensé que el único que había estado de buenas hoy había sido yo.

Río con Andrew cuando Seiya se fue y lo dejó hablando solo. Seiya no lo soportaba cuando se ponía en ese plan.

—Y mira no más, fui el más de malas de todos ustedes. Seguro de haberlo visto al menos le habría podido partir la…

Taiki hacia coraje y Andrew reía, Seiya salía del bar y llamaba a su novia con desesperación y las muchachas en el baño estaban….

—Te digo que Andrew esta raro, está muy raro. No entiendo porque se enojó tanto por lo del trabajo cuidando al hijo del señor Vegeta. ¿Cuál es su problema?

—Ay Lita, —dijo Amy al espejo después de haberse echado agua en la cara—seguro fue tu impresión, no pasa nada. Lo que pasa es que seguro le dan celos de ese tipo y es normal.

— ¿Normal? ¿Por qué me dices eso amiga? Anda dime, soy toda oídos.

—Lita… hasta a mí se me salía la baba cuando los vi sin camisa. ¡Papacitos!—Río con ella—Son unos papacitos ricos muy lindos y es normal que tu novio o al de cualquiera de nosotras, le den celos. Eso es como, hmmm, como si se acercara la novia de L a Andrew en un pequeño traje de baño muy sonriente. ¿Te gustaría acaso? ¿No te darían celos?

—wow, wow, wow Amy, para tu tren. ¿Cómo así? No, no le daría tiempo de que se acercara ni a diez metros de mi Andrew. ¿Entiendes? Andrew es mío y de nadie más. Mataría a cualquiera que si quiera ose mirarlo.

—Menos mal que las que te conocemos, —dijo yendo hacia la puerta—sabemos que eso es así. Pobre de la idiota que se atreva a mirar a tu amor pero bueno… Por ahora vamos a tomarnos unos tragos más y nos vamos. Tengo muchas ganas de jugar con mi Taiki esta noche.

— ¡Amy!

Muy sonriente al ver a Amy tan de buen humor, salió hacia la mesa para acabar lo último que quedaba de la botella de licor.

Pasada media hora más las dos parejas (y Seiya que ya estaba cansado de llamar a Selene) decidieron tomar camino hacia al hotel. Pero con lo que Lita ni mucho menos Amy contaba, era con el genio que estaban sus dulces amores. Tomando caminos diferentes y después de haberse quedado muy atrás en una desolada playa, Andrew haló con fuerza a Lita por el brazo; lo cual la puso en un estado de alerta que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía.

—Eso me dolió Andrew. ¿Por qué me halas así? Suéltame.

— ¿Por qué? –Preguntó aun sosteniéndola por el brazo con fuerza— ¿Eso no es lo que a ti te gusta pues? ¿No es eso lo que quieres? ¿Qué un tipo tan fuerte como el estúpido ese te lo haga? Contéstame Lita o debo decir…. ¿sailor Júpiter?

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Preguntó completamente asustada y soltándose inmediatamente de su agarre.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Andrew? No entiendo de nada. ¿De dónde estás sacando todo esto?

—No te esfuerces en negarlo Lita que lo sé todo. ¡Todo! ¡¿Por qué ah?! ¿Por qué me has mentido durante tanto tiempo? ¿No se supone que me quieres?

—Antes que nada mi amor, —se le acercó lentamente—tranquilízate, tranquilízate que las cosas no son así. No sé de donde te habrás sacado todo eso pero eso no es cierto. Mejor vamos al hotel e intentemos dormir. Hoy ha sido un día muy largo y lleno de cosas Andrew. Seguro estas…

—No estoy nada Lita.

Se le soltó y quedo frente a ella de muy mal genio.

—No me quieras seguir viendo la cara de idiota y dime la maldita verdad. ¡¿Qué te cuesta ah?!

—No más Andrew y cálmate por favor. Este no es el lugar ni el momento para esto. Si te pasaste de tragos y me quieres…

— ¡Maldita sea Lita!—la tomó por los hombros y la zarandeó con brusquedad— ¡¿Por qué no puedes ser honesta conmigo?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Andrew, por favor, suéltame o me vas a obligar hacer algo que no quiero. Suéltame y vamos al hotel. Tú lo que necesitas es tomarte algo para que se te pase esa borrachera porque estas tan ebrio que ya hasta me estas confundiendo con no sé quién.

—Yo no te estoy confundiendo con nadie y sé perfectamente quien eres. Eres supuestamente mi novia y la mujer que yo amo. La que piensa que soy un pusilánime y me quiere cambiar por un saiyayin de mierda. ¡Esa eres!

Se alejó y le dio la espalda estando muy ofuscado.

—Pero está bien, está bien entonces. ¿No me quieres decir la verdad? Entonces tendré que sacártela a la fuerza.

De repente se giró y sacó un gran puño que Lita detuvo con una de sus manos sin mayor dificultad. Asustada al ver y sentir en él tanta ira, no sabía cómo actuar en ese momento.

— ¿Lo ves? ¿Lo vas a seguir negando? ¿Cómo has podido fingir durante tanto tiempo delicadeza cuando no la tienes?

—Ya basta. —Le soltó el puño que Andrew quería darle y ella detuvo—No me digas estas cosas. ¡¿Tú crees que es fácil?!

Empezó a llorar.

— ¿Por qué ah? ¿Por qué tenías que darte cuenta de todo?

—Lita, no llores por favor que yo no iba a lastimarte. Es solo que…

— ¡Perfecto!—dijo y tomo posición de pelea— ¿quieres luchar conmigo y ver qué tan fuerte soy? Pues prepárate, prepárate y muy bien porque te voy a hacer puré. ¡Aaahhh….!

Lita con grandes lágrimas en los ojos y llena de ira al quedar al descubierto frente a él, se le fue encima y empezó a atacarlo. Lanzando fuertes puños los cuales Andrew esquivaba con mucha dificultad, finalmente pudo quedar cerca de su abdomen y le propinó una fuerte patada que le sacó el aire. Viendo como había quedado tendido en la arena y sin aire, de repente se sintió muy mal por lo que le había hecho.

—Andrew, ¡Andrew por Dios! ¡¿Qué te hice?! Andrew yo no quería…

— Sí, y vaya que eres fuerte.

Se levantó sosteniéndose el golpeado estómago y quedando frente a ella.

— Lo eres pero a pesar de eso Lita, yo sigo siendo un hombre y tu una mujer. Mi mujer.

Recuperándose del dolor de haber recibido esa patada, se le fue encima con un ataque de puños dirigidos a la cara. Asustada al ver que Andrew estaba atacando a lastimarla profundamente, no sintió ninguna pena por él y se dedicó a luchar como lo haría normalmente. Esquivando sus golpes y después de dar un salto hacia atrás, lo miró y le gritó que no lo podía creer. Muy dolida por toda esa situación, no podía controlar su poder que se manifestó.

Andrew al verla literalmente echando chispas, se asustó.

— Vaya, ¿te quieres transformar? Por lo que veo estas de muy mal genio. ¿No es cierto, sailor Júpiter?

— ¡Creí que eras diferente de los demás!

Lloró y un gran rayo salió de sus manos en dirección al cielo.

— Creí que tú si me querías y que si algún día te enterabas de lo que soy, lo entenderías. No lo puedo creer. Eres igual de miserable a todos los demás. —Cayó al piso desolada y sin poder dejar de llorar sacó fuerzas y le dijo… — Vete y déjame sola Andrew. Vete que de todas las personas; y monstruos con los que he peleado, eres tú el que más daño ha logrado hacerme.

— Oye no.

Fue con ella y se agachó a su altura.

— No digas eso mi amor que eso no es cierto. Lo que me funde de ira es que me hubieras mentido, nada más. Yo, —le levantó el rostro y a miró— yo te amo Lita. Seas la viva reencarnación de Hércules o sansón. ¡A mí no me importa! Yo te amo a ti y a quien tú seas.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— Por supuesto que si mi amor. —Le limpio las lágrimas de la mejilla—Si te ataqué es porque conociéndote como te conozco, esa iba a ser la única forma de que lo reconocieras. Me alegra que por fin no haya secretos entre nosotros. ¿A ti no?

—Sí, —le sonrió—la verdad si ha sido algo muy difícil de sobrellevar. Yo te amo Andrew y nunca he querido engañarte ni nada de eso. Es solo que nosotras no podíamos…

— Sí, sí, algo me dijo Darien.

—Ese Darien, —sonrió y se puso de pie cuando él le dio la mano—es el colmo. Haruka lo va a matar cuando lo vea. Te lo aseguro.

— Pero mientras lo mata…

Río y se tocó el estómago haciendo una mueca de dolor.

— Vámonos mi amor que si me quedo doliendo y mucho ese golpe que me diste Lita. ¡Qué patada! Casi me matas osita.

—Ay osito mi amor, —le dijo con pena mientras extendía sus brazos para ayudarlo— apóyate en mí y yo te llevo. Es más, súbete a mi espalda y yo te cargo hasta el hotel.

— ¡Ni loco! Olvídalo Lita, nunca jamás. Eso sería demasiado humillante. Ya fue suficiente con que me hubieras sacado el aire, muchas gracias. —Empezó a caminar con dificultad—Yo si me quiero subir pero no a tu espalda. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir poderosa sailor scout?

— ¡Andrew! ¿En serio? ¿No se supone que te…?

— Oh si, si me duele como un carajo pero, —fue con ella y la haló hasta su pecho para besarla—quiero tratar de compensar esta noche lo que pasó aquella vez en mi apartamento. ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos o prefieres seguirme pegando? ¿Cómo me reivindico contigo?

— Aunque si es divertido pegarte, creo que tu idea me gusta más. ¿Una carrera hasta el hotel?

— Eso no es justo pero vamos.

Mientras Lita y Andrew arreglaban las cosas e iban corriendo por la playa de vuelta al hotel para pasar toda la noche juntos, Amy ya estaba en la habitación con Taiki. Ahora era el turno de Taiki para confrontar y pedirle explicaciones a su novia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste mi amor? No te oí.

— Para, para con eso Amy. —Le tomó las manos para impedir que lo desvistiera—Necesito que hablemos. Tengo que hacerte algunas preguntas.

— Ay no mi amor.

Volvió a besarlo con desesperación en los labios y en el cuello.

— Ven, no seas así. Hagámoslo y luego si me preguntas lo que quieras.

— ¿Para qué, ah Amy? ¿Para qué al otro día no te acuerdes de nada y me sienta como una mierda? No, no señorita. —Se le alejó y se sentó—Muchas gracias pero no.

— Ay mi amor.

Se le sentó encima y le insistió.

—Por favor, cógeme. Cógeme mucho y como quieras. Hazme todo lo que quieras Taiki. Aprovéchate de mí.

—No. —Le detuvo las insistentes manos y la miró muy serio—No puedo más con esto Amy, no puedo seguir fingiendo. Como en vista de que tú me saliste más mentirosa que un político en campaña, —se levantó de la cama y fue a la maleta—te lo voy a mostrar.

—Uy, ¿sí? ¿Qué me vas a mostrar mi amor?

—Esto. —Sacó la cámara y reproduciendo el video se lo mostró—Quiero saber si me vas a seguir mintiendo después de esto Amy Mizuno.

Sonrió al ver la cara de horror que Amy había puesto.

—Así es, así es señorita. Los demás y yo encontramos su pequeño confesionario y, ¿Qué crees? Todos le sacamos copia. Así que si no hablas ya le voy a mostrar este video a toda la junta directiva de tu escuela y a tu mamá.

—Ok, ok, —se sentó sobre la cama y se puso sobria inmediatamente—lo que quieras pero dame ese video Taiki.

—No.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y río con la cámara en las manos.

—No te lo voy a dar hasta que empieces a contestar a todas mis preguntas.

— ¡Que me lo des Taiki!—Se le tiró encima para quitárselo.

—Ah…. ¿no que estabas muy mareada para mantener el equilibrio Amy? ¡Eres una mentirosa!

Dejó la cámara a un lado y se acostó sobre ella aprisionándola sobre la cama.

—Me has mentido todo este tiempo pero no más Amy, ¡no más! ¡¿Quién demonios crees que soy?!

— ¡¿Quieres la verdad?! Muy bien, te la diré. ¡Eres un prepotente! ¡Un vanidoso y egocéntrico que se cree mejor que los demás! ¡Eso eres! ¡Eso eres y yo no sé por qué es que te amo como te amo!

— ¡Yo también te amo!—Se alteró igual que ella mientras le controlaba las manos con las que quería golpearlo—Te amo pero yo sí sé porque Amy. ¡Por ser quien eres!

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?

— Sí, lo que escuchaste. Yo te amo por ser esa dulce e intelectual mujer que ayuda a los demás y, —sonrió—también por ser la mentirosa mujer que se corre en mi boca sin decir nada. La amo. La adoro y quiero que empiece a ser más sincera conmigo sin importar si esa verdad no me gusta.

—Taiki…

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y desarmándose ante él, dejó de luchar y de forcejear. En cambio se entregó al latir de su corazón y más que nada, a sus besos. Besándolo con el más tierno cariño y mucho amor, se sorprendió por lo que le preguntó.

— ¿Me dejarías?

— ¿En verdad es necesario?

—Lo deseo así Amy. —Tomó la cámara y la enfocó hacia ellos mientras la ponía a grabar—Quiero que mañana al despertar no puedas negarme nada de lo que vamos hacer esta noche. Tú no sabes lo que me duele eso Amy. Me siento como un criminal.

—Está bien pero si prometes borrarlo mañana después de verlo. ¿De acuerdo?

—Como quieras. —Sonrió y se quitó la camisa—Mira a la cámara y dile lo que me dijiste hace un momento. Anda, dilo. Dilo y sonríe como lo hiciste hace un rato.

—Tengo calor.

Se llevó las manos al pecho y jugó con sus senos mientras se sonrojaba.

—Tengo mucho calor y quiero que me desvistas para que me lo hagas. Para que me lo hagas toda esta noche mi amor.

—Muy bien, así lo haremos. —La desprendió del pequeño pantalón y se le acercó—Ahora dime, ¿Qué tan borracha estas?

—Mucho, mucho mi amor. Tanto como para hacer todo lo que me pidas y no arrepentirme de ello.

—Veremos si eso, es cierto. —Le quitó el sujetador y después la besó—Quiero escucharte y que cuando lo hagas, lo hagas muy fuerte. ¿Has entendido mi bella mentirosa?

—Sí mi amor.

Sonriente y siguiendo su juego, se dejó besar tranquilamente por todo el cuerpo. Taiki la besó. La excitó bastante y después de haber lamido brevemente su ya ansioso sexo, lo tomó en una mano para entrar en ella. Entrando delicadamente y escuchando como había suspirado de gusto, tomó la cámara y enfocó su rostro mientras no dejaba de embestirla.

—Abre los ojos y háblale a la cámara Amy. Dime, ¿Qué es lo que te estoy haciendo?

—Oh si…si, oh si más…. Mas Taiki, mas mi amor….

Exclamó sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados.

— Amy, contesta la pregunta que te hice.

—Me estas cogiendo. Me lo estas metiendo y es delicioso. Ummm si, si, así Taiki así….

—Ahora quiero que me contestes con total honestidad lo que voy a preguntarte. ¿Siempre puedes recordar todo al otro día después de tomar?

—Sí, siempre, siempre mi amor. Oh si Taiki, así más….más mi amor, mas….

Muy sonriente y siendo embestida salvajemente, no dejaba de gemir su nombre con gusto y con pasión. Aferrada primero de sus brazos para después prenderse de sus caderas, sentía que ya quería estallar después de quince minutos en esa posición.

Taiki, que notó un poco más de sonrojamiento de lo normal en sus mejillas, le tomó el rostro y le pidió después de dejar la cámara sobre la mesa y que los seguía grabando que abriera los ojos y contestara a una más de sus preguntas.

—Sí, si es cierto. ¿Contento? Estoy que me vengo y ya no creo que pueda contenerlo por más tiempo. Oh si Taiki si…oh si, ¡ah!

—Entonces dámelo. —Empujo más fuerte y haló sus pezones—Ummmm, que lindos son mi amor. ¿Los puedo chupar mientras te corres?

— ¡Ah sí! ¡Oh sí! Ummmm, oh Taiki, Taiki, Taiki ya no puedo más. Mas….más por favor. ¡Más….!

Disfrutando segundo a segundo lo que duro su fuerte orgasmo, pudo contenerse. Aunque le costó mucho trabajo porque escucharla gritar y gemir mientras llegaba era increíblemente excitante, lo contuvo porque una sola vez no era suficiente. Embistiendo con fuerza, orgullo y felicidad a la mujer que amaba, le encantaba escucharla gritar aun después de haber terminado.

Mucho más lo era ver esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

—Eres la mujer más hermosa de todo este planeta Amy Mizuno y eres mía, solo mía.

—No molestes más con esa cámara Taiki. —Sonrió mientras tapaba la lente de la cámara con una mano—Ya, ya conseguiste lo que querías. Admití ante ella y tienes pruebas de todo lo que pasó. ¿No es suficiente?

—No, no lo es. Dime Amy, ¿Qué pasaría si este video de cómo te cojo y como te corres con mi "enorme" polla, llegara a manos de tus profesores? ¿Qué harías?

—Ummm, mi amor. —exclamó alegre al sentirlo aun dentro de ella—Mira, como estoy ebria y completamente desinhibida, te voy a decir la verdad. La verdad es que no me importaría que ese montón de amargados vieran como me coge de rico mi novio. ¡Sí! No me importaría. Es más, muchas veces he fantaseado con hacerlo en un salón de clases.

—Amy, mi hermosa mentirosa. —Sonrió y bajó más la cámara para grabar todo su sudado cuerpo—Eres mucho más de lo que me esperaba, eres todo lo que siempre soñé.

Luego puso la cámara en la pequeña mesa a su lado y le dijo mientras seguían siendo grabados…

—pero no, para tu tranquilidad el privilegio de ver cómo te corres es solo mío. Acuéstate de espaldas en la cama y para ese culo. Hazlo rápido.

—Como quieras mi amor. Como gustes.

Amy era toda locura, pasión y desenfreno. Pero en un cuarto no muy lejos de ellos, una pareja literalmente echaba chispas.

—Andrew, Andrew, ¿Qué pasa osito? ¿Por qué tan agresivo?

—Esta noche mi fuerte sailor, —Le rompió la pequeña blusa blanca y la dejó en sujetador—vamos a intentar otra cosa. ¿Te parece?

La aprisionó fuerte contra la pared de la habitación.

—Oh si….como quieras mi amor…


	17. Chapter 17

**_Jueves, 26 de noviembre de 2015._**

 ** _Hola mis queridas lectoras y amigas :D Yo he tenido unos días muy difíciles y me duele mucho no poder estar tan al pendiente de ustedes como antes pero pues, ustedes entienden; los compromisos como el trabajo, los estudios y la familia no dan espera :P_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por el apoyo y les responderé poquito porque no tengo tiempo pero les agradezco de todo corazón ese apoyo y ese cariño tan lindo que me transmiten con cada una de sus palabras._**

 ** _Mikuneochii: jajaja, see ;) Pobre Lita pero sí :D ¡eso era lo que ella quería! Jajaja. Hola y muchas gracias por leer y comentar, te lo agradezco mucho. Soy del valle :P más específicamente de Cali aunque ahora estoy viviendo cerca de Pereira ;) Aun no empiezo a hablar paisa pero ya casi :D ¡ya casito! Jajaja. Besos y abrazos. Gracias por leer y más por comentar._**

 ** _Gumimegume: Claro que la seguiré y la sigo es por lectoras como tú :3 En serio gracias por esas palabras tan lindas y lo de mi trabajo de mierda, see ;) es una mierda pero bueno, toca. No hay de otra. Oki, con respecto a tu pregunta… ¿Qué pareja de SM me gusta más? Pues obvio la primera en mi lista es Serena y Darien pero la otra que me gusta (aunque nunca fue oficial y sigue sin serlo) es la de Lita y Andrew :3 Ay si, ¡es que son tan lindos! Jajajaja, son un par de ositos muy calientes; digo, perdón ;) jajaja, muy tiernos. También te deseo lo mejor belleza. Besos y abrazos. Gracias por seguir aquí, leyendo y comentando :3_**

 ** _Lita Wellington. Yo sé :p Creo que me pasé un poco con eso pero bueno preciosa, espero lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo :D Te contesto por aquí porque esto que estoy escribiendo, jajaja, es como un pregrabado :P Cuando publico no me puedo demorar nada porque estoy en la casa de mi mamá y como sea, larga historia nena… Besos y abrazos. Gracias por leer y comentar. Eres muy amable._**

 ** _FERSERENITY: Awwwww! Jajajja, la verdad es que si es muy emocionante, jajaja, no te lo puedo negar. Lo de Amy… Quien la ve tan dulce e "inocente" pues see ;) jajaja, me divertí mucho con eso y por lo que me dices de Serena y Darien, tranquila. Muy pronto lo sabrán ;) Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando nena. Y lo que me dices de lo que Serena lo haga sufrir un poquito… no sé, no sé, tal vez…. Besitos nena. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando._**

 ** _Cindy04: Nena, cuanto me alegra saber que te ríes con: "Confesiones de cinco borrachas" jajajaja, es que debi fue ponerle al fic casi :P y no como le puse, jajaja, seguro lo habrían leído más. Muchas gracias por tu mensaje y me alegra que estés disfrutando de todas mis super producciones :D jajaja, soy tan modesta… me declaro culpable ;) jajaja. Ya en serio… Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando. No sabes ni te haces a una idea de lo que tus y sus palabra motivan a un escritor loco como yo :P jajaja, es muy importante para la inspiración. Besitos y abrazos, espero que a ti también te esté yendo bien._**

 ** _Creo que eso ha sido todo por hoy :D jajaja, no, la frase le queda mejor a Bugs Bunny, no a mí :'( jajaja._**

 ** _Besos nenas. Espero les guste el capi de hoy. Yo amé escribir este fic y claro, más amé y vuelvo amar el compartirlo con personas que son como yo, moonies de corazón. Chao nenas, nos leemos…_**

 **Intensas emociones**

En la habitación trescientos doce las cosas estaban muy calientes. Siendo solo besos y desenfrenadas caricias, cada vez se excitaban más. Dañando cada uno sus prendas, ya solo los separaba de la unión perfecta un interior que no escondía para nada bien toda la emoción que sentía aquel celoso y dulce rubio.

— ¿Qué…que es lo que…pretendes?

— ¿Qué?—Decía sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla insistentemente— ¿No? ¿No es esto lo que te gusta?

— ¡Ah sí, sí!—Gimió cuando la tocó—Ummm Andrew, Andrew mi amor. Házmelo. Házmelo aquí.

—Así lo hare.

Le levantó las piernas, las enrolló a su cintura y la empujo contra la pared.

Tomando su fuerte y húmeda erección en una mano después de quitarse el interior, entró de un solo golpe en ella. Viendo con que satisfacción lo había recibido y lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando, empezó a penetrarla más fuerte mientras apretaba sus nalgas y le decía obscenidades al oído. Riendo de gusto al sentir como su cuerpo no controlaba la electricidad que le estaba produciendo ese encuentro, escuchó cuando ella le dijo que estuviera tranquilo. Que no lo lastimaría.

— ¿Segura? Mira que…

— ¿Qué? Yo controlo muy bien mi poder es más, —posó sus manos sobre el rojo y sudado pecho de su amor. Luego le pasó pequeñas e inofensivas descargas—Dime, ¿te duele?

—Ah sí Lita….

Cerró los ojos y la embistió con más fuerza.

—Mas. Haz eso una vez más….

Sintiendo toda esa descarga de energía gracias a su fuerte novia, siguió embistiéndola sin cesar. Agarrado fuertemente de sus nalgas y penetrando una y otra y otra vez… La escuchaba gritar muy alto de puro y físico placer.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah Andrew! ¡Ah sí! ¡Sí! así, ummmm mi amor ¡ah!

— ¿Te gusta fuerte verdad?

— ¡Sí! Oh si, si…. ¡sí! oh Andrew, Andrew mi amor, Andrew…

— ¡Dilo de nuevo!—Embistió con mucha fuerza y orgullo— ¡Di mi nombre otra vez mientras te lo meto duro! ¡Grita Lita!

— ¡ah Andrew!

Se prendió más fuerte de sus hombros y empezaba a dejarle morados.

— ¡Andrew! ¡Oh Andrew sí! ¡Si así! ¡Ah!

—Eso mi amor, así. —Sonrió y le lamió con malicia un pezón—Eso es lo que quiero que digas, así es como te quiero tener Lita. Tal vez no tenga y nunca vaya tener la masa de músculos que tiene, ¡ese imbécil! Pero tú eres mía. ¡Mía Lita!

— ¡sí! Oh si, si mi amor así. ¡Ah!

Completamente ruborizada y más que nada excitada, le encantaban cada una de sus palabras y mucho más sus fuertes embestidas. Para su sorpresa y agrado, Andrew estaba bastante motivado. Saliendo de ella y viendo en sus ojos ruego por que volviera pronto, rio y la giró para quedar tras ella.

—Apoya las manos sobre la pared Lita. Te voy a coger duro por acá.

— ¡Ah!—Exclamó con fuerza cuando él la nalgueo. Y lo hizo de nuevo cuando volvió a hacerlo— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah sí! ¡Ah! ¿Por qué me pegas?

—Porque te has portado muy mal.

La palmeó una vez más y su trasero ya empezaba a enrojecerse.

—Muy pero muy mal y te voy a dar duro con esto también. —Se introdujo de golpe.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah sí! ¡Qué rico! ¡Mas! ¡Ah!

Y mientras Lita era poseída de una forma salvaje y bestial, y las demás también lo estaban haciendo, Serena hablaba con Darien en un lugar bastante retirado. Bajo la luna llena y en la oscuridad de ese pequeño acantilado, cada uno de ellos se estaba confesando.

—No entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo Darien. ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

—Porque es hora de que nos hablemos con la verdad Serena. —Le levantó rostro para que lo mirara—No quiero que te calles las cosas solo por evitar una discusión conmigo. Mírame, mírame y dime todo lo que me quieras decir. Te escucho.

—aún sigo sin entender por qué hiciste todo lo que hiciste hoy. No entiendo Darien, tú no eres así. No solo trataste mal a Seiya, te peleaste con ese tipo y casi te comes con la mirada al señor Goku, sino que…

—Ni me menciones a ese imbécil. —Apretó un puño de la ira—No me lo menciones que no sabes las ganas que tenia de partirle la cara.

—Eso es lo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué este comportamiento tan agresivo tuyo? Tú no eres así Darien y ya que dices que nos hablemos con la verdad…. quiero que me digas por que le dijiste a ese compañero que yo era tu novia. ¿Qué pasó ahí?

— ¿Es que no es verdad o qué? ¿O es que llegue muy tarde y ya me mandaste al carajo sin siquiera darme una oportunidad de explicarme?

—Pues sí, si mi amor pero es que tú nunca me habías llamado tu novia delante de nadie. Eso estuvo muy raro. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó hoy?

—Ok, te lo voy a decir. —Se le acercó más y le tomó las manos—Cuando fuimos esta mañana al templo por lo que Rei olvido, encontramos el video que ustedes se tomaron la noche del…

— ¡Ay no!

Se levantó de golpe y se puso pálida.

—Ay no, no, no, no, no, ¡no!—Se llevó las manos al rostro y luego a la cabeza—No, no, eso no es cierto. Eso no puede ser verdad. ¿Verdad que es un chiste?

—Tranquilízate Serena que te estas híper ventilado mi amor, cálmate. Respira, respira más lento. A ver, —se le acercó más para ayudarla—respira.

—No….eso no…..no….puede…no puede…..ser….no….

Pero mientras a Serena estaba a punto de darle un ataque al corazón y Darien la asistía, Lita estaba….

—Ah….ah….ah….ah…..ah….ya no puedo….mas….ah….

—Ni se te ocurra. —Dijo tras ella y penetrándola mientras la tenía cargada y embestía con mucha fuerza—Aun no.

—No pero…. ¿Por qué no? Oh no, no seas así mi amor. Si….ah….ah sí….si…

—Porque te vas a acostar en esa cama y mientras te pones en cuatro, —salió de ella y la acostó—me vas a seguir dando gusto. ¡¿Te quedó claro?!

—Ah sí, si… como digas….

Volviendo con ella e introduciéndose con rapidez, la escuchaba gritar y gemir de placer. Golpeando su erección contra su humedad, los sonidos que se producían al golpear su pelvis contra su trasero lo estaban haciendo ver el cielo.

—Ummmm, como golpea de bien ese enorme culo contra mi polla mientras te la meto. ¿Te gusta?

— ¡Sí! oh si Andrew, ah….ah….

Gimió con fuerza cuando él la halo por la cola de caballo repentinamente y la pegó contra su pecho.

Tocando su pecho y pellizcando sus pezones, estaba disfrutando de todo su salvaje juego. Si bien estaba adolorido, agotado y cansado, jamás se había sentido mejor mientras se lo hacía; mucho menos ella.

Después de penetrarla en esa posición por quince minutos en donde la tocó y la nalgueó hasta el cansancio, salió de ella y la giró para que quedara frente a él.

Sin darle tiempo a si quiera tomar una bocanada de aire, volvió a su lugar preferido. Dentro de ella.

—Ah….ah…..ah….ummmm….ah….

— ¿Esto es algo parecido a lo que querías?

— Ummmmm si, oh si….ah…ah….ah….

—Levanta las piernas y ponlas en mis hombros.

— ¿Para qué?

— Tú solo hazlo. —La miró de arriba abajo sin dejar de embestir.

Lita obedeció. Entregada a toda la pasión y la lujuria que le estaba produciendo ese apasionado encuentro, sintió cuando él entró más profundamente.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Más pacito oye.

— ¿Qué?—Sonrió y la embistió más suave—Si no te gusta, quítame. Después de todo tú tienes la suficiente fuerza para hacer lo que te dé la gana. ¿No?

—Pues sí.

Después de empujarlo y liberarse de él, lo tomó por los hombros y lo tiró a la cama. Subiéndose sobre él y mirándolo de arriba abajo con deseo, le pidió que lo tomara y la penetrara de nuevo. Y Andrew así lo hizo. Tomándolo en una mano y entrando una vez más, la escuchó gritar mientras se sostenía de sus hombros con mucha fuerza.

—Ummmm… oh si, así…ah…..ah….

— ¿Sabes Lita? Este agarre me está doliendo. —Señaló con la mirada sus hombros—Me duele pero si tú estas contenta yo me aguanto lo que sea.

—Te amo Andrew.

Posó sus manos sobre su pecho y le descargó corriente una vez más.

—Te amo con toda mi maldita alma y con todo mi corazón.

—Ah Lita sí…..más. Más que eso me encanta.

—A mí también. —Empezó a moverse con más fuerza sobre él—Ah….ah….ah Andrew ya no puedo más, ah….ah sí, ¡sí!

—Ni yo.

Ambos estallaron al mismo tiempo. Siendo literalmente solo desbordada energía, movimientos, sudor y mucho sexo, Lita cayó sonriente y muy feliz sobre el marcado y morado pecho de Andrew. Mientras se poseían el uno al otro, no habían medido sus fuerzas y se habían hecho daño.

—Ah….ah Lita, me duele todo pero quiero volver a hacerlo.

— ¿Sí?—Sonrió y se giró para verlo— ¿Seguro? Mira que como tú dices que venirte te agota tanto, yo creo que…

—Ah no, nunca, nunca había cogido a una mujer como te acabo de coger a ti mi amor. Así que no importa si de venirme tantas veces me acabo pero lo que soy yo esta noche no duermo. ¿Cansada o empezamos de nuevo?

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a decir que no?—Sonrió y separó las piernas—Muy bien mi romántico y lindo romeo, ¿ahora si podemos ir más lento?

Lita estaba feliz entre los brazos del hombre que tanto amaba. Le daba risa saber que era tan celoso y le enternecía y llenaba de gusto saber que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por complacerla.

Mientras Andrew estaba sobre ella y la embestía con mucho amor, Lita acariciaba su espalda y pensaba en lo mucho que lo quería.

Pero mientras Lita se hacía una y mil ilusiones con el hombre de sus sueños, Serena estaba en un gran aprieto.

—Ay no Darien, las cosas no fueron así, yo puedo explicarte lo que pasó esa noche. Esa noche nosotras solo…

—Coneja, mi amor, yo no te estoy juzgando ni mucho menos voy a recriminarte nada. Me dio gusto haber visto ese video porque Serena, —le levantó el rostro y la miró al tiempo que sus ojos también se llenaban de lágrimas—yo también lo hago. Yo también te amo con toda mi alma.

— ¡Darien! ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? ¿Qué tu qué?

—Que yo también te amo mi hermosa y bella coneja. —La miró y limpió sus ojos por pena—Te amo Serena, te amo mi amor y no quiero que te sientas así.

Serena ante esa inesperada revelación, quedó sin palabras. Aun sin poder creer que lo que acababa de escuchar fuera verdad, se dejó llevar cuando él se inclinó ante ella y la besó con amor, con mucha ternura. Mas sorprendida la dejó con lo que dijo después.

—Empecemos por lo primero y por lo que más me dolió Serena. ¿Cómo es eso de que a mí me da pena que me vean contigo? No, eso no es así mi amor.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces cómo es Darien? Tú siempre sacas excusas para no salir conmigo a ninguna parte en donde pueda estar alguno de tus compañeros o amigos de la universidad. No contento con eso, casi que me tocó rogarte para que me llevaras a conocer a tus papás. ¿Cómo quieres que no piense eso si tú me das esa idea?

—Pero es que no es por eso, no es por nada de lo que piensas. Tú eres mi amor Serena. Eres una de las cosas que yo más quiero y no quiero compartirte con nadie. No quiero que nadie te mire ni mucho menos que te hagan daño. Esa era la razón por la cual no te quería presentar con mis papás. —Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y sonrió al recordarlo— Es que si tú estabas estresada ese día, ¡imagíname a mí! Eso fue tan traumático para ti como para mí.

—Hmmm, con respecto a eso Darien, yo no…

— ¿Qué?—La abrazó por la cintura y sonrió— ¿No era en serio lo que decías del sádico de Diamante entonces? Gracias a Dios no lo decías en serio porque, —bajó sus manos y le apretó el trasero—me obligarías a matarlo y no quiero hacer algo como eso.

—Darien….ah Darien, te amo. Te amo tanto.

—Yo también. Yo te amo aún más y Serena, sé que a veces soy un poco duro al decirte ciertas cosas pero habla conmigo. Si no me dices que pasa es muy difícil para mí saber en qué me estoy equivocando. ¿De acuerdo?

—Ok, entonces empecemos de una vez. Esta es una de esas cosas que odio que hagas.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

— Que me hables y me mires como si la única culpable de todo fuera yo. ¡Odio que hagas eso!

—Muy bien, —sonrió y siguió viéndola— ¿qué más?

—Me molesta que todo el tiempo estés tergiversando las cosas hacia mí y no puedas reconocer ni una sola vez que tú también te equivocas Darien. No siempre tienes la razón.

— ¿En qué no tengo razón?—Levantó una ceja y sonrió. Estaba disfrutando verla enojada—Habla, soy todo oídos.

— Me molesta que todo el tiempo estés criticando las cosas; entre esas a mí sobre todo. Mira Darien, te lo voy a decir así sepa que tú vas a decir que no tengo razón. Te lo voy a decir solo porque tú me lo estas pidiendo. Esto es lo que soy. —Se señaló—Esta es toda la mujer que puedo ser y si bien es cierto que quiero cambiar para mejorar, ¡ya estoy harta!

— ¿Harta de qué?

— ¡De querer darte gusto todo el tiempo!

— ¿Cómo es eso?

— Sí, hablo de que desapruebas lo que veo, lo que leo, lo que como, lo que visto. ¡Todo! Yo he cambiado Darien pero, no sé qué es lo que esperas de mí y si no te gusta quien soy, —le dio la espalda—entonces aléjate porque eso que me haces me hace daño.

— Tú no entiendes mi niña hermosa.

La abrazó por la espalda y la dejó inmóvil.

— Si hay alguien que te ama tal y como eres, ese soy yo. Yo amo todo de ti Serena, tanto lo bueno como lo…

—…malo. —Recordó sus mismas palabras, luego se giró— ¿lo dices en serio? ¿Entonces por qué tú…?

—porque yo, al igual que todos los que te queremos Serena, sabemos el inmenso potencial que hay en ti. Yo te amo Serena. Amo tu ternura, tu sensibilidad, tu capacidad para reír y soñar así el mundo se esté viniendo abajo y todo sea una mierda. Amo todo lo que eres y solo quiero que seas mejor pero no por mí, por ti.

— Pero, ¿eso qué quiere decir entonces?

— Que si me das una oportunidad, —la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hasta su pecho—te puedo demostrar que yo también puedo cambiar por ti. Creo que ya te lo he dicho pero te lo repito, mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido. Pierde alegría, pierde color, no es nada si tú no estás en ella.

—Darien…

Dejando el enojo atrás y después de confesar la verdad, se inclinó sobre la punta de sus pies y se acercó para besarlo; lo necesitaba y mucho. Besándolo y recuperando la vida en ese prolongado y dulce beso mientras halaba su negro cabello, sus manos ascendían por todo su pecho.

Darien que también se emocionó por ese beso, subió sus manos para llegar a sus senos. Llegando hasta sus senos y sintiendo sobre el sujetador y la suave blusa de algodón sus erguidos pezones, se separó y le pidió muy sonriente que lo repitiera.

— Ay no mi amor, no me digas eso. No sabes la pena que me da que hayas escuchado todo eso.

— No sabes qué gusto me dio que hubieras dicho algo como eso. ¿Qué yo soy tu qué? Dilo, dilo de nuevo mi ardiente y ruidosa conejita.

— Un Dios. Mi Dios del sexo. Eres increíble Darien y…

— Yo también te deseo. —Se acercó y lamió su oído –Te deseo todo el maldito tiempo y debe ser por eso que mi carrera se va a ir a la mierda. Solo pienso de qué manera puedo poseer tu hermoso cuerpo una y otra y otra vez….

— ¡Ah! Ah Darien, mi Darien…. —gimió de gusto cuando el metió la mano bajo el interior—Mi amado Darien….

— Muy bien mi preciosa coneja, empecemos.

Dejándola prácticamente desnuda, se relamió los labios al ver sus pezones rosados muy erguidos. Siendo testigo de su ansiedad al tener algo de su humedad sobre los dedos, se transformó en Tuxedo Mask y llenó el pedazo de mar frente a ellos de hermosas rosas rojas. Extendiéndole la mano y mirándola con deseo, empezó a recorrer todo su curvilíneo y blanco cuerpo.

— Mi amado Tuxedo Mask, aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi.

— ¿Sí? Yo también mi preciosa coneja, nunca lo olvido. Sigues siendo tan bella como en ese entonces pero no, miento. Hoy en día eres mucho más bella y la diferencia es que ahora, —le apretó las nalgas—ya no me siento mal por desearte. Mucho menos de hacerte mía una y otra vez.

— ¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Cada lucha, en cada batalla que teníamos, yo solo esperaba el momento justo para que tu falda se levantara lo suficiente y me permitiera ver algo de esto. —Le tocó el trasero e introdujo muy suavemente un dedo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah Darien! Darien no, no me hagas esto. Lo mejor es que volvamos al…

—A ninguna parte. —Se quitó el antifaz y se lo puso a ella—Te voy a coger aquí y ahora pero tranquila. Esto solo es el comienzo.

La cargó y la llevó contra una roca.

— ¡Ah sí! Sí mi amor…. —halo su cabello mientras él besaba su cuello en dirección a sus senos—Al demonio todo el mundo. Mientras este contigo nada importa…

En aquel bello lugar que estaba tan solo y oscuro, se encontraban dos amantes que se querían profundamente. Era tanto su amor, que el peligro de estar besándose desenfrenadamente y que alguien pudiera verlos no les afectaba en lo más minino. En aquel momento solo existían ellos dos.

Estando semi desnuda porque Darien aún no le quitaba la pequeña blusa, podía sentir sobre su abdomen todos los lujuriosos deseos que ella despertaba en él. Sintiéndose orgullosa pero sobre todo enamorada de sus ojos, de sus labios, de sus apasionados besos y de su mirada, no se negó cuando Darien le pidió que se dejara.

— Oh sí, sí mi amor. Sí….

Tirando el sombrero lejos y abriendo la cremallera de su pantalón, finalmente Darien liberó su humedad erección. Entrando lenta y suavemente en Serena, el reflejo de la luna sobre el mar mientras las rosas se esparcían, era una escena perfecta. Darien que sabía que Serena adoraba las rosas, elevó sus manos e hizo que miles de pétalos llovieran sobre ella. Viendo como gemía y reía de gusto por sus suaves embestidas y por sus gestos, no sabía cuánto tiempo sería capaz de contenerlo.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Ummm, sí Darien, todo, todo me gusta de ti. Tus ojos, tus labios, tu cuerpo y lo que más amo de ti, es todo lo que hay en tu corazón. Te amo Darien, te amo….

En esa misma posición y después de diez intensos minutos de embestidas, de besos mojados y de fuertes caricias, no lo soportó más y se entregó a la maravilla que él le producía. Jadeante de tanto gemir y gritar, obedeció cuando Darien le pidió que se girara.

— ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

— Oh muchas, muchas travesuras. Ven acá mi princesa…

Tras ella y levantándola sin problemas, lo tomó en una mano y se introdujo con delicadeza. Apoyando la espalda en la roca y pidiéndole a ella que apoyara y mantuviera el equilibrio posando su mano en uno de sus hombros, empezó a penetrarla sin delicadeza. Mientras entraba y salía a un ritmo desgarrador, la escuchaba gritar y gemir con mucha pasión.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah Darien! ¡Ah sí! Darien….Darien….Darien….Oh Darien, ah sí, si….

— ¿Sí?—le agarró las piernas con más fuerza sin dejar de moverse— ¿Más? ¿Más duro? Yo también soy fuerte mi conejita bullosa. Yo también lo soy a pesar de no ser una masa de músculos.

—Dame….Dame más….Ah más…. ¡Ah sí más! Ah sí, sí, si….

En un apasionado encuentro de amor y lascivia se encontraban cuando unos ruidos hicieron que se alertaran; al parecer otra pareja había tenido la misma idea. Darien, sin salir de ella y haciéndose tras la roca en la que estaba apoyado, le tapó la boca y siguió penetrándola fuertemente.

— ** _Por favor Darien no, no más. Si me sigues haciendo esto yo voy a…_** _—_ pensó ella con preocupación al ver que la pareja no se iba.

—Sé que te gusta la idea de que te escuchen, de que nos vean. —Le dijo al oído, tapándole la boca y sin dejar de moverse insistentemente—Lo sé. Puedo sentir lo húmeda que estas y también puedo sentir como todo tu cuerpo hierve mientras hago esto.

 _—_ _¡Ah!—_ grito con la boca tapada— ** _No, no más, no seas tan cruel_** _. —_ pensó.

—A mí me importa una mierda si ese par van a coger ahí o no. Yo no voy a parar hasta hacerte correr otra vez. ¿Te quedo claro, mi amor?

Sus ahogados gemidos bajo la mano solo eran para él. Sintiendo su cuerpo, con la nariz impregnada por el fuerte olor a sexo y disfrutando muchísimo de su encuentro, se dio cuenta cuando ella lo hizo de nuevo. Metiéndolo con más fuerza y complacido de haberlo hecho, llegó con ella al mismo tiempo. Riendo por cómo había gritado aun sin poder hacerlo, la liberó para poder escuchar sus acostumbrados agradecimientos.

—Ah….Ah Darien….Ah…Ah sí ¡increíble! Gracias, gracias amor. Eres espectacular…

—Ese par de niñitos ya se fueron mi amor. ¿Quieres entrar al agua para limpiarte? No te preocupes, yo me encargo de que quedes muy bien. ¿Vienes?

—Hasta el fin del mundo iría solo por estar contigo. —Sonrió y entró al agua con él—Darien, mi amado Darien….

De esa forma término la noche para todos ellos. Mientras unas agotadas parejas dormían después de haberlo hecho mucho; como Yaten, Mina, Rei y Nicolás, otros estaban teniendo divertidos juegos eróticos a puerta cerrada, como Taiki, Amy, Lita y Andrew.

Otros en cambio estaban bajo el agua abrazados solo siendo besos y caricias bajo la luna y miles de pétalos. De cualquier manera ya no había secretos. Todos se sentían muy contentos…

* * *

 _ **El proximo, es el final! jajaja, gracias. las quiero mucho :3**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hola, hola mis estimadisimas niñas y como les decia en el capi pasado, llegamos al final :'( oh pero, no se preocupen, jajaja, mi locura es tanta que dentro de poco les estare compartiendo mas cositas que he escrito, jajaja.**_

 _ **Antes de pasar a contestar (brevemente, recuerden mis amores que no tengo tiempo de nadita ahora) sus lindos comentarios, quiero darles las gracias por el apoyo y el cariño tan lindo que me han transmitido con cada review, con cada palabra. Muchas gracias y oki, eso dice asi.**_

 _ **Gumimegume: Preciosa, todo tiene su final. Nada dura para siempre..." ¿has escuchado la cancion alguna vez? jajaja, pues don Hector Lavoe tenia razon. Hemos llegado al final pero gracias, muchas gracias por esos comentarios tan lindos que me has hecho y de nuevo, besitos y muchos abrazos. Gracias por esa dulzura y espero te guste el final ;) jajaja.**_

 _ **Amelia: Pues, oki, cof, cof, jajaja, no sé que decirte. Esto fue algo que me se me ocurrio un dia despues de leer un fic (super mal escrito) y mi idea no era hacer algo asi super largo ni nada, ni con mucha trama, jajaja, solo queria trolearlos y ya y claro, que ustedes se rieran mucho con eso ;) jajaja, lo del epilogo corazon, ay nena, no sé. Es que te cuento, aqui "entre nos" jajaja, es que todas me estan leyendo en el momento :P La cosa es que yo si tengo laptop pero, ¿que crees? Por situaciones economicas de mierda tuve que llevarla a una casa de empeño y no la he podido sacar de alla. ¡no he podido! :'( Por mas que lo intento no puedo :'( Trabajo, trabajo y trabajo y no alcanza. Entonces es eso. Estoy sin maquina de escribir, jajaja, y sin tiempo; bueno, eso si algo de mierda porque estoy trabajando de seis a dos de la tarde. Entonces si tengo algo de tiempo ahora con este nuevo empleo pero lo que no tengo, es acceso a internet permanentemente y laptop. Gracias por leer, por comentar y por decir que soy espectacular. ¡tú lo eres mas! jajaja, no dejes que nadie nunca diga lo contrario. Y lo de tu pregunta ;) jajaja, claro que sí. Ante todo la protección, los bebes son insoportables; lindos, sí, pero insoportables. Besos nena. Gracias por leer y comentar.**_

 _ **FERSERENITY: Oh si, jajaja ;) ¡que joyita es esa Lita! jajaja, y si, lo de Darien y Serena de exhibicionistas, pues es genial ;) jajaja. Hola preciosa y muchas, muchas gracias por leer y comentar con tanto entusiasmo, muchas gracias por eso. Y si, este es el ultimo capitulo pero tranquilas mis queridas lectoras y me encanta decir, amigas :D Yo estoy relocaaaaa jajaja, he escrito mucho de SM y aun tengo fics para rato, jajaja. Besitos y muchos abrazos. Gracias por leer y comentar.**_

 _ **Jimesere: Hola Jimesere y pues, me alegra que te haya gustado. Me encanta cuando ustedes, las lectoras, me dicen que quedan con ganas de mas porque eso quiere decir que el cometido, se ha logrado :D Muchas gracias y espero te guste el capitulo de hoy. Besos nena, gracias por leer y comentar, por estar aquí.**_

 ** _Cindy 04: ¿tus borrachas favoritas, eh Cindy? jajaja, sabes algo? ¡las mías también! jajaja. Hola preciosidad y pues si, que envidia dan porque te cuento que por aqui por Pereira, no nena, ¡no hay nada bueno! jajajaja, yo me atreveria a decirte que hay gurres everywhere, jajaja, ¡por todas partes! jajajaja. Entiendo lo que me dices de que te da envidia porque a mi tambien. Esos tipos, mas Darien, estan repapacitos y encima les dan gusto, jajaja, quien fuera ellas... Lo de no dejar a Seiya tanto tiempo sólito... eh, si que te gusta hacer spoiler ¿no? jajajaja. Yo me di cuenta de eso y lo recompense aquí ;) aunque si tu lo quieres acompañar, ¡me avisas! jajajaja, a un papacito de esos no es bueno dejarlo mucho tiempo solo ;) jajajaja. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando mi Cindy, te pasas de amable._**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todas niñas y las dejo con el capitulo, y final, de hoy._**

 ** _Besos. Nos leemos después..._**

* * *

 **Nuevas vidas**

La mañana de sábado llegó más pronto de lo que nuestras cansadas parejas hubieran querido. Empezando con Mina que estaba completamente desnuda y abrazada por la cintura. Abriendo esos bellos ojos azules para encontrarse con una suave mano que la abrazaba, la levantó y la besó con dulzura.

Pero mientras ella lo besaba y hacia que se despertara de a poco, a él se le había despertado otra cosa.

— ¡Yaten! Oye mi amor, ¿tan temprano?

— Oh si preciosa. —Presionó con más fuerza su fuerte erección contra su trasero, luego besó su hombro derecho—Reconocería este lunar donde sea Mina. Te conozco mejor de lo que tú crees.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Como por ejemplo….?

— Sé que te gusta el jugo de naranja en la mañana antes de tomar cualquier otra cosa. Sé que te encanta cantar en la ducha sin importar si estas afinada o no. —Río con ella—Sé qué harías cualquier cosa por las personas que amas y en especial por mí. ¿No es cierto?

—Sí, todo eso es cierto Yaten. —Se giró, le acarició la mejilla y sonrió con amor—Haría cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz pero…Como bien dijiste, me muero por un vaso de jugo de naranja bien frio. Voy a cambiarme, o no espera, creo que lo mejor es darme un baño y después…

— _No es ninguna aberración sexual, pero me gusta verte andar en cueros…._

— ¿En serio Yaten? ¿Estás componiendo?

— E _l compás de tus pechos aventureros…. víctimas de la gravedad… será porque no me gusta la tapicería, que creo que tu desnudez, es tu mejor lencería…._

 _—_ Mi amor….

—P _or eso es que me gustas tal y como eres; incluso ese par de libras de más…_

—Baja la voz amor, vas a despertar a los demás y….

— ¡ _Desnuda! que no habrá diseño que te quede mejor que el de tu piel ajustada a tu figura… Desnuda, que no hay un ingenuo que vista una flor sería como taparle la hermosura…_

— ¡Oye Yaten!—Dijo Seiya que pasaba por ahí muy alegre— ¡Que buena letra! ¿Estás muy inspirado o qué hermano?

— ¡Sí!

Se levantó y fue con Mina para quitarle la toalla.

—Tengo la mejor inspiración de todas.

—Oye, oye, —se acercó a la puerta—es mejor que te apresures porque nos tenemos que poner de acuerdo para lo del repertorio de hoy. Hoy se van a presentar las tal _"cures"_ y esas niñitas, ¡son la maravilla! Me están quitando público y no…

— ¿Si estas escuchando a Seiya mi amor?

— Que no moleste. Ahora hablo con él. —Se giró mientras ella reía bajo él y sentía todo su amor— ¡Ahora hablamos Seiya! ¡Estoy muy ocupado!

— ¡Que infeliz eres Yaten! Claro, todos ustedes están muy contentos porque están con sus novias y yo solo aquí como una hostia. ¡Es el colmo!

— ¿Problemas, joven Kou?

— ¡Selene!—La abrazó eufórico y le dio vueltas— ¡Por fin llegas! Qué alegría tan grande me da verte mi amor.

— ¡A mí también mi amor! A mí también nene pero bájame, ¿sí?

— Claro, claro que sí, —la bajó y la tomó de la mano, luego la haló hasta su habitación—vamos. Ven y me cuentas que tal tu viaje.

— Si claro, claro que solo es por eso.

Y mientras Seiya se iba a des atrasarse de tanta soledad con su hermosa novia, Mina era besada y consentida por su novio. Empezando a sentir calor a muy temprana hora de la mañana, también despertó toda su memoria. Recordando cada instante de la noche anterior, tomó su rostro en ambas manos y lo besó.

Después de un suave juego previo que duro quince minutos, ella le abrió sus piernas para sentir una vez más tan mágica sensación.

— Ah….Ah sí, si Yaten si, ummmm rico. Rico mi amor…

— _Piensa en algo feo._ —Se decía mentalmente.

—Oh si, ummmm si amor sí. Oh Yaten que delicia…

 **—** ** _Piensa en algo feo, piensa en algo feo. ¡Ah ya sé! Seiya en brasilera. Uy no, eso no es feo, ¡es tétrico!_**

— ¿Qué pasó mi amor?—Se detuvo Mina y buscó su rostro para verlo— ¿Hice algo malo?

—No nada, nada muñeca hermosa. —Se movió de nuevo suavemente sobre ella—Es solo que verte mientras te lo hago me emociona demasiado pero tranquila. Todo está bien.

— Ah Yaten…Yaten mi amor.

Apoyó sus manos en su sudado trasero y lo empujaba para que presionara más fuerte.

—Yaten….Yaten mi amor, oh sí. Si….

— ** _Ok no puedo pensar en algo feo. ¿Entonces en que pienso? Oh Mina,_** _—_ pensó y la miro por un segundo, lo cual fue un error porque sus senos se movían al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía _—_ _ **Mina por Dios, eres hermosa muñeca. Ok, ok no, esto no ayuda. Ya sé, algo tierno. Veamos hmmm, un pajarito y su familia en un árbol, si eso ayudará.**_

—Ah sí…sí Yaten, Yaten mi amor te amo, ummmm te amo. Oh sí Yaten, sí…

Tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa menos en lo deliciosa y provocativa que era su novia para poder soportarlo y no hacerlo, finalmente descansó cuando después de quince minutos de estar sobre ella embistiendo con amor y mucha pasión, Mina finalmente llegó. Con aquella imagen en su mente y alegre porque había funcionado perfectamente evitando que se corriera, disfrutó de los descontrolados gritos que ella dio.

—Ah sí….ah si Yaten ¡sí! ¡Qué rico! Oye amor pero, ¿tú te….?

—No, yo no. —La besó y embistió de nuevo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah Yaten sí! ¿Qué pretendes amor?

—Por lo pronto, —salió de ella y se levantó—que nos demos un baño y que después de que comamos algo volvamos a esta habitación. Quiero darte muchos, muchos de esos mismos durante todos estos días. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te le mides o no?

— ¡Sí! ¡Qué bien!

—Ummm, sí mi muñeca linda y hermosa. —La cargó—Así es.

Con ella en brazos y enrollando las piernas en su cintura, entraron al baño para tomar una rápida ducha.

Al igual que Mina, Rei había tenido un mágico despertar. Solo que esa mañana no hubo juegos, ni reglas, ni condiciones, solo hubo amor, cariño y comprensión. Después de haber llegado a un orgasmo de maravilla bajo él y muy sonriente, tomó una ducha y estuvo resplandeciente en un bello vestido rojo holgado algo transparente.

—Hey, hey Rei, ¿A dónde crees que vas con ese vestido eh?

— ¿Qué pasa mi amor?— Acomodó su gorro de playa frente al espejo y se puso lentes oscuros— ¿No me veo bien?

— Estas preciosa Rei, hermosa. Solo que no me gusta que te vean porque ese privilegio es todo mío, bella sailor mars. Tú eres solo mía.

— Sí, sí, si mi amor, –río entre sus brazos y por las cosquillas de su barba—pero ya vámonos. Vámonos que de verdad tengo hambre.

Tomándolo de la mano y saliendo de la habitación con él, no borrara esa hermosa y amplia sonrisa de su rostro; pues no solo había pasado una noche fantástica e inolvidable junto al hombre que amaba, sino que ya no tenía que ocultar quien era en verdad.

Y mientras Rei iba en dirección al comedor para tomar su desayuno, Amy salía de la ducha envuelta en una toalla. Acercándose al armario para buscar algo ligero y fresco que vestir, Taiki no podía parar de reír acostado sobre la cama en cómoda camisa blanca y pantalón deportivo.

—No más Taiki, no más por favor mi amor. ¿Lo vas a borrar o no?

— Es que, no puedo, no puedo mi amor. Dime, ¿Cómo hago para borrar la única prueba que tengo de qué tú estás loca? ¿Cómo hago? Te ves hermosa en este video Amy y ummmm, —se relamió los labios—ver esas mejillas completamente rojas mientras te lo hago es delicioso. ¿De verdad tengo que borrarlo?

—Hmmmm, ¿de verdad te gusta tanto?

— Sí, si mi amor. —Detuvo el video y la abrazó—Te prometo que nadie nunca lo verá. Lo prometo pero por favor Amy.

— Está bien, está bien mi amor. Nunca antes te había visto rogar y eso, —lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la nariz—es lindísimo. ¿Ahora me dejas vestir para que podamos salir? Si no nos vamos ya voy a perder el desayuno.

—Ah pero si tú te quieres quedar en la cama y comer aquí, no hay problema. Puedo llamar y pedir que…

— No, no mi amor. Me costó mucho trabajo pagar este viaje y no quiero. No me quiero aprovechar de tu generosidad.

— Ah pero Amy, —la tomó por las caderas—tú te puedes aprovechar de mí todo lo que tú quieras, todo lo que desees…

Sonriente al ver ese brillo en sus ojos al no haber dormido prácticamente nada la noche anterior, se le soltó para vestirse. Tomando un bello vestido azul aguamarina holgado que Mina le había regalado hacia muy poco, lo puso sobre la cama y tomó una pequeñas bragas. Mientras se la ponía, un novio inquieto no apartaba la mirada. Recorriendo esas largas y tersas piernas que tanto conocía con la mirada, su hombría crecía y crecía. Fue por eso que para distraerse y dejarla vestir, tomo la cámara y la puso a reproducir.

— No debería dejar que conserves ese video porque si alguien llegara verlo alguna vez Taiki yo me…

— No pasara y es más, —la miró y le sonrió— ¿quieres que lo borre? Por mí no hay problema. La prueba de tu locura está en mi mente y lo estará para siempre.

Presionó un botón y lo borró.

— ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Lo borraste?

— Sí, claro que sí. —Le sonrió y la haló por una mano hacia él mientras ella solo usaba interiores—Yo te amo a ti Amy, a la mujer intelectual que un día me pateó el trasero en aritmética y la alocada mujer que me robó el corazón con su sonrisa. Te amo Amy. Amo todas las mujeres que puedas ser y quieras ser.

—Taiki….

Amy suspiraba con gusto y con mucho amor el nombre del hombre que tanto amaba y quería, y Lita despertaba muy adolorida.

Después de una intensa noche de difíciles posturas, mordidas y fuertes embestidas, despertó creyendo que no estaba viva. Dándose cuenta de inmediato que eso no era verdad, la recibió una blanca y hermosa sonrisa.

— Muy buenos días mi fuerte y poderosa scout. ¿Cómo durmió?

— Ay Andrew, —sonrió y lo besó—me duele todo. ¿Y tú? ¿Tú cómo estas mi amor?

— Ah osita salvaje, sí que eres agresiva. Mira no más como me dejaste el pecho y eso sin contar con la espalda. No me alcanzó a ver pero seguro tengo tantos morados como en el pecho. Ah… pero, no me arrepiento de nada.

— Sé que no debería ni decirlo pero yo tampoco. Todo lo que pasó entre nosotros anoche, ah Andrew….Fue increíble, sencillamente inolvidable.

—Lo fue. —Le tomó las manos y la miró con seriedad—Ok Lita, ya no puedo con esto. Tengo que decirte algo grave.

—Ay por Dios mi amor, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Pasa algo malo?

— Sí, si pasa algo. —Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos—Creo que ya no puedo vivir sin ti osita malvada.

Sonrió al ver su expresión.

—Andrew…—lo vio con reproche—no juegues con eso, me asustaste. Yo también te amo mi amor. Te amo y tampoco puedo vivir sin ti.

—Después de lo que pasó anoche no podría volver a dormir sin ti a mi lado. Por eso, — abrió una gaveta cerca a la cama y sacó unas llaves—toma. Quiero que te mudes conmigo a la "pocilga" que yo llamo departamento.

Sin palabras quedó Lita.

Sosteniendo las llaves y viendo con detenimiento el pequeño llavero que colgaba con su inicial, aun no podía creerlo. Ella sabía que él no quería dar ese paso hasta no estar económicamente mejor. Fue por eso que poniendo el llavero en sus manos le dijo que no tenía por qué hacer eso. Dijo que no quería presionarlo.

—No, y no lo haces. Sé que te dije que quería estar mejor económicamente para hablar con tus tíos pero no puedo. Te necesito y no solo para que me cuides y me atiendas.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces para qué más Andrew? Yo solo soy tu…

—…mi amor. —La abrazó con fuerza y le dolieron sus golpes— Au, au, no solo te necesito para que me cuides como tú solo lo haces, te necesito para que me ames. Para que me ames tanto como yo te amo a ti.

— Mi amor….

En un romántico y tierno abrazo se fundieron. Sin decir una palabra más y aguantando el dolor de sus huesos, se dijeron con ese gesto mucho más que un sincero te quiero. Siendo solo suaves caricias y mucho amor, se miraron y sellaron su promesa con un largo y profundo beso. Enamorados, más enamorados que nunca, se amaron suave y tiernamente por largo tiempo.

Y mientras Lita era besada, acariciada y amada con amor, Serena despertó al oír un reloj.

— Perdón conejita. ¿Te desperté?

—Hola mi amor. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué pones una alarma? ¿Tienes que irte algún lado o…?

—Yo no me tengo que ir para ninguna parte.

Dejó el celular sobre una cómoda y fue con ella, se sentó a su lado y le corrió un rubio mechón de cabello.

— Mi lugar es junto a ti. Quiero que sepas Serena que yo no me avergüenzo de ti, todo lo contrario. Es por eso que, —le tomó una mano y la ayudó a levantarse—uy no pero pensándolo mejor…

— Oye, oye.

Sonrió mientras él le subía el transparente camisón.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿Es que no tienes hambre o qué?

— Uy si, mucha mi conejita hermosa pero de ti. —La apegó con fuerza hacia él y le tocó el trasero—Solo de ti.

—Darien, mi amor, en serio. Yo también quiero estar contigo pero…. Tengo hambre. Un lujurioso prospecto de doctor me dejó agotada anoche y tengo mucha hambre. Podría comerme una vaca entera.

— Oye no, pero no te comas una vaca. —Fue con ella—En vez de eso cómeme a mí. ¿Qué tal eh?

— Ummm, nada más delicioso que un provocativo Darien en la mañana pero…No, no puedo porque necesito energía. Mi doctor dice que debo comer sanamente y hacer ejercicio.

—Pues tocara hacerle caso a ese charlatán.

Riendo por sus ocurrencias, Darien no tuvo más remedio que sentarse en la cama y ver como se vestía. Viéndola de arriba abajo mientras ella deslizaba un corto vestido playero de flores blancas bordadas por su curvilíneo cuerpo, no dejaba de admirarla.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué tanto me ves?

— Eres….Eres perfecta Serena, sencillamente hermosa. —Se levantó y fue con ella para darle la mano— ¿Nos vamos? Según me dijiste tienes mucha hambre ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

— Hmmm quiero chocolate, pan, huevos, salchichas, queso, hmmm, ¿Qué más me puedo comer? ¡Ah sí! Unos panqueques, ummmm, deliciosos. También puedo…

— **A** ** _y mi Serena, ¿Cómo haces para comer tanto sin engordar nada?_** **—** Pensó risueño.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó mi amor?

— Nada, nada conejita comelona. Mejor vamos a que acabes con todo ese restaurante. Tengo todo un día de diversión preparado para ti.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¿De verdad?

— Oh si, —sonrió al ver su emoción—mucho. Primero vamos a ir a los museos que rodean la ciudad y también vamos a ir a visitar un…

— Ah, qué bien amor y, ¿eso es muy lejos o podemos ir caminando?

—Serena…—se detuvo y la miró a los ojos— ¿en qué quedamos tú y yo conejita? Dijimos que nos diríamos la verdad. Dime, ¿de verdad quieres ir a esos lugares conmigo?

— La verdad no, no mi amor. Me da mucha pena contigo Darien pero esos son tus gustos, no los míos. Si quieres ve y luego…

Sin dejarla decir palabra alguna la tomó en sus brazos y la besó. Dándole un sorpresivo beso mientras muchos veían con asombro, (como algunos compañeros de universidad que lo conocían) sonrió en su boca y le dijo que la amaba.

— ¿Y tú me creíste mi amor? ¡Claro que no vamos a ir a un paseo tan aburrido!

— Darien mi amor, no están viendo y yo no quiero que tú te…

— Ya nada de eso importa mi coneja hermosa. —La alzó en brazos más alto y le dio vueltas, luego la deslizó por su pecho y la besó—No importa.

— Yo también te amo Darien…

.

—.—

.

La mañana pasó y llegó la noche, en donde los _"Three lights"_ y las _"cures_ " darían un gran espectáculo.

Pero mientras Yaten, Taiki y Seiya practicaron toda la tarde pesadamente gracias a las travesuras de la noche anterior y la mañana, ellas reían y comentaban lo bien que la estaban pasando. Otros en cambio como Lita y Andrew que estaban agotados y muy cansados, se quedaron en la habitación de hotel durmiendo muy abrazados. Comiendo cuando les daba hambre y durmiendo cuando les daba sueño, no hicieron nada más que ver la televisión. Sin importar que hubieran ido a invitarlos, ellos no se molestaron en salir, pues compartían muy poco de esa forma y lo estaban disfrutando.

Nicolás y Rei fueron a la playa después de haber almorzado. Paseando por la arena con los pies descalzos Rei aceptó cuando Nicolás tomó su mano y le pidió que compartiera todo el tiempo a su lado. Diciéndole que la amaba y que sabía que ella también lo amaba a él, le pidió que al menos lo pensara; que lo haría muy feliz si lo aceptara. Rei no tuvo que pensar mucho pues lo amaba de la misma forma. Pidiéndole solo un poco de tiempo para organizar sus cosas, le dijo que encantada se mudaba a su casa.

Finalmente estaban Serena y Darien. Sorprendida al ver toda su paciencia y buen ánimo disfrutó mucho del día. Yendo a diferentes tiendas, a comer helado y en si recorriendo todo el lugar y su cultura tropical, reía y reía sin parar. Ver toda esa dedicación y amor en sus ojos y en sus palabras la hacían muy feliz; pues ella aun sabiendo que él odiaba todas esas cosas, le agradecía su gesto.

Ya de noche y en la habitación antes de salir para el concierto…

— Estás cansado, ¿verdad mi amor?

— Sí, la verdad si coneja. ¿Y tú?

— Un poco, pero si no fuera porque son las _"cures"_ en vivo y en directo, —se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó en cómodo conjunto de blusa y pantalón blanco corto—no iría. Me quedaría dándome besitos contigo así como hicieron los vagos de Lita y Andrew todo el día.

— Esa idea suena muy tentadora.

Se giró y quedó sobre ella.

— ¿Qué dices si nos quedamos descansando un rato y luego salimos? Después de todo el estúpido de Seiya y los demás se van a demorar en presentarse. ¿No?

— ¿"El estúpido de Seiya"?

—Sí, —frunció el ceño—ese imbécil… ¿Qué le pasa? No contento con tener una novia muy parecida a ti, te coquetea todo el tiempo. No sabes el coraje que me da.

— Si te molesta tanto mi amor, le pediré a Seiya que no se me acerque. Si no lo hice antes fue porque pensé que a ti no te molesta. Como tú nunca decías nada….

— Pues sí, sí pero eso era antes. No lo soporto y si te agradecería que le dijeras a ese payaso, que no te toque ni un pelo. ¡Ni uno! Tú eres mía Serena, mía y solo mía.

— Solo tuya mi futuro rey. Por siempre tuya mi amor…

Estaban dándose dulces besos de amor y pasión cuando una llamada los interrumpió. Quien llamaba era el padre de Darien, el distinguido y conocido neurocirujano Mamoru Chiba. Extrañado porque Darien no devolvió sus llamadas después de que le canceló, lo llamó para saber por él. Lo sorprendente de toda esa conversación fue como Darien la asumió. Serena quedó atónita cuando escuchó que le dijo que estaba de paseo con ella y que en ese momento no quería saber de nada más.

— Ok papá, te lo agradezco. Yo le doy tus saludos a Serena. Un beso a mamá, dile que también la amo. Ok papá, —sonrió— sí, sí señor. A mi regreso hablaremos mejor del asunto. Puedes contar conmigo. Te doy mi palabra. Un abrazo papá, ok. Adiós.

— ¿Tú le dijiste eso a tu papá Darien? ¡¿Por qué?!

— Porque es la verdad, es solo la verdad mi amor. Estoy harto de mi carrera y necesito un respiro. ¿Quién mejor que tú y este lugar para relajarme ah?

— Bueno sí, sí amor pero….

— Pero nada Serena, es más, necesito que hablemos de algo serio.

— Te escucho amor.

— Bueno… no te había querido decir nada porque aún no era un hecho pero a eso me llamo mi papá. Me preguntó porque le había cancelado la cirugía a último minuto y me dijo que si aún lo iba a ayudar o no con la nueva clínica que va a abrir.

— ¿Cómo es eso amor? No te entiendo. ¿Tu papá va a abrir una nueva clínica? ¿No se supone que…?

— Sí, sí, aun le faltaba capital pero se asoció con un hombre muy pudiente. En resumen y los que nos toca a ti y a mí, es eso. Mi papá me pidió que me asociara con él y lo ayudara. Es por eso que he estado tan estresado con las clases. Necesito ser el mejor en lo que hago para no fallarle a él, no fallarme a mí mismo como profesional y tampoco a ti.

— ¿A mí? ¿A mí porque?

— Porque si todo sale bien con mi papá, pienso pedirle a tus papás que te dejen venir a vivir conmigo. ¿No te gusta la idea mi amor?

—Darien…. ¿tú estás enfermo o algo así? Estas muy raro mi amor. No solo pasamos una noche y un día increíble, también te paseaste conmigo todo el día haciendo lo que yo quería a pesar de que sé que a ti no te gusta y encima de todo eso, ¿también quieres que viva contigo? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Cómo por qué?—Fingió ofensa—Porque te amo. Te amo Serena y necesito tu compañía. Tú mi amor, me haces mucho bien. Ahora que si tú no quieres…

— ¡No! ¿Cómo dices eso? ¡Claro que quiero! Gracias Darien. Gracias por hacerme tan feliz. Yo también te amo con todo mi corazón y trataré de ser mejor para ti y por mí.

—Lucharemos juntos hermosa princesa. —La abrazó y besó su rubia cabeza—Juntos es mucho más fácil. ¿No crees?

— ¡Sí! Aunque ay no mi amor, no estoy contando con mi papá. Seguro me va a armar un problema y no…

— ¿Para qué crees que quiero estar bien económicamente? Imagino que a tu papá le preocupa tu futuro. Debe preocuparle que te vayas a convertir en mi mujer y que descuides tus estudios y tu vida por atenderme a mí. Me asegurare de hablar con él para explicarle que eso no será así y si se pone muy difícil, le pido a Haruka y a las demás que me acompañen en la noche a hacerle una visita. O acepta o acepta.

— Ay Darien, —dijo muerta de risa sobre él y halándole con suavidad del cabello— ¿en serio? ¿Te vas convertir en Tuxedo Mask y amenazaras a mi padre si no me deja ir contigo?

— Ah sí, ¿Por qué no? No voy a permitir que siendo yo Tuxedo Mask y estando rodeado de un montón de gente fuerte, me separen de la mujer que amo. Que por un anticuado señor y su moral, yo me quede solo en la noches y extrañándote. Ah no, eso jamás. ¡Olvídalo!

—Mi amor… yo también haría lo que sea por estar contigo, lo que hubiera que hacer por estar junto a ti…

Tomándola delicadamente por la cintura y cayendo sobre ella en la cama, empezaba a excitarla y mucho más que eso, a enamorarla. Llenando de besos su cuello y susurrando hermosas palabras del amor al oído, la desprendió lentamente de aquella ropa que le impedía verla completamente.

Y mientras una enamorada pareja hacia el amor, otros se encontraban esperando el concierto. Ya unos descansados Lita y Andrew estaban en fresca ropa esperando a los demás.

— ¡Hola desaparecida!

— No molestes Mina. —Sonrió Lita con ella— ¿Y tú como estas? ¿Qué tal tu día?

— ¡Sensacional!

— ¡Qué bueno!—Llegó Rei con los demás—Me alegra escuchar eso amiga. Tanto tú como todos nosotros, —sintió el brazo de Nicolás que la abrazaba—necesitábamos diversión _full_. ¿No niñas?

— ¡Sí!

Allí estaban todos, Seiya con su hermosa novia, Lita con un aun adolorido Andrew, Amy con Taiki abrazada por la espalda, Mina tomada de la mano discretamente con Yaten y Rei cargada en los hombros por un emocionado Nicolás. Todos ellos muy sonrientes y relajados, notaron la ausencia de Serena.

— Oigan, oigan, ¿y bombón? Ella me dijo ayer que no se quería perder a las _"cures"_ y es raro que no esté aquí _._ ¿Alguna de ustedes sabe en dónde está?

— Pues mi amor, —sonrió Selene—a lo mejor tuvo algo mejor que hacer que ver a las _"cures"_. ¿No crees?

— Tal vez. —Le sonrió y la levantó al igual que hizo Nicolás con Rei— ¿Ahí puedes ver bien? Mira que aún no sé cómo es que estas niñitas tienen tanto público. ¡Es el colmo!

—Seiya….

— ¿Qué Taiki? Es increíble. Aunque a nosotros no nos va mal, aun es difícil creer que esas niñitas que no superan los quince, ¡llenen todo este lugar tan rápido!

— Oigan, ¡ahí vienen!

— Ven acá Mina. —Se flexionó Yaten y le extendió las manos para cargarla—Sube. ¿Quieres verlas bien no?

— Pues sí Yaten pero…

— Sube. —Le dio una cálida sonrisa—Me gusta tenerte sobre mí todo el tiempo.

— ¡Uyyyyyyyy!

Dijeron todos al tiempo que se reían.

—Como han mejorado las cosas de ayer a hoy, ¿no Yaten?

— Cállate Taiki.

— Ya, ya, —dijo Nicolás muy alegre—se puede decir que a todos nos ha ido muy bien. ¿No? De algo sirvió aquel descuido de mi fiera.

— ¡Nicolás!

— Sí, sí, así es Rei. Ahora si escuchemos que bien caro que si cobraron esas nenitas por este concierto.

Escuchando todo el ruido de las afanadas fans, Lita escuchó que Andrew le dijo si quería lo mismo.

— Oh no, no te preocupes amor. Sé que te debe doler y además tu no…

— Ya te lo dije Lita. —La levantó y la puso sobre sus hombros—Tú puedes ser todo lo fuerte que quieras pero sigues siendo mujer, mi mujer. Ahora escuchemos. ¿Ves bien?

— ¡De maravilla amor!

Sonrió muy contenta y acaricio su rubia cabellera, luego grito con Mina y las demás…

— ¡Las "cures"! ¡Las "cures"! ¡Sí!

Siendo una acalorada noche de verano y en medio de muchísima gente, estaban cinco parejas celebrando. Cinco parejas que no sabían qué sería de su futuro de ese día en adelante pero que sin importar nada de ello, solo estaban disfrutando ese momento. En medio del sudor, del fuerte ruido y el calor, estaban pasando la mejor noche de sus vidas.

.

.

Dos horas después y siendo la última canción de las "cures" Serena apareció en un pequeño vestido blanco tomada de la mano con Darien y el cabello desordenado. Mientras se acercaban el viento y la frescura proveniente del mar le sentaban muy bien.

— ¡Serena!

— ¡Hola!—Corrió a saludarlas a todas—Hola muchachas. ¿Llegue muy tarde verdad?

— Claro tonta.

Sonrió Rei y la abrazó.

— ¿Que no ves que ya se va a acabar? ¿Dónde estabas?

— Hola para mí también Rei. —Señaló Darien mientras le tomaba la mano a Serena—Estábamos muy ocupados y Rei, para con eso de llamarla tonta. ¿De acuerdo? Me vas a obligar a hablar con Nicolás y no creo que esa idea te guste. ¿O sí?

Le levantó una ceja y vio cómo se ruborizó.

— ¡Oye!

— Bueno, bueno pero, ¿y aquí que pasó?—pregunto Seiya extrañado—Todos ustedes han estado en una fraternidad toda rara desde que llegaron y no entiendo por qué

Dijo y todos rieron.

— Es mejor que lo dejes así Seiya, no te interesa saber. —dijo Yaten mientras abrazaba a Mina— ¿No muchachos?

— Sí.

Guardando silencio cuando la canción empezó, todos (incluidos ellos) enloquecieron. Bailando al compás de la explosiva y contagiosa canción, disfrutaron de los juegos artificiales que encendieron cuando las chicas terminaron de tocar.

Sudados, al ritmo de la acelerada batería, la guitarra y la vocalista, se abrazaron a sus parejas y así como el hermoso y brillante cielo iluminado, se ilusionaron cada quien a su manera con un mejor futuro en su compañía….

 **Fin.**

— ¡Oye no! Espera un momento escritora. —Guiñó un ojo Serena—Este _fic_ es de nosotras y cómo se te ocurre que vas a ser tu quien lo despida eh.

—Serena ton…oh no, —se arrepintió Rei cuando vio como Darien la miró desde el otro lado de la playa—quiero decir, Serena, no digas eso. ¿Qué tal la hagas enojar ah? ¡Yo la he pasado espectacular en este _fic_! Cállate que a mí me encanta como lo hago con Nicolás aquí.

— ¡Rei!

— ¿Qué? Es solo la verdad.

— Ok, ok Rei si tienes razón pero a mí lo mejor me tocó casi a lo último. —Dijo Mina mientras se hacía en medio de ellas dos y las abrazaba— ¡Qqué mala fue! Se pasó de drama conmigo. Espero en un próximo _fic_ coja a alguna de ustedes como su conejillo de indias para el drama.

— ¡Mina!

— ¿Qué? Ah no, yo fui la que más lloró y ustedes sí que la pasaron bien. ¿No niñas?

— Sea como sea, yo si le agradezco haberme dejado con Andrew. ¡Sí! Naoko es muy linda. Es nuestra creadora y todo pero, ¡se pasó oye! Casi no nos dio amor y eso es muy rico. Gracias escritora por el _fic_. Me divertí mucho pegándole a mi Andrew y haciéndole maldades toda la noche.

— Bueno pero, ¿y entonces? ¿Quién va a despedir el _fic_ o qué?

— Pues me tocara a mí. —Dijo Amy con una botella de tequila en la mano—A mí me pusieron como borracha, calenturienta y mentirosa y bueno….es algo completamente opuesto a mi personaje real pero fue muy divertido.

Alzó la botella y las abrazó a todas.

— Me deje hacer de todo de Taiki anoche muchachas.

— Alguien quítele la botella a Amy por favor. —Sonrió Serena al igual que las demás— Ok, ok, entonces hagamos lo de siempre. A ver tu sado, tu mentirosa, tu súper musculo y tu mártir de este _fic_. —Puso la mano al centro muy sonriente—Ya saben lo que hay que decir.

— Muy bien exhibicionista. —Sonrió Rei y puso su mano—Habla de una vez que no me está gustando para nada como me está viendo mi domador.

— Somos las sailor scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia y les agradecemos a todas y todos ustedes por habernos leído. También quiero agradecer a la loca de la escritora por hacer tantas cochinadas con nosotras y con ellos. ¡Gracias! Ojala nos veamos luego en otra aventura. ¡Hasta pronto lectoras y amigas! Las queremos mucho y sin ustedes no hubiéramos sido nada. Gracias y, ¡pórtense mal!—Sonrió con todas—eso es muy divertido. Hasta pronto….

* * *

 ** _Nunca adiós. ¡Hasta pronto! :D jajaja, gracias por haber leido y haber comentado. Gracias de verdad._**


End file.
